Experimental Obsessions
by TwistedCynn
Summary: When the gang gets called they are faced with a dangerous situation, can they take it? What will come from this encounter? Will they be able to take the challenge?  HieixOC  Cursing/Cussing, Sexual Stuff, Dark concepts, Gore/blood.   Reviews Appreciated
1. Prologue

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Prologue _

It was a late cold night in autumn the moon was hidden behind some cloud covering, making it more eerie then it should have been. A slight breeze blew through the trees of a seemingly large forest area. There was no sounds coming from the area but the tree leafs falling from the breeze lifting them up off their comforting branches to the forest floor below them. This forest was located close to a rather noisy city but you couldn't tell once you were deep enough into the forest. A good few miles from the edge of the city into the forest there was a loud crashing sound as a tall pine tree crashed to the ground; knocking a few other threes with it, making a domino effect happen. Shortly after there were sounds of what seemed to be fighting and cries in pain. After a few minutes the sounds would cease and an eerie silence would set in.


	2. Chapter 1

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 1_

In a place far away from the forest would be a castle like structure, this wasn't even the same world from the looks of it as it seemed clouds were mostly around this castle. Inside the building on the top floor was loud yelling in the sound of frustration and stress. "Damn it!" the chocolate haired teenage male yelled out, throwing what seemed to be a fit as he threw everything he had on the desk on the floor. He continued to yell out all sorts of obstinacies as he paced around the room. The room was very large and office like, usually it had many files on the desk but currently they were all on the floor. The male stood back up straight as if to compose himself better; fixing his scarf he let out a small cough in a superior manner, reaching over he would put a button. "Please send in Botan for me." He would say in a very calm tone. Once the person responded to him and he let go of the button he would begin to pace as if he were nervous about something. The odd thing about this man was the fact that not only did he have JR seemingly tattooed on his forehead but also it seemed it was sucking on a large pacifier.

"Lord Koenma?" A meek but cheerful like opened the large oak doors, peaking her head in. He would glance over at her and smiled just slightly as if to assure her that he wasn't going to yell at her; assuming that he had been heard by the whole castle. She nodded her bright sky blue hair bouncing even in it's high ponytail. She shut the door behind her and looked over at him with her large bright pink eyes. "You needed me Sir?" He just simply nodded, "Well as you know… The Spirit World has been put in a bind since the recent request for help…" He started and she nodded listening. "Well I just got a report that the last group we sent to fix this problem- erm… request…" He corrected himself, "Has been severely injured or worse." Botan's cheery presence turned into a somewhat grim one hearing this. "We need them." He stated and she simply nodded once again, "I understand Sir." She responded as she pulled at her pink baggy kimono sleeves and pulled out from seemingly nowhere a large oar. "I will return with them." She stated as she sat her butt on the oar almost as if a traditional witch would and floated out of the castle at high speeds.

Koenma let out a long sigh as he began to pace now completely nervous about things and stressed. He hoped Botan would be quick about getting the people he needed before things got more out of hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 2_

It was now raining as the female, known now as Botan rushed to get the people for Koenma. Her first stop was to a large temple in the middle of nowhere pretty much as she landed on the ground quickly rushing inside. A short girl with bright crimson red eyes looked over a Botan. "Botan?" She called out her voice sounded sweet and innocent. Her teal hair was pulled back in a low loose ponytail. She was much shorter then many people; Botan skidded to a stop almost face planting into a wall as this short woman caught her off guard. "Y-Yukina!" Botan let out as she turned to her, "Kuwabara and Yuuske here?" Botan asked. Yukina smiled at her softly and nodded a bit. "Yes and even Kurama is here visiting." She stated as she turned to take her there. Botan just walked behind her quietly as she smiled glad that most were here.

In what seemed to be a large living room sat three men, two of which were on the floor fighting in video games and bad mouthing each other. One wasn't all that bad looking; he had slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes while the other one wasn't as fun to look at; He has orange hair in the 'Elvis' like style and he had beady black eyes. The last man in the room was sitting in a chair; he actually the prettiest out of them all he had gorgeous long red hair that sort of was in the style like a foxes talk, his emerald eyes looked up from the book he was reading towards the women walking into the room. "Hello Botan." He would greet, setting his book down focusing his attention on them. "How are you doing?" He asked, his tone was sweet and caring he seemed to have intelligence in his voice. She looked down at the ground, "Well… Not that great.. I'm here for a reason…" She whispered slightly as the one male with black hair paused the game to look over at her and the other one yelled at him but was quickly silenced by a hit to the head. "Koenma sent me to come get you guys-" the black haired male cut her off, "I said I'm not working for him anymore." This made her cheeks flush in frustration, "Well if you didn't cut me off Yuuske I would have explained more!" She snipped at him causing him to roll his eyes a bit and red headed one to chuckle a bit.

"There has been issues this past month… and you're our last hope…" She stated as Yukina went to move to the large orange haired one to see if he was all right. "Please at least come." She almost begged. "We need Hiei too though." She stated and the red head nodded, "Alright… He's around here somewhere." He stated which made Botan smile a bit, "Thanks Kurama." She thanked and then wondered where he was. As if reading her mind the slick haired one spoke, "Knowing him he'll be here anytime." He stated. She laughed slightly, "True Yuuske." The one now known as Yuuske looked down at the orang haired one, "Get up Kuwabara." He stated as Yukina laughed as the one named Kuwabara shot up and acted all macho in front of her.

Kurama went to stand up after a few minutes; setting his book down on the coffee table beside the chair he was at. Without even looking anywhere he smiled a bit, "Greetings Hiei… Glad you could join us." In the corner of the room stood a man that was shorter then all except Yukina who was slightly short then him made a noise that sounded like "Hn…" He was wearing all black with a black cloak, his skin was paler then the others and his eyes were the same gorgeous crimson red as Yukina's. His hair stood up almost as if he were upside down; defying all gravity, with a white star burst in the middle around his bangs. His arms were crossed and he was leaning on the wall behind him. Yukina smiled over at him, "Hello Hiei." She would greet making him turn his eyes over to her. He nodded, something about her made him seem less of a hard ass but it didn't show much.

Back in the Spirit World Koenma was still pacing and literally made a track in the carpeting of his office as he waited for the gang to arrive. After what seemed like forever his door to his office would slowly open, making him stop and look over at the door seeing Yuuske walking in while complaining about the 'ride'. Behind Yuuske, Kuwabara walked in standing in the doorway while Kurama was standing beside him. Kuwabara was suddenly pushed, causing him to fall to the ground as an agitated Hiei stood behind him glaring, "Move fool." He grumbled out in a deep voice as he walked past them to the window where he sat down; His left leg bent up into the window while the other right leg was hanging from the window into the room they were in. "Why you little…" Kuwabara started just to be cut off by a glare from Hiei in the window. Kuwabara slow got up as he looked over to the Spirit World Prince, "What do you need us for?" Hiei rolled his eyes, "You'd find out if you shut up." Kuwabara made a fist at Hiei, "Better shut it shorty!" he said shaking his fist at him.

"Shut it both of you!" Koenma snapped not wanting to deal with their bickering at this point in time. Hiei narrowed his eyes setting her glare on Koenma this time as Kurama spoke up, "Lord Koenma… What is it you called us here for?" "Yeah binky breath! You know we don't work for you anymore!" Yuuske grumbled out in a rather loud tone. Koenma just glared over at the ex spirit detective, "I wouldn't have called you here unless I had to Yuuske so shut up." He stated in a serious tone. Yuuske blinked not seeing him like this in a while. He just went and sat down in a seat as he crossed his arms. "Woah. So what's wrong with you then Koenma." He asked sort of in a pissy tone as he looked at the Spirit World Prince.

Koenma looked up at them all and let out a deep sigh as he sat down in his chair finally, flipping open a file in front of him. "Alright… Sorry I have called you here but we have a major problem." He started just to get cut off by Yuuske grumbling, "When don't we." He stated in a rhetorical question as Hiei also rolled his eyes. Kuwbara just moved to sit in another chair as well as Kurama. Kurama Sat closest to Hiei though and Kuwbara on the other side of the room closest to Yuuske. Koenma set a deep glare on Yuuske before coughing a bit, "Anyways, Early this month a demon escaped in the human world causing chaos and killing many of my other teams and what not." He stated. Kurama would pipe up at this point, "How many sir?" He inquired the prince. Koenma let out a sad sigh, "A good potion… Over 200 Spirit World workers including detectives… and a good 150 injured severely…" He stated. The room fell quiet hearing the numbers even Hiei looked over a bit shocked by it all. Kuwbara looked like he was going to be sick from it, Kurama looked sad and Yuuske just looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of this demon.

"We don't know much about this demon just that it is powerful, moves swiftly, there is electrical like attacks from it… The ones that we could understand that saw it said that they didn't even see it coming… and something about golden eyes." He groaned out and rubbed his temple. Hiei was impressed a bit by it all but certainly it wasn't faster then him. As he thought this he looked back out the window. "We'll help you." Was heard from the now seething Yuuske. Koenma seemed to lighten up a bit hearing this and nodded his head, "Please be careful guys if you can't get this thing no one can." He stated to boost their convidence yet being honest. "You can have faith in us sir!" Kuwbara piped up making Hiei rolled his eyes, "Can't guarantee the idiot will be coming back." He grumbled making Kuwabara glare at him. "What was that!" He growled out a bit. Yuuske hit Kuwabara on the back of the head, "Ouch Uremshi!" He groaned out and rubbed the back of his head. "Come on." Was all that Yuuske stated.

"Yuuske the portal will take you to a forest near the city… this thing was last sighted at the abandoned warehouse inside it. Just to the northwest of the portal will be where it is." Koenma said as a portal came up in front of the team. After it did they all went inside of the portal to complete their mission.


	4. Chapter 3

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 3_

It was a late autumn night, the moon was high in the sky now; a golden color a nearly full. The wind blew through the forest softly making more multicolored leafs fall to the forest ground. The only sounds that were heard were that of moving creatures in the forest and the wind making the branches move in the breeze. There were no sounds of crickets or anything else. This forest was on the edge of a very large busy city but only a few miles in you couldn't hear any of the sounds from the city as if the city didn't even exist.

Suddenly in the middle of the forest a good 5 miles from the cities edge a blue and white portal appeared, moving in a spiral position. The portal lit up the surroundings around it. From the portal the gang; first was Yuuske, followed by Kuwabara, then Kurama and lastly Hiei, would exit and look around slowly at the world around them. Kurama stood in front of them as he pointed to the northwest of where they were, "The warehouse is in that direction." He stated. At that they all headed in that direction, attempting to not make too much noise; which was near impossible at the fact of the dry leafs on the forest floor. Hiei turned into a blur as he jumped up into the trees above them and went that way. He didn't even make a noise as he jumped from branch to branch.

It would only be a bit of a walk for them as they had only been walking 10minutes when they actually came in view with a very run down old warehouse building. There were holes in the buildings from either old age of the building causing some crumbling or that of the fights that had happen. There was blood on the ground and walls where there was wounded people and such. There were broken trees from major force, some charred from being burnt by energy and what not. It honestly all looked like an abandoned battlefield. They looked around it felt gloomy and what not when they did as they slowly walked to the blown out doors and walked inside. They looked around; Hiei was behind them as he walked beside them under his bandage on his forehead there was a purple glow, He looked around with his crimson eyes as if to find the demon.

It was very eerie as there was not a sound in there, no lights or anything except the moon. There was creaking here and there but there was a dripping sound coming from the other side of the room. They looked at each other before looking in the room again, all getting ready. Hiei had his hands on the hilt of his hidden katana under his cloak, Kurama pulled out a rose and held it tightly as it turned into a thorny whip; Kuwabara made a fist as a large sword made of glowing energy formed; Yuuske pulled his hand up in the form of a gun and his finger tip pointing into the room; His index finger, started to glow a bright light blue. "Come out you monster!" He yelled out, there was a growl heard around the room. They walked completely into the room all prepared for a hell of a battle as their eyes darted around the room looking for movement. They looked at each other again as they split up just a small bit so that it couldn't get past them, staying in view of each other. As they walked scanning as they did ready for anything, Hiei's forehead glew again as he stopped right before he was about to step in something.

There was sizzling in front of him as a dark liquid that looked black if it weren't for the moonlight hitting it showing a tint of purple. Around the puddle it was sizzling and smoking as if it were acid. A drop came down as it hit the puddle making him snap his head up seeing a small figure moving across the beams and out one of the holes of the roof swiftly and without making noise. Hiei growled a bit and quickly followed jumping on boxes and creates quickly to get to the beams and follow the figure. He heard the yelling of his comrades telling him to stop and come back. Cussing followed this as he left the building on the roof just to see that the figure was a blur also as it jumped off the roof landing on the ground. There were holes forming in the roof from droplets of that liquid hitting it, making a trail to where the figure was. Hiei pulled out his katana as it shined in the moonlight taking off after the figure. His comrades came running out as he hit the ground and ran after the fleeing figure. 'Fool… Killing all those people and then turning and running, what a coward!' he thought still running.

Hiei was having trouble keeping his sight on the figure even as he slowly got closer. His eyes widened as a it crescent moon shaped energy blades of black with violet lined electricity came flying at him, causing him to have to dodge, going up trees and down to the ground. In an attempt to get closer her growled as he dodged them sliding forward towards the figure. There was a sizzling sound and splashing in front of him about 50 yards away. The figure growled out a pair of glowing golden eyes with electricity running through them looked determined. It couldn't be more then an inch or two shorter then he was.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled seeing his friend dodging all these attacks that were causing damage to the ground and the rest of the forest around them. Yuuske skidded to a stop as he went to aim at the demon in front of them; the eyes lay upon him though and glared as a blade came rushing towards them now. They jumped out of the way but poor Kuwabara ran up right when they did and the hit to the ground in front of him sent him flying back into a tree. "Kuwabara!" Yuuske yelled out this got him angrier and energy began to rise around him.

Hiei saw the opening he needed when the blades lessened for that moment when the demon did attack the others. This angered Hiei a little and he had a small burst add to his footing, as he got close enough to the figure to slash towards it. The figures eyes grew wide but quickly jumped backwards to avoid the attack towards them. Hiei continued after the figure slashing at it but it was very good a dodging his attacks though there was the liquid hitting the ground which Hiei was attempting to avoid since it was still sizzling and burning through the ground and what not. There was a sudden growl of pain as Kurama took his chance and wrapped his rose whip around the figure tightly which wasn't smart at all. Hiei stepped back slightly as Kurama flicked his whip sending the figure into an opening, which it slammed against a tree on the opposite side of the opening. There was now a large crater of her skidding on the ground.

The moonlight hit the figure showing what it really was. There was nothing but a woman sitting there with her eyes closed heaving as she breathed heavily. Her skin was a light brown from the looks of it as she was covered in dirt, blood and what seemed to be the same color liquid as before on her skin. She glared up at them with her glowing golden eyes; that the electricity danced around in, the whites of her eyes however weren't white at all they were very black. They were all shocked to see what was causing the chaos; being taken back from it they stood there long enough to give her the edge. She let out a very loud battle cry like growl as she leaned forward and slammed her hands on the ground. There was an instant rumbling in the earth as cracks formed in the ground black and violet electricity lashing out towards them as it got closer to them. They would all attempt to dodge and avoid the attacks. Her short messy above the shoulder length hair blowing from the energy around her from her attack; her hair was interesting as at the top was black that slowly faded from black to a plum color to bright violet, on either side of her bands were bright white streaks of hair.

As Yuuske jumped in the air he called out "Spirit Gun!" as a bright large blue energy bullet shot towards her. She growled and jumped up to the branches of the tree she was under and jumped over the blast right as it took out the tree. Her feet touched the ground but she stumbled a bit and the liquid from the warehouse hit the ground, she grabbed her stomach and winced but growled towards them, one eye closed as she backed up a bit, shaking. That's when it was seen that black purple liquid that seemed to be acid was coming from her body. Kurama examined her body quickly to see where it was coming from. He saw that her body was far from normal and so did Hiei as he also was taking this in. Under the dirt and stuff were markings of some sort they couldn't even see. She was wearing black panties and a black tank top that was basically ripped apart showing her breasts a bit as it was ripped off under her breasts. Her nipples had black star markings over them so it seemed like she had pasties on but they were her skin.

She squeezed her stomach area as the liquid oozed between her fingers not burning her but burning the ground under her. The liquid they could now see was coming from 3 very large, thick and deep claw marks that looked like they came from a giant animal; nothing in the human world could make that big of claw marks, she seemed to be bleeding a lot and the liquid was her blood which was odd. Yuuske didn't take notice as he charged at her going for it but Kurama sudden made a loud call out towards him and Hiei, "Stop!" he seemed to back off a bit but ready to attack. She glared over at all of them and backed up a bit as Yuuske skidded to a stop and looked towards him, "Why the hell should I!" He asked in a pissed off tone. When she took a step back Hiei took a step forward with his katana out ready to slice her to bits. Kurama had his whip out still and stared at her, "What are you doing fox?" Hiei asked in a rather ticked off monotone tone.

The woman's pointed ears twitched a bit being on edge, the tips of her ears were black and slowly faded to her normal color. She curled her dark lips up; that had dots across them as if her mouth had been sown shut at one point in time, showing her pointed canine teeth. She felt dizzy and what not but didn't let that faze her. "Go… Away…" She growled out in a dangerous tone. Yuuske glared at her and aimed his finger at her again, "Fat chance. You're under arrest for the murders of countless people." She growled more at him her energy flaring around her, a ball of electricity consisting of black, violet and golden making a crater around her being on the defense, Hiei glared over at Yuuske, "Good job 'detective'." He barked over at him now. Yuuske rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the woman.

Kurama gave a stern look at them both before looking at her, "Please just come with us." He stated trying to make this less bloody. "If I don't." She stated more then asked, her voice was eerie as it was a duo voice tone; one tone was dark and demonic almost male like while the other was that of an angelic woman's tone, the female over powered the other but it still was eerie and usually gave people goose bumps. Hiei spoke up now as he seemed a bit smug and smirked slightly while saying it, "You'll be tracked down and killed… or we'll force you." He stated. She tensed up as she glared at him, "I-I'm not going back there. FUCK YOU!" She yelled out as a burst of energy was sent out knocking them all back. Hiei was the only one that could move out of the way barely in time, he stared at her from the branch he was be able to get to and just stood there. He jumped down and went to Kurama, kneeling down to see if he was all right. Yuuske was out as his head had hit the tree behind him. Kurama waved Hiei off as if to say he was fine, at this Hiei stood back up and stepped forward facing her now.

It was almost like a stand off as the only thing that would make it seem more like it would be tumbleweeds rolling by, but no such thing happened. "Hiei…" Kurama whispered over to him as he stood up and moved towards him, "We need to just out last her she'll be out soon… I hope." Kurama stated softly as they stood there. It wouldn't be long as she was already swaying back and forth from one hell of a fight. She was getting worried, as her body wasn't taking care of itself like it usually did when this wounded.

Her legs began to shake, as she stood there ready for a fight but her vision started to double as she swayed more and more. She had heard what the red headed Kurama said and she didn't like it one bit, it was the truth that's all they had to do. She needed to run like a coward and she knew it. Her energy dropped as she turned to high tail it out of there. Hiei saw this and narrowed his eyes as she bolted in a blur so did he though he just didn't want to lose her. Kurama went over to see if Yuuske was alright though knowing he should, though was slightly startled as a slightly dazed Kuwabara stepped out of the trees rubbing his head, "What happened he ask?"

The woman wouldn't be as fast as earlier as she was getting worn out and the blood loss was getting to her; Hiei took this as an opportunity as he sped up faster in and attempt to catch her. After awhile Hiei was pretty much on her heels, she couldn't muster up any energy as her vision was starting to go black and she was breathing heavily. She made a quick turn to the left in an attempt to confuse him. This didn't work as he smirked and turned tackling her to the ground; though this wasn't the best thing as many things went into her open wound that would start to get eaten away by her blood. Hiei sat on the small of her back though against his groin he would feel a bit of hard metal, which caused him to look down after he had pinned her arms above her head to try and keep her on the ground. He was relieved to just see that it was a corset piercing that consisted of 3 rings on each side. Now that he was sure what it was he looked back up at the powerful struggling worn out girl. It was hard to keep her pinned as she growled out but he squeezed her wrists hard with one hand and put his other hand on the back of her head and gripped her hair tightly, "Calm down!" He growled out in a low tone.

He looked over her body seeing that there was a solid black large upside down star between her shoulder blades along with black stars; right side up of course, on her hips. He wasn't attempting to be a pervert as that wasn't his first thought, he wanted to figure out what she was not like any demon he had seen before. She hissed out in pain when he leaned forward a bit more to put his mouth by her sensitive ears. He whispered into them in a dangerous tone, "What are you?"

"Why should it matter t-to you?" She hissed out again in a growl tone but it wasn't really a question, as she seemed to be more defensive then anything. She was having a hard time with not passing out or getting sick from the pain. He smirked and pulled back not saying anything as he noted how she seemed to have more scars that weren't seen from dirt and what not. He kept her pinned there as she slowly stopped struggling, her blood pooled under her as it was still pouring from her body making her weak. The blood though wasn't sizzling anymore as she calmed down to a point where she was near death. "I-I'm not going back there… I'll… die… free…." Was the last thing she said before her vision faded and she passed out from blood loss. He let her go now after making sure she was out. He let out a 'Hn' sound as he picked up her now not dangerous body bridal style and ran quickly to the others.


	5. Chapter 4

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 4_

Hearing voices talking around hear but weren't clear the woman slowly began to stir as she groaned feeling all sorts of sore. "Shh she's waking up…" Was heard and with that she felt eyes on her as she slowly opened her golden orb eyes as she noticed her body was pinned down with straps to a medical bed. This didn't sit well with her, she didn't care who was around her as she began to growl and pull at them in an attempt to get out of them. All that ran through her head was 'I'm back! Oh God! No!' as she struggled hard not even noticing the room she was in nor did she care enough to as she closed her eyes and pulled at the straps harder. In her head thoughts ran through her head and flashes of screaming, saws being heard running, pain and other things as she was breathing hard. She began to get free now, "Shit! She's getting free!" A male voice was heard there was a sudden pain on her stomach and someone holding down her wrists. The feeling made her stop fighting as hard and energy building up weakly around her. The weight on her shift but her wrists were still pinned down, "Onna!" Was suddenly heard from a deep male voice said but it didn't get through to her… that is until the same voice was hear in her head 'Calm down!' At that the woman stopped fighting remembering hearing that before.

Her eyes shot back open as she looked up into the crimson orbs of the person on top of her pinning her down. He was straddling her bandaged stomach and pinning her arms down at her side. Her eyes didn't leave his as she stared up at his intensely wondering what was going on and more so who this male was. Snapping them from their looking at each other was an awful voice to her saying, "Ohhhhhhh Shorty's getting frisky!" She hissed out as her head pounded from many things. She shot her eyes over to Kuwabara who was in the room and had said such a thing. She glared daggers into his very soul, "Bite… Your… Tongue." She hissed out. Her voice gave poor Kuwabara a shiver down her spine causing him to point at her, "Devil!" He ran out of the room slamming the door.

She looked around the room seeing all the people, she glared. In the room now stood Kurama, Yukina and Yuuske; while Hiei was ontop of her keeping her down. She blinked looking at the female in the room noticing the same color eyes as the man on top of her but she shook it off. She hissed and attempted to move again but Hiei's grip just tightened, "L-Let me out of this bed!" She hissed out as she struggled once more. Hiei didn't budge at all. Kurama came over and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder softly, "Miss… We can't do that you're too dangerous and even too wounded to do so." He said in a comforting tone. Which honestly didn't help her at all as she began to get angry, as she would attempt to get out of Hiei's grip. Yukina walked up and looked at her, "Please Miss! I don't want you opening back up your wounds…" She said in a sad worried tone. This girl made her calm down a bit not feeling as threatened by such an innocent person being in the room.

"Fine…" She grumbled out and relaxed back a bit, though she was close to a panic attack. Yukina smiled at this happy that she stopped resisting the help. Yuuske was leaning on the wall on the other side of the room seemingly mad about something. "Binky breath should be here any time." He stated in a sour tone making them all look over. The woman looked a tad bit confused at what was going on now but ignored it as she sighed out a bit in an attempt to relax a bit but was still all sorts of tense waiting for the chance to get out of this situation.

After what seemed like an eternity the door to the room opened back up at Botan walked in followed by the Spirit World Prince himself, he looked pissed. He looked over at her and Hiei before glaring, "Hello." He stated bitterly as he kept his eyes on her. In his hands was the file of something. "First… Let's start off with this. What is your name?" He asked in a calm yet angry tone. She stared at him for a moment before looking to the side, "None of your damn business." She stated in a rather bitter tone and kept her head turned away from them all. The only one that could see her face was Hiei, Seeing as the position they were in. Koenma narrowed his eyes and seemed to get a bit more serious, "Listen you! You killed many of my people!" He yelled at and she simply rolled her eyes and then glared at the wall she was staring at, "They were the ones that attacked first." She stated being honest, not seeing a reason to lie about it. "They would do no such thing unless provoked." He was getting frustrated now as his voice raised a bit. "Fuck off." Was all she stated, a large vein popped up from his forehead and right as he opened his mouth to say something Kurama would begin to speak instead. "Why don't we hear her side of the story?" He suggested with a calm smile on his face.

Koenma adjusted himself to get better composed after Kurama had butted in, "And how do you suggest that? Won't even know if she's telling the truth." He asked still rather ticked off. Kurama looked towards her as she turned her head to them, curious about what was being talked about. "Well I figured that we might be able to get Hiei to tap into her mind and take a look." Kurama replied as he glanced at his friend that was still pinning down the woman. Hiei looked up and glared at Kurama now not liking being talked about as if he wasn't there. The woman heard what he said and began to struggle to get out, "I don't fucking think so!" She hissed out, wanting nothing to do with someone being inside her mind, it was none of their business as far as she was concerned. Hiei turned his attention back to her as he struggled himself to keep her down. His crimson eyes burning holes into her skin as he was getting tired of this. She growled up at him; hissing out a bit as he moved his legs pinning hers as he could tell the straps were becoming thin as she was able to move more. She was in pain now as she began to bleed under him now this caused Yukina to gasp, quickly pushing Koenma and Kurama to the side to come up to the woman on the bed. "M-Miss!" She squeaked out now a bit freaked out, "S-stop fighting! You're making things worse!" She exclaimed in great worry.

Yukina's actions made the woman a bit confused, at the pure fact that she didn't even know her but cared about her. She reminded her of someone but she shook the thought straight out of her head. Kurama went to pull Yukina back as the woman got more violent in trying to get out. Botan gasped seeing her arm actually escape the straps which this made them all go wide eye as she punched Hiei with enough force; of course catching him off guard which was seen by the shock expression on his face when he flew to the bottom of the bed she was stuck in, hitting the wall. The woman grinned feeling herself being free, even though she knew her wrists were going to be bruised as she quickly attempted to get the straps off of herself. When she was on the last one she froze feeling a cold metal against her throat as she looked up seeing Hiei there yet again glaring at her now with his katana blade to her throat ready to slit it.

She closed her eyes and pushed her neck against the blade, "I'm not afraid of death…" She whispered out softly. The room seemed to stop as all of them Yukina, Kurama, Yuuske, Botan; and yes even the Spirit World Prince Koenma watched in shock, the guys were all on edge now. Hiei stared at her with harsh cold eyes, she knew this and goose bumps went over her body. She pushed more forward as blood started to trickle down her body from her throat. Yukina and Botan gasped, Yukina ran forward pulling at Hiei softly, "H-Hiei stop!" She whined out in worry as tears collected in her eyes, Botan even came forward and went to touch the woman to pull her back but she didn't budge at all, "Stop it you!" She said in a stern voice. She glared at Hiei before turning around and giving Koenma a nasty look. "Lord Koenma…!" She said in her same stern voice. Yuuske stepped forward from his spot and went to move a bit closer to the bed. Hiei glanced at Yukina seeing the tears threatening to come out he let out a small almost unnoticeable sigh and with a flash his katana was back in its sheath. Yukina smiled at this as the woman smiled just slightly feeling the cold metal come off her now bleeding neck.

Yukina rushed to her and put her hands on her collarbone and shoulder attempting to push her back. Kurama watched all this and smiled slightly inward to himself noticing how the woman did lay back without a fight from Yukina. Botan looked back over seeing the situation resolve itself but then looked back at Koenma, "Can we not do that again?" She said almost in a motherly tone as she looked to Kurama, Yuuske and lastly Hiei with the same look talking to all of them. Yuuske moved over to the bed and looked down at her, "So are you going to tell us your name at least?" He stated, making the woman look up at him confused by everything that was happening around her. She felt warmth around her neck and tingling from her wound, this caused her to look at Yukina seeing her hands over her seeing a soft glow coming from her. She smiled and started laughing a bit; which was eerie in away also and caught them all off guard, "A healer huh?" She asked, blowing off Yuuske, which he narrowed his eyes staring at her. Yukina looked up at her and a pink hue coming to her cheeks as she nodded with a kind smile, "Yes I am…" She replied as she went back to healing, her throat now healing up nicely as Yukina moved to her stomach since it was bleeding enough to show through the bandages.

Hiei slowly moved off the bed as he now leaned against the wall in the corner at the end of the bed. He kept a nice constant glare on the woman as if ready to strike at any point. Kurama stared at the situation some more and nodded to himself before looking at Koenma and Yuuske, "Why don't we leave the room for a minute." He now suggested though Yuuske looked over and shrugged a bit and Koenma didn't look too pleased about it, "No. She could kill someone." He stated, her ears twitched hearing this but ignored it. Kurama shook his head, "I don't think so besides Hiei will stay." He stated knowing that his friend wouldn't leave his sister with this demon to save his soul. Koenma seemed iffy for a moment or so before he sighed and nodded, "Very well." With that Kurama, Yuuske and Koenma went into the hallway where Kurabara was finally coming back from down the hallway. They shut the door behind them but as they whispered out there it was still heard that they were talking. Botan turned around a little nervous as it showed but walked up to the bed beside Yukina.

"You killed a lot of my friends…" She said staring down at the woman, who simply looked up at her and sighed softly. She seemed to be a bit more calm with less people in the room not feeling like she was going anywhere for awhile. "That I'm sorry about…" She stated as Yukina finished healing the best she could for the reason she was feeling drained of energy. The woman sat up a bit seeing her swaying and watched her carefully, "You should sit down…" The woman suggested moving a bit so she could sit on the bed, which she did. "Thank you." Yukina spoke with a smile towards the woman. Hiei watched all this rather confused about the situation changing; the woman looked over at Hiei now as she set her eyes on him he made a 'Hn' sound and turned his head but kept his sight on her from the corner of his eyes.

Botan was taken back by her apologizing about the killings which started making her think about it, it even showed. Yukina looked at her then to the woman on the bed, "I'm Yukina." She said introducing herself then pointed to Hiei, "And that's-" She cut her off, "Hiei… I caught that much." She said and smiled softly at her as Botan spoke up, "Oh! And I'm Botan!" She exclaimed cheerfully with a smile planted on her face. The woman just looked at them and nodded her head towards them, "Nice to meet you." She stated seemingly emotionless now. "What's your name?" Yukina asked all kind like, the woman's pointed ears twitched a bit and she looked away from them. "Come on deary you can tell us!" Botan stated in a very cherry tone which was now officially bugging the hell out of the woman as she glared over at Botan. She didn't like how she felt pushed to tell them but she sighed out, "It doesn't matter what my name is." She stated which made Botan blink and look slightly nervous. "Oh…" Yukina frowned and looked away seemingly sad about the answer they got.

The woman seemed effected that Yukina seemed sad about this and let out a sigh, "I'm…" She stopped for a moment and actually had to think about it as she was referred to as no. 397 for many years that she didn't even remember her real name. They seemed to perk up a little when she was about to tell them her name but seemed confused as it was moments later and she hadn't said anything. Hiei looked over and eyed the woman though growled when the door shot open and all that was heard was Kuwabara yelling, "Damn it Uremshi!" as Kuwabara fell on the floor now in the room. "Kazuma!" Yukina gasped out and ran to Kuwabara's side to see if he was all right.

While all of this was happening something clicked in the woman's mind, "Uremshi…" She whispered out, no one heard this other then Hiei; who now turned his head to look at her with an intrigued look on his face. "Yuuske Uremshi…" She finished off, this made Hiei blink wondering how she knew his comrades name. She said it loud enough for Botan to look at her then quickly turned her head. "Yuuske!" She called out. There was a groan as Yuuske looked inside the room, "What do you want Botan?" He asked. She pointed to the woman, "She knows your name…" She whispered out causing the others to look over at the woman and Yuuske. Kurama stepped into the room followed by Koenma. "What?" He asked thinking she was pulling his chain. "Uremshi…" The woman looked over at him slowly with a blank look on her face, "Gracelyn…" She whispered, it took a moment but Yuuske knew what she was talking about and ran up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her ripped shirt, picking her up in the air. This shocked everyone in the room including Hiei as Yuuske looked pissed, "What do you know about the Gracelyn's!" He yelled out at her, lifting up his other arm, making a fist ready to punch her. She was still looking at him blankly, "Yuuske put her down!" Botan yelled at him.

Suddenly the woman snapped out of it and started laughing as she noticed how far off the ground she was now. Yuuske was not amused at all as he glared more, "Tell me demon!" He yelled at her. She stopped laughing and looked at him, tilting her head to the side, "D-Demon?" This seemed to confuse her a bit. He unfisted his hand as he slapped her hard; enough to send her head one way almost giving her whip lash. She looked sad now as she slowly looked back over at him. "What do I know about them you asked?" she asked him before continuing, "Other then 15 years ago was the last time you visited them… They lived in a village…" She stated watching his face turn from anger to sadness to anger again, "How do you know that?" He growled out, "I'm Nissa." Was all she stated this caused him to drop her to the floor. She made a soft thud on the ground her hair going in her face as she stayed on the ground. Everyone turned to look at Yuuske who was now shaking slightly and his eyes were wide with shock. "Yuuske?" Botan asked going to touch his shoulder softly just to have it shrugged off. "She's…."


	6. Chapter 5

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 5_

"She's… My cousin…" Yuuske whispered out pointing at her. Nissa now began chuckling in a weird way. Silence fell through the room, as everyone was shocked about what they just heard. Koenma blinked and narrowed his eyes, "I've never seen any file that you had a cousin." He stated. "Besides she's a demon… and she needs to go back to where she was being held." With that being said the chuckling suddenly stopped and Nissa disappeared in thin air. They all looked around but turned hearing a very loud crash as Koenma was thrown into the hallway wall. Nissa stood in front of him and grabbed his collar and slammed him up on the wall. She was small but could pick this man up off the ground quite a bit. "Like hell I'm going back there!" She growled out her demonic voice being more dominant then her normal one. His eyes were huge as he shook feeling the danger. The rest of them ran into the hallway making sure Botan and Yukina stayed back in the room out of danger. "Nissa!" Yuuske yelled out pointing his Spirit Gun at her, "Put him down." She growled as she turned her head to him. "I'll die before going back Yuuske." Her voice changed back for a moment while talking to him but she glared back up Koenma but within a moment she felt herself passing out, as there was a sharp pain in the back of her head. Her vision went to black, dropping Koenma to the ground as she began to fall.

As Nissa fell to the ground Hiei was there to catch her as she fell. He held her bridle style and glared down at Koenma having bitter feelings about this all. He walked with her in his arms back to the others, "She should be out for a while." He stated as he kept walking. Kurama blinked and looked at Hiei as Hiei stopped beside him. Yuuske just stared down at her still in disbelief still but was more angered when he looked at her as he quickly looked at Koenma. "We'll wait for you in your office Binky Breath." He stated in a very angry tone walking towards the Prince's office followed by the others as Botan and Yukina came out to see how everything was.

Nissa started to stir with a groan as she was beginning to wake from some constant yelling that was going on. "Over my dead body!" She heard Yuuske yelling, making her groan a bit as she stirred a bit, not opening her eyes. "Well then what do you suggest?" Koenma said followed by growling from Yuuske. Kurama could be heard speaking up, "She could team up with us or something Sir." He suggested which was followed by silence in the room. "She's awake." Was heard from Hiei and she growled a bit as she opened her eyes slowly, her head killing her but more so when the lights were too bright. She quickly closed her eyes again and groaned now as she went to sit up on the leather couch she had been laid upon.

Nissa opened her eyes all the way after a few moments looking around seeing that she was in a large office, with all the men from before. She looked to Hiei who was sitting in the window looking out of it, to Kuwabara on the other side of the room just staring at her. She then looked over to the desk where Koenma was sitting down behind it, Kurama was standing next to a very angry Yuuske. 'Funny how family works…' she thought to herself seeing the scene. She noted that Koenma was glaring at her, "Besides sir…" Kurama started looking back over at Koenma from Nissa, "We don't know exactly what happened or even who the people that reported this to you are." He seemed to be trying to be the brains of this discussion. Yuuske was glaring holes into Koenma, if looks could kill he'd be dead. Koenma just stared at her a bit before letting out a long frustrated sigh, "Fine." He stated, "She can stay, as long as you keep an eye on her." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, 'I'm going to get them killed…' she thought which made Hiei look at her with a nasty look not trusting her at all. She looked at him and glared now, 'Get out of my head.' She hissed out in her head, 'No. I'll do what I please, I don't trust you Onna.' Hiei's spoke into her mind making her groan and hold her head with one hand as she felt the pain in her head, "Get out of my mind…" She groaned out making the other's look over, "Hiei…" Kurama started making Hiei roll his eyes. "Hn." Was all that was heard, he left her mind but was still listening to it. She looked up at Koenma still wanting to kill him but she would stay where she was.

"You'll be staying at Genki's Temple." Was all Koenma said before a portal came up, "If she tries to escape though…" Yuuske would blow him off now and went to Nissa, "Come on you're coming with us cuz." He said holding out his hand, she got up without his help. "You can take a shower when we get there." Kurama stated in a calm comforting tone before turning to Hiei, "You coming?" He asked as Hiei just simply got up and walked to the portal as Kuwabara was coming over. Nissa looked to the portal and just stared at it for a few moments. "What you scared?" Hiei taunted her a bit, causing her to glare at him, "No." She growled out as she walked through the portal, making him smirk watching this.

When Nissa got to the other side of the portal she felt sick as she walked to the side towards a tree and put her hand on the tree. The guys followed her into the portal and the first to come out was Kuwabara as he looked around not seeing Nissa, "Hey guys where did she go?" He asked as the others followed him out the last one being Hiei. The portal closed behind Hiei, "Look with your eyes fool she's over there." He stated and went to walk towards the temple stairs that seemed to go on for a while; leading up to the large temple Botan had gotten them from. She shook off her motion sickness as she looked over at them and shook her head. She touched her stomach and smiled feeling it was still all healed, she snapped out of her small enjoyment as Yuuske walked over, "You okay?" He asked and she just nodded and narrowed her eyes at him. She seemed to be mad about something as she walked past them and turned into a blur as she began running up the stairs, hating stairs in general. Hiei felt the wind blow past him when she went past him as she was already at the top when they all looked up. She sat down on the top step and waited for the others. Kuwabara nearly fell over at the sight of seeing how fast she got up those stairs. Kurama just shook his head as he began walking up the steps, "Let's get going sure the girls would like to see that we're alright." He stated noting that it was near midnight now. Yuuske nodded a bit as he started up the steps also followed by Kuwabara.

Nissa was leaning back on her hands now looking up at the night sky, seemingly calmed by the night sky and the soft breeze blowing through her hair moving it around a bit. Hiei reached the top first of the guy and looked down at her, obstructing her view of the nearly full moon. She let out a sigh and went to stand up, "What?" She asked in a cranky tone looking towards the temple. He just turned and started walking to the temple now not answering her at all. She followed behind him but stopped at the steps going up to the porch and couldn't bring herself to go up them as she just stood there staring at the steps. Hiei looked back noticing she had stopped walking, "What wrong with you Onna?" He asked not really caring. She laughed a bit, "Plenty." She stated. Yuuske walked up behind her and began to laugh, "Still can't bring yourself to go through front doors?" He asked still laughing a bit. She glared up at him and pushed him away softly. "Fuck off." She stated as she just stood there. Kuwabara started laughing, "All shorties have short tempers!" He hollered out and this caused Yuuske to look at him, "Run." He stated Kuwabara blinked a bit at this, "Why?" He asked dumbfounded. "Just run Kuwabara!" Yuuske said more urgently this caused Kuwabara to look over at Nissa who was glaring daggers at him. She simply moved her body quickly towards him, not even moving from her spot which caused Kuwabara to scream like a little girl and ran past them all, straight inside.

Kurama couldn't help but bite his thumb as a chuckle escaped from him, Hiei smirked amused by it all and Yuuske nearly fell over laughing. Nissa looked at them all and smiled slightly, seemingly she was starting to come out of her shell a little but she sighed. Her eyes shot open wide as she felt someone grab around her waist and picked her up off the ground. It was surprising how light she was in away she couldn't have weighed that much as she felt like a feather to Yuuske; who was now taking his life in his own hands by picking her up. She growled out and started kicking at him now, not in an attempt to hurt him just in an attempt to make him put her down. "Yuuskeeeee!" She growled out and slapped him, "I'm not a fucking sack of potatoes! Put me down!" She hissed out as he laughed a bit, "Nope." He stated, "Not til you're inside." He stated as he walked up the steps into the temple now as she hissed out. She stopped fighting as she crossed her arms, "Put me down now ass." She stated in a dangerous tone. Kurama had a smile on his face seeing this and Hiei just watched before making his 'Hn' sound and heading somewhere inside the temple.

Yuuske slowly set her down and she punched his arm hard enough for him to go "Ouch!" He laughed a bit though as he rubbed his now dead arm where she hit. She crossed her arms now and looked over at Kurama, "You said… something about a shower?" She asked now, wanting to get clean. "Oh yes!" He replied, "And you can call me Kurama." He stated as he beckoned for her to follow as he walked down the hallways, "Follow me." He stated walking for a bit til they reached the bathroom. He opened the door and turned on the light for her, "Here you go… I'll see if one of the girls can bring you something to wear." Kurama said with a smile on his face. She nodded and walked into the bathroom slowly. "Thanks." She grumbled out softly and shut the door behind her.

Nissa looked at the mirror and glared at herself quickly moving to the shower, after a few minutes she figured out how to turn it on, which she did and let it heat up a bit. She sighed a bit as she slipped off her tattered black tank top and her black panties throwing them to the side. She couldn't wait to get clean, as she hadn't been in a long while which bothered her but didn't as much anymore. She slowly walked into the shower shutting the shower curtain behind her as she relaxed under the heat. She looked down at the bandages around her stomach and began to unwrap them slowly; making sure that she wouldn't open anything though she was sure the wound was gone by the feeling of her body. When the wet bandages were off her body she'd throw them over with her 'clothing'. She got under the showerhead again as the blood; dirt and grime started slipping off her body making the water a tinted black and purple with a mix of blood red in it at points. As the water washed off all the things from her body, it revealed under it how much her body wasn't normal. She had many scars all over her body that seemed almost tribal but they weren't. The first to be revealed was a long thick scar going between her breasts down under her belly button with dots on both sides of it as if she had been cut open and sown back shut. They rest that shown from the washing that started to appear would be; Three zigzag marks on her upper arms going around them, Three thick zigzag marks around her thighs with thinner zigzags between each thick zigzag mark; Her private area had a solid star burst marking with another very thick one above with a space between them; The last one at this point that was seen was under her breasts was a think outline of a circle going from under her breasts up around the back a little, on her sides, while there was a thicker outline outside of the thinner one.

The scars that became visible she touched softly with her hands that were also far from normal as they were pure black fading into her skin color once they were closer to her elbows. On the back of her hands was a bright white solid star that stood out more since the skin under it was black. Her legs were nearly the same as the water rushed the filth off her body showing that her feet were also black and the black would fade into her normal skin color once it was closer to her knees. She had a white outline of a star on the tops of her feet; her toes had white stripes around all of them. She would go up on her tippy toes and lift a leg up as she attempted to move the shower head slightly; On the bottom of her feet was a large solid star with four smaller solid white stars between it and her toes, it sort of looked like a animal paw mark.

After she'd move the shower head she'd put her hands on her neck running the water on it as she began to rub the filth off her neck, this revealed more scars; It almost looked like a choker as it was two very thick lines around her neck with little lines connecting them about an inch apart from each other, under it was small upside down triangles where the 'empty' spots between the lines were. When it finally felt clean enough she turned and stepped back into the water; her hair falling and sticking in her face as the water pushed it down, she just stood there for a few minutes letting the water pour over her naked body. The five black stars that were on her body were also part of her, over her nipples were a large black solid star on each of them; on each hip was also a black solid star marking; the last black solid star was upside down and in the middle of her shoulder blades, which Hiei had seen earlier during the struggle back in the forest. She leaned her head back as her hair washed back out of her face, revealing just a few more scars on her body a large X like mark was over her left eye, while under the right eye on the right of her face was a small triangle scar. On the bridge of her nose was three small scars over it in lines and the last set of scars was over her lips, they were small dots where it seemed her mouth had been sown shut before.


	7. Chapter 6

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 6_

Once she finished washing her body she'd let out a small sigh as she turned to turn off the water, keeping her eyes shut as she went to open the shower curtain to get out. She slowly opened her eyes as her ears twitched listening to the water drain down the drain in the tub. Reaching over she grabbed the only towel in the bathroom noticing that it was just a simple black towel. She dried her hair a little bit before wrapping the towel around her body securely now and even held it a bit as she cracked open the door to see if anyone was out there. She didn't want to put on her dirty clothing knowing how they showed almost everything off on her body. She now let out a sigh as she went to walk out of the bathroom, her ears twitched as she was going to go by sound to find the others. She began to walk in the way of where their voices were coming from now slowly, making virtually no sounds as she did so. As they got louder to her she knew she was going in the right direction, when she was near them she could make out the words here and there.

"Come on Uremshi!" Kuwabara whined out wanting to know something as he was sitting on the couch with Yuuske as they were thinking about playing games until Kuwabara wanted to know something. Yuuske sighed out, "I honestly don't care Kuwabara." He stated wanting him to drop what was being discussed. Hiei was sitting in the window like usual and Kurama was back to reading his book; that he had been reading when Botan came to get them earlier, he was back in his chair from earlier glancing up at the two every so often. Yukina was off somewhere and Nissa didn't even know who else could be here and it didn't even bother her at all knowing that. She stopped though in the hallway listening for a moment, "She seems dangerous to me you cousin or not. How can we even trust her? Heck Uremshi she's not even close to human!" Kuwabara questions and accused but when he went to open his mouth again he was cute off by Yuuske, "Kuwabara! Shut up!" He was done hearing his bitching about the situation.

Nissa sighed softly as she walked into the room, the towel still wrapped around her body. "Kuwabara is it?" She asked making Kuwabara look over and shiver seemingly still freaked out by her presence at all, "Yea…" He whispered looking over at her still. She did notice Hiei look at her from the corner of his eye and Yuuske seemed uncomfortable for some reason looking at her. "You're right I am dangerous." She stated in a bitter tone, "I'm a fucking monster." She seemed to be upset about something though it didn't really show. "And I could care less if you trust me or not." She rubbed her temple; "I don't trust you in the least myself so I suppose we are even." She growled at him making him sink into the couch a bit making him shut up. Kurama had looked up from his book to see what was going on and blinked a bit but didn't say anything.

As silence fell through the room Yukina walked in and looked around at them all but then noticed Nissa, "Oh! Nissa! I'm sorry I was attempting to find something that might fit you." She said as she walked over, "I was actually just coming to find you." She continued. Nissa smiled over at her; though it wasn't noticed by anyone but her, "It's fine. As far as I'm concerned I've got more on then I did before." She said and smiled a little bit more. She looked at Hiei, 'I know you're listening, Can I borrow some clothing from you?' Nissa thought over in Hiei's direction causing him to glance over at her. 'Why should I lend you anything, Onna?' Hiei asked, his voice echoed in her head and she sighed a bit, 'Well Yukina's form is too small for me and I don't want to feel like a kid in the other's clothing.' She stated in her mind to make a point. She didn't mind baggy but she did mind extremely baggy. He rolled his eyes and a 'Hn' was heard from him as he disappeared and reappear beside her moments later, tossing her a black tank top of his and loose training pants; which she caught with no issue. "Thanks." She said softly so only he could hear he just nodded in her direction and went back to his spot in the window.

"Thank you Hiei." Yukina said with a smile towards him before looking at Nissa, "I'll show you around a little, I'll start you off in your room so you can change." Nissa nodded at this idea and went to follow Yukina down the hallway once she had started walking. Nissa took note of things, as they walked through the halls and what not. Finally after what felt like forever to her they reached the rooms which Yukina pointed out whose rooms were where; they stopped infront of the door, "This is your room." Yukina said in a nice tone, Nissa opened the door slowly. "Hiei is in the room across from you, beside his room is Kurama's, Yuuske's is next to yours, and mine is on the other side of yours… Kazuma is next to mine and across the hallway is Botan's room." She pointed to each door. Nissa nodded and smiled at her a bit, "Alright…" She took this all in and walked into her room noting the bed, dresser and a few other things around the room. Yukina stayed outside the door, "I'll be waiting for you out here while you get dressed." Nissa nodded again, "Alright. I'll be quick." She stated closing the door now as she dropped her towel. She moved to the bed and set down the clothing as she grabbed the pants first and slipped them on; they were tight around her hip area but loose down past that point as they bagged a little bit, after that she slipped on the black tank top, her cleavage was showing a lot but she murred softly feeling the warmth around her body which she hadn't felt in awhile.

Walking to the door she opened it as she walked out, shutting the door behind her as she nodded towards Yukina, "Alright I'm ready." Nissa said, at this Yukina showed her around the place a little bit, basic things of the kitchen, bathrooms; which later while she was talking about this there was apparently bathrooms in all of their rooms also, dinning room, living room, game room and lastly since Yukina knew the guys spent a lot of time there she showed her the large training grounds outside. Nissa took this all in as she seemed to be relaxing more as she knew her environment and she didn't feel like they were going to kill her when they got the chance. "Oh." Yukina started, "Are you hungry?" She asked realizing that she hadn't asked that yet even though it was nearly 2 in the morning. Nissa blinked at the question and blushed a bit when her stomach growled just from the word. Yukina began to giggle at that as she nodded, "I will get you some thing to eat, why don't you go into the living area with the others?" She asked with a kind smile on her face. Nissa nodded, "Alright… But I don't need much." She tried to push a bit as she wasn't use to eating though she was sure it was showing since she was pretty much skin and bones at points in her body. Yukina nodded as they walked back, Yukina headed to the kitchen while Nissa headed to the living room.

Yuuske yawned when she got in there and looked over at her, "Hey Nis." He greeted, Nissa just nodded to him and looked around for a moment before moving to the seat right next to the window Hiei was in which made them look over at her since no one sat there before. Hiei stared at her and narrowed his eyes but looked to the side back out the window. She looked at him then out the window also with a small sigh as she had stuff on her mind but attempted to keep her mind blank as she didn't want Hiei snooping at all.

After a little bit Yukina brought out some food for her and set it in her lap, "Here you go." Nissa blinked a bit and looked up at her before forming a small smile, "Thanks Yukina." She thanked as Yukina bowed her head, "You're welcome Nissa." She tend walked over and sat beside Kuwabara as they began to talk a bit and Kuwabara started acting like a mocho man making Yukina laugh at him. Nissa watched this for a moment and sighed, 'Love…' she shook her head and looked down at the plate that had just a few simple things on it. Nissa didn't know what it was other then the bread rolls on the plate that she picked up nibbling on it now. Kurama glanced over from his book at the couple before looking over at Nissa and smiled softly at her. Nissa was staring at the window though as she was spacing out as she did so.

Nissa slowly ate the other things on the plate not minding the left over fried chicken that she had gotten and the other roll. When she was done she hadn't ate that much at all. She stood up and walked to the kitchen setting her stuff in the sink as she turned on the sink and rinsed off the plate before setting it back in there. She let out a long sigh as she turned around seeing Hiei leaning on the wall behind her. "How are you going to get us all killed?" He asked bluntly which caused her to narrow her eyes at him and growl slightly. "Doesn't matter." She stated and went to turn to walk out but his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled making her face him. "It does matter if it involves us." He stated out in a growl. She hissed a bit from her wrists hurting from earlier; she set a death glare on him, "I escaped from somewhere that wants me dead or alive." She growled out at him. Kurama had notice that Hiei had left the room, which made him sigh as he walked to the kitchen to see what was going on. Kurama had walked in hearing what she had said, "Where did those wounds come from earlier?" He asked being genuinely curious about it. She felt ganged up on as she attempted to yank her wrist from Hiei's hand now, successfully doing so she moved from them both. Kurama began to talk again causing Hiei and Nissa to look at him, "It was obviously too big of claw marks to be something normal." He sounded like a know it all to her at this point, "What do you think it was?" She hissed out at him now being sarcastic. "Well I don't know I wouldn't have asked." Kurama said in a matter-of-fact tone. She growled and closed her eyes, "Demon." Hiei stated and she opened her eyes and rolled them, "It was a normal animal at one time like I was normal at one time." She growled out feeling rather angry now as it showed she was. "It was a 20 foot tall chimera like creature." She rubbed her temple, "You guys got to me right when I was coming back after battling it thus the blood loss." She went to walk out all pissy past Kurama, "Now if you could kindly fuck off for the night." She said in a bitter tone dripping with venom.

Kurama looked at Hiei as if having a small conversation with each other from just that look. Nissa walked through the living room to get away from them, Yuuske saw this and so did Yukina causing them to look up. "Nissa what's wrong?" Yukina asked a bit worried. "Nothing." She stated bluntly walking out of the room towards her new bedroom. Once there she walked in and shut the door a bit hard not caring if it made a sound she walked to the window and sat in the window ceil. She plopped down and looked out the window finally letting her thoughts come to her feeling like she could think and breathe without being questioned about it. She sat there and leaned her head back on the window ceil wall behind her, she stared up at the moon slowly she felt it pulling her into her darkest dreams. She fought back falling asleep but it was a losing battle as she would be asleep with in minutes.

Kurama and Hiei walked into the room and Yuuske glared over at them, "What did you guys do?" He seemed mad about how Nissa had left. Hiei walked out of the room, which just pissed off Yuuske more. Kurama spoke up before he could start yelling, "I think we should get some sleep it is 2:30ish in the morning." Yuuske looked at Kurama and sighed a bit as he scratched the back of his head with a small yawn, "I suppose you're right Kurama." He stated, "But you're not out of telling me what happened in there." He stated eyeing his friend now. Kurama chuckled slightly at it and nodded, "Alright." He stated and headed to his own room. Shortly after the others went to their rooms also to sleep for the night.


	8. Chapter 7

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 7_

It was dark; unnaturally dark the sounds of dripping water could be heard echoing through the dark hallway. There was hard breathing heard, crying and cries of horrid pain. There was a light up ahead in the direction I was going, but I wasn't moving. Something was pushing me. I struggled with all my might as I felt strapped down to something hard and cold; my back was straight on it, if felt like a metal slab for a dead body in the morgue. The closer I got to the light the louder the screaming and crying got, I felt my heart racing as I tried harder to get out of the straps but my frail body couldn't seem to break free of them. I was too weak, I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks and like I hadn't slept even longer then that.

For some reason this light terrified me I just wanted to escape back into the darkness I was coming from. I looked up to see a pair of glasses on a very tall man; hovering over me like a maniac waiting for the big kill, his sharp toothy grin frightened me. Now I was sure of it, I was going to die and it wasn't going to be pleasant in the least. I could now see the walls of the hallway, they looked as if they had been there for years, gray stones as if I were in a dungeon like setting. My heart raced so much I swore it was going to jump out of my chest and run away from me. I didn't stop struggling to get out as I was getting more and more terrified as the light approached closer and closer. My struggling seemed to amuse the tall man pushing me into the light, as he began to chuckle in a dark evil manor. I couldn't bring myself to say anything as we went into the blinding light that caused me to close my eyes tightly.

After a few moments I opened my eyes just to become more terrified then before, it was a large room with blood on the floor and walls. There were many tubes that had glowing liquid in them but that didn't scare me as much as seeing dead people or body parts inside them hooked to many wires and other things. As I took all this in I noticed a table with an arrangement of torture devices and what not. I began to shake violently and pulling at my straps more; my wrists and ankles were strapped down by leather and metal shackles and the more I fought to get them off the more I'd bruise myself. The tall man that was pushing me pushed me towards another shorter man with a medical mask on and a scalpel in one hand. He seemed old but was frightened me more then the scalpel in his hand was the fact that he looked crazy in the eyes and all in all excited to do what he was going to do.

The tall man chuckled again as he stopped in front of the man with the scalpel and put the wheel locks on so the metal slab bed that I was on wouldn't move anywhere. "Alright Johnson." The man with the scalpel said to the tall sharp-toothed man, "Let's cut her open." He said in a very calm tone as if it was nothing big. Hearing this I could help but gasp and pull at my straps hard, enough to make my frail body bleed. Seeing my bright red blood for the last time running from my wrists as the man with the scalpel came at me with his scalpel, he began to cut me open as if I were a dead body. I let out a blood curdling scream that could wake the dead as my vision slowly started to fade away from the extreme pain I was in, tears rolling down my cheeks as the men began doing things to my organs and what not, I couldn't tell as my vision went black.


	9. Chapter 8

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 8_

A loud thud was heard as Nissa fell out of the window ceil from jumping in her sleep. She groaned as her head hit the ground very loudly, "Great… And my head was starting to feel better too." She rubbed the back of her head and sat up now, her other arm holding her body up in the sitting position as she leaned back on it. She hoped she hadn't screamed like she did any other time she slept about something like that. She pulled her shirt up and touched the scar running down her body softly. 'Good not bleeding this time…' She thought to herself and put the shirt back down though blinked seeing that there was a black gem on the ground beside her that glew a bright violet in the light. She grabbed it and looked at it, letting out a sigh, "Fuck…" She groaned hearing someone in the hallway stop in front of her door and knock on it, slowly opening it. Yukina peaked in and saw Nissa on the floor, "Nissa? Are you alright?" She asked as she stayed where she was. Nissa looked at her and nodded a bit, "Yeah I'm fine why?" She asked, picking herself up off the ground and walking to the door, "Well I heard sounds and then a thud so I wasn't sure…" Yukina seemed to be nervous and feel bad for some reason, "I didn't wake you did I?" She asked. This question cause Nissa to chuckle a bit, "No you didn't wake me." She stated and opened the door a bit. The white on her toes, feet and hands were glowing softly lighting up the room a bit; this caught Yukina's attention as she looked down at her hands. Nissa noticed this and smiled just slightly, "I glow sometimes." She stated as if to answer Yukina's question, which had not been asking.

Yukina smiled at Nissa and nodded, "Alright. You're sure you're alright?" She asked again and Nissa just nodded a bit, "Go get some more sleep I'm fine." She stated as she was trying to calm Yukina down. She glanced at the clock seeing it was only 4:47am; seeing this Nissa let out a small sigh. 'Again with the lack of sleep.' She thought to herself. Yukina bowed a bit, "If you're doing alright I shall be going back to sleep then." Nissa nodded towards her, "Night Yukina." She stated as Yukina walked back to her room. Nissa closed her door and walked to her window to sit in it again now.

Nissa looked down in her hand and started messing with the round gem in her hand before growling and throwing it across the room. She needed to get out of this place for a bit as she moved to open the window she was in, she looked around seeing no lights on as she jumped down landing on the ground. Her feet touched the soft grass as she smiled a bit at the feeling as the light morning breeze brushed moved her now dry hair around. She noticed the trees and had a sudden urge that she needed to get some things off her mind. She felt eyes on her but she didn't even care as she crouched down a little bit, spreading her legs on in front of her the other one behind her. She after a moment took off in a fast dash as she was quick but not at her fastest yet. She ran towards the trees and closed her eyes as her ears twitched, when she was a bit away from them she went down and pushed off the ground; jumping up high into the trees, she reached up with her eyes still closed. She gripped a branch with both hands as she swung up and landed on the branch she had grabbed. Her toes curled as if to grip onto the branch a bit more, her hands still gripping the branch she was on.

Nissa's eyes would stay closed as she sat there crouched down before opening her eyes a bit. She looked around her eyes glowing somewhat brightly as she focused to see the world around her; it was still dark out as the sun hadn't even began to come up yet, she saw perfectly in the dark as she looked around a bit. She smiled to herself as she felt free; that was one feeling she couldn't get enough of, she looked down at the ground, which was a good 50 feet below where she was. Nissa gripped the branch for a moment and quickly let go as she jumped now from branch to branch quickly; she would look like a blur to the untrained eye as she went through the trees, she swung on some of the branches as if she were a famous gymnastics star. This just showed how graceful she could be as she did all of this without any flaws.

After a good hour of this she'd be about 3 miles into the forest and about a total of 10 miles away from the temple. She jumped out of a tree and landed on a small cliff next to a small waterfall with crystal clear water below it. She slowly went to sit down on the edge of the cliff like rock, her feet dangling right above the water. She looked down into the water that had Koi fish and other small fish swimming around in it. She felt relaxed as she sat there and slowly leaned back, laying down on the rock, looking up at the morning sky. The sky was starting to turn a light purple and a light pink as the sun began to rise. If she had to guess she would guess that it was about 5:45 in the morning. After a little bit she would close her eyes as her ears would twitch at the sounds going around the forest. She seemed rather content and completely content. Now she felt like she could think without any intrusions. Thoughts started running through her head like a wildfire in a drought filled forest.


	10. Chapter 9

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 9_

The sun came up enough that it started to shine into the windows of the temple, sure to wake up most if not all of the others. It was about 7 in the morning when moving could be heard in some rooms. Kurama came out of his room first and yawned a bit, covering his mouth while he did so. He shut his door right as Yukina would open hers revealing that Kuwabara was passed out on her bed which happened often since they were a couple. She turned and shut her door soft as if not to wake up the sleeping giant in her room. She then turned back around to see Kurama, "Oh! Good Morning Kurama. How did you sleep?" She asked holding her hands in front of her body out of pure habit. He smiled softly over at her, "I slept alright and how about you Yukina?" He asked and she just nodded her head a little with a simple reply, "I slept fine." She yawned after answering his question. He lifted and eyebrow, "Are you sure?" She smiled and her cheeks turn a slight pink, "I'm sure." She stated as she walked to Nissa's door now and went to crack it open but stopped when Kurama whispered, "What are you doing?" She glanced at him, "Seeing if Miss Nissa is still doing alright after earlier." She stated this caused him to raise an eyebrow slightly, "Oh?" Now he was a tad curious. She nodded, "Mhmm… Woke up to a thud earlier… it looked like she had fallen out of the window…" She stated before going to open the door sure Kurama wasn't going to talk anymore, not wanting to wake up Nissa if she was sleeping.

She peaked her head in and looked around not seeing Nissa anywhere and the window wide open. Her eyes got large as she pushed open the door more. "Nissa?" She called out softly. When Yukina did this Kurama walked behind her seeing that the window was open and no sign of anyone in there. He let out a sigh, "I'll wake up Yuuske mind seeing if Hiei is awake Yukina?" He asked and she nodded, "I hope she's alright…" She seemed very worried about Nissa now. Kurama walked to Yuuske's door and knocked softly before opening the door slightly, not looking in though. "Yuuske…?" he called into the room just hearing loud snoring. Yukina knocked on Hiei's door, which after a moment he answered, in his training pants, his black shoes and black top. He seemed to brighten up though it couldn't be seen it just was in his cold eyes, "Hm?" He asked. Yukina looked up at him with her worried eyes making him a tad angry on the inside not liking her being worried. "I'm sorry for waking you Hiei… But Nissa isn't in her room and the window is wide open…" She seemed really upset, "Don't worry." He said in a cold but comforting tone to her. She smiled slightly at him, "Thanks…" She whispered some how knowing he'd go to find her when he could.

"She what!" was heard coming from Yuuske room, making Yukina and Hiei look over to see what was going on. Kurama sighed coming out of Yuuske's room, shutting the door behind him. In the room there was thuds and what not as Yuuske was freaking out a bit getting dressed. Hiei shook his head also and Yukina laughed just slightly. "That's the quickest he's ever gotten up in a while." Kurama stated with a small sigh and a little bit of a chuckle. He looked at Hiei, "You coming to find her also?" He asked. Hiei glared just slightly and 'Hn'ed at them shutting his door. Kurama chuckled a bit and Yukina smiled, "That's a yes." He stated and Yukina nodded with a smile on her face as she began walking to the kitchen, "I'll go start breakfast." She stat in a calmer tone now that she knew that her new friend was going to be looked for though she was still nervous and worried about it.

After a few minutes Kurama and Hiei were out in the hallway right before Yuuske came running out dressed now. Hiei didn't have his cloak on at this point but his katana was strapped to his side like usual. Kurama looked at Yuuske who was still angry and worried at the same time. "You need to calm down." Hiei piped up in a blunt way making Yuuske glare at him, "Shut it Hiei. She's family." He stated and kept his eyes on him. Hiei rolled his eyes while Kurama just looked at both of them and shook his head. "Should we check her room first?" He asked seeing how bad Yuuske wanted to leave without thinking. Yuuske nodded a bit as he walked to her room and opened the door rather roughly as he was mad. Something rolled across the ground that was shiny when Yuuske swung the door open. This caught their eyes and Hiei went to it quickly as it looked like something he had seen before. He knelt down and grabbed it, examining it a bit but was shocked at what it was. Kurama looked down at it while Hiei had it in his hands. Kurama also looked surprised while Yuuske was behind him, "What is it guys?" He seemed very irritable as he waited for the answer. "Tear gem." He stated bluntly though there was some shock in his voice. Kurama piped up, "But it's not like any of the Koorime tear gems… Color wise it's very different." He seemed fascinated by the gem in Hiei's hand.

"So?" Yuuske stated in a somewhat bitter tone and a 'why does that matter' look to his face. He looked around the room as Kurama stood up now, "Doesn't look like there was any struggle." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Hiei made his signature 'Hn' noise as if agreeing with Kurama. Yuuske groaned a bit, "Then where is she?" He asked all pissed off about it all. Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama responded, "Well we can go out and locate her." He stated, Yuuske nodded in agreement as he they went to jump out the already open window and went to find where she was, though Kurama and Yuuske were calling out her name. Hiei didn't see the point in that as he walked with them through the forest though caught something and pointed, "She's that way." He stated in a cold bitter tone. They could all feel the faint energy signature coming from the direction Nissa was in and they started heading that way quickly.


	11. Chapter 10

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 10_

Nissa's ears began twitching as she faintly heard her name in the distance and the sound of things moving around her didn't help. She sat up now quickly and looked around. No way someone was already here out of the guys, she growled a bit her guard going up hearing noises in the trees circle around her. She stood up and too a defensive stance. The whooshing of the trees got louder and closer as time passed, her eyes followed the noise around her when it suddenly stopped. Her ears twitched again as she stepped back on the edge of the cliff as something flew past her face, missing her by inches. She growled and her energy rose slightly around her as she turned, noting that there was a pair of red robotic eyes set on her. 'Fuck!' She yelled in her head as she quickly began to run at a fast pace running away from the robotic eyes and the waterfall. She made sure to keep herself a good distance away from the temple not wanting to get anyone hurt because of her. She was now attempting to get her energy down, as she wanted to keep herself away from the robotic figure that was hot on her trail. She turned sharply which caused the figure to rush right past where she turned, she heard a very robotic growl as it attempted to turn and catch up to her again.

Jumping up in a tree she hoped to confuse it turning to a blur as she jumped from tree to tree at a very fast rate. She glanced back only for a moment to see the black steel body with red eyes robotic assassin. She growled in frustration as she skidded to a stop as she hit the ground, as she skidded she turned around grabbing the ground to help stop herself. The robot stopped in front of her now as the speaker on it began to speak, "Number 397 when will you learn that you can't keep running from us we will get you dead or alive!" the speaker phone yelled at her. She growled to the robot, "Leave me alone!" She yelled out as she raised her energy again as she got more and more angry. "You know we can't do that." It stated and she grinned evilly, "Then come get me bastards!" She yelled to it. At this reaction the robot began to throw things at her attempting to hit her but she quickly moved out of harms way. The robot growled out some static as it now charged at her it's arm turning to a drill making the loud drilling sound now.

Nissa glared at the oncoming robot as she growled, her fingers grew long a sharp, making deadly weapons. Once the robot got close enough she jumped, flipping in the air slicing at it then landing on her feet, crouched down her arms out. She looked back seeing the robot stopping and turning just to fall to pieces where it stood. It made a small little explosion the speaker landing beside her as it was still working as between the static she could hear, "We will get you number 397, it's just a matter of time." She stomped her foot down crushing the steal speaker with her barefoot.

The guys skidded to a stop as they saw the mini explosion and heard what the speaker had said. They just stared for a few moments watching as Nissa's fingers retracted back to normal and she fell to her knees and screamed out in frustration and anger. This made Kurama and Yuuske tense up as Hiei stared for a moment before starting to walk up to her, Kurama looked at Hiei wondering what he was going to do. Yuuske seemed sad as he watched also, he didn't like seeing his family member like this or hearing that she was referred to as number, which didn't make too much sense to him, but he knew it was nothing good.

Hiei knelt down beside her, "Get up Onna." He said in a rough, cold tone but to her he sounded like he cared. She looked up at him almost nearly making him frown a bit as she looked so innocent for a split moment like she was going to cry. She quickly looked away not liking to show people what she was going through, "Get up." Hiei demanded trying to get her to be strong enough to. She growled a bit and looked at him with a rough look, "Why?" She asked as he just looked at her with somewhat soft eyes though he narrowed them at her. She looked away, "Why do you even care? Any of you?" She hissed out. Yuuske now walked over and smacked her upside the back of her head and began to yell at her, "Knock it off!" She growled out and held her head, "Bah! Pain is never going to go away!" She glared up at him but had a look of confusion fall over her face. She saw that Yuuske was upset, angry but upset, "You fucking kidding me!" He yelled at her, "Why would we be looking for you if we didn't care!" He kept yelling. This made her look away, "Because I'm a danger to your world and that Koenma guy would rip into you all." She stated bluntly only to get hit again upside the head making her growl out again, "Stop that!" She hissed at him and glared daggers. "No! Not until you get it through your thick skull that I at least care!" He yelled out. She waved him off and looked at the ground, "Kay. Whatever Yuuske!" She mumbled out something which only Hiei heard which made him blink and stare at her in a different way in his eyes he looked to be sympathizing with her about something.

Kurama noticed Hiei's look and wondered what she had said but brushed if off for right now, "Let's get back before Yukina worries too much more." Nissa looked up at Kurama confused. Someone cared and worried that she was gone which baffled her a bit but she nodded as she brought herself to her feet. Yuuske glared at her for a moment; Nissa suddenly felt her feet leaving the ground as someone had their arms around her hugging her from behind. She blinked a bit looking over her shoulder seeing Yuuske hugging her. "Don't make us worry about you cuz." He stated before ruffling her hair, which made her growl, as she didn't like it. "Down Yuuske. Put me downnnn!" She wiggled around in his arms till he set her down where she proceeded to turn around and kick him in the shin making him yell for a moment and grab his knee and rub it.

She began to walk past them all as she was heading back to the temple now her ears twitching to all the sounds in the forest, more so then before on edge about things. She heard Kurama help Yuuske up and start walking behind her while Hiei took to the trees and was above her now. She glanced up at him before back down at the forest ground, avoiding things that made too much noise or caused pain. She kept walking in silence though it was a bit weird having people walking with her and what not as she was use to being alone. She wanted so bad to run all the way back knowing it was going to take a bit to get back to the temple unlike if she was running.

After a bit of time passed the temple would be in view as they walked up to the temple, Nissa jumped up into her window that was still open as she refused to go through the front door. Yuuske sighed seeing what she did, "Ugh…" he groaned out a bit and went inside followed by Kurama while Hiei jumped into Nissa's window also but was stealthy about it. Nissa was rubbing her temple a bit, though she smelt the food in the air and that made her stomach growl loudly but she ignored it. She turned knowing someone was in the room with her, she sighed seeing Hiei and rolled her eyes a bit. "Not going to badger me with questions again, are you?" She asked in a bitter and tired tone. He watched her for a moment as she moved to a wall and leaned on it now. She hadn't even touched the bed at all yet as she stared at him waiting for his answer. "Hn." He replied before sitting on her window ceil now and kept his eyes on her. She rolled her eyes, "What is it Hiei? Seriously NOT in the mood right now." She grumbled out as she kept her eyes on his.

"What was that number back there?" He asked slowly as he turned his attention to her as he wanted to see her reaction. She nearly choked a bit as she now narrowed her eyes, "A number that was assigned to me instead of my name." She growled out as it was a dangerous question, "and branded on me." She then pulled out her bottom lip showing him a black set of numbers '397' on her bottom inner lip. When he saw she would let go of her lip now. Seeing this he didn't say anything just stared at her for a moment before his cold emotionless self came back and shrugged a bit going to look out the window now. She glared at him, "Anymore stupid questions?" she asked rather ticked off with the other question as it was none of his damn business in her eyes. He stood up with another 'Hn' again and walked to her door opening it, "Going to eat?" He said in a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes, glaring holes in the back of his head as she followed him out of the room and shut her door. She walked into the dinning room where everyone else was, including a short woman a good foot shorter then Nissa standing there that must have been ancient she was so old. She stared at the woman for a moment noting the faded light pink hair and her eyes; she seemed to be wise. Nissa bowed her head to her out of respect as she was taken back by a sudden hug from Yukina, "I'm so glad to see you're alright!" She exclaimed though it made Nissa feel bad a bit as she smiled slightly to Yukina, "Sorry for worrying you…" She whispered as Yukina let go of her. She looked to the old woman and smiled, "Nissa this is Genkai." She introduced the old woman to Nissa now. Nissa bowed her head, "Nice to meet you." Genkai nodded a bit, "And you." She stated her voice raspy.

Nissa looked to the table where there was breakfast foods piled up on plates and empty plates at the seats around the table. She seemed nervous for some reason as she looked at Yukina with a small nervous smile. Yukina noticed this and smiled at her, "Yuuske and Kazuma eat a lot." She stated, though that's not why Nissa was nervous she was nervous at the fact that she hadn't eaten at a table since she was just a kid. She laughed just slightly as she nodded to what Yukina said. She blinked though hearing as Genkai called out that the food was ready; Yuuske and Kuwabara ran into the room like something was chasing them as they sat down and scooped up some food to their plates in gross amounts and began digging into it. She watched this though seemed to be fine with how they ate even though she knew it wasn't a normal thing to other people. She began to laugh a bit watching them fight over who was eating the most. Kurama walked in and went to sit down away from them as to not get food all over him. Yukina walked over and sat next to Kuwabara and began to get some food for herself. Nissa noted that almost everyone was sitting down including Genkai. She slowly walked over and sat beside Yuuske and next to her appeared Hiei as he sat down also. She looked over at him and glared a bit, which Kurama and Genkai noticed and took note of it. Nissa went to get some food but only grabbed a few strips of bacon setting it on her plate. She began to nibble on the crispy bacon, Yuuske saw this, "Oh no you don't!" He stated, food going back on his plate from his mouth, which did disgust her a little bit. She glared at him when he spoke, "You need to eat more then that little miss Nis." She growled out at what he called her, "I'll eat what I want Yuuscape." She stated in a bitter tone and the name she chose made him narrow his eyes at her, "You didn't just call me that." He stated, everyone was now watching except Kuwabara who was busy eating at this point.

Yuuske set his fork down and glared at her a bit though it was a semi-playful way where she watched him carefully. "Don't even fat ass." She growled knowing what he was going to do. He picked up some egg and flicked it on her. It got on her face, her eyes were closed as a growl escaped her throat and came out her lips. His arms were crossed as he had a smug look on his face. She opened her eyes giving him a death glare as she wiped the egg off of her. She stood up with a fork in her hand now as his face quickly turned to fear as he got up and began to run out of the dining area. She through the fork at him pinning his shirt to the wall making him stop dead in his tracks and fall over, hanging from his shirt.

The room was silent as she slowly sat back down, knowing eyes were on her. Kurama began to chuckle a bit, Genkai shook her head, Yukina covered her mouth slightly as she began to giggle and Hiei had a smirk on his face from amusement. "Starve." She hissed at Yuuske. She went back to nibbling on her bacon, not looking at anyone as she closed her eyes eating her food contently. After about six pieces of bacon she slowly stood up and bowed slightly, "Thanks for the food." She stated as she walked over past Yuuske and ripped the fork out of the wall, making him fall to the ground. She dropped the fork in his lap as she went to go outside. She walked out the front door and went to the ground before she jumped up off the roof quietly and gracefully. She went to the very top where it was highest and went to sit down with her legs crossed as she looked out to the horizon taking in the last of the sun coming up now.

As the other ate, Yuuske ate up quickly seeing as he finally could again. Kuwabara was still eating. Genkai rolled her eyes, "Pigs." She stated in a bitter annoyed tone. Hiei finished eating as he got up and went to leave the room. Kurama looked up seeing this, "Hiei don't go too far today please." He stated. Hiei stopped for a moment and nodded grunting out a 'Hn' again. Hiei now walked to the front door and walked out into the opening in front of the house. He looked up seeing Nissa on the roof of the temple just staring off into the sunrise. He watched as the sun caressed over her skin causing a light glow, she closed her eyes once the light started to hit her eyes. She'd have a small actually visible smile on her face as the warmth was hitting her body. 'Wow…' ran through Hiei's head as he saw this but growled softly to himself shaking his head a bit as he turned walking towards the forest.

Hiei stopped at the edge of the forest hearing soft humming coming from the temple. He looked back up as he saw Nissa swaying her head back and forth as she seemingly was humming contently. The weird thing was the demonic tone to her voice wasn't really heard but the angelic one was heard more dominant then ever as she hummed to herself. Her humming was filled with emotion that she hid from everyone else though she didn't know anyone was outside let alone watching. Her fingers moved taping the roof softly as if she were playing an instrument of some sort. Hiei couldn't help but listen and watch as he jumped up into a tree, sitting down. He closed his eyes and listened to her humming her song though he could feel the sadness and pain in her unspoken words to her humming.

Nissa came to the end of her humming as she let out a deep sigh, 'Jax… Jess… I'm sorry…' She thought to herself as just two tears ran down her cheeks; falling from her face they made a small 'tink' sound when they hit the roof in the form of gems, she looked down at them and grabbed them quickly as they attempted to escape down to the ground. She held them tightly in her hand after she looked at the gems. She frowned slightly though a small smile showed as she stared at them. Something that rarely ever happened did, as instead of being bright violet in the black tear gem one was bright neon pink while the other was a bright aqua color. She sighed out as no more tears escaped her eyes. She gripped them tightly and closed her eyes. Hiei heard her thoughts as she stopped, causing to open his eyes and look at her again. He was relaxing back on the branch he was on, sitting on it with his back leaning against the trunk. He blinked seeing tear gems fall from her face which he narrowed his eyes at seeing only two falling as he knew this woman wasn't a Koomire at all then remember the numbers on the inside of her lip and 'Hn'ed to himself as he just watched her now seeing what she was doing.

Yuuske ran outside suddenly, startling Nissa from the slam of the temple doors and made Hiei look down from his spot. "Nissssaaaa?" He called out in an attempt to figure out where she was. She let out an annoyed sigh, "What?" She asked in a blunt way making him jump and look up at the top of the temple. "What the hell are you doing up there for?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. She rolled her eyes, "Sitting here what does it look like I'm doing you fool." She stated in a bothered tone now. He shook his head, "Smartass!" He yelled at her. Yup these two were part of the same family in away, the way they bickered made Hiei wonder if he and Yukina would be like that if she knew. He shook off that thought though and scowled at himself. Nissa gripped the tear gems tightly as she stood up, disappearing and reappearing in front of Yuuske as she glared up at him. "What?" she asked now in a stern tone, as she wanted to have some time to herself again. Yuuske blinked a bit and sighed, "Isn't your birthday in a few days?" He asked which made her freeze as she just stared up at him in a shocked way. She stepped back and snapped out of it glaring at him, "So?" She hissed out. Yuuske grinned at this answer, "I didn't forget!" he exclaimed to himself all proud. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him and went to walk away.

"Wait Nissa! What's wrong?" She glanced back at him with a nasty look and disappeared suddenly without saying anything. He blinked, "Was it something I said?" He asked to himself seeming extremely confused. Hiei watched this and also became confused, what about her birthday made her angry? Hiei disappeared as he went off to find her now knowing if he didn't they'd be doing so anyways later. She was running at her top speed, which literally was a blur as the trees blew back a bit from the wind force behind her running. She didn't know where she was running to and she didn't even care as she kept running though she turned to go where she had found earlier in the morning, it was nearly 11am now as she kept running, the tear gems were safe as she kept a tight grip on them; one in each hand making it so she just ran and used her legs at this point. She didn't make any noise as she ran, as she was really light on her feet.

She kept running but skidded to a stop when she got to the waterfall from the morning, skidding to a stop literally stopping on the edge of the cliff like rock again. She looked down in the water and saw her reflection; seeing herself in the water she got a sour look on her face, "Freak." She growled at herself before she looked around and took in a big breath before slowly letting it out. She needed to calm herself down but swung her body around looking behind her as Hiei began to speak jumping down from the tree he was in, "Stop running off." He stated and glared at her annoyed. She rolled her eyes, "Why do you care hm?" She asked in a ticked off tone. He glared at her, "I don't. I don't want to have to come after you again when the others worry." He seemed mad at this point and blunt. She didn't feel anything when he said he didn't care, she shrugged it off, "Well then I don't need to worry about anything do I?" She stated closing her eyes for a moment. "I'll end up getting you all killed anyways." She stated in a bitter tone. "Doubtful." He stated with a cocky smirk on his face.

Nissa rolled her eyes as she sat down on the edge, letting her feet dangle her toes hitting the cold water. She moved the tear gems into one hand now and held on to them in that one hand. Hiei just watched her for a moment and seemed to get irritated; he walked up to her and stood above her, "Go back to the temple." He stated in a stern cold tone. She looked up at him and glared, "I'll go back when I damn well please." She stated in a cold mean tone. He glared down at her, "Now." She stood up and turned to face him her face away from his, "Make me." She challenged. He glared deep into her golden eyes with his crimson ones. Sparks ran through her eyes as she didn't back down at all in this staring contest like challenge, not blinking once. Hiei refused to back down also, seemed that this was going to be a hard challenge as they were both too stubborn to back down.

She gripped her fists tightly now though she was trying not to crush or break the tear gems in her hand. He was amused slightly by her anger with him as he grinned a bit and reached forward, pushing her into the water. She seemed shocked at first as she fell but hissed out feeling the water hit her body causing a small spark to escape her body hitting the water zapping most the fish; that were in range of her, making them explode in the water. She screamed out in slight pain as she also proceeded to zap herself. She came back up and hissed out, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. She looked up at where Hiei was as dead fish carcasses and blood come to the surface of the water around her. She glared at Hiei as he had a smug smirk on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. "Fucker." She growled out as she jumped out of the water going to tackle him. He disappeared in front of her eyes so she curled, running on the ground as she looked around for him. She honestly wasn't doing well now from her own zap making her a bit shaky. Her senses were off but she wouldn't let him know that if she could help it she felt weight on her back causing her to tense up but not go down at all. She laughed knowing it was him standing on her back, "Not going to weigh me down much." She stated and laughed a bit as she was holding her weight and his like he wasn't even there at this point.

Hiei glared down at her and disappeared and reappeared grabbing her back the back of his black tank top that he had let her burrow that was now soaked and clinging to her form. She sighed not feeling up to fighting at this point, "You know what… I'm not in the mood for this." She stated as she put her feet on the ground when he let her down on the ground. "To the temple it is." She stated as she began to run back leaving him in her dust as he stood there. She honestly just wanted to be left alone but seeing what just happened she knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Hiei was beside her in no time as he smirked slightly before running faster then her causing her to growl and roll her eyes. She now attempted to keep up with his speed though as she ran almost directly beside him now.

It was neck and neck with the two of them now racing each other though they never said they were but clearly it now had turned to that. The got to the end of the forest and Nissa skidded to a stop right before the opening as she heard Yuuske yelling inside the temple. She sighed out now wondering what was going on as now Hiei was already to the steps when she walked out of the forest tree line. Hiei walked inside as Nissa ran and jumping into her bedroom window again, she set the tear gems down in the dresser that was in the room. She slowly made her way down the hallway towards where Yuuske was yelling about something. Her ears began to twitch hearing the yelling, "What do you mean she's dead!" He screamed at someone. She blinked hearing this but narrowed her eyes hearing Botan trying to calm Yuuske down, "Yuuske… please calm down." She then heard something that made her stomach turn to knots, "Nissa Gracelyn is dead. She was written down that she was dead when she turn 5." She heard the Spirit World Prince talking. Yuuske began to yell again, "Bullshit! Then how is she here!" He yelled at, Nissa stayed in the hallway listening her stomach turning into more knots as she felt like she couldn't breathe from the tension she was feeling. "We have no records of her living after that point so it's possible that this demon is not who you think she is." Koenma spoke again, Nissa walked forward for a moment just staring in at them. She seemed hurt, though she looked at Koenma, "Because you turn a blind eye to some things." She whispered softly, her voice full of hurt and now hatred.

Nissa caught the attention of everyone in the room as her body was still dripping with some water onto the floor and she didn't care. Her hair was sticking to her face, she glared at all of them even Yuuske, the only one she didn't glare at was Yukina as she had a feeling she would stick by almost anyone. Her eyes landed on Yuuske with a cold glare, after a few moments she glanced at Hiei with a dark look in her eye before looking at Koenma, if looks could kill he'd be ripped apart limb from limb in the most grotesque way. "I did die when I was 5!" She hissed out, "And many times after that asshole." The room felt more and more tense. She lifted her shirt not caring if her breasts showed as she showed off the scar running down her body. "Think someone could just live through something as nasty as being cut open as if you were dead to begin with!" She yelled at them, tears building up in her eyes. Yuuske looked at the scars and looked more angered but also a bit sad seeing them. Yukina gasped seeing the scar, nearly made her start crying as she shook a bit trying not to. Kurama looked at the scars and frowned a bit seeing them, Botan gasped out looked almost sick while Koenma eyed the old scars. Genkai and Kuwabara were nowhere to be seen though as they seemed to be missing from the room.

"And I assure you I'm very much a-fucking-live!" She yelled at them, she dropped her shirt covering the scars. "Fuck you all." She stated as she went to walk out of the temple now, Yuuske growled and pushed Botan away from him as he went to run after her, "Nissa wait!" She was already to porch, but stopped to hear what he had to say. "What do you want Yuuske?" She asked bitterly making him stop behind her as he went to touch her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Don't leave. We can help you." Was heard from the nearly crying Yukina who walked up behind Yuuske, "Yeah cuz." He chimed in. "I don't want to cause you all anymore trouble… Good bye." She stated without turning back around at all as she disappeared in a blue. "NISSA!" Yuuske yelled out at the top of his lung wanting her to come back.


	12. Chapter 11

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 11_

Kurama looked at Hiei when Yukina and Yuuske had left. Botan slapped Koenma hard across the face, "Look what you did!" She screamed at him now. The Prince was shocked at being slapped, "Hn." Was heard from Hiei as if he were responding to something, Kurama narrowed his eyes a bit, "Go." He stated which made Hiei roll his eyes as he got up and disappeared, as he was out to find her again. This was going to get trying on him as he was already irritated at having to do this three times just today. He cursed at Koenma in his head knowing that it was his fault and that Yukina was going to cry because she was upset about it all. He was fighting the urge to turn around and go beat the living shit out of Koenma but he ran in the direction he could feel Nissa's energy in wanting to make Yukina happy again.

Nissa was already on the rooftops of the city as she ran across them gracefully as she just kept running, never wanting to stop. She was so upset not liking being alone and feeling like the world was out to get her. She began to think to herself about ways she could just die without ever being revived again so she could finally be at peace. She skidded to a stop when she got to the last building, looking up at the building across from her; it was a long jump and a high building. She growled out in frustration, as she felt angered by everything that was in her way. She took a few steps back before going in an all out run at her fasts. Her toes gripped the edge a bit as she now jumped with all her might. As she flew through the sky to the next building a little boy saw her and watched in awe. She had her sights set on the ledge she was attempting to grab onto. She barely caught it as she clung to the railing with a growl as she began to slip a bit.

After a few moments of struggling she got herself situated and pulled herself up her hands holding the railing as her feet on the railing also as she was crouched down. She didn't care if it was the middle of the day and people could see her, not like they cared anyways. She jumped up and began climbing up the wall using the rails and the bricks to get up to the roof. It was a good 30 stories up as she climbed non-stop getting to the roof she was breathing slightly heavy as she pulled herself up and stood up on the ledge before walking forward onto the roof fully. She now walked to the other side and looked out at all the smaller buildings and the people walking below that looked like ants. She let out a long deep sigh as she took a few steps back and let out a loud growl in frustration. "Stupid motherfuckers!" She screamed out her demonic voice being more dominant when she had yelled out.

Nissa slowly waltzed up to the corner of the edge of the building and stood up on the edge now. She knew people couldn't really see her since she was so high up as she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze running over her body as she held out her arms. 'Can't jump still can put me back together.' She stated in her head but let out a sigh at her thoughts. 'Knock it off.' She argued with herself, 'You're not a quitter.' She growled in her head to herself. 'Besides you're free for now, that's the last resort.' She thought to herself more as she seemingly was having a conversation with herself in her head. She began to get a headache suddenly as she hissed out in pain and began to sway on the edge of the building as she gripped her head hard, her eyes shutting tightly. "F-Fuck…" She whimpered out in a painful whisper. It was like a dog whistle as the high-pitched noises really got to her. She suddenly let out a scream in pain as she began to feel light headed and her vision began to fade to black.

Hiei ran across the rooftops following Nissa's energy signature as he heard her scream. Now humans wouldn't be able to hear that but Hiei wasn't human so he ran quicker hearing her scream. He noted the large building and disappeared reappearing on the railing as he began to quickly make his way up to the roof. He blinked seeing her hold her head on the other side but his eyes widened as he saw her start to go limp and started to fall off the ledge. Right as she began falling he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back up as she was out like a light. The white part of her skin was blinking a bit as it was glowing, which was odd seeing as it only happened at night. "Stupid Onna." He grumbled and picked her up bridal style and looked down at her. She had a look of pain on her passed out face as she groaned a bit, though she was limp in his arms like a rag doll. He sighed out in irritation it seemed like as he began running with her in his arms, back to the temple that was now a good 30minutes away at least even at his speeds.

It would be around 1 in the afternoon when Hiei got back to the temple stairs, he ran up them as she was still passed out in his arms. He ran into the temple and stopped in the living room. His sudden presence caused Yuuske, Kuwabara, Yukina and Kurama to look up over at him. Yuuske frowned seeing his cousin in Hiei's arms all limp, Yukina gasped a bit and looked up at Hiei, "Is she alright…?" She asked almost scared to ask. Kurama looked at Nissa and noted her glowing and that it was fading in and out blinking slowly. Kuwabara blinked a bit, "Well looked what the shorty brought in." He yelped though and grabbed the back of his head as Yuuske reached over from where he was and hit him hard upside the back of the head with a glare. Hiei looked over at Yukina and nodded slightly, "As far as I can tell." He stated in a cold tone though he had been worried slightly about Nissa since she didn't stir at all other then the pained look on her face. Yuuske stood up and walked to Hiei, "Let me take her…" He stated in a worried soft tone, Hiei eyed him as if to say 'No' to Yuuske. Yuuske sighed a bit and pointed to the couch, "Why don't you set her down on the couch so we know when she wakes up." Hiei nodded and walked over, laying her gently on the couch.

"Where was she?" Asked Kurama now as he looked at Hiei. Hiei glanced at him before going to his spot in the window, "at the top of Center Peak Tower in the city." He stated which made them all look at him, thinking he was joking. When they saw he was not they looked over at Nissa as they couldn't believe she made it all that way before Hiei caught up to her. Yukina stood up and bowed, "Please tell me when she wakes up…" She stated and stood up straight from her bow going to find Botan and Genkai to tell them that Nissa was back. Kuwabara watched her walk out before looking at Nissa and shivered, "She still gives me the willies." He stated though it probably should have stayed in his head as Yuuske glared at him as if telling him to shut it. Kurama shook his head hearing and seeing this, "Kuwabara…" He started causing Kuwabara to look at him, "Whether you like it or not she's one of us now, you're going to have to get use to her." He stated. Kuwabara sighed a bit letting out a groan, "I know." He grumbled out like a pouting 3-year-old child. Hiei rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's childness but glanced over at Nissa when she let out a small almost unheard whine.

A faint purple glew under his white bandana as he closed his eyes now relaxing. The glowing went away just as quick as it came, he was curious about this woman more she was around them and a danger to them also. He didn't care if he got caught at this point; though he knew he wouldn't, he wouldn't tell anyone else about this but he was worried about the danger she would bring to the lot of them.


	13. Chapter 12

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 12_

It was dark yet again as I sat in the corner of what seemed to be a dungeon of some sort; the walls were the same cold gray brick like stones, the air was cold as I felt goosebumps running all throughout my body as a chill sat in. I was curled up in a ball, holding my knees to my chest tightly; I was sitting on my feet though my toes seemed to be what was holding me up in the position I was in, all I could feel was soreness and pain running though my whole body, I was so scared as I shook from the feeling of being terrified. I'd look up at the cage doors to my room just to see another small being, being thrown in the cell next to my tiny cell.

The guard looked over me with sick eyes, he was huge, unnaturally huge and it was terrifying all the more that his eyes were that of a snake his eyes were shiny and silver. He slammed the cage door shut and went to walk out of the dark damp dungeon rooms. I looked over seeing that this figure was bleeding causing me to groan in pain as I moved to quickly scatter all on fours to the bars closest to this being. I kept crouched down as I held onto the bars now, "P-Psstt… A-Are you alright?" I asked as I was trembling with fear but for some reason I needed to know if this person was all right.

Looking closer their hair was long a white and the skin was purple, which was odd, but I thought it was just my sight at this point. The figure didn't move so I reached my sore arm through the bars and attempted to reach them but only was able to brush them with my small pale brown fingers; my nails had turned sharp since I have been here and had turned black along with the tips of my fingers. "H-Hello?" I whispered out brushing my fingers on them in an attempt to get a response. They were cold to the touch and it just fed into my fear, as my eyes were getting a little big as tears built in my eyes making my vision a little blurry. I started to get a bit panicky the more they wouldn't respond; I began to repeat over and over again 'hello' getting more and more desperate. Tears began rolling down my eyes hitting the floor and crystallizing to it. I moved and pushed the body forward a little hard sending it forward but it rolled backwards the head rolled towards me. My eyes became large as I pushed myself back on my hands and feet, crawling away backwards as I let out a blood curdling scream seeing what I saw I knew it would be burned into my mind forever.

I pushed my back up against the wall and began crying, hugging my legs to my chest again and burying my face in my knees. I felt it uncomfortable as I looked up seeing it again as I stared in horror again; the body seemed contorted from how it was turned when the body had rolled; it was of that of a young demon looking girl, her tongue had been cut out and the blood was dark red running out of her mouth to the floor under the head. Blood also was coming from where the eyes should have been, it looked as if someone had ripped this poor girls eyes out as I was terrified of the sight I buried my face back into my knees. Even as my face was buried I couldn't help but feel as if the body was staring right through me into my very being.

Nissa's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up though hit her head on Yuuske's as he was right there. They both groaned grabbing their heads and rubbing them, "Mnnn Where am I?" Nissa asked to no one in particular as she rubbed her forehead with her eyes closed tightly. "Fuck…" Was heard from Yuuske as he groaned and held his forehead tightly. Hiei opened his eyes and looked over at Nissa, "You're back at the temple." He stated in a cold tone. Hearing all this she opened her eyes and looked around seeing the in pain Yuuske and then looking at Hiei. She let out a sigh, "How?" She asked and Hiei eyed her in an almost bitter way, "I caught you as you were falling off the building." He stated. This made Kurama look up from his book and Yuuske stop bitching about his head as they both looked at her, even Kuwabara looked at her. Yuuske looked mad now, "What the hell!" He yelled and turned to Hiei, "Why didn't you tell me this short stuff!" He yelled at him. Hiei rolled his eyes, "That would be why." He stated and went to look out the window as he was talking about Yuuske's yelling.

All the sudden Yuuske's face was on the ground; the guys all looked at Yuuske sort of shocked not realizing what happened, as Nissa had hit him upside the head and growled, "Shut it!" She held her head a bit, wasn't like her head hadn't hurt her before she woke up. She opened her eyes though and saw that her white marking on her hand was glowing but fading in and out. She glared at her hand before she began to shake her hand a bit, "That explains the headache." She hissed out in a whisper to herself as she closed her eyes slightly. Yuuske got up and glared at her, "That hurt." He grumped out. Hiei and Kurama looked at her both of them had heard her. "Why are you glowing like that?" Kurama inquired. Nissa opened her eyes and turned her body a bit so she could look back at him. "I shouldn't be here that's why." She stated bitterly before looking past Kurama to Hiei and glared who promptly glared back at her.

After a few moments, Hiei 'Hn'ed and turned to look out the window, Kurama caught her attention again as he coughed a bit to get her attention back. She turned her glare over to Kurama knowing he wasn't going to drop it, "Why shouldn't you be?" He asked. She was getting tired of the questions all the time so she groaned out a growl, "You want to know?" She asked in a bitter tone making him nod as Kuwabara and Yuuske also went to look at her while she spoke. "This means many things but the pain in my head before I started falling…" She glared at Hiei seeing as he made her sound all suicidal the way he spoke about it, "…Usually means there is a tracker near by." She stated. Hearing this Kuwabara shot up and made a macho man pose, "I will take this tracker down!" He exclaimed. They were all thrown off from the hard laughter coming from the one on the couch, this made them all look at her confused a bit while Hiei still stared out the window. "What! You don't think I can?" Kuwabara yelled at her in frustration. She only laughed harder just imagining it, "You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag let alone fight a tracker!" She said between laughing. Hiei smirked hearing this and Yuuske began to chuckle a bit at it. Kuwabara looked like he was going to blow up, seeing this Nissa stopped laughing and in a blink of an eye before he could say anything she was standing up on the couch and less the a few inches from his face with hers. Her face was as serious as serious came as she locked her eyes wit his and glared into his beady eyes, "You don't know anything about what it is, none of you do! And being cocky and heroic isn't going to change shit!" She was like a drill sergeant at this point. Kuwabara seemed to be shrinking with each word she spoke. "They aren't afraid to rip you limb from limb! There is no such thing as mercy! With anything!" She growled out, "Then when you're all dead they will take you to the place only your worst nightmares could even dream about and bring you back to life!" She yelled louder at this point, "They won't be afraid to have you watch as the people you love get tortured to the point of death, in fact they prefer it!" She growled out the last part knowing the feeling. Kuwabara shrunk more and more and turned pale as he attempted to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

Kurama stared at her in disbelief while Yuuske stared in disbelief also but seemed slightly scared never seeing someone this way out of warning in a long time. Hiei was even staring at her as he smirked a bit, though Nissa knew he was but would deal with that later at this point she was focused on Kuwabara, "It's not a game! Do you want to lose your freedom!" She yelled out making him flinch now and shake his head. "You are the weakest out of everyone in this room! You were the first to be knocked out, out of stupidity and not paying attention when you were after me. You didn't even get a chance to fight!" She hissed out at him, "Do you think you can protect everyone now? You couldn't even protect an ant." She growled out as she turned to the other three now, "I'm sure your 'friend' Koenma would turn a blind eye to you all too if you were taken to that place." She glared at them all before jumping over Kuwabara and landed on the ground behind him. "I'll be in my room." She stated bitterly walking off to the room and slamming the door, leaving the room in silence. Genkai and Yukina had been in the hallway, Genkai seemed unfazed by what had been said but Yukina looked a bit scared as they came around the corner.

Lots was discussed with the gang after Nissa blew up this even included a nasty call to Koenma and Botan from Yuuske causing the two to come over since it pissed off the young Spirit World Prince. Nissa was sitting in her room in the window ceil again in the dark as she sighed out, looking out at the outside world she guessed it was about 7pm at this point as the sun was almost completely set. Nissa looked down at her quicker blinking white markings that lit up her room each time. She could hear the noise ringing in the back of her head again as she growled out a whine from it. She knew it wouldn't be too long, "Not even with them three days and I've fucked them over." She stated to herself. She went to open her window but stopped feeling someone was in the room. She glanced over seeing crimson eyes, her eyes locking with them, "What do you want Hiei?" She asked her eyes narrowing a bit, as she was unhappy he was in there with her.

"Quit trying to leave Onna." He stated with a glare at her. "I wasn't going anywhere… yet." She glared back at him. He snorted a bit at her answer, "What. Do. You. Want?" She asked slower and more blunt this time. He set his eyes back on hers, "They decided that they need to know more." He stated. This caused her to raise an eyebrow, "How so?" She asked eyeing him now a tad nervous. "You'll see." He stated. "Like hell." She stated not reacting well to that reply ever as she opened the window and went to jump out but her wrist was caught and with a strong grip Hiei pulled her away from the window. She attempted to pull away but he didn't budge, this caused her to growl and attempt to punch him, he dodged each time she would try. She growled out frustrated and went to kick him; he caught her foot in the air and grabbed it and flung her over on her nice soft bed. He smirked a bit from her attempt there for a moment but he glared at her, "You need to relax." He stated bluntly. She glared at him, "What the hell do I need to relax for!" She yelled out. She moved forward off her back and leaned so she was now on her knees and hands though ready to jump on him.

There was the sound of someone or some people running down the hallway as her door flung open, "What are you doing!" Yuuske yelled in at the both of them. Nissa didn't stop glaring at him and Hiei kept his eyes on her for a few moments before looking over at Yuuske and 'Hn'ed at him. Yuuske rolled his eyes and looked to Nissa, "Nissa…" She slowly glanced over at him seeing Kurama, Yukina and Botan behind him. "What?" She asked bitterly. Yuuske walked in all the way and went to stand beside her bed. "We need to know more about…" He seemed a bit sad and nervous at the same time. She looked at him now curious about what he was going to say, "…about what's coming and who's after you." She glared at him now dangerously, "…Hiei can help with this by looking into you mind-" growled at him and smacked him hard across the face, making the girls gasp and Yuuske's head was turned the other way as his eyes seemed shocked before he looked back at her slowly, "Keiko hits harder cuz." He stated. She blinked a bit hearing this, "Keiko?" She asked remembering a little girl that was with him most the time. It clicked but she glared more, "You bastards. All of you!" She jumped to the window ceil, "Fuck off! You don't just tell someone you're going to invade their personal mind!" She yelled out. "Nissa-" Botan started but stopped as Nissa glared hard at her, "Please…" was heard from Yukina who was beside Botan, frowning, "I don't want something to happen to you…" She stated almost as if she was about to cry. Nissa seemed tense for a moment and silent as she stared at Yukina confused on what she was going to do now, something about her made her not be so mean.

After many moments of silence and tension in the air Nissa looked to Hiei, "You just get what you need nothing else." She stated in a bitter tone. Hiei looked away but gave a 'Hn' in response as if to say he would. Botan, Kurama and Yuuske smiled just slightly and Yukina smiled big as she ran up and hugged Nissa tightly. Nissa tensed up at the feeling but her look changed, as she seemed more human, caring and content before she smiled and hugged her back softly. "Thank you…" She heard Yukina muffle out against her. Nissa smiled softly still and nodded, "Mhmm…" Hiei glared over at Nissa seemingly mad about something though Nissa couldn't pin point it at all.

When Yukina finally let go Nissa looked at Hiei unhappy about the situation; and it showed, "How do we do this?" She asked. Kurama opened his mouth, "Well you first might want to sit on the bed." He stated and she nodded slowly as she got out of the window ceil and sat down on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed. Hiei walked over shortly after as he sat on the end of the bed his legs also criss-cross. She turned to him so she was facing him now. They watched this as Yuuske moved to the others now a bit as he leaned on the wall. Nissa looked at Hiei waiting now, Hiei took off his white bandana to reveal a large third eye that was hidden. The eye opened and showed it was purple, Nissa stared at it for a moment but seemed startled when she heard Hiei in her head, 'Close your eyes and relax.' She didn't ask questions as she did what she was told as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly as if to calm herself down a bit. 'Now clear your mind.' Hiei instructed, after a few moments her mind would be empty. Hiei's Jagan glew brightly as he concentrated on what he was doing. He closed his eyes now as he began to enter her mind.


	14. Chapter 13

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 13_

Her mind was a bunch of closed, locked doors as Hiei stood in the middle of a dark hallway that seemed like a dark dungeon. He sighed out in irritation, "Don't fight me Onna!" He called out, as some of the locks on the door would disappear. He walked through her mind just to be hit with flashes of a small child with light brown skin, dancing around in a field with a bright smile on her face, her hair was long and black, flying behind her as she ran, there was a streak of plum in her bangs, her eyes were closed as she ran, laughing. Hiei was in the field as the little girl ran past him but the scene changed as he was in the middle of a burning village, there was screaming being heard and sick laughter. "Round them up!" Was heard across the village. There was two small children that couldn't be more then three up ahead of Hiei as he looked at them, they seemed to be twins just from the look of them but he could only see the back of them. They had light brown skin that was dirty and their hair seemed to be bright white but that's all he could tell other then the boy child had shorter hair and was holding on to what seemed to be his longhaired sister that was crying. "Brother I'm so scared." She whimpered out and clung to him, he ran his fingers through his sisters hair to calm her, "I won't let anything happen to you Jess…" He whispered right as a large demon stood in front of them, causing the boy to glare up at him. The demon was well built, all muscle seemed like a tank, his skin was red with green spots down his back, he had a tail with spike ball on the end it seemed, he had large sharp teeth, his hair was short and wild but a green shade as well while his eyes were black. He began to laugh at the children and lifted his massive hand that was half the size of them up, causing the brother to close his eyes and flinch ready for the pain but he held his sister close trying to protect her from any damage that was to come.

Hiei looked on unfazed by it other then the fact that the boy sort of reminded him of himself. All the sudden he felt something run past him, seeing the same girl from before but she seemed about a year older; looking about five years old at this point her hair much longer. "Jess! Jax!" She yelled out booking it to the twins, making them look as she ran over and jumped in front of them in time to get smacked by the demon's hand making her fly into the burning building beside them. The demon laughed out all dumb like and the scene Hiei was in slowly faded to black as he was now standing in the darkness, "Onna." He spoke knowing she was trying to fight him seeing some things, "Onna!" He yelled out in a stern, irritated tone. 'No. This isn't what you were looking for.' Was heard in her tone around the dark room, He sighed out and waited now getting aggravated by it all.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked at the tense Nissa that was sitting in front of him and glared at her. 'Relax' was heard in her head. Nissa stayed tense a bit but slowly began to relax as he stared at her and she had points where she didn't want to do this much anymore. There were flashes in his head now that made him groan a bit not expecting it. There was a flash from the girl he saw dancing in the fields to a cell door to her being cut open, things went black for a moment then being in glowing blue goo, someone tapping on the glass where she was in, it was the man with the scalpel from her 'dreams' and he seemed amused when she freaked out. He winced a bit as it flashed over many things, flashes of the many things went past his mind but too quick to catch much other then dead bodies, torture and death.

He quickly closed his eyes and jumped back completely in his mind as it stopped and he was in a large room that seemed like a dome, it was white other then it being scattered with dead bodies and pieces of the bodies everywhere; they weren't human parts though, blood was all over the bright white walls. There was a small female in the middle of the room, she wasn't that tall her hair was very short almost that of a boys it was black with a bit of bright violet purple on the ends. In front of her was a huge creature nearly standing to the roof, making the both of them look as if they were ants. It had the body of a bear, the head of a lion and the tails and arms of a dragon, its body was black, eyes flaming but blue and the mane was also flaming and blue. The creature growled out, making the whole room shake as it breathed in before exhaling bright blue flames out of its mouth. She was at point blank as she got it with the flames and she let out a frustrated scream as she stood her ground, looking closer Hiei noticed her arms were shackled to the floor so she couldn't run. Hiei had to move to the side he wanted to see her face. The girl looked to about nine years old now and taking all this pain in. The fire would stop and she'd be on one knee panting hard. Her fingers up to her wrist were all black; her feet were also the same way. She was now nude showing her body which had the nasty scar going down her body but it seemed that it was just opened again as it was sown shut with metal wire that was bright red and sizzling her skin from the heat of the flames. Her body looked battered and bruised, her lips had the dot scars but weren't sown shut obviously.

She glared up at the animal and it finally showed her eyes, the whites were black but her eyes were violet, one was light violet while the other was a bit dark violet. The chimera type thing growled at her and went to open it's mouth, she growled out showing her fangs as she yanked on the lead chains with all her might and slowly they would begin to bend and break. Right as the chimera went to bite down she'd break the chains; finally, and put her hands up on the roof of it's mouth and push trying to keep it open. She looked dangerous now and angry, she growled out and an aura was seen around her that was black with violet here and there as she pushed up making the mouth open more and more causing hurt to the chimera as he attempted to spit her out and bite down. She let out a battle cry type growl but her tone was that of a normal mad human girl; electricity built up around her as she started to look weak from constant attacks. Her blood was a dark red as it dripping into the chimera's mouth. She screamed out louder as she pushed with all her might up on it's mouth, the chimera growled out in pain as it's brain began to get fried making it fall to the ground softly after. "Good Job number 397." Was heard from the loud speakers around the room as she came out of the mouth and stumbled to the ground and fell, "Fuck you all…" Was heard in a shaky whisper as she passed out on the floor.

The room went black as it began to change again causing Hiei to look around when it did. He now was in a room though not sure if it was a storage area as it was dark with tones of crates around him and a bright red light going off in the room as there was an alarm sounding each time it blinked, on the loud speakers of the dark room was heard, "Be on the look out number 397 has escaped, releasing the dogs!" Hiei looked around and saw a girl only of the age of thirteen years old now but the same girl, she was the same but her hair was a tad bit longer and had a white streak now going down one side of her face, the black on her feet and hands had began to spread up more then the last time he had seen her, the white star on the back of her palms was there now and glowing faintly. She now had pointed ears as they twitched, she was hiding out in this room as she was trying to look for a place to escape. She saw her way and quickly went for one of the vents.

Crawling into the vent the world changed again and now he was in a bright room with glowing tubes all over the place like in her dream, he looked around and noticed that the girl was strapped to St. Andrew's wooden bondage cross which made him blink a little bit but noticed the tools of torture around the room as two men entered as she slowly began to awake. She was bruised already and bleeding a bit, she was breathing heavily as she was exhausted. The two men from her nightmares walked in and glared at her, "That wasn't smart 397." The one behind the mask stated and the other tall sharp-toothed one began to speak in an excited tone, "We'll have to teach you a better lesson this time!" He laughed as he walked up and put a needle to her neck and injected glowing violet liquid into her that made her very weak. "Alright boys! Bring them in!" the girl's eyes went wide as she saw two eleven year olds come in on a stretcher, they had light brown skin and seemed to be all sorts of scared, one was male and one was female, they looked like the twins Hiei had seen in a previous flashback. Their hair was white the girl had a bright teal streak on the right side of her face, while the male had a magenta streak over the left eye. He looked mad as his sister cried out now, "Sissy!" She whined and the thirteen-year-old girl frowned and attempted to pull herself out of her chains. The room went black as all Hiei could hear were tools and what not as screaming and cries were heard.

Hiei opened his eyes now and looked at Nissa as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed as a tear gem in her lap. He felt bad for her, which was unlike him at all. He knew they others were watching so it didn't show at all, not even a little bit. He closed his eyes now as he went back in now just seeing flashes of her escapes afterward as she had nothing to loose now it seemed, as time passed in her head he could see the changes to her body appearing and many things coming after her all very strong and dangerous, showing no mercy. Hiei took all this in as he watched the memories flash around him he did see many things though that he didn't understand, he also saw her constantly battered and when it seemed she reached a certain age demons and humans a like ganging up on her constantly in her dungeon as she was raped and beat to a blood pulp. This made Hiei tense up and grow rather angry seeing the glimpses of this as he frown in an angry way.

Finally the scene would slow down to what seemed to be her cell again, she was holding her knees to her chest as she was looking up at the door outside of the caged rooms glaring. She looked like herself as it was all the same like when they had found her except her tank top wasn't that torn and more in once piece then when they had found her. She didn't take her glaring eyes away from the door she didn't even blink. She was an angry soul, Hiei knew something bad was going through her head, though he couldn't read her mind in a memory but he could tell by the look on her face.

It seemed that the memory sped up a bit as she sat there still not moving no mater how long she was there. After what seemed like an eternity it slowed down at a guard came into the room and walked down the stairs casting light from the door that had been left open. He had a tray in his hand as he walked to her cage and through a piece of bread at her. She glared now and growled, she seemed to have no meat on her bones, as she didn't seem to care about food. He laughed, "Don't worry honey we'll be back with you shortly." He stated. She growled out when he turned to walk away she was there in a flash, her hands on his head; his eyes went wide, "T-the fuck!" was all he could say as his neck was snapped causing instant death. She wasn't touching the ground but up on the bars like some sort of animal. She snarled a bit but before she let go she took the key ring off his belt and quickly unlocked her cage. Hiei watched this though realized this was probably the night she had actually gotten loose. She landed on the ground on all fours before standing up and spitting on the mans dead body, "Filth." She growled as she now made her way up the stairs, Hiei did watch, as he had to move to see what was happening. He blinked though seeing something that she didn't have which was a long tail that looked like a troll's tail or lions tail as it had a poof of first the same color as her hair was without white though. It flickered behind her as her ears seemed a bit longer at this point then normal with a patch of black fur on them also.

Hiei watched as she took out many things on her way out of the underground facility without raising any alarms or getting caught. She would be a perfect assassin if she had the chance, as she didn't make any noises. She took in a big breath as she got to the doors that lead to the outside now. She knew something would set off an alarm and she didn't care since she knew it was going to happen, she pushed the doors open and went to run as fast as possible through the large forest outside the building that was in the demon world. The alarms went off shortly as she left the building, she was surprisingly fast and acrobatic as she kept running. The glowing that was happening outside her memory began to happen causing her to curse softly as she ran straight into a portal a few miles out; Hiei guessed that was how she got to the human world. Once on the other side of the portal the glowing stopped though she never did stop running for a good hour or so.

The environment in her head began flashing again showing all the things that had attacked her and the spirit detectives that Koenma started sending says later after she escaped getting spooked and attacking her before even seeing her or anything. Hiei pulled out of her mind now, his Jagan shutting slowly as he opened his eyes. Nissa felt him leaving her mind, which made her open her eyes slowly also and look at him. 'Don't tell them what you don't need to.' She thought in his direction her eyes connecting with his. Hiei nodded slightly and let out a 'Hn' in response; turning he looked at the others and saw that Yuuske was still in there while Botan and Yukina went off somewhere and he noted that Kurama was still in the room. "Nothing about a specific person after her." He stated and Yuuske looked at Nissa now before back to Hiei, "Seriously?" He asked a bit bummed out on that. He rolled his eyes a bit, "No I just felt like lying." He stated being a smartass which made Nissa laugh just slightly but cover her mouth. "Might as well go to Koenma I don't want to repeat myself." He stated in a bitter tone as he went to get up now. Nissa stayed there as Kurama and Hiei went to walk out. Yuuske looked at her, "You coming?" He asked this caused Nissa to sigh knowing she didn't really have a choice as she got up and went to follow them out of the room.

Koenma was in his teenage form tapping his foot with his arms crossed completely impatient, "What took so long?" He asked all pissy. Hiei glared at him and Kurama spoke up, "Sir calm down." He stated as they all moved to sit down in the room, everyone is in there except Yukina who was cooking now as it was about 8'o clock at night. Nissa sighed a bit and stopped before she was in the room as she leaned her back on the wall of the hallway knowing that it would be best if he didn't see her. "Well?" He asked looking at Hiei. Hiei seemed irritated now as he went to sit in his window in the living room, "She doesn't know who wants her and neither do I." He stated which made Koenma's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "That was a waste of time." He stated in an angry tone. "She is Yuuske's relative though." Was suddenly heard making Koenma look toward Hiei again. "Oh?" He asked seemingly cocky and convinced that she wasn't. Hiei glared over at him, "I was in her mind." He stated but before Koenma could get anymore pissy he looked over at him, "Same little girl as that picture was in her memories as her." He stated in a bitter tone. Yuuske grinned at this, "Told you so binky breath." He stated all cocky like with the grin on his face still. Nissa smiled at this in the hallway as she listened to what was happening.

"She didn't kill your men without reason either." Hiei now brought up causing Koenma to glare at him and the others to look at Hiei in interest. "They attacked first and asked questions later. You should really find less jumpy detectives." He stated and grinned a bit knowing that the Spirit World Prince would get mad at that statement. "Hiei…" Kurama started making Hiei roll his eyes again, "And there are many things that could be considered a 'tracker' that she was talking about earlier." Hiei stated. He knew she was right though now about not being cocky about all of these things. "So." He stated now and looked directly at Koenma, "How do you not know about the facility that is after her? Obviously they've done things that even you should have known about." He stated now very bluntly causing Yuuske to look at Koenma though he wanted to know what Hiei meant but waited for Koenma's response. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Koenma stated.

"BULLSHIT!" Was suddenly heard loudly from the hallway as Nissa turned around the corner seemingly mad again as she glared daggers at Koenma. Yuuske put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, which she did. "I've heard about you. Knowing what you are suppose to know how do you not 'investigate' villages being burnt to the ground and people disappearing?" She growled out in a low tone. He seemed a bit uneasy now by her asking these questions and her tone. Kuwabara even was curious about this but he moved a bit as it was uncomfortable for him too by the fact that he had gotten yelled at only hours before this point. "We don't know everything-" He was cut off by Yuuske this time, "But you're suppose to are you not?" He asked now. Nissa looked up at Yuuske for a moment before glaring back at Koenma, "Demon world isn't our area-" he was cut off again, "Oh yes, but I didn't disappear in the demon world!" She yelled at him again, "But you're a demon." Koenma stated now being a know-it-all. Botan gasped now as Koenma was jumped on but Nissa as she had her hands around his throat while she had her feet on his stomach as she knelt down on it. "I AM NOT A DEMON!" She growled out the signs of her angelic voice gone as she glared straight into his soul with her sparking eyes. "I'm not a demon nor am I fucking human anymore." She stated in a slow dangerous tone filled with venom. Yuuske's eyes widened, "Nissa!" He went to step forward but stopped when Kurama did and went to touch her shoulder, "Nissa… Let him go." She growled and shocked him softly on the hand causing him to let go of her. She looked down into the terrified eyes of Koenma as she growled a bit, "You not caring about small villages disappeared caused many deaths of innocent people who are probably being tested on right now. I blame you for the death of my family." She growled out lowly into his ear. Botan gasped at what Nissa said as it was sad.

"But Uremshi is your family…" Kuwabara piped up causing her glare to move to him, "Shut it road kill!" She growled out at him in anger. Hiei stood up now and walked over grabbing her wrists softly, "Let go Onna." He stated and looked at her. For some reason she turned to growl at him but stopped in the middle as she began to relax a bit as he pulled her off him slowly making the others watch in awe. Though not Koenma as he glared at her and touched his neck softly, "I should have to locked away." Nissa glared at him hearing his whispered threat causing even Hiei to glare at him. She began laughing now which made Koenma glare at her, "What?" He asked bluntly. She wouldn't stop laughing as she answered him, "Lock me away… Kill me… Either way you won't get rid of me. They won't let me die." She stated as she turned to walk out again but stopped to turn and look at them, "Being locked up isn't different then what I grew up in just a lot less torture." She stated before walking out completely now to go outside.

She didn't care what they talked about now though sure Koenma would slowly understand what went on. She went outside and jumped up on the roof and went to where she was earlier that day. She sat down and looked up at the moon and tried to relax a bit. She noted that the white on her body was glowing brighter then normal and blinking a bit faster. She wondered what tracker she'd have to deal with this time, as it was never the same one. She slowly closed her eyes as she lay back on the roof with her arms behind her head. She didn't know how she felt about someone knowing the things that happened to her even if it wasn't everything. She slowly went into a light slumber as she was a tad tired but her guard was still up even in her sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 14_

Three days past since that night, Nissa tried to keep her distance from everyone as the glow got more quick with the blinking. She began to get attached to them though as they made her feeling welcomed. She found that she had a hard time doing things Yukina told her to do, she didn't like Kuwabara that much but he was fun to pick on, Yuuske kept trying to talk to her here and there but she would always find away to switch the conversation or get out of talking to him when her past came up at all. Genkai was a nice wise woman that was a hard ass but she didn't mind her that much, Hiei kept to himself though she knew he was in her mind every so often and it irritated her. She was beginning to not like Botan as she was too happy any time she came to visit. Everyone was relaxing, Yuuske and Kuwabara were playing video games and fighting about nonsense about them; Nissa didn't show it but she was actually interested in the videogame systems and what not when they did play. Kurama was off to visit his mother for a few hours, Yukina was cooking yet again even though the sun hadn't went down, Genkai was God knows where and Hiei wasn't around. Nissa sat in his window though sitting opposite of where he usually sat. She glanced over at the two playing the video game loudly; She let out a sigh in annoyance. Kuwabara looked at her, "What's your issue Shortette?" He asked, causing her to snap a glare at him not liking the nickname he had chosen for her. "You two are stupid I swear." She stated as Yuuske paused the game making Kuwabara yell at him about how that wasn't fair. She rolled her eyes but look at Yuuske looked at her, "I'm not stupid I just hang out with stupid." He stated talking about Kuwabara who didn't understand what he said for the first few moments. She chuckled a bit when he did and his face turned red, "HEY!" He yelled out as they began to play wrestle.

Nissa watched for a few moments before getting up and sighing, walking off towards the back door to the training grounds area. "Where are you going?" Yuuske called out obviously winning the wrestling, "Away from you idiots." She stated in a blunt tone as she walked outside and looked around at the training grounds. She sighed out again she seemed to be rather down about something though no one really knew this unless they were a nosey Hiei but he hadn't been around to probe her mind. She peaked her head back in and looked towards the kitchen and saw Yukina, "You need any help?" She asked, startling Yukina at first before looking at her and smiled, "No I'm fine thank you." She bowed her head in thanks. "Alright I'm going to be around but I'll be back." She stated as if not to worry to poor ice maiden as she cooked. Yukina smiled at this and nodded, "Alright. Dinner will be done in a little bit." She stated. Nissa nodded, "Thanks." She whispered before turning around and quickly went to run into the tree lines as she felt like running again.

After awhile she would stop on a branch as she felt someone near by which made her go check it out. She hoped silently from branch to branch till she got to where she was going. She stopped at a clearing and blinked a bit seeing Hiei in the middle of the opening seemingly fighting an invisible enemy. She watched this with as she took everything in, he was sweating slightly like he had been out here for a while, and he had his katana out as he was slicing at the air and what not. She looked at him more and noticed that he didn't have his cloak on and that he was shirtless; she could see how well toned his abs were, which made a faint purple come to her cheeks. She watched him in silence enjoying watching him train and not just because he was shirtless, but that was a plus to it. She was crotched down on the branch, her hands holding onto it under her as she smiled a bit.

She shifted on the branch a bit making a slight cracking noise as the branch began to break under her; she jumped up and branch as it fell. Hearing the cracking of the branch Hiei's head shot in that direction as he disappeared and reappeared in font of her making her jump back and stand up on her feet as his katana was to her throat. He glared at her in the eyes, "Spying on me Onna?" He asked seemingly unhappy she was here. She blinked a bit caught off guard by the question. "Calm down." She stated in a somewhat blunt tone, he pushed his katana more to her throat making her gulp a bit but her heartbeat stayed the same. "Why are you out here watching me?" He asked in a serious tone. She had to fight the urge to be a smart ass, "If you must know I haven't been here long at all… but I needed to get out of that place." She groaned a bit and began a small ramble, "Idiots and their games, constant bickering." He smirked at this and pulled his katana away putting back in its sheath. She touched her neck softly and rubbed it a bit before looking at him now.

Jumping back down from the branch to the ground he glanced up at her out of the corner of his eye before looking away and walking to the middle of the open area and sat down randomly. Him doing this made her blink as she became curious as she jumped down slowly, landing on all fours. He smirked for a moment and closed his eyes, relaxing slightly as he sat there though he was breathing a bit heavily from training. She stood up and walked to him before sitting down in front of him. He didn't open his eyes as she sat down and looked at him, her ears twitching a bit. "How do I keep people out of my mind?" She asked now, "Training." He stated in a calm tone. She sighed and looked up at the sky as it was starting to change colors a bit getting darker. "Could you train me…?" She asked, glancing down at him feeling him open his eyes and look at her for a moment. "And why would I do that Onna?" He asked now just being an ass. She sat up straight and looked back down at him, "You tell me." She stated not being in the mood for games.

Hiei let out a 'Hn' again as he looked over at her seeing that she had tons on her mind even though he wasn't listening to her thoughts, he could tell. "Do you have any siblings, Hiei?" She asked out of the blue catching him slightly off guard. She looked down into his eyes, as she wanted to see his reaction. He blinked a bit and looked into her eyes now a bit roughly as if to threaten her, "I'd take that as a yes." She stated as he glared a bit. "Is it the one with the same crimson eyes that are innocent?" She asked talking about Yukina. He glared a bit more at her, "You know I'm not a mind reader but you're not that hard to read." She stated and looked away. "I know just by how you're acting, she doesn't know and you don't want her to." She stated and sighed a bit feeling the daggers from his eyes on her. "Hn." Was a heard in a sharp tone as she looked at him from his response; She smiled a bit, "Why?" She asked as he got up from the ground, "Doesn't concern you." He stated in a bitter tone. "Tell me." She stated in a stern tone making him angry as he brought out his katana and put it against her throat, "Go ahead kill me, but you'll just upset her." He moved down close to her and kept his eyes locked on hers as she kept hers on his now too. She grinned a bit feeling the blade come off her neck, "Everyone has skeletons they don't want found." She stated.

Hiei stared at her for a moment knowing just by peaking in her mind that she wasn't going to drop it. "You saw a bunch of my skeletons." She stated, "Let me see some of yours." She stated and then laughed just slightly, "Or hear as the case maybe." She finished and looked at him waiting for his response. Hiei stared at her for a moment and sat down again in front of her, "Why do you want to know?" he asked, she blinked, "Cause I know enough about the others so far and you're a closed book. And Yukina reminds me of my sister." She whispered out as she frowned a bit. Hiei sighed a bit, "She never needs to know I'm her brother." He said and looked away from her. Nissa tilted her head to the side a bit confused as her pointed ears twitched, "Why?" She asked being nosey and not letting him leave it at that. He closed his eyes and began to explain that he was the forbidden child and about the Koomire Island where he was thrown off the cliff in order to save his sister from being killed also. Listening to him Nissa just took it all in her ears twitching slightly every so often; she noticed something she hadn't before and looked at the gems hanging on a string around his neck. She smiled slightly a bit and pointed to them, "Tear gems?" She asked. He looked to them and put his hand over them before looking back up at her, "The one my mother gave me and the one that Yukina wanted me to give her brother." He stated.

Nissa smiled slightly hearing what he has said and nodded a bit, "Well you have yourself in quite the predicament don't you." She asked rhetorically, Hiei looked at her and blinked a bit but didn't say anything to her about it. "I think she'd be happy either way knowing you were her brother." She stated and closed her eyes a bit, "Though deep inside I'm sure she already knows." She stated making Hiei blink and glare at her at that even thought. "Shut it." He stated bitterly. She opened her eyes and looked at him in a sternway but a little harsh, "Tell me have you beat her? Tried to kill her? Raped her? Sent her to her death?" All this made Hiei seem tense, as he glared at her, "No." He stated in away that made him seem a little childish as he seemed caught. He glared at her daggers again, "And don't ever ask me that again Onna." He said in a mean tone as a warning. Nissa just nodded in agreement, "Either way then you've done nothing bad towards her, what's there not to accept that she doesn't know about?" She asked, stumping him a bit. "Drop it." He growled out in warning knowing this was a losing battle with her. She began to laugh a bit as she waved her hand a bit as if to brush his comment aside, "Alright, but I still think you should tell her before it's too late to." She stated as she stood up now feeling his harsh glare towards her, he went to say something but she waved her hand again, "Don't worry I won't tell her it's not my place to tell someone's secrets let alone when the person should be the one to tell them." She opened her eyes and smiled down at him a bit as he looked at her baffled how she could tell what he was going to say. She giggled a bit at the face, "We should get back though Yukina could be done at any point now." She said as she went to hold out her hand out towards him as if to help him off. She saw it and her eyes got huge; her markings were glowing bright white and not blinking at all now. She leaned back right as something shot past her face and into the tree beside her. She looked at the tree seeing a silver dart thing with purple glowing liquid inside it. Her eyes were large as she looked to Hiei who jumped up seeing it also and pulled out his katana ready to fight.

Nissa and Hiei went back to back as they looked for the enemy that was near by but hiding. Nissa's heart was racing knowing this wasn't good at all as Hiei entered her mind 'Calm yourself Onna and focus!' Hiei drilled into her head making her snap out of it. She leaned back on him pushing him forward as she stepped back as something was thrown at her again. There was a growl and now a laughter that was filled with evil intent. "Come out!" Hiei yelled out to the enemy, as he wanted to see what they were up against. The laughter stopped and there was a chuckle for a moment, "But that would be too easy." The male voice stated in a somewhat high pitch tone. Nissa growled out as she noticed a shine and looked at it from the corner of her eyes as her ears twitched, 'There.' She thought to herself but hoped Hiei was listening which he was causing him to glance and grin slightly. "Guess it's up to us to find you." Nissa stated in a dole tone as she moved slightly again as Hiei disappeared and reappeared in the spot where the 'tracker' was in and kicked it hard causing it to fly out of the tree and to the ground in front of Nissa. Nissa blinked seeing as it was just a small blue skinned boy laid in front of her with premium blonde hair. He looked up at her as if he were going to cry, making her step back now, as his eyes were big and brown. He couldn't have been more then 5 years old he wore a hoodie that was baggy on him and a pair of dark blue baggy shorts. She kept backing up and stared down at him, Hiei could tell something was up with her as he jumped down from the tree and stepped on the kid's back keeping him pinned.

Nissa yelped now as her hair was grabbed and she was slammed into a ground by an invisible force. She was now in a large crater in the ground as she groaned a bit; Hiei's eyes were wide not even expecting that. Her eyes got wide as she felt the back of her shirt being grabbed by a large hand gripping it tightly. She looked behind her not seeing anything as she was picked up a good 20 feet in the air and then slammed back down again. The little boy began to disappear under Hiei's foot causing him to look down at the grinning boy as he literally was gone in seconds. A big cloud of dust came up when Nissa hit the ground a third time, causing Nissa to start coughing, when the dust settled now creaking was heard as the enemy started moving now, Nissa was coughing up blood as she weakly stood up and wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. She growled now as her eyes started having purple electricity running though them as she looked around now quickly. Hiei ran beside her to make sure she was alright enough as he went to defend her if need be.

'There!' her eyes set dead on the body heat signature she could now see, she shivered a bit as the thing stood a good 20 feet tall, was over built, had a tail and seemed horns too; the body heat to her seemed a bright orange while Hiei's was a bright red, she let that slide though as it was unimportant to her at this point as she kept staring at it, it's eyes showed blue though as it confused her being cold while the body was warm. 'This is going to be hell…' she said to herself in her head again as she saw it reach it's hand up and went to swing at them. "Jump!" She yelled out jumping in the air doing a flip; while Hiei jumped also as a bunch of trees were knocked over by the massive hand swinging and hitting them. She landed on the ground next to him, Nissa noted another body on top of the monster, and it was the little boy! Hiei saw the boy floating there and watched carefully. "Alright Bo-bo!" the small boy would yell out. 'Great it's got a name.' She thought as she jumped back as Hiei followed her thinking it would be best to do so as a large hand print was formed where they had been the hand print had to be at least 10 feet from palm to tip of middle finger.

'Bo-bo' didn't have any energy signature while the boy did and it was a massive amount, wouldn't be surprised if the others had sensed it at this point. Hiei and Nissa kept dodging the blows to the ground and Nissa looked up at Bo-bo and jumped up as the hand came down and she landed on it once it hit the ground, now running up it's arm quickly, her fingers growing very long and sharp, her eyes narrowed when she got closer. "AH! Bo-bo! G-get her!" The little boy would squeal out as Bo-bo went to smack his own arm causing her to jump and run up that arm instead. She was up on the shoulders now as she jumped at the kid now and kicked him hard off of the back of Bo-bo causing him to yell out while he was falling. Hiei saw all of this and glared seeing the foot prints now in the ground as he went to run at it; his katana at the ready, "Nooo…." A long drone out deep voice was heard from 'Bo-bo' as he went to catch the young boy but when he did he groaned out in pain and began to fall to one knee. He looked down seeing Hiei had slashed his ankles causing him to groan out a growl with the child in his large hand. Nissa watched him go for the kid and for a moment she stopped attacking sure this was more then just a job for them causing her to frown knowing she was going to have to kill them both.

Bo-bo turned and with his other hand made a fist and brought it down, "HIEI!" Nissa called out causing him to look up at her, as he saw the look on her face he moved back just as the fist came down mere inches from squishing Hiei, the impact on the ground though sent Hiei flying across the forest a little bit as he stabbed his katana into the ground and slowed himself as he pushed off a tree with his feet and launched back towards them. Nissa looked to Bo-bo now as he growled out causing her to growl and show her fangs which had grown long now as she jumped in the air a little too late as Bo-bo smacked her hard sending her into a few trees breaking them. She groaned out as she hit the last tree and slide down to the groaned. "Nissa!" She heard from what seemed to be Yuuske's voice as the others were on their way. Hiei stabbed into Bo-bo's leg deeply causing a massive roar and black blood to ooze out of the unseen Bo-bo. Kuwabara, Yuuske and Kurama began to attack with Hiei, the little boy began to cry a bit causing Kuwabara and Yuuske to get soft and Nissa believed that was the point. She stood up and swayed a bit, how come she always got herself in these messes? She began to ask herself that.

"ONNA!" Hiei yelled at her as Kuwabara got slammed into the ground from jumping in the air. She knew they needed her since they couldn't see 'Bo-bo' other then the blood. She was dizzy and she turned her head and spit out blood and grinned hearing it sizzle now. She began running towards them jumping on the hand Bo-bo had the child in as she glared at the child who glared back at her. She ran up the arm which was followed by Hiei, Kurama had found and ankle and had his rose whip wrapped around it tightly and was pulling along with Yuuske in an attempt to get him to come to their level completely. Nissa sliced her arm on the outside making it bleed, she held it now as the blood dripped, she kept her finger in it so it wouldn't close, this action confused Hiei a bit but he kept running. She got to the shoulder and jumped up and spit blood on Bo-bo's cheek causing him to growl out in pain as the acid from her blood began to sizzle his skin, as she jumped over his head to the other shoulder she slapped his cheek hard as a hand print was seen by her blood sizzled burning his skin worse. Hiei grinned seeing this though she meeped causing him to look feeling the body move under him as Bo-bo went to head butt her. She glared at him as she stuck out her hand and her fingers went long and sharp stabbing him in the eye now causing a great roar from him and him to smack at her, her being in the air she didn't dodge that well as she yelped when she was hit causing her to fall into the ground now and lay there motionless. "NISSA!" Was heard from all of them as they began to fight harder with the help she did give so they could see a bit better, the black blood pouring from Bo-bo's right eye rolled down his body making him even more visible to them.

After what seemed like forever they would take him down causing the little boy to scream out, "B-Bo-bo!" He cried now as black tears began to run down his cheeks as he jumped and landed on the ground, running to the now fallen Bo-bo as they other breathed heavily and were really tired. Yuuske ran to Nissa who wasn't moving as he shook her, "N-Nissa?" He called out. Nissa's ear twitched as a faint beeping sound was heard, she woke up but in a daze as her forehead was bleeding but not sizzling at all. She looked at Yuuske and then looked at the young boy, "I'm fine…" She whispered as her voice cracked a bit. She groaned as she stood up and walked to the young boy; it all made sense now to her but not to any of them as she went to the boy and picked him up in her arms and plopped down on the ground from her legs giving out. The kid looked up at her, as his eyes were innocent now, as he looked terrified. Hiei watched this intensely as he knew the kid was dangerous but she didn't seem to care as she ran her fingers through his hair to calm him. "Why?" He whimpered out, "You and I both know what's going to happen…" She whispered as she looked down at him in a mother like way. "I-I don't wanna die!" He cried out, "N-Not again!" His tears were heavier now as he sobbed into her chest.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked; coming back out of his unconscious again he was also bloody, Kurama and Yuuske glanced at him, "Not sure…" Yuuske answered and looked back at them, "The kid thinks he's going to die." He continued and they all looked sad. Nissa ignored them and kept running her fingers through his hair and shut her eyes a bit, "I won't let them take you back…" She whispered making the boy look up at her and smile slightly as he sniffled, "Promise?" He asked seemingly hopeful and Nissa just nodded her head slowly, "Mhmm…" She responded softly causing the boy to smile and close his eyes as he laid his head on her. The beeping got louder and faster and he gripped her shirt tightly as he was scared. She began to hum softly and rock him back and forth trying to keep him calm. The gang didn't know what to do as they just stood there though jumped back as the bloody hand of 'Bo-bo' moved and he became visible, his skin was black and hair was bright purple along with the eye that was left. He held his hand out to Nissa who smiled a bit and nodded standing up and putting the young boy into Bo-bo's hand as he smiled at her. The kid smiled as Bo-bo pulled him up to his face and smiled, the little boy hugged his cheek softly and they both closed their eyes. As the beep became loud she looked at the gang, "Might want to get away." She stated as she jumped back into the trees behind her as the guys blinked and ran away.

There was a loud high pitched beep that lasted a few moments before a large explosion went off shaking the ground as the boy and Bo-bo blew up from their chests. Realizing what happened Kurama came out and looked at Nissa who came down and walked towards the smoldering bodies of the two and smiled sad at them. "If they failed they were set so their heart would explode if even one of them failed." She sighed as she looked at the bodies she noted that they were in still one piece but their chests were wide open and they both were beyond dead and part of Bo-bo's face was blown off from the child's chest bomb. She seemed sad but was smiling at the scene, "What's wrong with her? Is she sick in the head to smile at such a thing?" He whispered to Yuuske, Hiei glanced at him, "Fool." He stated with a glare. Yuuske punched him as Kurama watched this. They all looked to her though as she laughed softly, "I guess I am sick in the head." She stated and jumped up on Bo-bo's back and looked at him now seeing him completely and not sure body heat as her eyes stopped sparking. "Such a happy ending…" She whispered. "Hiei…" She looked at him like she was going to cry hoping he'd understand what she was about to say. She jumped down and stood in front of him her eyes connected with his. "Burn them to ashes please…" She requested, making him blink a bit and nod. The others looked at her and then at Hiei as he walked to the bodies that were just slain by the gang. He would set them on fire as the fire intensified at his will turning them into ashes with in minutes.

Nissa did know that he was a fire demon after his story, Yuuske began to get mad as he spoke out, angry about what had happened, "They seriously are getting away with crap like this!" He was pissed about it all. Nissa looked at him and nodded before she dropped to her knees and began coughing up blood and it started pouring from her mouth as if her blood was creating a small waterfall. "Nissa!" Yuuske and the others ran up to her, Yuuske knelt down and just to have blood spray on his face as she coughed up and started choking a bit. She grabbed her neck and closed her eyes tightly now in pain and slightly scared since she couldn't breathe at all. Kurama looked at Yuuske, "She needs healing!" Though honestly they all did but she didn't have a scratch really on her so she seemed fine until this point. Kurama looked at Hiei, "Take her to Yukina quick!" Hiei nodded and picked her up bridal style again; though she turned her head to the side as she coughed and the blood poured now wanting to get it on him at all. "Come on guys!" She could hear Yuuske yell at the other three as Hiei took off running. Kuwabara didn't move as he noticed something shiny on the tree next to him and blinked seeing it was glowing; he picked it up and ran after the others yelling "Guys wait up!"

"Yukina!" Hiei called out actually sounding worried for Nissa; at least to Nissa but she knew it was probably just her dazed mind playing tricks on her. Nissa looked to see Yukina running towards them completely shocked by all this Nissa's vision began fading along with her hearing. Slowly she went limp in Hiei's arms making him shake her a bit, all she could hear before she was gone was him yelling out "Onna!" sounding completely worried about her as he shook her.


	16. Chapter 15

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 15_

Yukina would beckon Hiei to follow her into Nissa's bedroom, "Set her down." She somewhat ordered in a nice tone. Hiei set her down gently as Yukina came over and put her hand on her throat not feeling a pulse her eyes widened as her hands started to glow as she attempted to start healing her, her eyes were closed as she started to considerate rather hard not wanting her friend to be dead. After a few minutes the guys ran inside, feeling spirit energy coming from Nissa's room they headed there. Yuuske ran into the room and looked at Nissa, he noticed that she wasn't breathing at all as he began to shake and his fist clutched shut seeing this Kurama put his hand on Yuuske's shoulder in an attempt to calm him slightly. Kuwabara watched dumbstruck by it all but he turned to the thing in his hand and played with it a bit as it was distracting and he wanted to know what it was.

Hiei's Jagan would glow under the bandage as he went to go in her mind to find nothing but darkness that made him frown as his sister was still trying to heal her. Yukina was sweating as she was trying so hard, after a good 15 minutes of healing she was starting to get light headed as she swayed a bit. Kurama saw this and put his hand on her shoulder, "Yukina…" He said softly in a sad tone, "She's gone…" He whispered making her hands stop glowing, as she looked up at him her eyes watering. Hiei glared at Kurama and Yuuske was frozen as he heard this a shadow covering his eyes. Kuwabara walked in right as Yukina ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly and began to cry, soft 'tink'ing noises could be heard from her tear gems hitting the ground. Yuuske made a tight fist as he started shaking now, Kurama looked down at Nissa looking sad but noticed her chest jerking a bit causing him to blink a bit she began coughing hard, choking on her blood again as it came up. Kurama and Hiei quickly reached for her as they turned her towards Kurama so she was on her side as she began coughing up the blood violently. Kuwabara was holding onto Yukina but he started to turn a faint green color as he became grossed out by the scene; Yuuske looked up as he had began to cry a bit though he quickly wiped the tears away with the back of his fists.

Nissa was sweating now as she attempted to breathe in gasping for air, which it wasn't happening, as her lungs weren't working right. She grabbed her throat with the arm she wasn't laying on. A tear started running down her cheek in fear of not breathing, Kurama looked at her and knelt down, "What's going on?" He asked as she glared at him terrified though. 'I can't fucking breathe, you idiot!' She screamed in her head in anger. She suddenly felt arms around her that pulled her close, she was feeling her heart slow again and her vision fade. She felt the warmth of someone's chest as she felt a sudden pressure in her abdominal area; which was repeated a few times, after a few times of giving her the Heimlich maneuver she coughed as a huge black crystal came out of her mouth and fell on the bed in front of her. She gasped in as she relaxed in the arms that were holding her as she went a bit limp as she felt her lungs expanding with air. She was shaking slightly as her eyes were closed, as she was still breathing heavily from choking on it. "Eww… What is that?" was heard from an extremely sickened Kuwabara, "I'm not sure." Kurama stated as he looked at it with his eyes also curious but not grossed out by it. Yukina walked over and looked at Nissa, "Are you okay?" She asked a sniffled causing Nissa to open her eyes weakly and look towards her with a small smile, "I am thanks to you and…" She looked up seeing Hiei's crimson eyes looking down at her, "Hiei…" She whispered before looking back and Yukina. "No more tears… I'm fine." She whispered and slowly attempted to stand up completely now but began to sway a bit, causing Hiei to keep his arms wrapped around her softly but firmly. Her cheeks tinted purple slightly, "You alright?" Kurama asked and she nodded, leaning forward to smack at Kuwabara as he went to touch the crystal on the bed though he was sickened by it, She hissed but coughed a bit as she grabbed it and looked at it. No wonder it was so hard for her to breathe it was so big, she was surprised it even came out.

She felt a sudden pain on the back of her head as she went to lean up and groaned grabbing her head with her free hand. She looked up at the mad Yuuske sort of confused when he hit her, "Don't fucking scare us like that again!" He yelled before hugging her causing Hiei to let go of her with a small glare that only Kurama saw, which made Kurama smirk slightly as he looked at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. She was a little tense but let him hold her though a shocked look was on her face, she hadn't had so many people actually cared if she lived or died in a long time. She began to cough a bit, "Y-Yuuske you're crushing me…" She coughed out not able to breathe but he let go of her shortly after as he smiled at her like a dork, as he was happy she was still alive and it showed. Yukina hugged her next but she just tensed up this time too as she wasn't use to the attention. Yukina pulled away and smiled before looking at them, "Oh dinner should be ready…" She spoke before walking to the door to go check on the stuff as she had forgotten about it. Kuwabara quickly followed after her wanting to be by her side of course, "You sure you're okay cuz?" Yuuske asked while he stomach growled, she rolled her eyes and smiled while nodding. "I'm fine go ahead." She stated as he nodded and started heading towards the dining room now.

Kurama looked at the crystal in her hand and then back at her, "So what is it?" He asked as he glanced at it again before back up to her when she looked at him. She pulled it up and looked at it as it began glowing. "Nothing important." She stated and shivered a bit as her throat was now rather sore and she was sure it scratched her throat pretty badly but she ignored it for now. "Then you shouldn't mind telling us." Hiei now piped in making her move a bit as she turned to face them both. "My blood." She stated as she looked at it, "Happens when I die sometimes." She stated looking back down at it as she tilted the crystal a bit showing that liquid was moving inside it. Hiei looked at the crystal in her hands as Nissa stared at it making it glow brightly. Kurama nodded, "Why does it happen?" He asked, this question made Nissa look up from the crystal; which stopped glowing when she looked away from it, she didn't say anything, as she didn't want to as she looked back down at it blankly causing it to glow. She seemed completely out of it even when Kurama began talking she didn't look away from him like she didn't even hear them. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other then back to her.

"Nissa?" Kurama asked seeing if that got her attention as they walked forward. She didn't move a muscle not even blinking as Hiei grabbed the crystal swiftly, this caused her to snap out of it and glare at him for doing so but he grinned at her. "Nissa what's going on?" Kurama asked as she went to grab the crystal from Hiei who just stepped back making her trip over herself a bit as she growled in a small frustration. She went to move forward again and Kurama grabbed her; wrapping his arms around her as he picked her up a bit, "Smash it." He stated and she growled out and kicked a bit. She wasn't full of energy but she still attempted to fight though she was dizzy. Kurama kept a tight grip on her causing her to hiss out as her fingers grew a bit as she tried to slice him but couldn't. Hiei threw the crystal at the wall, "NOO!" Nissa yelled out all mad like. When it shattered on the ground it was loud but only to them as the liquid inside would glow brightly and went on the floor evaporating into the air. She blinked a bit as she looked around and groaned as she retracted her fingers as she went a little limp. "Let go." She stated as she was normal it seemed now.

Slowly Kurama let her go setting her on her feet and would slowly let go of her making sure she wasn't going to fall. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head a bit as Hiei smirked and crossed his arms over his still shirtless chest. "I'd say that those crystals are considered dangerous to your health." Kurama stated and Nissa laughed but began coughing a bit as her throat was still sore, "No shit." She stated in a smartass tone. "Come on let's go down for dinner." Kurama stated as he went to walk out of the room but he did smile, as they didn't follow right off the bat as Hiei stopped beside Nissa. "You okay Onna?" He asked as he looked at her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him slightly, "I'll be fine." She whispered as she turned to him, "Come on." She beckoned as she coughed a bit more as she began walking out of the room with Hiei slowly following her out there.

Later that night Nissa was in her room for the night as everyone else was sleeping, she walked to the bathroom getting a wet rag so she could clean up her blood off the ground and other spots. She scrubbed a bit and looked at the bed seeing nothing really there before going to the crystal shards that had liquefied but was still rather thick. She looked at it as the liquid glew brightly but she shut her eyes as she began to clean it up blindly knowing not to get caught staring at it again. She began to hear a violin playing causing her to open her eyes and look around as her ears twitched a bit. She couldn't see anything but she looked down at the small puddle that was left as it glew, she looked into it seeing her playing the violin like she use to. She watched for a moment before the scene changed the music still being heard in the background, she blinked seeing Hiei in the puddle now sitting out on a tree watching her as she was on the roof. She tilted her head to the side before it turned again to a scene that made her cheeks turn a bright purple as she was embarrassed. In the puddle she could see Hiei kissing her and her kissing him back, she brought her hand up and growled as she went to smash the puddle but it moved!

Nissa was confused at this as she looked to the puddle and went to hit it again but it moved out of the way. She narrowed her eyes as she went to get it again but it slipped out of her way and began to form into something solid. She blinked watching it in confusion as it formed into a blob with small rounded legs and arms. It began to run away causing her to growl out, "The fuck." She crashed it on her hands and knees as it seemingly was laughing at her making her more frustrated. It glew more and it's body rippled a bit as it was seemingly laughing at her harder when she couldn't catch it. She jumped at it and put her hands over it and grinned as she had caught it. She went to lift up her hands and pick it up but it turned to a weird liquid goo combination and slipped out of her hands; it now went towards the door as she slid after it and hit her head on the door with a small thud as it slipped under the door. She groaned out and held her head for a moment before growling and opening the door. She blinked seeing it as it was in front of Hiei's door now; it looked back at her and laughed again softly as it glew a bit, she held her hands out as if to stop it, "No!" She growled out in a whisper. This didn't stop it as it slipped under the crack of Hiei's door making her growl and her heart skip a beat for a second.

Hissing out at herself she crawled over to Hiei's door and slowly and quietly turned the handle and pushed open the door a crack looking for any sign of life. She didn't see Hiei in the room but his window was open. She gulped a bit as she didn't want to do this. That's when it caught her eye seeing the glowing thing form a tongue and taunt her. She growled softly as she went in after the glowing human like blob. She chased this thing on the floor for a good 15 minutes before she cornered it under Hiei's bed. It shook a bit, "Come here you little fucker." She whispered out with a smirk as she went to grab it she stopped inches from doing so as she felt a presence standing over her body. "What are you doing in my room, Onna?" It was Hiei and she could tell before he even had spoke though it did startle her. He sounded mad, no not even mad he was very angry that she had come into his personal space and seemingly was creeping around. The thing began to giggle and she could see it ripple a bit, 'Enjoying this aren't you, you little fucker?' She thought to herself as she glared at it as it nodded its head as if it heard her thoughts.

"Well?" He asked as he seemed to be getting impatient and a tad bit more irritated with it. She looked away from the blob and looked up at him; his eyes were directly on hers drilling holes into her as he seemed very pissed off, her cheeks turned a light purple seeing he was shirtless again causing her to look away a little bit with her eyes. There was a soft whistle heard from under Hiei's bed making him raise an eyebrow. Nissa growled a bit as she turned her attention back to the blob as she slid under his bed, "Come here!" She growled out as her cheeks were now glowing a bit, as she was embarrassed. Hiei blinked a bit and moved on his bed as he looked down seeing the little glowing blob running out from under his bed and Nissa crawling after it. This was like a game of cat and mouse as it even looked like it. The thing was laughing at her, "What is that?" He asked now seeming confused by what was running around his floor from her. She hissed out when it literally slipped out of her hands when she caught it. "Pissing me off, that's what it is." She stated in an annoyed tone.

After Hiei watched her chase this thing for a good 10 minutes he'd sigh out in slight boredom even though it was amusing at points. Nissa growled out and glared at it now and began to laugh a bit, which made the poor thing ripple in fear slightly as it was cornered again. Her fingers began to grow a bit as she put her hand over it and her fingers acted like bars. She made electricity flow between her fingers as the thing attempted to escape again. When it tried to get free it would get shocked causing a small hiss to come from it as it stopped trying after a few moments, "HA! You little gremlin! I win." She stated and sat up with her legs criss-crossed now as she looked down at it. She smiled happily since she had caught whatever it was, it looked up at her and then plopped down its body rippling from it and crossed its arms in defeat and pouted.

Hiei got off his bed now and walked over to them and stood behind Nissa, "What is it…?" He asked as he looked down at it as it stuck its tongue out at him. His eyebrow twitched seeing it do that and glared at it, making it shiver a bit before turning its attention over to Nissa. 'I'm the thing that was inside of the death crystal… The crystal tries to track your location. I'm here to help.' A young boys voice and young girls voice was heard in her head; at the same time, making her blink a bit and groan a bit. "Great." She blinked again as she looked down at it, "Yeah helping me, that's what it's called." She stated and glared at the small blob. Hiei blinked a bit, as he didn't hear the thing speak which made him raise an eyebrow as he tapped into Nissa's mind now. 'Get out of Master's mind!' was yelled in both their minds as Hiei groaned feeling a headache suddenly come on. "Master?" Nissa tilted her head to the side and her ears twitched a bit. 'Yes. I came from you, made from you. You're my master.' The blob spoke in her head. Nissa looked up at Hiei seeing him with his eyes closed made her giggle a bit and look back at the blob, "You promise not to run away this time?" She asked in a stern tone and looked at the blob in the same tone. The blob nodded slowly and kept sitting there as Nissa slow pulled her hand away before turning and holding it out. The blob looked at her hand before jumping up into her hand and stood there.

"Do you have a name?" Nissa asked and the blob shook its head no. Nissa nodded a bit, "Well little gremlin what shall I call you?" The blob shrugged now and sat on her hand, "Then Gremlin it is." Nissa stated as she started to stand up and looked to Hiei. Gremlin looked at Hiei and rippled as it started to giggle a bit making Nissa glare at it as if to tell it to shut up. Hiei wanted to know what the voice was as he didn't hear the conversation in Nissa's head because of the pain that was suddenly there but gone now. He glared down at the blob, "I don't like it." He stated bluntly. It stood up on Nissa's hand and began growling, which was heard as its body began to vibrate. Nissa began laughing, as it was cute no matter how scary it was trying to be. "I'd say the feeling it mutual." Nissa said between laughter.

After Nissa was done laughing she let out a large yawn, covering her mouth with her free hand. 'Master should go to bed.' Gremlin spoke in her head and she nodded a bit. "Mmm… Sorry for disturbing you Hiei… I shall be heading off to bed now." She stated and smiled at him. She could hear Yuuske and Kuwabara battling in a snoring contest she swore when she opened the door. She groaned a bit and rubbed her temples with her free hand. "How can Yukina sleep with that Ogre?" Nissa let out another sigh, as if she didn't have enough issues sleeping Kuwabara's snoring in the room right next to her didn't help at all. Hiei glared a bit at the wall as if looking through the walls at the thought of them being in the same room disgust him.

Hiei reached over her and shut the door with Nissa still inside his room; the sound of snoring stopped as it was unheard now. Nissa looked up and over her shoulder at Hiei raising her eyebrow in curiosity. "You can sleep on my bed if you want Onna." He offered, "I don't sleep in my bed often anyways." She blinked a bit at what he was saying and her cheeks turned a light purple again. Gremlin whistled softly and she glared down at him, 'Shush it Gremlin!' She snapped at him in her head causing him to stop but she swore she saw a huge smile on its face now. Hiei smirked a bit, "It's up to you. Just don't snoop." He stated as he moved to his window ceil and sat in it, leaning against the wall; one leg was bent up, while the other leg was hanging off the ledge just dangling there. He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

She watched him for a moment as the moonlight cascaded on his shirtless form and blushed a few minutes later when she realized she was staring at him. She sighed a bit and looked to the side, "Are you sure you're alright with it?" She asked. He smirked a bit more knowing she had been staring at him, "Yes, Onna or I wouldn't have offered." He stated in a smartass tone. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully not expecting him to turn and look at her, which her tongue retreated quickly when he turned to look at her. He chuckled out softly and looked back out the window now, as she slowly moved to his bed now and touched it softly as if it were a trap. He closed his eyes with a sigh, "What's wrong, Onna?" He asked slightly confused why she was treating the bed like she was. "I've never slept in my own bed let alone in someone else's." She stated as she looked at him and blushed again. He sighed out seemingly a bit annoyed by it, "It's not going to kill you. Just get in it." He stated pushing her a bit with his words. She glared at him though didn't really mean anything with the glare.

She slowly crawled into the bed on top of the covers as she laid her head on the pillow letting out a soft murr. Gremlin rolled out of her hand and went on Hiei's other pillow and turned into a blob as it seemingly lay down also. Nissa was laying on her side facing Hiei as she closed her eyes, letting out a large, long yawn before curling up in a tighter ball. She put her hands under her head as she slowly began to fall asleep, "Night Hiei…" She whispered. He looked at her and a soft smile was seen on his face for a moment, "Night Onna." He spoke before looking back out the window as Nissa fell asleep on his bed.


	17. Chapter 16

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 16_

All night as Nissa slept she could feel Hiei watching her sleep, which she didn't mind but it made a purple hue cross over her cheeks. As the run arose from the other side of the earth the light made its way into Hiei's window causing brightness to hit the room. Nissa groaned a bit as she started to stir slowly opening her eyes a little bit after. She looked around not sure where she was but she was comfortable, she must have been cold in the middle of the night as Hiei's cloak was draped over her. She took in the scent though and murred softly as she curled up a bit more. She looked over at the window and still had a faint purple across her cheeks. She noticed at Hiei seemed to be sleeping which cause her to smile a bit as she looked over his body a bit, she noticed the bandages up his arms and now began to wonder what was under them. She wasn't as embarrassed as much as he now had a black tank top on covering his torso and what not.

'Master…?' Nissa heard in her head causing her to blink forgetting about Gremlin there for a moment as Gremlin yawned out showing that it had a mouth. She smiled down seeing Gremlin on the pillow next to her, 'Morning Gremlin.' Nissa greeted the small nearly black purple blob that wasn't glowing currently. 'Morning…' A yawn was heard in her head as Gremlin yawned again, 'Go back to sleep Gremlin.' Nissa stated and ran her fingers over Gremlin's head softly causing Gremlin to coo out slightly and nod as it slowly went back to bed. Nissa still ran her finger over Gremlin's head softly as she watched it go back to sleep.

She looked at the cloak that was over her body noticing the inside was a crimson color making her smile a bit. She ran her fingers over the material but stopped and looked up over at the door hearing a light knock on the door. She looked at Hiei who wasn't waking or was just ignoring it, she let out a sigh hearing the knock again but grinned some what evilly as she slide out of the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor softly as she walked to the door with a yawn. She grabbed her shirt she was still borrowing from Hiei as she felt the pants were slightly crooked and hanging off her hips slightly. Her stomach was showing slightly as the shirt was messed up, she slowly opened the door and looked up seeing that Kuwabara was standing in the doorway. He looked completely confused as he pointed to her then her room, even looking where his finger was going then pointing and looking back at her, "W-what are you doing in Shorty's room?" he asked completely confused as it was clearly written on his face. She yawned out and smiled a bit, knowing her hair was messy she ran her fingers through it as with her other hand she pulled down her shirt. "Sleeping." She stated. "Though it was rather hard to in my room." She stated.

She knew the way she said it made him think dirty as a cheesy grin formed over his face. Her ears twitched a bit as she yawned again, "Is there something you need?" She asked making him snap out of it but grin a bit more before shivering at the thoughts he was having in his head. "Oh!" He exclaimed remembering why he had come here, "Koenma wants to talk to us all today… and Yuuske wasn't awake so he told me." He stated and seemed proud of that. She rolled her eyes a bit, "That all?" She asked as he nodded a bit. "Alright." She shut the door in his face causing a groan to be heard in the hallway as the door hit Kuwabara's nose.

Nissa smiled as she heard the groaning coming from the hallway, she turned around without lifting her feet up. She put her arms above her head as she stretched, arching her back and going on her tippy toes; a soft popping was heard as her back cracked a bit. She murred out a bit though the cold on her tummy, as it was uncovered made her shiver. She slowly stopped stretching and looked to the bed and began to giggle softly. "You know what you made him think was going on here?" She heard from Hiei speak up which made her jump slightly and blush as her cheeks went a bit darker purple then before. "I can only imagine." She said with a laugh as she looked over at Hiei and she noticed that his cheeks were slightly red. She smiled a bit knowing he was blushing and laughed a bit harder but it was soft as not to wake people in the temple.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her before turning his head to look out the window in an attempt to keep his blush from her knowing from feeling his cheeks being warmed up that he was blushing. She looked over at Gremlin wondering how it was sleeping while they were talking but she shrugged a bit. She walked over to Hiei and stood beside him. "What Onna?" He asked not looking at her knowing where she was though. "You realize he's going to get you into a lot of shit right?" She asked as she grinned a bit. He shrugged a bit at the thought, "He can't do much." He stated not worried about it. "Ahh but you shouldn't be worried about him." She stated before chuckling a bit as she turned to head for his bed. "Onna." He stated making her turn around just in time that he was on her and pinning her to the bed. Her arms were over her head and he was holding them together with one hand. He was straddling her hips now but also pinning her legs down as she was laying back. She was caught off guard as she was lying on her back though her legs were dangling off the bed a bit.

After a few moments she blinked and looked up at his crimson eyes with her golden ones, "What are you doing?" She asked as her cheeks began to glow a bit. Gremlin groaned a bit as it turned and curled up in a ball again still too tired to notice anything. He grinned a bit and looked into her eyes though he seemed a bit devious, "Don't need to be getting in trouble over nothing." He stated as he moved closer to her face with his. Her cheeks turned a darker purple as she wiggled slightly as he was now just inches from her face and she could feel his warm breath on her neck now as he moved down to her neck. "H-Hiei?" She questioned and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt his lips brush her neck softly.

After a few moments at her neck, Hiei would sit up slightly as he looked down into her eyes with his crimson ones, making Nissa blush a bit more then she was. He leaned down suddenly and pushed his lips down on hers softly yet a tad bit rough at the same time. Nissa's eyes grew large with shock as her heart began beating very rapidly as she slowly melted into the kiss she was given. She let out a soft murr as she closed her eyes slowly pushing her lips against his now making the kiss more deep, when she did this she could feel Hiei smirk softly in the kiss as his fingertips from his other hand slowly trailed up her sides pushing her shirt up a bit. Her cheeks were literally glowing a bright purple as they kissed for a few more minutes before he suddenly let go of her and disappeared out his window.

When Hiei had disappeared she slowly relaxed a bit as she opened her eyes just slightly, a small smile was seen on her face but it slowly grew a bit as she laid there. She touched her lips softly still feeling the heat from his lips lingering there. She kept blushing and she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small girlish giggle her demonic tone completely dormant now. She slowly sat up still touching her lips as she sat up as the thoughts ran through her head like a hurricanes wind. She didn't fight or push him away when he did that which she would have done with anyone else. She was confused by why she hadn't making her blush more and slowly put her hand over her heart feeling it beating hard and fast made her seemingly more confused. These were emotions she hadn't understood at all; well she sort of did but not completely.

Nissa finally stood up and scooped up Gremlin 15 minutes later, Gremlin moved and curled up on her chest sticking to her breasts a bit. She chuckled a bit as she fixed her shirt and slowly went to Hiei's window and swung to her open window so she didn't have to deal with anyone in the hallway. Gremlin began to change a bit starting to form a long smooth tail. Feeling something changing Nissa looked down at Gremlin but blinked seeing that it had a tail now. She smiled and ran her finger over its head softly making it coo softly. She went over to her bed and scooped up Gremlin again setting the small blob creature on her silky blankets. It slowly snuggled into the covers it was laying on. Nissa smiled at it as she turned to her bathroom and walked into it. She flipped on the light though hissed slightly as for some reason the lights bothered her head. She looked at the mirror and noticed that her cheeks were glowing purple still. When she noticed this they glew more and she groaned out, "Stop it." She mumbled to herself and walked to the shower and turned on the water a bit colder then normal. She closed the curtains as it warmed up and she stripped her clothing off.

Nissa was almost done in the shower as she just finished washing her hair and body. She turned off the water just in time to hear, "What the heck is that thing?" it sounded like a new female in the house yelling. 'M-Master!' Nissa heard in her head as she could hear the woman screaming for Yuuske to kill it. She slid a bit as she wrapped a towel around her body as she was running out of the bathroom. Gremlin was shaking as it was running around the room as Yuuske and Kuwabara were in her room chasing the poor terrified blob. Nissa growled out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She sounded pissed and she could tell they could tell as Kuwabara and Yuuske both looked over at her shaking a bit and their faces going pale. She held out her hand as Gremlin quickly ran between the two and jumped into Nissa's hand. She was glaring daggers at both of them. "W-well…" The both started but stopped. She looked over to the female in her doorway that seemed to be mad that Nissa was just in a towel. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes were a chocolate color. Gremlin moved up Nissa's arm to her shoulder to hide behind her neck, holding on to her. 'I'm scared…' Nissa heard in her head making her glare at the woman and then at the two cowering fools on her floor. "Get out." She stated in a dangerous warning tone that was dripping with venom.

Nissa's cheeks weren't glowing anymore but Gremlin was, as she was getting angry that they weren't leaving, "NOW!" She yelled at them but she was heard all through the temple. Yuuske and Kuwabara quickly got up and ran to the door; Yuuske grabbed the woman's arm to pull her out too. "No." The woman responded her glare not leaving Nissa. Oh that wasn't a good first impression as Nissa's head snapped over to her and if looks could kill this woman would be dead. "Why should we, Hm?" She asked all snotty like. Yuuske pulled on her again but was pushed away by this woman, "Stop it Yuuske." She growled at. Nissa's hair started to move up as energy arose through her body as she took a stop forward. "Because this is my room you snotty little bitch." Nissa stated. She knew this was going to be an alpha female type thing, as her eyes didn't stop glaring into the woman's eyes as they started to spark. 'M-Master… Calm down.' Nissa heard in her head but ignored the small creature on her shoulder. Tension could be felt in the air as these two were having a stare down and neither was backing down. "Shit! I knew this was going to happen!" Yuuske sighed out in a rather frustrated and worried tone.

"Yuuske what's going on?" Was now heard as Kurama came out of his room with a yawn as it was still in the morning time. Yuuske turned to him and sighed out, "Cat fight starting." He sighed out. Kuwabara looked from the girls to Kurama and Yuuske, "I guess shorty isn't good in bed if she's still unhappy-IIIEEE!" Kuwabara was electrocuted making him yell out the last part of his word and fall to the ground. "Shut up." Nissa growled out her cheeks glowing bright purple under her skin though still keeping her eyes on Keiko's. Hearing that it was Keiko she now had a growl in the back of her throat, as they had never gotten along. "If you want your girlfriend to live Yuuske… get her out of my room. NOW." She growled out. "Come on Keiko." Yuuske stated as he grabbed her hand with his and pulled on her making him get a cold glare from Keiko. She walked towards Yuuske now, "Fine." She stated in a bitter tone. Nissa turned to them all now and slammed her door before growling out. Gremlin jumped off her shoulder and ran under her bed, 'Master…?' Gremlin questioned sort of scared of her. She rubbed her temple and sighed out, "Sorry Gremlin, I'm alright… You can come out again… I just hate that wench." She stated in an annoyed tone as she went back to the bathroom leaving the door open.

Her cheeks were glowing purple causing Gremlin to light up a bit, causing Gremlin to come into the bathroom slowly, 'Master, are you feeling alright?' Gremlin asked making them both glow a bit more but she nodded, "Yes I'm fine." She stated as she sighed out as she slipped her towel off and began to dry her hair with it now. She slowly changed into the clothing. "I need clothes." She stated and Gremlin just nodded at her in agreement. She walked out of the bathroom and went to sit on her window ceil now. She brought her legs up and hugged them to her chest softly as she leaned forward and laid her cheek on her knees, looking out the window at the sun rising. Nissa thought about what had happened between her and Hiei as she turned a bright purple also causing Gremlin to glow a bit. She groaned a bit and shook her head attempting to shake the thoughts right out of her head. Gremlin watched this and was in her head and began to giggle a bit at her, she knew it was as she glared over at it for a moment before sighing out a bit. "What?" She asked rather bluntly as she looked back out the window as she attempted to keep the thoughts pushed out of her mind.

'Master likes the 'Forbidden Child' how cute.' Gremlins stated in her head causing her to give it a sharp glare enough for it to ripple and giggle more. Gremlin slowly made its way over to the window ceil and moved up onto her shoulder softly causing Nissa to glance over at it before back out the window. She groaned a bit as she had a feeling Gremlin wasn't going to drop this at all. 'Master needs some fresh air?' it asked tilting its head to the side as it questioned her. She sighed a bit and nodded, "Yeah probably would be a good thing." She stated as she went to stand up and jump out of the window with Gremlin clinging to her shirt so that it wouldn't fall. She felt the soft morning grass under her feet, as she looked to Gremlin crouching down a bit, "Hold on." She stated giving a moment for Gremlin to wrap around her a bit now as she began running to the forest with her eyes closed as she did flips and what not, avoiding obstacles easily and gracefully.

After a half hour of running and flipping she'd skid to a stop with her eyes closed at the edge of a cliff. She opened her eyes slowly as the sun was blaring towards her causing a gorgeous lighting across her body. Gremlin was clinging to her tightly as its little arms were stretched and wrapped around her neck freaking out slightly. 'M-Master?' Nissa heard a shaky voice in her head making her grin and look over at Gremlin. "What don't trust me?" She asked with a grin still planted across her face. She turned around to face the forest as she closed her eyes again and a soft content smile made its way across her face. She was at peace, "I don't trust myself." She stated as she took a step back before jumping slightly arching her back as she began heading downward off the cliff in the air. She heard a scream come from Gremlin; 'MASTER!' was shortly screamed into her head making her giggle a bit. She flipped so her feet were going first instead of her head as she kept her eyes closed. She landed on all fours, as there was a very large crashing sound as she created a crater in the forest ground under her. A huge dust cloud formed around her making it hard to see if anything was alive as it went silent…


	18. Chapter 17

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 17_

As the dust settled a figure was seen jumping from the top of the cloud of dust; there was a soft flapping noise coming from the figure. Nissa was that figure as she looked a bit confused as she looked back seeing purple tinted black dragon-like-demon wings coming from her back. She noticed the were glowing a bright purple as she looked down at Gremlin noticing that it had turned to large wings that were flapping rather hard keeping them up. 'Master… Don't do that again.' She heard in her head before laughing a bit noticing that Gremlin was shaking a bit, "I'm sorry Gremlin." She whispered and reached over and ran her fingers over to wings softly making a coo sound come from Gremlin. She laughed a bit, "Let's go back." She stated as Gremlin began flapping a bit making them go back up to the cliff she just jumped off of. As they were flying back up Nissa was noting everything like Gremlin being wrapped around her under her breasts and above them to keep the wings on her.

As they got to the top she put her foot on the edge and smiled a bit, "Alright take a break I'll get us back now Gremlin." She stated and went to hold out her hand as the wings now shrunk down and the goo ran up her arm to her hand. Gremlin formed and turned to her, now showing that Gremlin now not only had a tail but wings also. She smiled a bit seeing it and ran her finger over its head making it coo. She could tell that it was tired out just by that little bit, which caused her to giggle a bit, "Don't worry I'll go straight back just relax." She stated as she moved her hand towards her shoulder so Gremlin could hold on again which it did. After making sure Gremlin was set she began running back to the temple at a quick pace but slow pace for her. She kept glancing at Gremlin feeling that it was exhausted, "You can sleep more when we get back." She stated causing the small creature to nod a bit and let out a small yawn. She smiled a bit from it as she ran a tad bit faster.

It only took her a few minutes to get back to the temple as she jumped into her bedroom window and walked over to her bed after closing the window behind her. She grabbed Gremlin softly and set it down on the pillows and pulled the blanket to cover it a bit, "You did good. Get some rest." She whispered as she smiled. Gremlin cooed out softly before snuggling into the pillow and resting, seeing this Nissa smiled and began walking to the door and opened it, walking out and shutting the door softly behind her. She sighed out a bit and smiled a bit as she began walking to the living room.

When in the doorway to the living room she stopped and sighed out a bit, "Damn." She whispered to herself. She wasn't sure which was going to be more trying on her nerves, Keiko who was already glaring at her while sitting beside Yuuske or the fact that she was going to try and ignore Hiei who was sitting in the window. She noticed Kurama was in the room chatting with the others and Kuwabara was no where to be found; seeing that he wasn't there made Nissa smile just slightly, 'Well that's one less thing to worry about.' Kurama looked up at Nissa and smiled a bit, "Morning Nissa." He greeted causing Yuuske to look over and smile with a wave. "Morn'" he stated causing Keiko to glare at him for a moment. She sighed out and rubbed a temple but out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiei smirk, this caused her to blush just slightly as her cheeks turned a light purple. She looked to the side and bit her bottom lip softly, 'F-Fuck off Hiei.' She thought in his direction. Seeing her reaction to Hiei made Kurama look between the two of them and smile slightly at her. She groaned inwardly as she knew he had sort of caught on what was going on between them.

"So Nissa, What was that grotesque thing in your room this morning?" Keiko said bitterly towards her. Nissa rolled her eyes, "My period." She stated in a serious tone though was being a smart ass. Yuuske coughed and held in a laugh knowing that would have pissed off Keiko more. Hiei raised an eyebrow looking at Nissa now and Kurama stifled a chuckle by biting his thumb though he blushed a bit. Keiko was unamused as she glared at her more, "You're more fucked up then the last time I saw you then." Keiko stated as she crossed her arms and had a smug look on her face. Nissa growled out a bit as she rubbed her temples, "Okay I give up with you Keiko." She started, "Who twisted your panties in a bunch to make you be such a bitch towards me?" She asked really not in the mood to deal with her this morning, "Not like I did anything with Yuuske; which is really sick, and yet you act like I have like a jealous wench." She could see that Keiko was beginning to turn red with anger. She knew she didn't have a real answer though as she grinned a bit, "So until you have a reason to hate me all this time kindly fuck off and have a pleasant day." She stated as she walked to the chair in front of the window Hiei was in that she usually sat at. The room was silent but everyone was sure Keiko was going to explode.

Nissa closed her eyes and kept them closed as she leaned her head on her hand, Hiei glanced over at her with his eyes wondering if she was alright. Keiko huffed out finally as Yuuske suddenly started saying 'Ouch' over and over as Keiko had him by the ear and was dragging him to his bedroom to yell, which they could all hear her yelling and fighting with him. "How could you be related to that! That monster of a woman!" She yelled out as Yuuske attempted to defend Nissa without getting in trouble. Nissa let out a large sigh and rubbed her temples again, "Why does she not like you?" Kurama asked making Nissa open her eyes and glance at him, seeing Hiei also look at her from the corner of her eye. "Ehh she never liked me… no real reason though to be honest…" She yawned out a bit and shook her head to keep herself from yawning again, she didn't know why she was feeling ill and extremely tired. "We met each other one day when Yuuske came with his mother to visit us. She was mad about Yuuske spending time with me cause he didn't see me often." She began and closed her eyes again not able to keep them open, "She threw a fit when he and I started rough housing and having fun like kids are suppose to…" She thought back a bit as she showed as she paused, "Yuuske got bit by a rattlesnake and she started blaming me and was sure I was going to be the death of him… Apparently she never got over that day even after all this time." She stated.

Hiei was slightly worried as it barely showed but to his bestfriend Kurama he could tell, "Nissa… You don't look too well… Hiei why don't you help her to her room?" He asked turning his attention to the now glaring Hiei. Nissa blushed slightly but not that much; "I can get there just fine by myself." She stated as she stood up as she began to wobble a bit as she walked forward she fell forward, Kurama sat forward as he was going to catch her but Hiei caught her before he got too close. He picked her up in his arms, "What's wrong with you Onna?" He asked knowing she was just fine not too long ago. She groaned out, "I'm not sure… I feel so exhausted…" She stated though it made him blush a bit knowing the things that could be thought because of what she said. Hiei looked to Kurama, "Sounds like she just needs some rest." He stated as if to calm Hiei down on his worrying. Nissa's eyes were still shut as she laid her head on Hiei's chest liking the heat coming from it, his scent calming her mind a bit.

'Gremlin…' She thought knowing it was probably because of Gremlin she was so tired. "What about Gremlin?" Hiei asked as he began to walk back to her room slowly, carrying her in his arms. She yawned a bit, "Gremlin is exhausted and sleeping again… I think that's what's the matter." She stated and looked up at him as her cheeks turned a faint purple causing her to look away. "Why is Gremlin exhausted?" Hiei asked with a smirk on his face seeing the blush. "Ehhh…" She groaned out but sighed, "Keiko was playing alpha female over my room… She wanted the others to kill Gremlin." She stated and rubbed her temples; "Afterwards I went out for a little bit… scared Gremlin enough that it over exerted itself." She stated and laughed a bit, "Though nice to know what it can do." She stated softly with a giggle. He got to her bedroom door and opened it while balancing her for a moment as he opened it. He blinked seeing Gremlin on her bed glowing brightly, Nissa also looked over at Gremlin and sighed a bit, "Need to figure out how it can use less energy drain on me." She yawned out at the end of her sentence making her voice squeak.

Hiei listened and felt himself rather curious to what happened but smirked a bit as he was still holding her in his arms. Though he was confused by how Gremlin even tapped her energy, "Gremlin is apart of me…" She whispered, as it seemed she read his mind when she was just sharing sure that he didn't understand how things happened. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her before glancing at Gremlin as he set her down on her bed but stood there with his hands now in his pockets. Nissa looked up at him and sighed out but smiled slightly, "Thanks." She stated throwing him off a bit as she was talking about sleeping in his room and taking her to hers now. He after a few moments caught on as he nodded a bit with a smirk. There was a knock on her door, which made Hiei's eyebrow twitch a bit as they both looked to the door. Hiei knew who it was right off the bat as he swung the door open as an eavesdropping Kuwabara fell to the ground with a loud thud. Nissa groaned a bit and rubbed her temple softly, "What is it." She barked at him in a soft tone making Kuwabara quickly sit up and grin nervously. "Well can't let you go back to sleep." He stated making Hiei glare at him and Nissa blink a bit with a sigh, "Why not?" She asked. Yuuske came running over to her door, "Koenma wants us right now!" He exclaimed before Kuwabara could open his mouth again to tell them, causing Kuwabara to glare up at Yuuske.

Yuuske glanced at Nissa before looking away seeming down about something, Nissa looked at Yuuske and sighed out a bit knowing what that look was. She shook her head and nodded, "Alright." She stated. Hiei looked between Nissa and Yuuske, before back at Nissa who looked at him in a sternway as if to tell him not to ask. "Now get out fool!" She yelled out suddenly in a more demonic tone making him yelp and run out of the room scared of her a bit still. Hiei smirked a bit as Nissa sighed again as she reached over and scooped up Gremlin in her hand and set it in her cleavage as she knew it was the best spot for the sleeping creature. Hiei saw this a red tint coming to her cheeks as he raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask as he went to walk out of the room. Nissa stood up as Gremlin snuggled into her breasts softly and cooed out though Nissa who smiled at it being the only one to hear it.

Once she got to the living room she saw there was an open portal waiting for them to enter, it seemed that everyone but Hiei had already went ahead of them as Hiei was standing beside the portal waiting for her and Gremlin. She nodded to him before she went into the portal and was followed in by Hiei. Nissa groaned as her head felt more light headed then last time as she head her head, though felt a hand on her shoulder making her open her eyes and look up to see a smiling concerned Kurama looking down to her, "You alright?" He asked the concern heard in his voice. She nodded before realizing they were in Koenma's office now, she looked to the desk and blinked seeing a floating baby in a blue outfit, large binky hanging from his mouth and a large hat with 'Jr.' on it. She heard Hiei 'Hn' out irritated behind her causing her to glance at him. Kurama smiled over at him and looked back at Nissa who just simply nodded but was keeping her eyes on the floating baby. 'I must be tired…' She thought to herself and heard Hiei snort a bit as he went to his window and sat down in it. 'Guess not.' She thought and rolled her eyes at Hiei's reaction to her thoughts. Yuuske and Kuwabara were sitting down in the chair, which once Kurama thought she was alright he'd go to a chair also and sit down.

Nissa sighed a bit not looking forward to this, as she knew Koenma still hated her and what not. She walked over and leaned on the wall behind Yuuske as she didn't want to deal with Koenma today with her head hurting and what not. The baby looked up, "So glad you could join me." He stated and the baby glared at Nissa a bit before looking at the others. She could tell this was Koenma by the voice and the look she got causing a small sigh to escape her lips.

"I called you all here today for a reason." Koenma started as he began to pace a bit on his desktop causing them all to watch him minus Hiei. "No shit." Yuuske stated as he eyed the baby walking on his desk who glared at Yuuske harshly, "Anyywayys…" Koenma stretched out a bit as if trying to think of how he was going to say what came next, "A village was ransacked early this morning and the people in it disappearing off the map." This caught Nissa's attention as she weakly glared at him. "We're not sure what's happening at this point but I would like you all to investigate it if you will." He continued before looking at them. "Where was this village Sir?" Kurama piped up and Koenma nodded towards his question, "It was actually out in Egypt…" He stated. Nissa smirked slightly hearing a groan come from Kuwabara and him complain about the heat. She looked down at Gremlin who was moving on her breasts slightly not liking the feeling of the room around it. She ran her finger over its head in an attempt to calm it down which didn't help that much as it curled into a tighter ball.

Koenma looked over at them, "So will you go check this out?" he asked. Nissa became a slight bit pissed off knowing her own village never got this attention ever. She glared at Koenma and Gremlin glew brightly in its sleep as she was feeling angry, Kurama put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down making her look up at him and Gremlin stop glowing. "I think we should. It might help us understand more what happened to Nissa if that's the same type of case." Kurama said making Yuuske and Koenma nod. "I hope it's not." Nissa stated bitterly making Kuwabara look at her. "Why?" She looked at him harshly, "No one should ever have to go through that." She stated and looked at Koenma, "You going to make a portal binky face or what?" She asked bitterly now causing Koenma to glare at her and push a button so the portal opened. "Thank you." She grumbled out as she jumped into the portal before anyone else could. They all looked at each other as they wondered if she was alright. Hiei went in after Yuuske, Hiei was followed by Kurama who was followed by Kuwabara as the portal closed behind them.

Once on the other side they saw Nissa a few yards ahead of them as she was standing there looking at the building huts and what not. She shivered a bit and her eyes seemed blank a bit as she stared around at everything, screaming could be heard in her head. It was sunny as the sun was high in the sky making it really hot; Kuwabara was complaining about how he was going to melt from the heat, but in Nissa's head it was night time as her own experience ran through her head. Feeling a hand on her shoulder as a presence was suddenly felt beside her, made her snap out of her flash back as she looked at Hiei who wasn't looking at her he was looking out at the burning huts. "Focus." He stated as he let go of her shoulder. She smiled weakly at him and nodded, 'Thanks Hiei.' She thought towards him but doubt he was in her head.

The others saw this and Kuwabara grinned a bit and Yuuske frowned a bit with his arms crossed. Kurama chuckled a bit as he looked around before forming a frown on his face also as the place smelt of death. "Come on." Yuuske stated as he walked forwards as they all went to look for clues. Gremlin began to stir as the sun was beaming down on it causing it to hiss out when it opened its eyes that weren't really seen yet. Nissa looked down at Gremlin hearing the hiss and smiled slightly, "Sorry." She stated as she walked to one of the burning huts and closed her eyes a bit as she was focusing it seemed as golden aura formed around her, which caused the others to look at her quickly not expecting energy to be felt demon or spirit energy. She opened her eyes after a few moments her eyes also glowing as she looked around hearing something moving and small sobbing. She could see through the building but could see shadows and body heat. Her eye became wide as she narrowed them shortly after. There was wind felt as Kuwabara was knocked over, they looked seeing Nissa running for something causing them to stop looking and running after her.

She had her sights set as she could see someone was stuck in a burning little hut. Once she was closer she could hear coughing and a faint cry for help. She looked at the burning wood as she growled a bit seeing a wall in front of her. She went to the front seeing the door on fire, 'Master! A girl is in there!' was heard from Gremlin as it jumped off her chest and slid under the crack of the door. Nissa noted that the door was locked and on fire as she glew brighter along with Gremlin who was inside attempting to find the girl in there. She growled out and jumped in the air and kicked the door open hard making the large hut shake. "Nissa!" Yuuske yelled out as she ran inside but the door caved a bit making the entrance inaccessible to them as it was burning also.

Yuuske ran forward and Kurama put his hand on his shoulder, "We can't!" He exclaimed calmly, looking from Yuuske to the burning hut, "It's too dangerous it will collapse." He stated. Yuuske glared at him, "But Nissa is in there!" He yelled out and went to go forward but Kurama squeezed his shoulder, "I'm sorry Yuuske but it's unsafe!" He yelled out over the roaring flames. They all quickly looked over as they heard coughing and gagging but they weren't sure whom it was coming from. Hiei glared over at Kurama as he felt something inside him breaking as he was worried also, "I'm going in." Hiei stated as he ran towards a window, "Hiei!" Was heard from the others as he got to the window. Before he could get inside he stepped back as the building began to rumble and shake, "It's collapsing!" Kuwabara yelled out as he stepped back also.

Hiei growled a bit as he broke the window and headed inside gracefully and quickly. He looked around quickly looking for signed of movement in the burning hut. The heat didn't bother him but the smoke was as he began to cough, he saw Nissa in a corner behind the flaming crate, getting up and picking up a young girl that couldn't be more then 11yearsold, he ran over as he noticed that Nissa began to sway and cough, 'MASTER!' Gremlin cried out but was over the young girls mouth helping her breathe. She glared down at Gremlin weakly, "Protect her." She growled out before coughing a bit. She noticed that the room was beginning to fall as she jumped out of the way of a beam. Hiei was there in a flash picking her up bridal style, she looked up at him as her glowing body began to die down as she began to lose consciousness the last thing she saw was Hiei's crimson eyes looking determined and worried about her. Nissa even in her passed out rag doll moment was still holding firmly onto the young girl in her arms as if to keep her safe.


	19. Chapter 18

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 18_

Nissa felt someone doing compressions on her chest and someone putting their mouth on hers and breathing into her, giving her air. Her eyes slowly opened as she wasn't breathing yet as Hiei was breathing into her while Kurama gave her compressions; they both were taking turns as it was suppose to be. She had opened her eyes when Hiei was breathing into her mouth causing her to shoot up and begin coughing hard, black smoke exiting her mouth as she kept attempting to get it all out and breath in. Yuuske smiled and knelt down patting her on her back making her cough harder and glare back at him. She saw he had a goofy look on his face with a matching smile, "Welcome back." He stated. She looked around for a moment as everything came back to her, from the burning building to the little girl to Hiei saving them. She blushed a bit as her cheeks turned purple but she quickly got up and turned around, seeing the little girl in Kuwabara's arms. She swayed a bit, "Whoa! Sit down cuz you shouldn't get up that quickly." Yuuske stated, Nissa knew that he was right as she held her head for a moment with a groan. "He's right." Kurama stated as he stood up along with the others that had been knelt down. She shook her head, "I'm fine." She stated with a small cough as she walked over to Kuwabara and held out her arms, "Hand her over please." She stated.

Kuwabara blinked a bit and same with the others; not hearing 'please' come from Nissa before, Kuwabara nodded and handing her to the weak Nissa as she took her in her arms looking down at her. She poked Gremlin who was still on the young girls mouth and nose giving her air; Gremlin was stretched out to do so though as it was a blob and such. "That's good…" She whispered as Gremlin came off the girl and slid up to Nissa's shoulder, 'Is she going to be okay?' Gremlin asked looking down at the girl but growled a bit hearing Kuwabara as the same thing. Nissa laughed a bit in a dull tone but nodded, "I think so." She whispered as she walked to a crate and sat down on it, her legs crossed with the young girl in her arms. She took notes of the girl, noticing she couldn't be to old; she wore a tattered, dirty white gown that was burnt on the ends from the fire. She looked at her more seeing that her hair was premium blonde color though it was dirty, her hair was long also reaching down to the small of her back, Nissa shook her head a bit but something caught her eye noticing the poor girl had a slash over her right eye that had already scared up, she frowned a bit seeing that her lips were bleeding in the same pattern that Nissa had on her lips that were scared. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair softly seeing that her stomach and chest were going in and out showing she was still breathing.

Nissa looked at the others with a stern look, "Don't make any loud noises or anything when she starts to wake up." She growled out in a warning. Kuwabara shivered and Kurama nodded. She looked at Hiei who 'Hn'ed at her and then at Yuuske who shrugged his shoulders. Nissa tensed up for a moment feeling something hitting her. She leaned the girl forward seeing the back of her tattered dress moving like something was trying to get out of being confined in the dress. Nissa blinked a bit and her pointer finger grew into a nice sharp claw as she ran her pointer finger over the moving cloth softly and slowly. "What is she doing? That's sick!" Kuwabara whispered out sickened by what Nissa was doing. Nissa ignored him as she looked at what had come out of the slits in the back of the girls dress, "Shut it idiot!" Hiei was heard growling at Kuwabara and an ouch was heard from Kuwabara as he was hit hard upside the head and knocked to the ground from it by Yuuske. Kurama began to walk up slowly, "What is it Nissa?" He asked in a whisper though he began to notices the markings around the girls ankles, wrist and throat that were liked the one around Nissa's throat but without the triangles under it.

Nissa glanced up at him before smiling weakly at Kurama, she looked back down, "It wasn't random this village was chose." She stated in a sad, angry and slightly bitter tone. She lifted the girl up a bit so he could see. Out from the small girls back was two small white angelic like white-feathered wings, which were limp, somewhat. He noticed them and frowned a bit himself as Yuuske walked up, "So what's going on guys?" He asked before seeing the young female, Hiei walked beside him and looked at the girl also. Kuwabara was still on the ground behind the guys who groaned out a bit and held his head in slight pain. Kurama looked over to Yuuske, "Seems that this girl came from the same capturers as Nissa." He stated in a calm collected tone. Yuuske frowned a bit but nodded in understanding, "Why is she here?" He asked. Nissa looked up at Yuuske, "We'll find out when she wakes up." She stated.

Nissa looked back down at the girl as she started to stir with a groan that turned to coughing afterwards. She slowly opened her eyes and they widened seeing someone abnormal holding her, she seemed terrified. Nissa bit her lip knowing that reaction, she took in a big breath and began to talk softly her angelic tone going over her demonic voice as to not scare the young girl more, "Don't worry… We're not here to hurt you." She stated as she smiled softly at the young girl, "You're safe." She stated. The girl seemed to relax a bit but nodded slightly still shaking with fear. The eye that had the scar over it was white as if she were blind in that eye while the other one was a pale icy blue. "Do you know your name still?" Nissa asked knowing the others were watching in interest. She didn't talk but just shook her head no, "What is your number then?" Nissa asked. This question made the girl tense up but she held up her hands and showed her what number with her fingers, "9054?" Nissa asked making sure she got it right. The girl nodded slightly as her wings moved a bit making her wince in pain and bite her lip a bit. 9054 touched her back softly wanting to see what was wrong with her wings, "What's wrong kid?" Yuuske piped up now making the poor girl jump in Nissa's lap looking at the others while shaking again.

Nissa giggled softly, "They are alright too… They helped me." She whispered making the other girl look up at her and smile weakly with a nod. "Why isn't she talking?" Kuwabara whispered to the others causing the girl to frown a bit and Nissa to glare at him bitterly. "Shut it Kuwabara." Yuuske whispered back to him in a warning tone. Nissa looked down at the now saddened girl, "Don't worry about what he says he's an idiot." The girl giggled just softly but nodded again with a frown still on her face. "Can you stand on your own?" Nissa asked and the girl nodded again but seemed a bit nervous at the thought. "Here let me help." Kurama said as he held out his hand causing the young girl to blush a bit as she took his hand as she stood up slowly, stumbling a bit as she stood on one foot now, "Seems her ankle is hurt." Hiei stated and the girl nodded a bit towards what he said. Nissa looked at the girls back at her wings now and frowned, "I know what's wrong now." She stated in her normal tone making the girl quickly look at her with wide eyes again, "Oh…" Nissa laughed a bit, "This is my normal voice." She stated and the girl nodded again.

Nissa pointed to the girl's wings seeing small black barbwire wrapped around the base of her wings tightly enough that silver blood was seeping through. The others also looked and saw making the frown a bit, "We'll get that fixed when we get back to the temple." Kurama stated. The girl looked up at him and blushed a bit again her cheeks turning a slight pink color. Kurama knelt down, "Get on my back…" He stated. The girl looked nervous for a moment looking at Nissa; who nodded to the girl that it was alright, she slowly after a few moments got up on Kurama's back still blushing. Hiei rolled his eyes seeing this and huffed as he walked back towards where the portal was. "What's shorty's problem?" Kuwabara asked making Yuuske shrug, "When doesn't he have a problem?" He asked rhetorically. "True." Kurama agreed with Yuuske. Nissa got up and began to sway behind the guys as they started to walk off. She held her head tightly as she groaned softly as she shut her eyes tightly. 'Master what's wrong?' Gremlin asked moving on Nissa's shoulders a bit to see her face. Nissa shook her head not responding, she knew something wasn't right at all about this situation as her mind started fading along with her vision again she felt herself lose consciousness the last thing she heard was Gremlin in her head, 'MASTER!'

Hiei blinked a bit and quickly turned his head and saw behind the others Nissa falling to the ground. The other's looked behind them seeing Hiei turn around seeing and hearing Nissa hit the ground, "Nissa!" They all yelled as Hiei appeared beside her knelt down while Gremlin was using its wings to keep hovering above her before landing on Hiei's shoulder softly. Hiei shook Nissa softly, "Onna?" He asked as he shook her a bit harder but stopped seeing a dart like before when they were attacked by the kid and Bo-bo sticking out of the side of her neck that was empty the liquid inside it already inside her, "What's going on?" Yuuske yelled out as he skidded beside Hiei and knelt down as he noticed Hiei pulling something out of Nissa's neck, "What is that?" He asked. Hiei looked at it closely before handing it back off to Yuuske. "Trouble." Is all he said; the girl on Kurama's back began to shake as she pushed on him being nervous about something, "What's wrong?" Kurama asked as she pointed out at the burning huts this caused him to look out at them seeing a blurry figure in the distance in all black.

Nissa was barely breathing and Gremlin growled out and rippled from it as danger was near, "Get to the portal!" Kurama yelled out as they all looked up as daggers flew towards them. Hiei picked Nissa up barely missing the daggers that were aimed at her and began to run with the others but tried to stay with them not wanting to leave them behind. "SHIT!" Yuuske yelled as he began running also, avoiding the fast blades were sort of difficult as a poisoned one came straight towards Hiei now and it stretched out and covered them all but a whimper was heard as it was hit and the blade went into it, Gremlin landed on Nissa with the blade in its stomach as it fell over and seemingly passed out also as they all got to the portal, jumping into it as the portal closed behind them.

Koenma blinked seeing how they came into his office wondering what had just happened. "Well?" He asked as if not worried about what had just happened as Yuuske was under Kuwabara who had fallen on him, "Get off me!" He growled out and punched Kuwabara to get him off of him. Kurama breathed slightly heavy as he looked to the Spirit World Prince, "Seems we have a new comer." He stated and moved showing the angelic girl on his back that was getting nervous and hid into his back making Kurama chuckle a bit. Botan walked in and saw Nissa in Hiei's arms, "Oh my God what happened?" She asked worried about them all now. Hiei glared over at Botan not liking her high-pitched voice, "We were attacked. Seems the girl was a decoy." He stated. The girl; 9054, frowned a bit and hid her face knowing that it was her fault they were in trouble now.

Botan frowned a bit more as she went to look at Gremlin, "What is that?" She asked noticing it was breathing even with the dagger in it. "Poor thing…" She whispered as she went to pull the dagger out slowly, "Don't cut yourself it's poisoned." Kurama informed causing Botan to turn pale from it and be a tad bit more careful. A squeak was heard from Gremlin when the dagger was finally out before a purple glow was seen closing the wound on the goo like body. Gremlin opened its eyes and looked around now as it was feeling a tad bit better. Gremlin had heard Botan's question and looked up at Hiei, 'I'm part of Master.' Gremlin stated in his head simply, Hiei sighed a bit and looked to them all. "It's part of Nissa." He stated in a dry tone. "So in essence like Puu is to Yuuske?" Kurama asked and Hiei shrugged his shoulders as Gremlin tilted its head to the side. Hiei turned to walk off now, "Wait Hiei! We need to know more about that thing." Koenma said and Hiei gave Koenma a nasty look before continuing to walk, "It can wait." He stated in a bitter tone as he made his way to the temple again going through the right portal when Botan summoned it and walked to the front door slowly but stopped and looked down at the passed out Nissa in his arms. He was worried about her and it showed; Gremlin noticed this and giggled softly to itself, 'Master will be fine…' Hiei heard in his head but didn't say or do anything for a few minutes before walking to the hallway where their rooms are and stopped outside of Nissa's room. "What was that liquid?" he now asked as he looked down at Gremlin who looked a bit grim. 'Nothing Master can't handle… It's like a strong sedative but it drains all her energy making her very, very weak.' Gremlin glanced down at Nissa and its wings fell a bit, 'Wouldn't be surprised if something came after her in this state… It's unsure how long she'll be like this.' Gremlin stated.

Hearing that Nissa could be in trouble and was weak made Hiei worry a tad bit more as he walked to his room instead and opened the door. He'd walk in and kick the door closed softly as he walked to his bed and Gremlin jumped down and pulled back the covers trying to help him a tad bit. Nissa was groaning here and there and Gremlin started glowing a bit as Hiei set Nissa down in his bed and covered her up. Hiei let out a soft sigh as he moved to the window ceil and sat down, he wasn't going to leave Nissa alone here let alone when the other girls were here though he was sure Genkai could help out a bit still even if she were old. Gremlin crawled over to Nissa as the glowing got brighter, Hiei glanced at them eyeing Gremlin a bit wanting to know what was going on. Gremlin looked at its tail that turned to a blade and sliced Nissa's cheek softly and quickly. For a glimpse of a moment saw bright purple blood that sizzled and immediately burned and closed itself. Gremlin felt very uneasy about this and Hiei glared slightly not liking that Gremlin had cut her, "What was that about?" Hiei asked in a protective tone. Gremlin turned its head to look at him before frowning. 'This isn't good…Poison was in it-' Gremlin was in the middle of the sentence when Hiei disappeared and reappeared sitting on the bed beside Nissa's body. 'Nothing she can't handle but her body won't let their be a wound as it's dissolving the poison inside so the liquid is stuck in her blood system until it's done… She could be weak for a while.' Gremlin stated and growled a bit as its body began to shake a bit being angered by this.

Hearing what Gremlin had said made Hiei go into a somewhat foul mood as he sighed softly in an annoyed manor. He looked at Nissa and brushed her hair out of her face softly, making her smile just slightly feeling his warmth before she began shivering and curling into a tight ball; holding the covers tightly to her body, Hiei didn't know seeing her like this made him worry so much and protective over her as he ran his fingers through her hair softly again. Gremlin watched this, as some part of it got uncomfortable with it and protective also and another part of it wanted to giggle; it was a very awkward feeling as if there were more then one personality inside. Gremlin would trust Hiei enough to watch her for now but that didn't mean Gremlin had to like him at all.


	20. Chapter 19

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 19_

A few hours would pass as Nissa wasn't waking up at all, it must have been about 8o'clock at night as the sun was now down. The others were starting to worry as Yukina came up with Kurama and knocked on Hiei's door figuring out that she wasn't in her room. Kurama cracked open the door slightly and peeked in a bit, "Hiei?" He called out softly as he noticed that Hiei was in his window staring out at the rising moon. Hiei looked over at him, "Hn. What is it?" He asked now as Kurama opened the door more showing that Yukina was with him now. Behind them hid the small girl that went by 9054, as she was worried about the woman that had saved her. Her wings were now bandaged as they had removed the barbwire the best they could but there was still a bunch around the base. Nissa was curled up on Hiei's bed in a tight ball as she was shaking and whining here and there. Yukina walked in and moved to Nissa, "Is she okay?" She asked looking from Nissa to Hiei who didn't like seeing his sister so worried but nodded, "She should be fine." He stated. Hiei let out a small-annoyed sigh, "The girl can see her too." He stated in a cold tone making Kurama blink a bit but smile slightly.

Kurama poked his head out and look down the hallway as he noticed the girl who hid around the corner seeing that he had seen her. "You can come in too." Kurama said softly in a welcoming tone and held out his hand. She peaked around the corner and slowly came out of hiding as she slowly walked to him and took his hand softly. After a few minutes she'd come into the room and look at them all as her wings shook softly as the darkness didn't help her nervousness. Kurama held her hand softly, "It's alright no one is going to hurt you." He stated as she smiled up at him feeling a tad bit better as she let go of his hand and ran to the bed and looked at Nissa frowning a bit knowing it was her fault. Yukina smiled down at the girl, "Hello." She stated and the girl waved a bit as she crawled up on the bed and jumped slightly seeing that Gremlin was hiding in the blankets sleeping in a ball next to Nissa.

Kurama looked from Nissa and the girls to Hiei as he walked over to Hiei. "I don't feel energy coming from her at all." He stated as he glanced at Nissa. Hiei closed his eyes as he took a breath and sighed softly, "She'll be fine… The thing that was injected into her…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence and opened his eyes looking at the small girl who was staring at him listening to his conversation. He closed his eyes again not wanting to worry her though he didn't know why since it was her fault in away, 'Drains all her energy. She's going to be weak for a bit and there was poison in it so it's not helping her recovery.' Hiei spoke into Kurama's head, he nodded his head at it a bit, 'Poison?' He asked in his head and Hiei nodded a bit, 'Seems she's immune to a point but it's not working in her favor right now.' Hiei spoke again in his head.

The girl glared at Hiei for a moment before pushing Yukina away a bit as she sat on her knees next to Nissa and brushed her hand over her forehead getting her hair out of her face. She seemed determined for some reason as she put her palm on Nissa's forehead softly. "Umm…" Yukina started to say something but stepped back a bit as the girls wings flapped a bit hard as if to blow the other back a bit which it did. There was a sudden spike in energy in the room causing Kurama and Hiei to look at her along with Yukina who was stepping back feeling the energy in front of her. Around Nissa and the girl was a blinding white aura making it unseen to them what was happening on the bed. Hiei growled a bit and went to stand up and move to the aura but was sent flying back into his bedroom wall. Kurama looked at him and stood in front of him now, "Relax I don't think she's going to hurt her." He stated as his eyes closed a bit from the bright light. Hiei glared up at Kurama and growled a bit in the back of his throat not happy about what was going on.

Yuuske and Kuwabara ran into Hiei's room and covered their eyes as they came in as the light they weren't expecting, "What's going on!" Yuuske yelled out as Kuwabara ran to Yukina and stood in front of her to keep her from any possible danger that was to come. Genkai came in and walked to Kurama as if nothing were bothering her, "What's happened?" She asked him and Kurama looked down at her, "I'm not sure to be honest." He stated as he looked towards the blinding light as he covered his eyes from the light a bit. "All we can do is wait." He stated in a slightly worried tone.

Everything was black; I didn't understand what was going on all I felt was tired as I was confined in this dark room that was never ending no matter where I went. I must have been walking around trying to find a light switch, exit or something for what seemed like hours as I was beginning to give up on ever getting out I plopped down on the ground and sighed out in frustration, "Ugh! Why can't I get out of here?" I thought out loud to myself as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes but not like I could tell the difference I still saw blackness no matter how hard I tried to see. This wasn't the first time I have been in this room but I don't remember ever being in it for this long and I felt so exhausted and drained.

The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own breathing and my voice echoing when I did talk. 'I hate this place.' I thought to myself and pulled my legs up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them tightly, laying my head down on my knees as a sigh escaped my lips, echoing around me for a few moments. I would just wait it out yet again as I lost track of time as I sat there with my eyes closed what seemed like more hours on top of the hours I already spent here I felt warmth in this cold place. Feeling the warmth a shiver went down my spine, as I didn't realize I had been so cold, that's when I heard it… someone else's voice! The voice was so calm and soft I could barely make it out, I stood up and called out 'Hello' only to have it repeated back to me with echoing. I groaned and began to walk around listening for the soft voice that at points sounded farther away which caused me to stop and turn around wanting to get closer to it. It seemed like ages of playing cat and mouse with this voice as it was now getting louder, I was sure I was heading in the right direction. Slowly I began to make out what it was saying though it was hard to do so as it was still soft but loud somehow, "Wake up." Was all that I could hear as the voice repeated out. All the sudden it hit me in the dark, a bright white light shinning in the distance, I let out a soft groan and covered my eyes but slowly began to walk towards the light.

The voice got louder and it sounded very angelic and childish, nearly innocent and welcoming. As the light got closer it felt harder to move my right leg stopped moving making me look down seeing a bone like black hand grabbing my ankle, my eyes got wide as this made my heart race a bit. I took another step forward just to fell the same type of hand grabbing my left shoulder and yanking on me a bit. As I took more difficult steps forward I felt tension as these black bone like hands kept grabbing onto me. After was seemed like forever just taking steps closer to the light struggling hard as I walked forward I suddenly let out a scream feeling pain everywhere as the arms began pulling and squeezing on my body trying to pull me back in the darkness where I seemed to belong to them. I opened my eyes as the voice rang in my head telling me to wake up as the blinding light took over my vision making everything bright and white it was so blinding causing my eyes to close tightly as I pulled hard to keep my stance where I was. Everything became nothing but white as the sounds of squealing could be heard but slowly faded as I felt my body go numb…


	21. Chapter 20

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 20_

The blinding light hadn't went away and the gang's guard was still up as they heard Nissa scream out causing Hiei to quickly get back up to his feet again as he glared at Kurama knowing he'd just be stopped, "You better know what you're doing fox." He stated in a cold tone causing Kurama to glance at Hiei from the corner of his eye and then over across the room to Yuuske who was getting very uncomfortable hearing his cousin screaming out as he saw Yuuske's hands were balled up in tight fists and he was grinding his teeth a bit. Another scream was heard from the light as it grew now and suddenly lit up the room in a burst dissipating quickly around the bed. Everyone covered their eyes from the blinding light before quickly once the light was gone they would look to the bed seeing the young girls wings spread out and very large as her peachy skin was glowing very brightly, her eyes were closed and she had a blank look on her face. Her hair was flowing around her along with her clothing a bit. Nissa was breathing heavily with her eyes open wide, it was odd but they all swore for a moment they saw Nissa's eyes pitch black with no color in them. Nissa was looking up at the girl as her own hair was also flowing around her face, the girls hand was on Nissa's forehead and was warming her forehead a bit.

The room was silent as everyone was looking at the scene in front of them as the glow went down and the energy suddenly dropped from the young girl. Nissa was up on her elbows sitting up the best she could on them as she stared at this girl with wide eyes, as she couldn't catch her breath. When the young girls hand fell off her forehead she leaned forward trying to catch the girl but realized quickly she couldn't as the girl slipped out of her grasp, Kuwabara quickly moved forward and grabbed the young girl in his arms and looked down at her. Nissa looked at the girl's hand and blinked seeing a eye close and disappear on the girl's palm. Kuwabara saw this also but looked to Nissa thinking he had lost it as he held the small girl in his arms. "Is she alright?" Yukina asked as she came out from behind Kuwabara to look at the young girl. Gremlin was under the pillow and crawled out from under it as it looked around a bit, seemingly a tad bit scared about what was going on. Nissa was staring at the young girls hand now completely out of it as she had many thoughts racing through her head.

Yuuske moved to the bed and began asking if Nissa was alright but not seeing a response from her he put his hand in front of her face as he snapped his finger causing her to jump back and push her back to the wall as she growled at Yuuske now. Yuuske was taken back from this reaction as he leaned back, "Nissa calm down it's just me." He stated holding up his hands in defense, she growled at him as her ears twitched a bit, "Fool." Genkai was heard followed by Yuuske yelling out 'Ow' as she hit him hard up the backside of his head. Gremlin looked up at Nissa from the pillow as it climbed up on top of the pillow tilting its head to the side in confusion as to what was happening. Kurama walked up to the bed as he looked at the others around the bed before looking down at Nissa who was growling in the back of her throat pulling her knees up to her chest as she hugged her legs tightly. Hiei blinked a bit seeing this and a flash of her in the corner of the dungeon cell she was in curled up like she was growling, as she felt surrounded. Hiei sighed a bit and looked at the others, "She's feeling cornered." He stated in a dole tone, as the others looked to him now. Nissa's eyes moved from them glaring to Hiei causing her to blink a bit and tilt her head to the side in small confusion it seemed. Nissa's eyes quick averted over to Kurama who moved a small bit causing her to growl softly again as a warning.

"I think we should leave for a bit." Kurama stated looking at Genkai, Yuuske, Kuwabara and Yukina. Nissa began shaking a bit as they all moved towards the door making her tear up a bit showing a bit as black tears watered up in her eyes. Once the door was shut she buried her face into her knees and began sobbing a bit, Hiei blinked seeing this as he stared at her not sure what to do and why he was still in the room other then it was his room. Gremlin looked from Nissa up to Hiei for a moment before looking back to Nissa in a worried manor, Hiei glanced at Gremlin and let out a soft sigh closing his eyes. There was no energy signature coming from her demon or spirit and it sort of bothered him a bit knowing that, that meant she wasn't going to be able to do much against someone powerful. "Onna…" He whispered causing her to tense just slightly as he noticed something wiggling under the covers that were at the bottom of Nissa's now uncovered feet as she was sitting up. He blinked a bit as he was curious about it but didn't take mind to it as he looked back to her head. He slowly sat down on the edge and was a bit nervous himself not being sure what to do at this point. He kept his eyes on her as he took a breath and Gremlin moved down to the bottom of the bed to watch them and not be in the way.

Sniffling could be heard coming from the sobbing Nissa, after a few moments of looking at her Hiei noticed that her ears were rather long compared to before and had little tuffs of black fur on the end of them that was barely even noticeable. He grinned just slightly when he saw this but his grin quickly was wiped off his face as he saw her shift a bit with a small groan as something was bothering her. Hiei reached over and ran his fingers through her hair softly causing her to tense for a moment, bringing her head up to look over at him as he pulled his hand away. She sniffled a bit as black tears were still in her eyes staying there as she refused to let them come out. Her bottom lip quivered a bit as she bit onto it softly not wanting to seem weak knowing full well how much she was. She meeped a bit though unsure of how to react at first as Hiei pulled her over with one arm into a one armed embrace. She was tense for a moment but suddenly purred out as she wasn't as much in pain as behind her was a long troll and lion like tail that was the color of her skin but at the end was a poof of fur the color of her hair as it swayed behind her on the bed.

Hiei was tense himself as he held her in his arm softly hoping that it would calm her a bit not wanting to see her cry. He didn't understand the feelings he was feeling but ignored them as he heard her purring a faint pink coming to his cheek as he thought it was a nice sound. He then heard a small tapping like noise coming from the bed, behind her causing him to sit up a little bit and smirked slightly seeing the tail relaxing back a bit knowing it was safe. Though he did wonder about her tail as he relaxed back though tensed slightly for a moment when she relaxed her head down on his chest and nuzzled it softly. She seemed to be getting comfortable as she wrapped one arm around his torso loosely and sniffled a bit. He rubbed her back softly as he was still a bit tense, sitting there staring down at her not seeing this part of her at all before. Her tail moved up to her hip and rested there, wiggling a bit as she was starting to calm down a bit with her eyes closed. Gremlin stared at the two though felt something in the back of its mind pulling as it didn't like the scene in front of it but it did at the same time it was rather confusing.

After a food half hour of laying on Hiei, Nissa sighed out softly with her eyes closed and her cheeks were glowing purple a bit causing Gremlin to also glow brightly too. "Thanks Hiei…" She whispered causing Hiei to smirk slightly and nod a bit looking away trying to keep his composure as he grunted slightly in response. She sighed softly again in a more annoyed manor, "I hate this…" She whispered out, causing Hiei to blink and look down at her as she had confused him a bit, "What?" He asked curious about what she was talking about. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him before down at his bed, "Not just feeling weak but knowing you are." She stated in a bitter tone. He nodded a bit, "Hn." He stated not sure what to say as he was still a bit awkward feeling at how they were currently. She closed her eyes, "If 9054 didn't do what she did I'm sure I'd still be out…" she stated, "You were only out a few hours." He stated not sure what the problem was. She looked up at him, "I wouldn't have woke up." She stated in a blunt tone knowing that she could have been in a coma easily without the help. "I wouldn't have let that happen." Hiei stated back bluntly and looked to the side as he tightened his hold on her just slightly making her purr softly, causing her to blush as she heard herself and she liked feeling protected it was a nice but different feeling.

A growl was suddenly heard from Nissa making Hiei look down at the now brightly blush Nissa. He smirked at this, "Hungry much?" He asked causing her to bury her face a bit more into him to hide her face. A muffled voice was heard from her telling him the shut up; she hadn't ate at all today and she wasn't use to eating again just yet. Hiei suddenly moved a bit as he sat up and looked at her, before standing up beside the bed with his arms crossed a bit now. "Can you stand by yourself?" He asked before grinning a bit, "Or are you too weak?" He followed up with causing Nissa to growl at him now, "No I'm fine." She grumbled out at him as she wouldn't admit she needed help, at least not just yet. She considered what Hiei had said teasing her as a challenge and she didn't want to show she was weak. She moved to the edge of the bed now as she put her bare feet down on the cold ground making her shiver just slightly as she noticed she need a shower but ignored it for the moment. She kept her mind blank not wanting him inside her head at this point which Gremlin would step in if he did at this point knowing she didn't want him in there. Hiei watched with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face as he took a step back to give her room.

Nissa shifted her body now as she put her hands on the bed and pushed up, her arms began shaking at just the weight of her own body causing a small growl to come from her. She pushed herself up just to feel her legs shaking to she looked at Hiei whose smirk grew slightly and his eyes looked her up and down in a cocky like manor. She gave him a nasty glare as she went to stand up straight but ended up grabbing the bed again as her knees were very weak and she wasn't use to it. She heard a small chuckle, "Come on Onna thought you weren't weak." He pushed. She growled and glared up at him quickly, "Shush!" She growled out causing him to keep the smug grin on his face. She yet again pushed herself up like she had before but did it faster then the previous try. She was still shaking as she stood there for a few moments. "I see that you aren't completely useless." He stated and looked at her as she snorted a bit and lifted her shaky arm up and proceeded to flip him off.

Taking a step forward she eeped softly as she felt her knees buckle and give out on her. She began to fall forward as she closed her eyes tightly and held her hands out gripping the first thing she came into contact with. It was warm and she hadn't fallen that far just almost to her knees, but she heard a small grunting noise and a cough behind it. "O-Onna…" She heard Hiei stutter out softly in a small groan, causing her to slowly open her eyes and look up at him. His cheeks were a very bright red as his wide eyes closed and his right eyebrow twitched softly. She looked closer seeing him biting his bottom lip, seeing that he was acting funny she looked to her hands where her right hand was on his hip, her face was almost on his stomach. Looking to her left hand she felt a blush forming on her cheeks and a purple glow coming from behind them as Gremlin glowed purple also from her blushing brightly enough for her own cheeks to glow. In her palm she was gripping Hiei's crotch, that she quickly moved her hand from and put it on the floor slowly and shakily. "Sorry…" She whispered as she slid down to her knees and went to turn back to the bed to get herself back up. She stopped though when he held his hand out to her, "Get up." He stated in a rough tone catching her a slight bit off guard as she grabbed his hand softly. When she did he wrapped his fingers around her hand and pulled her up to her feet with ease.

She looked down and noticed a small movement in his pants causing her to look to the side now in an attempt to ignore the small twitching she saw from the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes now and sighed, "Thanks." She whispered. He just grunted out a small rough 'Hn' though this reaction sort of made her feel a bit bad, as she didn't mean to do that. If he hadn't have been pushy and teasing her she wouldn't have fallen in the first place like that. Hiei was feeling a bit uncomfortable in the silence as he stood there ignoring his current issue trying to will his issue away with focus but he couldn't help the thoughts in his head as he growled softly to himself in the back of his voice. Hearing the growl with her still sensitive hearing Nissa opened her eyes and glanced over at him just to gasp out as she was pinned again the wall all of the sudden as Hiei pressed his lips against hers very roughly but not too rough as it was a deep kiss. Her eyes were wide not expecting that he would do this though the kiss began to make her melt as she noted his eyes were closed as her eyes slowly closed as she kissed him back in the same manor. Hiei had his right hand on Nissa's left wrist pinning it to the wall while his left hand was on the wall beside Nissa's head; his body was close to hers making sure she couldn't get free just in case she had wanted to though his right leg was between her legs, his knee resting on the wall he had pinned her to.

Moments later Nissa pulled back from the kiss as she took in a breath with a small gasp of air before Hiei bit her lip softly causing her to kiss him again seemingly not minding what was happening at all in her weak state; Hiei moved his left hand off the wall to her side, slowly running his hand down her body to her hips, wrapping his arm around her waist grabbing her butt softly causing her to jump just very slightly which made him smirk slightly against her lips as he pulled her closer. He licked at her lips as if asking permission to enter as she granted him access opening her mouth as her tongue met his. All this made her body slowly slip down the wall, feeling her slipping he pulled her up a bit with his left hand going on the small of her back while his leg that was planted between her legs pushed up softly. Feeling his leg push her up caused a small amount of pressure to her and for a moment her body slid causing herself to rub on his leg, feeling the rub aroused her as she let out a feminine moan as her female voice was more dominant at this point. Her moaning caused Hiei's eyes to open as he smirked but realized what was happening as he let go of her and stepped back, causing her to fall down to the floor suddenly. She opened her eyes with a groan as she noticed the look of confusion on his face as he suddenly disappeared.

Nissa sat there on the ground looking towards the window that was open now with the curtains blowing in the small breeze coming from outside. Her heart was racing which was a new feeling to her as she put her hand on her chest feeling her heart racing and hard. Slowly her other hand went up to her lips touching them softly as she still felt the heat from Hiei's lips confirming that what had happened just moments ago was real. Her cheeks were glowing a bright violet purple now as a smile spread across her face, her eyes closing. She didn't understand this feeling all too much but she liked the feeling, even if it was confusing for her.


	22. Chapter 21

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 21_

Gremlin; who had been on the bed the whole time watching what had been going on, was feeling things that it didn't quiet understand either. While it watched what was happening there was a tiny giggle coming from it rippling in its body but at the same time it felt angered by what was going on as spikes had started forming down its back like a Mohawk to the tip of its tail. Gremlin's eyes were glowing a deep purple, as behind the giggling coming from it was a small dangerous growl also. The spikes went down though as it watched Hiei leave the room though growled a bit seeing its master fall to the ground by the sudden lack of support. Gremlin slowly jumped off the bed and bounced slightly from doing so as it moved to her feet and tilted its head to the side, 'Master are you alright?' Gremlin asked a bit worried about her and sounding slightly innocent.

Nissa opened her eyes and blinked looking down at Gremlin seeing that it was at her feet and smiled a bit, though blushing more causing Gremlin to glow purple more. She nodded, "I'm fine Gremlin…" She whispered as though she was in a small daze making Gremlin feel a bit angered again and other feelings that it couldn't pin point at all. They both turned their heads to the door hearing movement in the hallway like someone was coming towards the room. Gremlin jumped up on her shoulders softly and waited for who it was that was coming. A small knock was heard high up on the door, Nissa knew it wasn't Yukina then by the height of the knock as the door-cracked open, "Hello? Nissa?" She heard Kurama's voice making her smile slightly but hid it. "Hmm?" She replied in a soft tone, "Is it alright to come in?" He asked some how it seemed like he knew Hiei wasn't there but she didn't care to be honest. "Mhmm…" She answered again as he opened the door and blinked seeing her out of the bed and across from his down on the floor. He tilted his head to the side just slightly and smiled down at her, "Well that's an odd place to rest." He stated teasing her slightly. She eyed him a bit, "Hmph." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her away from him though it was in a playful pouting way.

Kurama chuckled out seeing this as he walked forward, "Now, now." He started and came over to her. "Yukina had me come up here to see if you were alright and hungry… we all realized that you hadn't ate anything at all today." He stated. Before Nissa could respond to his question her stomach growled loudly causing him to laugh a bit as she blushed just slightly from embarrassment causing Gremlin and her cheeks to glow slightly again after finally calming herself down enough to not blush. Kurama looked at her, "I guess that answers my question. You need help up?" He asked as he extended his hand to her. Nissa stared at it for a moment before glancing up at his smiling face as she took his hand as he helped her up. He even made sure she was stable enough as she swayed back and forth once up on her feet. He held his hands out which she grabbed again when she began to fall again but didn't want to as she caught his hands.

"You alright?" He asked as she just nodded though glaring at the ground, as she was mad at being weak. As if he could read her mind Kurama began to speak, "It's alright to be weak sometimes, it's not a bad thing." Nissa looked up at him with semi-wide eyes causing him to chuckle a bit. "No I can't read your mind… Just know the feeling, we all do." He stated talking about the rest of the gang, "Even if some of us don't show it, we have our down days." He stated softly. Nissa smiled softly at him, "Thanks." She whispered some how feeling a slight bit better with his words. He nodded with a calming smile still on his face as he helped her slowly to the door knowing some how that she didn't want to seem weak to the others still.

Once to the door Nissa grabbed onto the doorframe as she looked at the hall seeing if anyone else was around. Kurama walked out beside her and looked also, "Don't worry the are mostly in the living room currently I'm sure." He stated with a chuckle as he looked at her. "Are you wanting my to help you anymore or carry you?" He offered as she looked at him seeming unsure of answering at all. "I'm not sure." She stated honestly as she looked to the side. Gremlin looked at her and its wings flapped a bit while its tail wiggled a bit behind it as it then looked to Kurama. Gremlin and Nissa's cheeks weren't glowing anymore as Nissa was now using the wall to walk as she was focusing hard to keep up straight. She looked to Kurama who was following beside her to make sure she was alright, "How's 9054?" She asked out of the blue actually worried about the little girl that she had saved. Kurama blinked a bit looking at Nissa before looking to the side with a smile. "She'll be alright just drained herself so she's laying down in my room for now… do you want to see her?" He asked looking at her again. Nissa nodded slightly as he smiled and walked in front of her and held out his hand as he softly opened the door on the other side of the hallway to his room. She took his hand knowing she'd fall if she didn't as she wobbly walked and stumbled to the other side with Kurama's help.

Once Nissa was inside the room she noticed that Kurama had kept his bathroom light on for the small girl so she could sleep without troubles. She looked to the small form curled up under the blankets on Kurama's bed. She did take note of the few plants in Kurama's room and the tidiness of it all. She saw papers on his desk that was in there, pictures on the night stand and that his bed wasn't huge but had crimson covers with emerald green leafs and vines over it in a pleasant design. Kurama moved into the room after Nissa had her hands on his wall holding herself up in his room, he walked in front of her again and turned to her and put his hands out. "Come on." He stated in a welcoming comforting tone as he was offering her help to the bed. She looked at his hands as she was beginning to trust him more as she put one hand in his before the other but nearly fell on him causing him to step forward so she fell on his chest when she did. He laughed causing her cheeks to turn a faint purple as she looked up at him, "Stop laughing at me." She stated in a grumpy tone feeling embarrassed still about how her current situation was. He nodded, "I'm sorry." He apologized with a small chuckle as he smiled at her. She pushed herself back up and began to slowly walk with his help to his bed.

As they got to the bed Nissa looked down at the girl noticing that she was sleeping soundly. She moved and sat down on the edge of the bed as Kurama stood beside her as he looked at the two of them, watching to see what would happened. Nissa reached over and brushed her fingers through the girl's soft silky hair with a small smile as the girl shifted and smiled herself in her sleep. She was glad to see that unlike her the girl could rest up well Nissa's eyes shifted, moving to the girl's hand as she slowly reached over and grabbed it. Seeing Nissa do this made Kurama raise an eyebrow in curiosity, but he stayed quiet, as it wasn't hurting either one of them. Nissa flipped the girl's had over and looked at her palm that was now facing up. Nissa groaned just slightly as she turned her body so she didn't have to move at a weird angle as she held the girl's hand in hers while running her pointer finger in circles on the girls palm softly. Gremlin moved a bit onto Nissa's head and looked down at the girl's hand also wondering what its master was trying to do.

After a few minutes Nissa smirked slightly as an eye crease formed and a large eye in her palm opened up and looked up Nissa. "Knew I wasn't crazy." She stated softly to herself. The eye was like Hiei's Jagan but was a very bright magenta color but it glew a bit; Kurama leaned over and saw the Jagan in the girl's hand and frowned just slightly. "That explains how she got me out." Nissa whispered softly to herself. Hearing this Kurama glanced to Nissa now and so did Gremlin but Gremlin looked back down to the Jagan that was giving the poor small creature the willies. "Oh?" Kurama spoke now curious to what she meant, Nissa glanced out of the corner of her eye before looking to the Jagan and set the girl's hand back down softly as the Jagan closed again and disappeared. Gremlin jumped down and landed on Nissa's shoulder softly before sitting there and smiling, as it already knew what was going to be said some how. Nissa looked at the girl's somewhat bandaged wings and smiled sadly before covering the girl a bit more. "Alright." She stated as she looked to Kurama. "I'll tell you when we're out of the room." She whispered as she put her hands on the bed, turning back her body to the point where she could start trying to stand up by herself again. Kurama held out a hand again as she grabbed it and pulled herself up with his help, looking at him she smiled noting that she was having a little easier of a time standing, but put her hand on his arm holding on as they walked towards the hallway again slowly.

When they got into the hallway Kurama shut the door most the way behind them leaving the door open a crack so they could hear if there was problems at all. He looked at Nissa; who was holding herself up on the wall in the hallway though was standing straighter then she had been before, "Alright." He stated now waiting for her to start explaining, with a slight smile on his face ready to listen to her. Nissa looked at him and sighed softly not liking explaining things, "Simply put… I was stuck somewhere in the back of the darkness in my mind and someone helped me back to the light." She stated and rubbed her temple a bit with her free hand. "So that dart with the liquid that was inside it…" Kurama started but Nissa eyed him in a bitter way causing him to raise his arms a bit in defense as he continued, "It makes you weak and drains you completely, correct?" He asked. Nissa stared at him for a few moments before closing her eyes and turning her head towards the way down the hallway to the kitchen before opening her eyes. "Depending on the mixture but yes." She stated bitterly as she started making her way down the hallway towards the kitchen with a slight bit of struggling as she used the wall for support. Kurama after a few moment of watching her walked beside her slowly again to make sure she was doing alright by herself and would assist her if she needed any help.

Finally after what seemed like a long amount of time she finally made her way to the dinning area and the kitchen. She glared at the other side of the hall seeing that the opening to the kitchen was on the opposite side then she was on. "Need help?" Kurama asked causing the determined Nissa to give him a sharp glare. "I'm not weak!" She hissed out as she pushed herself off the wall and walked forward before tripping and landing on her stomach with a small thud. Kurama sighed and shook his head as he knelt down slightly and held out his hand, "Are you sure?" He asked now. She eyed him, "I'm fine!" She growled out. Gremlin started chuckling as its body rippled causing her to glare at Gremlin in an angry manor. Gremlin was flapping its little wings in the air trying to keep itself a safe distance from her but close enough if she needed it. Kurama shook his head; "It was bad enough having one stubborn person in the house." He said to himself as he stood back up straight and leaned his back on the frame of the walkway into the kitchen. Nissa ignored his comment and put her hands on the ground as she began to start a push up to get herself back to her knees. Her arms shook from the strain but she didn't care as she pushed herself up to her knees as she now sat on them. 'Master just ask for the help.' Gremlin spoke in head causing her to glare up at the small creature flying above her, "Gremlin. Shush." She stated in a warning tone. Gremlin made a small eeping sound as it went to Kurama and hid behind him in a scared manor.

Kurama looked over to Yuuske and Kuwabara who had walked out of the living room and had seen Kurama in the doorway of the kitchen. Yuuske and Kuwabara looked down at Nissa, "What's wrong with Shortette?" Kuwabara asked now causing a sharp glare to be directed at him. Kurama shook his head, "She's as stubborn as Hiei." He stated and chuckled a bit. Yuuske sighed a bit as he looked at Nissa, "Come on Squirt." He stated as he grabbed the back of her shirt and picked her up to her feet but held her up a bit more causing her to kick and struggle, "Yuuske!" She yelled out as she growled and kicked back in an attempt to make contact with him. Yuuske held his arm out and laughed a bit, Kurama was fighting a chuckle as he bit his thumb softly while Kuwabara was looking at her and poked her forehead softly. "You need the help Shortette." He stated and when he went to poke her forehead again she bit his finger causing him to yell out in pain, as she didn't let go. Yuuske and Kurama both sighed out in unison at the scene unfolding in front of them, "Nissa let go!" Yuuske said in a stern tone causing Nissa release Kuwabara's finger from her death bite she had on his pointer finger. Kuwabara held his finger and whined a bit about it hurting and how she was evil, "I'm not evil! You provoke me on purpose you ogre!" She yelled at him but not loudly, "Quit calling me Shortette or next time I'll take off something more precious to you!" She warned her demonic tone being more dominant now. Kuwabara covered his crotch area as Yuuske and Kurama sighed again, "Kuwabara quit calling Nissa Shortette." Kurama stated as Yuuske still held her up in the air not willing to put her down.

Nissa looked back at Yuuske, "Put me down." She stated in a more calm tone and Yuuske shook his head, "You going to behave?" He asked and she grumbled a bit, crossing her arms over her chest before nodding slowly. Gremlin was giggling on Kurama's shoulder at seeing its Master in this position; Kurama looked at Gremlin and smiled slightly at it before looked to Yuuske seeing him set her down. The groaned as Nissa kicked Kuwabara in the crotch as hard as she could at this point, but her being weak made it not that hard but enough for him to grab himself and fall to the ground. "I'll make sure it hurts more next time!" She growled at Kuwabara. "Nissa!" Yuuske yelled at her causing her to glare at him. She was standing fine now though swaying a bit as she stood in place as she looked to the fridge and slowly walked to it though stopped here and there when she felt light headed again. She finally got to the fridge and glanced inside before looking at the fruit basket beside her of real fruit as she grabbed an apple from the basket and walked towards them again to the back door now but was stopped by Yuuske holding her shoulder softly but firmly. "Where do you think you're going to?" He asked now eyeing her. "Just outside." She stated and smiled at him her mood seemingly changing for the better now. "Don't go far." He stated causing her to laugh slightly, "I wouldn't even if I could. I'm not strong enough to get too far anyways." She stated as she opened the sliding back door and went to walk forward and began swaying a bit but stopped for a brief moment and held her head with her free hand for a moment. "Mnnn…"

"Nissa…?" Kurama spoke as he stepped forward also as they seemed worried about her though that still was new to her, "I'm fine… Just light headed is all." She stated. Yuuske narrowed his eyes, "You sure?" He asked and she nodded, "Yeah." Kurama put his hand on Yuuske's shoulder softly causing Yuuske to look over at him now a questioning look on his face. Kurama looked at Yuuske before looking to Nissa, "Well if you need us just hauler and we'll help you, alright?" Kurama inquired. Nissa looked back at them and smiled just slightly and weakly, "Alright… Thanks…" She whispered as she made her way out to the open grassy area in the backyard area. The other's closed the door and went to do their own thing but kept their guard up as they wanted to make sure she was alright.

Nissa made her way to the middle though having points where she stopped and held her head but she made it nonetheless as she slowly sat on the ground, nearly falling when she first started to sit down. She crossed her legs under her as she looked down at the crimson apple in her hands just staring at it for minutes as her cheeks slowly formed a small dark purple blush on them. The crimson apple had Hiei's crimson eyes flashing in her head causing her too remember what happened earlier; it took awhile before she blinked and took the apple and bit into it with ease and began eating the apple with plenty on her mind. Her ears twitched a bit to the sounds of the moving leafs in the trees causing her to get a smile on her face as she looked down to her torso and sighed a bit. She finished the apple and set the core down beside her as she lifted her shirt up showing her stomach and something of the same skin color wrapped around her torso. "What am I going to do about you…?" She asked as if she were talking to her tail literally as she slowly moved it to unwrap from around her torso revealing that it was actually pretty long. It moved till the tip where the fur was at the end as she looked at it, running her fingers through the fur softly causing her to shiver.

After a little bit of grooming her tail fur that she did have it moved behind her as it swayed just slightly behind her in a relaxing manor. She heard Kuwabara moving around the temple calling for 'Uremshi' to come see that she had a tail and that Yuuske didn't believe him nor cared. She sighed out a bit, "God what an idiot." She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and put her hands on her knees as she concentrated on keeping her mind blank and keeping herself clear of emotions and stress. As the moon came out from behind the clouds and shined down on her she began to have was seemed like glowing white strips of steam coming from her body and the more she relaxed and was in the direct moonlight the glow got brighter but not by much as she felt her body trying to get more energy as it was drawing energy from the moonlight somehow. It almost seemed as if she had spirit animal tails but she didn't, after a few minutes of this she began to feel better and with out realizing it she began to hum a lullaby she had heard from her mother when she was just a small child. Minutes of humming turned into angelic soft singing as she sung the same thing she was humming, "We can't choose the paths we lay but we can make the best of a bad situation… Wishing won't make it all better or make it go away just slips you farther into the darkness… Don't give up on your precious dreams they won't give up on you my dear, now here's a lullaby to say goodnight, stay in the light forever more. My sweet baby I'll be by your side even as I fade to the darkness but don't fret I'll wait in the light, now here's a lullaby to say goodbye... Goodbye…" The last was in a faded whisper as she was swaying slightly side to side but not that much in a rocking manor. The tune was relaxing and calming yet deep and depressing… What she didn't know was that she had an audience.


	23. Chapter 22

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 22_

Claps were softly heard coming from the porch and a small whistle along with some sniffling. This caused Nissa to jump a bit as she opened her eyes wide as she looked seeing Kurama; With Gremlin sitting up on his shoulders, Yuuske, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina and Botan watching her. Nissa suddenly became very uncomfortable as she moved to stand up being able to do so without much trouble as she turned to them just to be hugged tightly and picked up off the ground in the hug that Botan suddenly gave her. "That was so beautiful!" Botan sniffled out as Nissa started to cough from the pressure her lungs were receiving, "Yo! Botan! Let her breathe!" Yuuske yelled out causing Botan to quickly set down Nissa and blushed, scratching the back of her head a bit with a nervous smile on her face, "Sorry 'bout that!" She apologized quickly. Nissa breathed in and nodded a bit as she felt more nervous as she looked at Yukina who smiled at her, "You have a lovely singing voice." She complimented. "Yeah! Where did you learn that song?" Kuwabara suddenly asked. Nissa froze a bit realizing she had been singing as she her cheeks turned a dark purple and Gremlin glew just slightly from it. She started to back up, "Nissa what's wrong?" Keiko asked causing Nissa to back up more as Botan stepped towards her. "I think she's nervous… Keiko." Kurama started saying but Nissa was staring at them wide eyed as if she was terrified for some reason. She turned and wobbly ran into the forest. "Nissa!" They all called out as she ran into the woods. "She won't be alright in there this time!" Yuuske yelled out as Kurama nodded. "Girls stay here!" They yelled as they went in after her.

Nissa was far from fast but she was still pretty fast even being so weak as she ran into the forest and kept running knowing the others were going to reach her but she suddenly had a panic attack and felt the need to escape as her heart was pounding hard and fast. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she dropped to her knees and held her chest right under her throat; her eyes were still large as she breathed hard trying to catch her breath. She whimpered softly as she scratched at her skin causing purple streaks on her skin from it. "Onna… what are you doing?" She suddenly heard Hiei ask from above her causing her to look up into the tree above her just to see Hiei's crimson eyes looking down at her now roughly, but seeing how she was he sighed out and his eyes had a twinkle of worry in them as he jumped down from the tree, again shirtless. He knelt down in front of her and held his hand out just causing her to turn away from him not wanting to be touched. Hiei blinked not sure how to deal with what was happening and lucky for him Kurama, Yuuske and Kuwabara skidded to a stop seeing them Yuuske started walking up to them, "What's wrong Nissa?" He asked as she began breathing harder feeling like she was going to pass out. "She had this issue when we were kids too… every time she was caught playing the violin and singing…" Yuuske remembered and told them, turning to look at Kurama. "Back up Yuuske… Hiei…" He stated as he walked forward and knelt down in front of her and looked to the others as Yuuske did as he was told moving back by Kuwabara who was again confused on what was happening, "Is she going to be okay?" Kuwabara asked worried about her. Kurama nodded, "She's having a panic attack it seems." He stated as he looked at Hiei who hadn't moved then to Nissa.

"Nissa look at me." Kurama said in a stern tone causing her to look up into his eyes as she was clawing at her throat again. Hiei reached for her hand but she pulled away from him quickly not wanting to be touched. She looked at Hiei with tears building up in her eyes, "Nissa." Kurama said again to get her attention which he successfully did as she looked towards him with her watery eyes. "Breathe… Relax and calm down…" Kurama instructed as he smiled at her in a calming manor. She nodded sharply as she was shaking still feeling like she couldn't breathe at all, "Breathe…" Kurama repeated as she attempted to breathe slowly and as she did so Kurama slowly every so often would repeat 'Breathe' to her to help coach her into calming down. She felt more, light headed then she did before as she was breathing again but shakily as she had finally stopped scratching at her skin. Hiei looked worried as he stared at her, Yuuske noticed but too no attention to it as he stepped forward, "She alright?" He asked and Kuwabara also piped up, "Yeah!" He wanted to know also. Nissa nodded slowly and glanced over at Hiei's crimson eyes with her golden ones before she looked down and closed her eyes most the way. "Seems like it…" Kurama said as he looked at Yuuske and Kuwabara.

Nissa's tail curled and wrapped around her left thigh as she coughed a bit as she put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it softly feeling a headache from not breathing before. She jumped slightly as she felt someone touching her shoulder causing her to open her eyes and slowly looked up at Yuuske who was kneeling down slightly behind her with a smile on his face. She eyed him before hauling back and punching him hard enough to knock him on his ass everyone looked at her with wide eyes at first but Hiei smirked and closed his eyes as Kurama smiled a bit. Nissa shook her hand as it hurt her to punching him, Yuuske was rubbing his jaw with a goofy grin on his face and laughed a bit, "Yeah she's fine." Nissa was glaring at him slightly as she closed her eyes. "Idiot. Stay out of my space." She mumbled as she shook her head, "For being weak you still hit hard." Yuuske said as he laughed a bit his comment making Nissa smile, "That's because you're a pussy." This made Kurama snort as he bit this thumb trying not to laugh. "Yeah Uremshi you're a weakling." Kuwabara piped up causing Nissa to grin a bit, "But compared to the ogre behind you you're a god." She stated causing a snicker to come from the others, "Yeah- Hey wait a minute! Are you calling me weak?" Kuwabara asked in a loud tone almost yelling at her. Nissa opened her eyes and looked at him, "Oh maybe you're not as stupid as I pegged you to be you caught on quicker then expected." She said in a completely shocked tone. Kurama was now chuckling while Yuuske busted out laughing as Hiei had a smirk on his face that grew seeing Kuwabara getting mad.

Kuwabara glared at her and made a fist and held it up, "If you weren't a girl I'd kick you ass right now!" He yelled at her causing Nissa to start laughing, as she seemed to be better now as she looked up at him as she grinned, "I'm so terrified!" She exclaimed as she was still laughing a bit as it died down into giggling. Her tail unwrapped from her thigh and started swaying happily in the air behind her. Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled to himself, "Stupid Shor-" He started before he was cut off, "Are you really not wanting children?" Was heard from Nissa as she had a dangerous tone to her voice. Kuwabara went pale and shook his head hoping she wouldn't kick him as he covered his crotch with both his hands. Yuuske chuckled a bit, "Trained him quick." He stated and Kuwabara glared at Yuuske now, "Shut it Uremshi!" He yelled out, as he seemed nervous though.

Nissa looked up at the sky as she groaned just slightly causing the others to look at her again, "You alright, Nissa?" Kurama asked as he leaned forward to see her face now seeing that she was a bit pale. She smiled up at him and nodded slowly though she knew something inside her wasn't right. "Come on let's get you back to the temple." Yuuske stated as he stood up and looked down at her, "I agree with Yuuske." Kurama agreed and held out his hand to help Nissa up causing Hiei to glare at him. Nissa looked at Kurama's hand, "I'm fine." She stated. Yuuske crossed his arms, "Really? You want me to carry you like in the kitchen or are you going to accept the help?" He asked. Hearing this Nissa snarled and glared back at Yuuske, "Fuck you Yuuscape." She growled out her tail flickering behind her. He grinned, "No can do that would be incest and I'm sure Keiko wouldn't like that." Yuuske stated with a cocky grin on his face. "Sick bastard." She mumbled and Yuuske laughed, "You offered." He stated in defense causing her to roll her eyes. She sighed out as she grabbed Kurama's hand as he helped pull her up as Hiei stood up beside them seeming a little grumpier then normal and it didn't help at all when Nissa got up and landed on Kurama's chest, a small growl was heard but no one other then Kurama had heard and noticed it. He smiled at Hiei though and helped Nissa stand up straight again. She was gripping his hands tightly as she steadied herself, growling at herself for being weak.

After she was helped up they began walking back to the temple though Nissa had to stop here and there her body being exhausted for some reason. She seemed to get more and more irritated with herself and it showed as Kurama and Hiei watched her glare at herself and the ground as she went. Yuuske was in front of them with Kuwabara who were talking and joking around but stopped when they didn't hear Nissa, Kurama and Hiei walking again. "She alright?" Yuuske asked as he noticed Nissa breathing hard again and glaring at the ground, Kurama had his hand on her shoulder and Hiei was glaring at Kurama. "What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked as he turned around and looked towards Hiei seeing the glare he was giving Kurama and went to asked what his issue was but stopped as Hiei pushed Kurama away and scooped Nissa up bridal style. Nissa meeped as she glared up at Hiei but her cheeks turned a faint dark purple seeing it was Hiei. "This is pathetic I'm taking he back to the temple, this is taking too long." Hiei stated in a bitter tone as he disappeared with Nissa as he was ran towards the temple, "What was that all about?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at Kurama who just shook his head, "Don't worry about it Kuwabara let's all go back to the temple." He replied and began walking past the others who followed shortly after making their way back to the temple.

Nissa looked up at Hiei as he ran and stopped in front of the temple out back as she bit her bottom lip. "Please avoid the others…" She whispered causing him to look down at her and rolled his eyes as he still seemed pissed off about something. He looked back up as he stepped back and walked to the tree that was outside her window and his as he jumped up into the branches and into her room from the branch he had been on. He walked over to her bed and dropped her roughly on it as he turned around and went back to the window. Nissa groaned when she was dropped as she glared at him nasty now, "What the hell is your problem!" Nissa yelled at him confused on how he was treating her now. "You!" He snapped back loudly at her making her eyes go wide as he disappeared out her window, seeing this her eyes tearing up as she stood up and fell over before getting up with a growl and slamming her window shut and locking it now. She couldn't help the feelings she was having as she began crying as she slid to the floor sobbing quietly the only real noise that was heard was the soft tinking of black tear gems hitting the wooden floor underneath her. Nissa pushed her back against the wall behind her as she brought her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face into her knees as she cried into them her tail wrapping up between her legs now.

Gremlin was in the kitchen with Yukina as it enjoyed being around her as it was helping her wash the dishes the little bit it could help. Gremlin smiled over at Yukina who smiled back, "Thanks for the help." She said as she was drying her hands. Gremlin's eyes glew a bit causing Gremlin to stop now and look towards the hallway with lack of expression now feeling that Nissa was upset. 'Master is upset…' Gremlin spoke into Yukina's mind causing her to blink not expecting to her the little creature speak in her head but she smiled sadly. "Nissa?" She asked causing Gremlin to nod before flapping its little wings heading towards to room, landing on the doorknob looking to see if Yukina was following. Yukina came around the corner seemingly worried a bit about what was happening. She walked to the door and Gremlin jumped up on her shoulder as she knocked softly on the door. "GO AWAY!" was heard from Nissa as her voice squeaked out. The reaction took back Yukina a bit as she stepped back a stepped before frowning a bit, "Nissa it's Yukina… Can I come in…?" She asked softly as she put her ear to the door slightly a bit worried when she didn't hear Nissa respond. "Nissa?" She called out in a soft comforting manor. A click was heard from the door hearing it Yukina frowned again and turned the handle seeing that it was now locked. "Nissa…!" She was upset that she had locked her door and wasn't saying anything.

Yukina looked at Gremlin who also looked at her and went to jump down, "I'm fine please leave me alone." Nissa spoke as it sounded like she was right on the other side of the door. Her voice was shaky and cracked a bit, "Are you sure?" Yukina asked, "Yeah…" A faint whisper was heard as Gremlin stopped now and looked to Yukina who looked down at it. "If you need to talk or anything I'm here…" Yukina pushed a bit. "Thanks…" Was heard softly on the other side but it was barely made out from it being so quiet. Yukina frowned a bit, "Come on Gremlin… let's leave her be." Yukina whispered softly to the creature that frowned a bit too and moved back to the air and landed on Yukina's shoulder as they walked off to do the remaining dishes.


	24. Chapter 23

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 23_

It had been two days later no one had seen Hiei and Nissa had refused to unlock her room or remotely come out, her light was never on and the only noises that were heard was the water in her bathroom running here and there. Kurama was sitting in the comfy chair, Yuuske leaning in the doorway to the living room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, as he seemed to have something on his mind. Yukina walked in, "She's not answering me…" She said frowning as Gremlin was on her shoulder again. Kuwabara was off visiting his sister, Genkai was gone some where and Keiko went back to her place for now. Yuuske growled out a bit in frustration, "She needs to eat…" Yukina stated and looked down at the floor frowning and looking worried. To be honest they were worried about her as not even Gremlin went into the room, as it was afraid to do so. 'Master is getting stronger again though… but I feel she's weakening at the same time…' Gremlin spoke to Yukina causing her to look to Yuuske and Kurama, "What are we going to do?" She asked. "And where in the world has Hiei been? This is a bunch of crap!" Yuuske questioned out in a pissed off tone some how knowing it was Hiei's fault in someway. Kurama shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward in the chair putting his elbows on his knees as he thought a bit.

He looked to Gremlin and stared at the creature as he was in deep thought trying to figure this all out. "We need to locate Hiei…" He said softly. "And how do you suggest we do that?" Yuuske asked Kurama with a slight glare causing Kurama to sigh out a bit. "Well Yuuske you and I can go out and look for him and Yukina can stay and see if Nissa comes out…" He suggested causing Yuuske to sigh now. "I guess that's a better way to do things then breaking down the door… I tell you short stuff better not get on my nerves." He stated bitterly and closed his eyes. Kurama nodded, "Understandable…" He stated as he stood up and looked to Yukina, "You both up for staying here by yourselves?" Yukina and Gremlin nodded, "Please find him as soon as you can…" She talked softly, "I'm really worried about her." They nodded and would head out of the temple to the forest area and began calling out for him but when that didn't work they would just run in and look for his energy signature at all.

Yukina sighed a bit once they left as she looked to Gremlin before walking to Nissa's bedroom door and tapped on it. "Nissa…?" She called out very softly just to be greeted by silence causing a sigh to come from Yukina. She would stay there and keep trying as long as she could and hoped that the guys could do what they needed quickly as she heard water running again for a while and then silence again. Well at least she knew she was still alive which was a load off her mind for now.

Back with the guys, Kurama and Yuuske were running through the trees looking around for Hiei having no luck at all. Yuuske skidded to a halt as he looked to Kurama who also stopped when Yuuske did, "Where the hell is he!" Yuuske yelled out in frustration as they had been looking for a good 20 minutes now. "Where is who?" A deep voice came from in the trees causing them both to look up and see Hiei. "Hiei!" Yuuske yelled out and jumped up going to punch him, this caught Hiei off guard as it connected with his cheek sending him flying into the ground below. Kurama blinked a bit seeing the dust clear and Yuuske standing at the base of the tree his hands in fists as he looked pissed off more then before. "Now Yuuske calm down." Kurama encouraged as Hiei sat up leaning on his right arm and hand on the ground while he rubbed his cheek softly with his left hand and glared at Yuuske. "And what was that for?" He growled out as he glared daggers at Yuuske now. "What did you do to Nissa!" Yuuske yelled out at Hiei and Kurama caught Hiei have a look of shock on his face for a moment before he glared at Yuuske harder now, "Nothing. Why?" He asked sounding made but behind it all he was worried and Kurama knew it. "Why? Because no matter what we do for the last 2 days she hasn't come out of her damn room and you were the last one to see her!" He yelled out completely pissed now as he stepped forward. Hiei blinked and stood up seemingly confused about something before frowning a bit but hid it shortly after with a smirk, "And why should I care?" He asked just to get a response from Yuuske going to hit him and Kurama went to step forward when they all stopped and looked towards the direction of the temple wide eyed hearing a female screaming and it echoed loudly causing the birds to fly. "Shit!" Yuuske growled out as they all three took off running back to the temple now.

Yukina was back in the temple still outside of Nissa's door as she heard Nissa screaming out and the lights in the place flickering and then going bright before they all blew out from the power surge to them. Yukina look terrified and started pound on the door, "NISSA!" She yelled out at the screaming continued. Gremlin was screaming in pain on the floor as it fell from slapping beside her to a puddle of kicking goo on the ground in pain. Gremlin groaned out as it crawled under the door and stretched unlocking the door from the inside before falling back on the ground convulsing as Yukina opened the door quickly and ran into the room and screamed as she made her way into the bathroom. The room had black tear gems by the window where Nissa had been crying before and a few on the bed and were Gremlin had been but were rolling since the door opened and pushed them.

Yukina just stood in horror as she stared into the bathroom seeing inside the bath tub was Nissa and she was be electrocuted as golden and violet colored electricity came from her body and hit the water making her scream in pain as she was gripping the side of the tub hard and black tears ran down her cheeks. There was water on the floor from her body slamming around; Yukina had tears building up in her eyes as she covered her face as she knew she couldn't do anything. Nissa suddenly stopped screaming and the electricity coming from her body suddenly stopped as the guys ran in, "Yukina! Nissa!" They each yelled out running towards Nissa's room seeing the door open. Hiei was the first in there as he felt his heart drop seeing Nissa's body falling into the water and it seemed there was no life when she did. Yuuske came in and his eyes got huge, "Nissa!" He yelled out as he went to run forward and pull her out but got shocked from there being a spark in her still and the water not helping. The shock made Nissa's body take in water to her lungs. Yukina moved to the side seeing him flying across the room making her start shaking as she held back tears. Kurama looked down between his feet seeing Gremlin as just a blob that wasn't moving at all as he picked up the creature now.

Hiei walked into the bathroom with a sad look on his face, as he knew this was his fault but he was also angered that she would do this. He frown and glared at the water as he looked determined now seeing the sparks on the water top here and there but quickly knelt down and reached into the water as he growled out and bit his bottom lip as he began getting the jolts of electricity now as he reached down and wrapped his arms around Nissa's naked body and yelled out as he was in pain from the jolts intensifying as he yanked her out of the water to the bathroom floor, as he groaned a bit he laid her on the floor as her skin felt cold to the touch and she wasn't breathing at all. "Damn it…" He growled at himself softly so that he could hear as he saw Kurama come in and check her pulse, "Need to get her breathing." He stated as he moved but Hiei pushed him back as he started compressions for CPR followed by his lips pushing on hers softly as he breathed into her then back to the compressions. After 30 seconds he was getting a bit scared and frustrated as it showed, "Come on Onna!" He yelled out as Kurama frowned a bit as he breathed into her again and continued what he was doing. Yukina began crying forming her own tear gems as she ran out of the room upset, Yuuske was still out from the shock but he was breathing. Kurama had set down Gremlin on the floor beside him as he watched them both. "Hiei…" Kurama started just to be glared out by Hiei as he tried harder then before on the compressions, "Onna…!" Hiei yelled out again as he was doing compressions on her lifeless body.

A few minutes passed and Kurama reached over and touched Hiei's shoulder, "Don't touch me fox!" Hiei yelled at him and growled as he breathed into her again. "Hiei… She's gone." Kurama gasped as his throat was grabbed as Hiei glared into his eyes, "Shut it fox!" He growled out in a dangerous tone before dropping Kurama the little bit that he was picked up. Hiei breathed softly into her again, "Nissa…" Hiei whispered, as he was actually really upset with himself as he bit his bottom lip giving her compressions as he stopped and breathed into her. Kurama blinked a bit seeing Gremlin coming back into its previous form slowly and seeing this Kurama looked back to Hiei who was glowing a dark purple but it was faint as he breathed into Nissa giving her air. After a moment of seeing this Hiei pulled back as Nissa's eyes shot open and she began coughing up water. Hiei smiled seeing this as he sighed out in relief as he turned her quickly so she didn't choke on the water as she coughed it up. She had her eyes closed tightly as she groaned a bit as she breathed heavily her tail was gone it seemed and her ears were normal again. Hiei kept smiling and Kurama grinned seeing this but it turned to a nice smile when he looked to Nissa happy she was alive as Gremlin awoke slowly and looked around its little wings flapping like crazy trying to sit up now.

Nissa would be coughing for a few minutes as Hiei rubbed her back softly knowing it wasn't fun to cough up liquid at all. "How are you doing Nissa?" Kurama asked but was looked at by Hiei who didn't seem happy that he talked as his smile disappeared and Nissa kept her eyes closed tightly as she coughed out and growled a bit, "How… the… HELL… do you… think I am…?" She hissed out between coughing. Kurama chuckled softly at the reaction, "That was a stupid question wasn't it." He stated and stood up. "I'm going to go tell Yukina you're alright…" He stated softly as he stood up and walked out of the room to find Yukina but picked up Gremlin and took it with him to show Yukina that they would be fine. A stir was heard in Kurama's room and movement on the bed but no one would be paying attention to that as the door cracked open slowly revealing 9054 who looked around the hallway in confusion but also looked scared as she had awoke to screaming and what not. She saw that the door was open and Yuuske was out causing her to run in and kneel beside Yuuske, as she wanted to make sure he was all right.

Nissa coughed again causing 9054 to look over and blush seeing that Nissa was naked and caused her to run out of the room and hid in the hallway as she eavesdropped on the two that were in the bathroom. "Onna…" Hiei whispered softly and went to touch her shoulder causing her to snarl and cough as she moved away from him and glared, pushing her back to the wall opposite from where he was, as she seemed bitter towards him. Her cheeks turned just a slight dark purple color seeing emotion on his face that made her confused. Hiei looked a little shocked by her reaction as he stared at her face before looking down at the ground and turned his head to the side and sighed a bit as he stretched out a leg and pulled one up as he bent it and rested an arm off it. He looked into the bathtub seeing a pitch-black tear gem as he reached into the water with his free hand and grabbed it and pulled it out and looked into it and frowned a bit. "What… are you doing?" She asked now though her voice was raspy. He looked into the tear gem more as he saw little lightning marks inside it as it seemed like it was cracking. He heard her and spoke up now in a normal tone for him, "You really are troublesome aren't you…?" He asked with no emotion on his face as he still stared into the tear gem now.

Nissa growled out softly as she glared at him and coughed a bit, "I didn't ask you to save me. I'm just a problem to you anyways!" She hissed out and he looked at her and seemed a bit hurt but hid it as he looked to the side and frowned a bit. "That doesn't mean kill yourself." He whispered now looking down at the floor. Nissa blinked as she was taken back by how he was acting as she just stared at him now and tilted her head to the side. "Watch it, it almost sounds like you care." She teased in a mean way as he glared at her and moved over to her on his knees and glared into her eyes, hurt behind them as he looked into her eyes like that her heart started pumping hard and fast, as she blushed a bit, "I do care." He suddenly stated in a soft yet deep voice as he pressed his lips up against her softly and deeply. Nissa was caught off guard as she closed her eyes and kissed him back softly as her arms snaked around his shoulders and around the back of his neck loosely. Nissa arched her back forward as Hiei wrapped one arm around her and put his hand in the middle of her back pulling her closer as he pushed forward making the kiss more deep and passionate.

After a few minutes of this they would quickly pull away from each other's face as they looked out the bathroom door to Yuuske who was grinning a bit, "Get a room you two!" He called out and a small heavy but short breathing was heard as 9054 was snickering without making any sounds other then breathing out in the hallway. Yuuske looked over at her and smiled, "Look who's finally up." He teased. Hiei was a bright red while Nissa was glowing bright purple as they were blushing from what Yuuske saw. Nissa reached up and grabbed the towel that was on the rack and covered her body quickly feeling awkward knowing that her cousin could see her naked along with 9054 though she was sure it wasn't the first naked person she had seen. She looked up at Hiei their eyes connecting as she looked away quickly and blushed more. Yuuske was still grinning as 9054 hid still but smiled brightly at them both liking what she saw as she thought it was romantic. Yuuske looked to them and smiled, "Glad you two are on talking… ermm… well I think talking terms now." He stated and chuckled as he scratched at the back of his head and winced as it hurt. He blinked looking at his hand that had blood on it now. "Oh God that's going to hurt in the morning." Nissa put her hand on Hiei's chest causing Hiei to blink and look down at her as he moved back and let her get up with a bit of help from him as she was wobbly a bit at first. She wrapped the towel completely around her now as she walked to Yuuske, "You should really be more careful." She stated as she moved her finger in a circle motion telling him to turn around. Yuuske rolled his eyes as he turned around, "It's your fault." He stated making her blind and smile sadly, "Hehe… Sorry then… Don't tell Keiko though I really don't want to deal with that shit again." She stated in a calm somewhat upset tone causing him to glance back at her before looking back forward as she knelt down and ran her fingers through his hair trying to find the gash where the blood was coming from. "I won't." He stated.

9054 look inside seeing Nissa find the gash making her go a bit pale as she closed her eyes feeling slightly sick. Nissa glanced over at the girl and laughed softly as she shook her head, "You know you don't have to hide out there." She stated, the girl nodded a bit as she crawled into the room to beside Nissa and her nails on her hand began glowing a bright light blue causing Nissa, Hiei and even 9054 to look down at her hands. The young girl tilted her head to the side as she held up her hands up staring at them; Yuuske felt that Nissa had stopped moving and turned his head around, "What?" He went to ask as he saw the glowing. Hiei finally stood up and walked out of Nissa's bathroom with his arms crossed, "She's still coming into her abilities." Nissa stated and closed her eyes now. They all looked to Nissa as 9054 glanced from Nissa to her hands a few times back and forth. Nissa closed her eyes and shook her head a bit, "Nothing bad Angel." She stated causing 9054 to blush a bit and nod knowing she was talking to her and her wings fluttered happily that she had a name to go by now. 9054 who was now going to go by Angel smiled and touched Yuuske's shoulder as the glow went from her nails and traveled up his body to his head as the wound glew brightly before healing in moment. Yuuske winced at first but smiled at Angel now as he began to speak, "Nice job Kiddo." His words made her smile and her wings flutter happily.

Nissa stood up and took a step back as her head was still spinning and what not but then noticed the lights were out in the place and sighed a bit, "What is it?" Hiei asked, "Blew the lights…" Is all Nissa stated before Yuuske got up and helped Angel to her feet and he started laughing, "Yeah the old hag isn't going to be happy about that." He stated and Nissa opened her eyes that were already dead set on him with a glare as if to tell him to shut up or else. Yuuske saw this as he shivered and turned pale as she closed her eyes, "Hiei… can I borrow more clothing please…" She whispered out as she held to towel from falling off her naked body. Hiei nodded, "Sure…" He disappeared but they all knew where he was heading as she waited but opened her eyes seeing Kurama and Yukina standing in the doorway as Gremlin was laying in Kurama's hands. Yukina's smiling face turned a little dark and the room went cold as it looked at if she had been crying. Seeing this Nissa frowned as she stepped back feeling her demon energy rise as did the others as she walked over to Nissa and something happened that no one saw coming from the innocent girl as she slapped Nissa hard across the face. Nissa's head was to the side now as she touched her cheek that was freezing cold now and stinging as her eyes were huge, along with Yuuske and Kurama as they were shocked.

Nissa's cheek was an instant dark purple in the shape of Yukina's palm as she turned her head back to look at her as she noticed that Yukina was going to start crying. "I-…" She was cut off as Yukina suddenly wrapped her arms around Nissa and hugged her tightly catching Nissa off guard but she looked at Yuuske who was raising an eyebrow then to Kurama who was chuckling and smiling. Angel looked a little confused but looked like she was giggling even though no sound came out. "I'm sorry…" Yukina whispered as she hugged her causing Nissa to smile a bit and hug her back slowly, "No I'm sorry…" She whispered back now, "You had every right to hit me after what you saw." Nissa hugged her but stopped when Yukina pulled away and sniffled a bit. Nissa had seen the glimpse of Yukina in the room before she had died again. "I didn't mean to upset you or anyone." She smiled at Yukina who smiled back. "We care about you Nissa." Kurama spoke making Yuuske nod along with Yukina and Angel in agreement. Nissa looked confused for a bit as she slowly smiled though Hiei appeared and blinked at the scene in front of him as he noticed his sister was going to cry but was smiling while Nissa was smiling and her cheek had a hand print across it, what in the world did he miss?


	25. Chapter 24

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 24_

The next morning after the 'little' incident with Nissa, it would be about 8am as Nissa was sleeping peacefully in her bed as she had a small smile on her face as she seemingly was actually dreaming for once but it wasn't like she'd remember it when she awoke. Gremlin was sleeping on the pillow beside her head as she curled up tightly under to covers of her bed. Her bedroom door suddenly shot open causing Gremlin to jump in all directions completely started, as the thud from the door was loud. Nissa nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around quickly sitting up as she stared wide eyed at the door just to see a bright and cheery Botan standing in her door way with a large smile, "Ohhhh Nisssssaaaaa!" She sung out in an innocent yet devious way making Nissa glare at her. "God how can you be so damn cheery in the morning…?" Nissa groaned out and rubbed her head and let out a hiss as Botan came in the room and opened the curtains making bright sunlight hit her eyes painfully, "AHH DAMN IT!" Nissa hissed out as she covered herself with the blanket over her face. Botan put her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot, "Come on get up!" She exclaimed coming over and pulling on the covers uncovering Nissa completely showing she was wearing the outfit like Hiei's that he had given her yesterday.

Botan saw the clothing and got a devious cat face and a giggle came from her causing Nissa to raise an eyebrow while still glaring at her. "What do you want Botan?" She asked snapping Botan out of her thoughts as she smiled innocently, "We're having a shopping day! Koenma is paying and you need clothing!" She said all excited making Nissa groan, "No." She stated in a blunt way causing Botan to narrow her eyes at her, "Get up." Botan said in a stern voice, "No." Nissa stated while leaning forward and smirked just a bit seeing Botan getting irritated as this war just started. There would be yelling heard coming from Nissa's room as Botan and her would fight it out verbally causing the others to start surfacing out of their rooms. "Fuck off woman!" Nissa would yell as Yuuske and Kurama came out of their rooms and looked at each other, Yuuske yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes to wake up, "What in the world is going on?" He asked, "Not sure." Kurama replied and they both noticed Keiko laughing and Yukina giggling as they were standing outside of the open bedroom door to Nissa's room as they watched the scene. "You're going!" the guys heard as the girls giggled and laughed more.

Yuuske blinked and him and Kurama started walking over but behind Kurama, Angel walked out which would be weird if it weren't for the fact that he had been sleeping on the floor for a few nights already. Hiei opened his door and looked out into the hallway, "What is the racket?" He asked seemingly aggravated by it. "Yeah what's going on?" Yuuske asked as he looked into the bedroom seeing Nissa on the edge of her bed as she was growling and fighting with Botan about something unknown to them and Botan had her forehead on Nissa's as they fought. Gremlin flew out of the room and landed on Yukina's shoulder. Yukina smiled at them, "Morning." She greeted and giggled some more when Botan took out her oar and hit Nissa on the head with it causing Nissa to growl and hit Botan hard with the pillow that was in her hands. "Botan woke Nissa up to go to the mall." Keiko stated now as she began laughing as the two were hitting each other back and forth. It was a good thing Nissa wasn't back to full health or Botan would be dead and they were sure that's why Botan was provoking her like she was. Hiei blinked and crossed his arms not liking where this is going. "And you guys are coming too." Keiko stated as Yuuske groaned a bit causing an amused Kurama to chuckle a bit. Hiei grumbled, "I'm not going anywhere near that place." He stated. Keiko went to say something but stopped as Botan turned to come out, "You're coming whether you want to or not!" She was dragging Nissa by her ankle as she walked out. Hiei grinned at this as it quickly turned to shock as he fell down and was being held onto by his ankle now as Nissa gripped it tightly, "I heard you if I have to go you have to." She hissed out as Botan was using both hands in an attempt to pull them both. The others were chuckling, giggling, snorting and laughing at this scene as Hiei glared at Nissa, "Let me go Onna." He growled out dangerously. She grinned a bit, "No." She stated as she gripped more and pulled on him as she was trying to get away from Botan.

"Come on Nissa!" Botan groaned out as she pulled on her leg more as Nissa kicked her softly making her let go as she crawled behind Hiei and hissed at her, "Crazy woman!" Nissa pointed to Botan making the others laugh harder as Botan glared at Nissa. Angel blinked a bit and tilted her head to the side seeing this as she walked to Nissa who looked up at her along with everyone else. She looked at her with confused innocent eyes, "Bah…" Nissa groaned, "You too?" She asked as the girl's wings fluttered a bit all happy and she smiled nodding, "Fine I'll go!" She hissed out and crossed her arms. She knew that Angel needed clothing too as she didn't have anything other then her torn dress still. Botan smiled and clapped her hands together, "Good!" She said happily, "Alright everyone get ready! Kuwabara and Shizuru will meet us there." Yuuske groaned at hearing Botan say that they all needed to get ready. Hiei rolled his eyes, "I'm not going." He stated and Botan narrowed her eyes at him but before she could say anything Yukina spoke, "Please Hiei?" She asked causing him to tense up knowing he couldn't tell her no at something like this. He sighed out after a few minutes, "Fine." He stated and Yukina smiled while Nissa grinned at this, 'Sucker.' She thought towards him causing him to glare back at her as she then knew he heard her and she started laughing a bit as she stood up and walked towards the living room and sat in the window now feeling like aggravating people today though honestly she was very nervous about going out in public as she sighed out a bit.

After a good 15 minutes Hiei would be standing next to her with his arms crossed, "What are you doing in my spot Onna?" He asked and she grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "Sitting." She stated in a smart ass way. Keiko walked into the room causing a bit of tension in the room as she glared at Nissa and went into the kitchen. Nissa shivered a bit it was seen by Hiei who smirked, "Get out of my spot." He stated in a warning tone causing her to sigh a bit and smile, "Make me." She stated causing him to growl and pick her up and drop her in the chair beside the window where she usually was causing her to glare at him. He smirked and went to sit in the window now and stared out it. Yuuske came out and looked around the room as he was in jeans and a white tank top and Kurama shortly followed with Angel who was wearing a rather long blue dress on her that Yukina let her use; her wings looked like part of the outfit. Kurama was wearing a button up shirt and jeans as Yukina walked out wearing a simple white dress with a blue ribbon around her waist. Nissa smiled slightly at them and groaned when she felt Gremlin on her head as its tail hit her from wagging. "Gremlin…" She groaned out and it blinked and looked down at her. 'Yes master?' it asked, "Please quit beating my head…" She whispered out, 'Sorry.' Gremlin said softly before flying down on her breasts and sat there. 'Is Master going to be okay?' Gremlin asked looking up at her as if it knew something that the rest of them didn't, she sighed a bit and nodded slowly to answer it. "Gremlin…" Nissa started causing the creature to tilt its head to the side in confusion, "You can't come with us unless you hide yourself." She stated knowing that was coming as Gremlin nodded and flattened and went up to her neck and formed into a black chain around her neck that had a bright purple pendent that was handing off it. Nissa smiled, "That works." She stated.

"I still won't get use to that thing…" Yuuske whispered and shivered causing Nissa to chuckle a bit, "Now, Now don't hurt Gremlin's feelings." She stated as she looked to Yuuske who was now being joined by Keiko who wrapped her arms around Yuuske's right arm and smiled up at him, "I'm ready." She said happily before glaring at Nissa as if challenging her which caused a small sigh to come from Nissa making Hiei glance at her now. Nissa closed her eyes, as she seemed to turn a bit emotionless as she stood up and glanced to the hallway as Botan walked in and smiled brightly, "Everyone ready?" Everyone would nod except Hiei and Nissa. Hiei let out an 'hn' sound again as he stood up while Nissa seemed far more distant then normal. Botan looked at Nissa and blinked a bit in confusion, "Alrighty!" She smiled, as she was way too cheery as she opened a portal as everyone headed into the portal except Yuuske and Hiei who were looking at Nissa who hadn't moved at all, "Come on Nissa." Yuuske stated and pushed wanting to get this over with. Nissa snapped out of it as she looked at Yuuske and walked inside the portal before Yuuske walked through the portal Hiei would with a grunt as he was unpleased about going.

On the other side of the portal they were all in an alleyway next to a mall, Nissa could feel all the people as she sighed out and closed her eyes, 'Calm… stay calm…' Nissa coached herself in her head though was feeling a bit light headed as she felt a glare on her she sighed again as she opened her eyes and looked away as Yuuske and Hiei came through the portal causing the portal to close behind them. She glanced at Hiei noting that he was in his typical outfit not showing much which made her shrug as she walked towards where Botan was heading knowing she'd just be dragged other places if she didn't. "You think she'll be okay?" Yuuske asked Kurama who shrugged, "Depends on which one you're talking about." He stated being a slight smartass as he walked towards the exit of the alleyway as Angel followed by his side, "Let's go find the idiot." Hiei spoke; crossing his arms and also walking whom felt he was being followed as Keiko and Yuuske followed shortly behind him.

"There they are!" Botan said loudly and Yukina looked seeing Kuwabara and Shizuru standing in front of the huge mall that was crowded with all sorts of people, as they got closer Nissa started staring at them all as she could tell she had the attention of pretty much everyone that was there because of her looks of course. The others were oblivious though as they went up to the other two that they were meeting; Nissa was staring at people as they walked and she was in deep thought before she was ripped out of her thoughts, "Oh! That's Nissa!" She heard Botan exclaim to the rather tail female that had light brown hair as her eyes were a golden brown and she was holding a lit cigarette in her right hand, "Nice to meet you Kiddo I'm Shizuru, Kuzama's older sister." She introduced herself to Nissa and Nissa nodded a bit, "Nice to meet you." She spoke and then looked down at Angel, "And you are?" She asked and Angel hid behind Kurama now all shy, "You can call her Angel… She's mute." Nissa stated in a slight emotionless manor making Shizuru blink a bit, "I see she has a heck of a resemblance to Hiei." Shizuru laughed though as Hiei glared at her and Nissa rolled her eyes and sighed out, "Can we just get this over with?" Nissa asked causing Botan to blink a bit, "Sure…" She had a look on her face as if she was trying to figure out something, as Nissa was acting different.

"We'll all meet back in the food court in an hour alright?" Botan stated looking at everyone who nodded as Yuuske and Kuwabara headed inside the place towards the arcade which made Keiko roll her eyes and Yukina giggle a bit, Kurama walked towards a book store and Hiei looked around a bit before he began walking after Kurama not wanting to be stuck with the girls at all. Nissa looked at them all and noticed that Angel was at her side squeezing Nissa's hand now softly as she was growing nervous also, Nissa smiled slightly, "It'll be fine Angel." She whispered as the girl nodded. Keiko was still glaring at Nissa out of the corner of her eye but stopped when Shizuru got between the two, "Alright so what's the plan?" Shizuru asked and winked over at Nissa as if she knew it was bothering her before looking back to Botan who smiled, "Clothing shopping, Nissa and Angel have none!" She seemed too excited, which made Nissa rather nervous as she took a step back. "Alright then let's go." Shizuru stated as all five of them headed inside, Nissa began to feel a little trapped upon entering such a place that was filled with people that have various emotions and she could tell. She kept reminding herself to keep calm and that she could do this as she followed the others to where ever it was that they were going as Angel gripped Nissa's hand tighter since she was feeling more uncomfortable then she was before.

After a few minutes they would stop outside a very pink store that looked was too girly for Nissa to even look at as she tilted her head to the side, "Here's our first stop!" Botan said happily as she smiled at Nissa, "Like hell I'm getting outfits from here, Angel probably not me though." She stated bluntly as she looked to Angel that was looking at her as her wings fluttered a bit in happiness, "Fine." Botan said a bit defeated knowing she wasn't going to be a winner in this battle as they all walked into the store but Nissa looked as if she were going to die. Hiei chuckled when he saw her face as he had been across the mall in the store with Kurama but was amused to see what he had seen. Nissa looked around the place with her eyes seeing mostly anything and everything girly as Angel let go of her hand and ran to Botan liking the dress that Botan had picked out as she grabbed it and nodded her head happily in approval making Botan, Keiko and Yukina pick out clothing for Angel who was then taken into the dressing room to try things on and what not. Shizuru walked over and had her arms crossed over her chest as she seemed like a laid back type of person, "Not your scene is it?" She asked making Nissa jump slightly and look up at her before nodding slowly and chuckled a bit, "No not at all… Clothing wise and place." She stated and Shizuru glanced at Nissa before looking to the others before sighing a bit, "Kazuma told me about you and Angel's situation." She stated causing Nissa to look at Shizuru with and eyebrow raised, "Keiko also told me a bit about you also and Yuuske's relation and what not." Nissa sighed a bit as Shizuru shrugged her shoulders as she put her hands in her pockets, "Not that it really matters." She stated and smiled at Nissa who smiled back.

Nissa and Shizuru looked to the others after a bit pasted and they were checking out a lot of items causing a groan to come from Shizuru who then followed it with a chuckle, "These girls and shopping." She laughed a bit and turned around to walk out and Nissa followed also. "Let's take you to a more fitting store." Shizuru suggested as the other girls came up behind them and smiled, "Sounds good here!" Botan said happily as she held up bags. "Alright…" Nissa whispered softly as she stuck her hands in the pockets of Hiei's pants she was wearing and walked with them to an escalator and blinked looking at it as they stepped on it but Angel refused, as she stood there terrified. Nissa laughed a bit seeing her kick the moving steps with the bottom of her feet, "Come on you." Shizuru said as Angel got picked up in the air and set down on the moving steps, Angel looked terrified but slowly relaxed seeing that it wasn't going to hurt her. Nissa shook her head as she stepped on a step and would follow the others up to the second floor. Botan stared at a store that had metal music playing on the speakers rather softly considering and was dark and looked gothic making her stop walking and Angel blinked at it. Shizuru smirked a bit knowing that Botan didn't really like this store to begin with since all the punks and what not were inside and she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Nissa stared at the store and grinned in an evilly happy way as she walked forward into the store feeling a bit at home with the setting. Nissa got stared at by many people in the store but it wasn't in a bad way like outside of the store as she looked around seeing the looks of awe on people's faces as most had different colored hair, contacts in, tattoos and piercings all over their bodies. "Wicked contacts." One spoke as Nissa walked by a tall male that looked at her and grinned a bit. Angel quickly followed her in and grabbed the back of her shirt as the people made her nervous but she felt safe around Nissa. Nissa looked back at Angel and smiled a bit though thought it was amusing that Shizuru and Yukina were the other two to follow her as Keiko and Botan were pushing at each other wanting the other to go in first causing Nissa to roll her eyes. Yukina looked at the stuff and actually seemed a bit interested as she pulled off some necklaces and stuff that weren't completely morbid but still on the darker side of things. Nissa looked around a bit uncomfortable at first as she wasn't use to clothing but Shizuru looked at her and grabbed her shirt softly, "You might want to get some underwear and bra's kid." She whispered to her and Nissa smiled and nodded but never wore any as it showed when she got a bit uncomfortable as she looked at the bras. Shizuru chuckled a bit as she helped Nissa pick out a few and pushed her to the very back to where the changing room was as she got the key to get into the room. "You gonna need help kid?" She asked and Nissa just shook her head as she walked in and set the bit of bra's down and began to try them on, though the first few were too small and it took her awhile to figure out how to clip them together but she got the hang of it sooner or later.

"You alright?" Shizuru asked, "Yeah." Nissa stated softly as she finally got a bra that fit her as she looked in the mirror seeing her body and smiled at the simple black push up bra she was wearing as it felt nice to wear it even if it felt constricting a bit. She opened the door a crack just to have a bunch of clothing pushed into her hands causing her to sigh a bit as she shook her head putting the clothing on the little bench in the room as she turned back to the door. "These ones don't fit… can you put them back for me?" Nissa asked as she handed back a handful of hangers full of bras to Shizuru who nodded, "Sure thing I'm sure they'll keep you busy for awhile." She said with a chuckle causing Nissa to sigh out a bit, 'Master alright?' Gremlin asked softly and Nissa nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror again to see what looked good and was comfortable.

After what felt like hours to Nissa she came out of the shop with many bags to much of her dislike she had some things she wanted, needed and others the girls made her get. She had been able to change into the bought clothing and she even had shoes now, which was nice. She now wore a black tank top that was a bit too short and showed off her tummy a little bit, a pair of pitch black jeans with a violet and purple that was almost black striped belt holding it up on her hips as at the bottom of the pants would flare a bit and become a bit baggy while now she had on some simple black and purple van shoes as she felt more comfortable thought she hadn't felt like this as it was uncomfortable wearing things like this mostly a bra as it was different to her but not in a bad way. She had on some purple striped arm warmers on also; that matched her belt color scheme; the arm warmers would stop right under where her scars began on her upper arm and the tips of the fingers were gone but covered most of the fingers to the top knuckles. 'You know what we should do?" Botan spoke causing Nissa to turn around and eye her not looking forward do what she was about to say. "Go outside for a smoke." Shizuru stated making Botan frown a bit knowing that they were to do that next before anything else as she nodded, "Alright." Nissa smiled at Shizuru, as she was happy that they could get fresh air away from all the people in the mall. Angel nodded too as she agreed with this and grabbed onto Shizuru and smiled at her, "Let's go to the food court doors just incase the guys come." Keiko suggested causing everyone to nod in agreement as they began walking towards the escalator to go to the lower level and towards the food court.

Nissa was following behind them really hating being in public as she eyed everyone around her and sighed as women would pull their children away as if she were going to kill them or something. She seemed a bit depressed and it showed to the point that when Shizuru noticed she sent Angel up with Yukina as she fell back a bit and looked down at Nissa, "Everything alright kid?" She asked causing Nissa to look up with her golden glowing eyes with black where the whites should be, she looked down, "I need fresh air that's all." She stated and Shizuru nodded a bit, "Understandable… Seems the kid needs it too." She stated as she looked at Angel whose wings were dropped a bit and she looked a bit paler then usual. Nissa looked to her and nodded a bit, "We're out of our usual element. And I'm sure she can hear the things people are saying better then I can." Nissa stated as she glared at the ground, "Don't let them get to you, they don't matter." Nissa looked up at her with a blank look as they walked but smiled a bit as she got what she was saying and nodded a bit, "True. Thanks." She said as they finally got to the food court, they all looked around and sighed not seeing any of the guys but got to a large empty table near the doors and set down the stuff. "Alright. Nissa and I are going to head outside who wants to stay here with our crap?" Shizuru asked as Angel ran up to Shizuru as if to say she were going outside. Botan looked at Yukina and Keiko, "I need some air too." Keiko spoke as she moved next to Shizuru also. Nissa set down her bags as Yukina and Botan smiled, "We'll stay with the bags and wait for the guys." Botan stated. Shizuru nodded and started heading towards the doors, it was nearly 11am at least that's what the clicking clock tower said outside above the movie theatre that was connected to the mall they were in.

Nissa felt something not quite right as she knew Angel did too as she looked around the building as if she were curious but Nissa knew she was looking for danger and Shizuru looked up to the roof before glancing to the side seeing a group of thugs. The only one that seemed oblivious was Keiko and Nissa wasn't surprised, as she knew that she wasn't 'gifted' as some would put it. Nissa smiled though as she felt the breeze roll over her body and through her hair calming her nerves a little bit as it was packed in the food court more then the rest of the mall. They would walk over to a small corner that was a little hidden from everyone and had some shade but it was nice. Shizuru pulled out a cigarette and put it in her mouth before putting her pack away and leaning on the wall behind her as she lit up her cigarette and took a deep breath in before blowing out the smoke. Nissa leaned against the wall opposite of Shizuru and crossed her arms over her chest and brought one leg up and kept it bent putting her foot on the wall behind her. Keiko looked at them, still giving Nissa a nasty look here and there. Angel was between Shizuru and Nissa as she looked around with a smile on her face. "So Shizuru how's home life going?" Keiko asked as Shizuru shrugged her shoulders a bit taking another drag off her cigarette and blowing it out, "Same as usual." She stated. Nissa closed her eyes not liking the sun that much even if it wasn't hitting her eyes at all.

Angel's smile quickly faded as the group of thugs they had passed walked up to them, "Hey Girlll got a light?" The tallest one said who was rather large and buff wearing baggy clothing, all of them were wearing a form of black with hints of red in them and some had more red with black but they were true gangster looking people. Nissa opened her eyes as Angel went and hid on the other side of her. "I do but I'm not sharing." Shizuru stated knowing there was nothing good about them at all. "You bitch." A slightly shorter one would state as he glared at her, their details weren't important to Nissa but her eyes glowed a bit seeing different energies in them. "You don't want to be starting shit you can't finish." Shizuru stated as one stepped forward and went to grab Keiko but she slapped him hard across the face sending him into the ground beside where he was standing before. Nissa smirked at this as she sighed a bit and looked at Angel and took off Gremlin who was still a necklace and put Gremlin around Angel now, 'Master?' Gremlin questioned, 'Take care of her and get both of you to the others if this gets nasty alright? Tell her that.' Nissa said in her head and Gremlin in turn told Angel who nodded now and looked to the thugs and shook a bit as she was a little scared of them.

"You bitch!" The one on the ground groaned causing the 3 others to laugh as the medium tall one walked forward but Shizuru turned and hit him square in the nose sending him back a bit as she took her last drag off her cigarette and dropped it as the others started coming at them Nissa pushed her body off the wall and round house kicked the large one in the chest sending him back a few feet with a groan as he coughed up blood. She still had her arms crossed as she grinned a bit, "Be careful the two larger guys are demons." Nissa warned the other's as she looked to Angel who nodded and started running past the guys with ease. The small one came at Keiko as she screamed out and flinched but when she opened her eyes she saw Nissa in front of her with her hand out as she caught the guys fist and began punching at each other and dodging while Shizuru was also fighting back the human one which was pretty strong. Angel almost made it to the doors when she was grabbed by her wings making her bite her bottom lip in pain as the one that Nissa hadn't kicked was holding her up. "What's wrong girly? Where's the fire?" He asked and started chuckling before he suddenly yelled out in pain as Gremlin wrapped around his throat and started zapping him hard as he dropped Angel causing her to hit the ground. Angel quickly got up as she ran inside as fast as she could while the one man was attempting to pull Gremlin off his throat and began falling to the ground feeling light headed.

Back with Nissa she was still in front of Keiko a few feet as she was fighting off the small one while Keiko was looking for something to defend herself with but screamed out seeing Shizuru fall to the ground. "Shizuru!" Keiko yelled out and Nissa looked over seeing Shizuru fall to the ground but this gave the one she was fighting enough time to punch her hard enough to send her back into Keiko's feet causing her to growl a bit and curse herself as she stood back up and wiped the blood from her lips before she disappeared and kicked the small one in the face sending him back into the middle of the sidewalk where people were walking and caused them to scream as he was knocked out. Nissa ran towards Shizuru and picked her up and put her against the wall all knocked out with Keiko who was about to get stabbed by the one Shizuru was fighting. Nissa growled as she heard Keiko screaming out; Keiko closed her eyes as she curled away but blinked not feeling pain as she opened her eyes seeing Nissa coughing up blood and knelt down in front of her as the one that had been going to stab her but instead stabbed Nissa in the side was now knocked out as the big one came towards them towering over Nissa as she stood up shaking as she held out her arms to block any hits that would come towards Keiko and Shizuru. Nissa had both hands on the walls beside her as she held her ground as the large demon that looked more like a mafia man would punch her hard in the stomach causing Keiko to scream as Nissa coughed up purple blood to the ground that wasn't sizzling at all. She got hit a few times as the guy grinned, Nissa's hair was covering her face as she grinned blood dripping from the right side of her mouth, "That all you got you pathetic excuse for a demon?" She egged on the large demon as she knew what was coming next as the large man cracked his knuckles and growled at her with a glare as he swung back ready to hit her harder then he had before as Keiko's screams could be heard in the background; 'This is going to hurt.' Is all Nissa thought…


	26. Chapter 25

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 25_

Botan was laughing and joking with Kurama who had finally showed up with Hiei just minutes after the others went outside. Hiei was sitting down on a seat with his arms crossed away from the others by a table. "Yooo where is everyone else?" Yuuske called out as he and Kuwabara walked over as Botan went to tell him but was suddenly caught off guard by Angel who ran inside breathing hard as she was jumping up and down and beckoning them outside with her hands as she looked scared. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked as they were all guessing before she pulled her hair and grabbed Hiei's hand and yanked him and then yanked on Kurama causing them to get pulled out of their seats, "She wants us to come with her." Kurama stated though confused, "No shit." Hiei stated and they started following her but then heard Keiko screaming, "Keiko!" Yuuske yelled out as he took off towards the door along with Hiei and Kurama, "Kuwabara stay with the girls!" Kurama called out as they raced out the door. Everyone in the mall was looking at them wondering what was happening as the room went silent followed by whispering.

Angel was in Kurama's arms as the ran out and she pointed to where they had been though they ignored the passed out men on the side walk and gremlin still choking the one man that wouldn't stay down. Hiei got there first and his eyes were huge as Keiko was screaming and Nissa was standing her ground in front of Shizuru's passed out form and Keiko screaming in horror. Nissa spit on the man as she grinned a bit as he growled and picked her up by her neck his hand going around her neck tightly as he slammed her into the wall beside him hard enough to crack the bricks. "You bitch!" He growled and brought back his fist to punch her but stopped as he heard, "KEIKO!" From Yuuske who was running towards her, "Yuuske!" Keiko yelled out feeling slight relief seeing Yuuske. Nissa was gasping for air and digging her nails into the man's hand trying to breath as she growled as she put her feet flat on the wall behind her. Kurama set down Angel, "Stay here." He ordered in a calming tone as he ran and picked up Shizuru and jumped and set her back with Angel who would look at her wounds. "You bastard!" Yuuske yelled as he moved Keiko out of the way, "Put her down!" He yelled and pointed his spirit gun at the man's large head; causing the man to start laughing. "No I don't think will." He chuckled a bit and then yelled out in pain as Yuuske started laughing a bit, "You should have put her down." Yuuske said as the man's arm that was holding Nissa by her throat fell to the ground and blood sprayed on the brick wall where Nissa had been. Nissa was caught by Hiei who looked at the man glaring at him now as Nissa was passed out from lack of oxygen in his arms as Hiei growled a bit his demon energy raising a bit as he held out one hand and put it in a fist as a green flame engulfed his fist as he held his hand out and it formed into a sword as he set Nissa down on the ground against the wall where it wasn't bloody and went to step towards the bleeding giant man as he swung his sword and he dropped to many pieces, which went up in flames destroying the evidence including the man's arm.

Angel blinked seeing how bad Nissa was bleeding, after making sure Shizuru was alright she ran to Nissa's side and looked at her exposed right side that was bleeding with a switchblade sticking out from it. Her eyes widened as she looked to Kurama scared not sure if she should take it out or not. Kurama came over as he knelt down to look at Nissa's side and frowned a bit, "That's not good." He stated as he touched the handle to the switchblade making Nissa groan out and shift a bit causing Hiei to turn to see what was happening and glared at Kurama as the flaming sword that was in his hand disappeared completely as he walked over. Keiko was crying now as she hid her face into Yuuske's chest mumbling about how it was her fault and that she was sorry. Yuuske wrapped his arms around Keiko and rubbed her back, "It's alright Keiko…" He whispered to her softly as he looked to the battered Nissa that was bleeding on the ground from her wound.

Nissa opened her eyes slowly as she felt like her throat was bruised as it was sore to breathe but she groan a bit as she felt the pain in her side and her ribs felt horrid as if they were broken. She then noticed that she was on the ground with Angel and Kurama on one side of her and Hiei on the other side with Yuuske holding Keiko who was crying causing her to sigh a bit as she looked down at her bleeding side seeing the handle of the blade sticking out as she grabbed it and bit her bottom lip, "NO!" She heard Kurama say making her stop for a moment, "We don't know what that will do!" He yelled out as he held his hands out as if to stop her from doing anything. Gremlin slithered up as a black snake and wrapped around the blade as Nissa yanked it out not listening to Kurama. She growled out as she scratched at the ground but heard a sigh from Kurama, as he didn't like that she didn't listen. Angel's nails began to glow as Gremlin was covering the wound attempting to keep it from bleeding anywhere else as Angel eyed the wound and touched Nissa softly on her side near the wound causing Nissa to hiss out before she relaxed as the blue rolled down her skin and made the wound glow as it healed before moving up to her split lip and healed it also before up to her head under her hair where the side of her head was bleeding the most and it quickly went away but stung the most. Kurama watched in awe so did Keiko when she looked over from crying into Yuuske's chest.

Yuuske smirked a bit, "So that's what you did yesterday." He stated and laughed a bit causing Nissa to glare at him not wanting him to bring up more then already had as she looked at Angel and smiled a bit, "Y-you…" She coughed a bit at her throat being sore and swollen, "Did good." She stated and lifted her sore arm up and ruffled her hair softly before looking at Shizuru, "She alright?" Nissa asked as she went to stand up but held her side tightly in pain a bit. Angel nodded to Kurama as if to say she was fine, "Eh I think she'll be alright." Kurama spoke. Nissa nodded a bit, "She stood up better for herself then others." She stated and eyed Keiko before walking off towards the doors of the mall. Keiko frowned a bit hearing this knowing that she was talking about her, as did the others as Yuuske narrowed his eyes before looking down at Keiko and hugged her, "It's alright Keiko." He stated and Hiei snorted a bit as he began to walk back also as Angel looked at him and then at Kurama and frowned a bit and Kurama sighed. "Come on let's get back with the others." He stated as he stood up and went to pick up Shizuru and walked with the others slowly back to the food court.

"Oh my! Nissa are you alright?" Yukina said as she stood up and ran to her as Nissa was still holding her side in pain as she looked at Yukina and sighed a bit with a nod, "I'll be fine." She whispered as she felt a bit bitter but wouldn't take it out on Yukina at all. Her right eye was a little swollen but that was all that was physically seen by anyone seeing as her right eye was closed a bit but she just walked to the table and sat down. "Shizuru!" Botan called out seeing as she was still knocked out and being carried by Kurama to the table as Yukina and Kuwabara ran over too, "Sis!" Kuwabara said and got close, "What happened guys?" He asked looking at Kurama who shook his head, "Just a fight is all. Shizuru will be fine." Kurama stated as Botan nodded a bit and Kuwabara glared over at Nissa causing Nissa to sigh out a bit feeling a glare on her. She closed her eyes as she felt Hiei sit down across from her as he crossed his arms and looked at her for a moment before he looked back to the others. Gremlin slithered up to Nissa's neck and morphed back into the necklace from earlier, 'Master… What's wrong?' Gremlin asked as the purple pendent of the necklace glew softly.

Before she could respond to Gremlin, Nissa was lifted out of her chair by the collar of her shirt causing her to open her eyes and look down into Kuwabara's dark beady eyes that looked beyond angry as he glared up at her as he held her up high. Random people would gasp out seeing this causing the spotlight to hit Nissa and him, which made Nissa's heart rave a bit. "What happened?" He asked now. "Kuwabara put her down!" Yuuske yelled out, "Kazuma!" Yukina gasped out and Hiei was glaring at Kuwabara, "Put her down fool." Hiei stated. Kuwabara didn't move a muscle this made Nissa glare at him while the others kept telling him to put her down and what not, "Put me down." Nissa hissed out at him as people swore they saw sparks going between the two as he gripped her collar tighter, Nissa attempted to keep her calm and kept herself collected as she put on an act. Nissa bit her bottom lip though as she was having a slight issue with the pain in her ribs now as she kept her glare on Kuwabara.

All the sudden Nissa was dropped to the ground causing a groan from her as she looked up at Kuwabara gripping his head tightly and Shizuru standing behind him rubbing her fist softly as if she had hit him. "What is your issue little bro?" Shizuru asked causing Kuwabara to look back at her and blink, "But it's her fault." He stated and Shizuru glared at him, "You don't know that." She stated as she reached a hand out to Nissa; who took it without thinking, Shizuru would help Nissa off the floor and smirk at her. "If it weren't for her I would have been…" Keiko spoke up causing everyone but Nissa to look at her, "Killed." She stated and looked at the ground. Nissa stood there and glared at the ground with her arms crossing as she still felt too much attention being directed to them as she sighed out in a mean manor and began to walk off. "Wait Nissa where are you going?" Botan called out and ran after her and grabbed her shoulder softly causing Nissa to stop in her tracks. "Away from you people." She stated in a bitter tone shrugging Botan's hand off her shoulder as she started to walk away into the abyss of the mall. Botan just stood there staring at Nissa as she walked away confused on what just had happened.

Angel's eyes widen as she went to run after Nissa and was caught by Kurama and shook his head, "Let her go." He stated causing Angel to frown a bit, as she was upset that no one was going to go after her. Hiei was glaring hard at Kuwabara as he stood up now, "You're all a bunch of pathetic fools." He stated bitterly as he seemingly disappeared causing by standers to gasp out in awe.

Nissa was already pretty far in the mall away from the others as she was looking at the ground, glaring as she walked. She blinked hearing a commotion coming across from her on the other side of the top floor, she would stop and look over at a few teenagers picking on a younger unattractive female, causing Nissa to glare and sigh out as they were pushing her and cornering her while others would ignore what was happening. Nissa jumped on the railing and then jumped to the other side of the mall railing and was behind the girl that was being picked on as she glared at the teenagers in front of her causing them to gasp out or scream while stepping back in shock suddenly seeing Nissa on the railing behind the younger female they had been bullying. Nissa glared darkly at the teenagers as the young female looked up at Nissa and gasped out holding her breath so she wouldn't scream. Nissa stood up straight, as she seemed like she was standing on something solid and thick unlike the thin railing that had thinner glass between it and the floor. Nissa grinned a bit psychotically; showing her fangs, as she tilted her head to the side slowly and creepy like as her ears twitched a bit. The teenagers stepped back a bit becoming terrified, "Let's play…" She said in her normal tone but very slow causing the others to stare at her seemingly frozen in the spot they were in, but that quickly changed as Nissa appeared in front of them in a blink of an eye causing them to scream and run away still screaming at the top of their lungs.

Nissa's psychotic look went away as she smiled softly and chuckled a bit, "I guess not." She stated as she looked back at the small girl she had helped and smiled a bit more, "I'm sure they won't be bothering you anymore." She whispered as she began walking again the purple pendant on the necklace was glowing in and out as if Gremlin was laughing at what just happened. The girl smiled slowly, "Thank you!" the girl called out to Nissa who just lifted her hand and waved to the girl without looking back at her at all. Nissa closed her eyes as she walked around the mall; not running into anyone as she did so, she kept her eyes closed not liking the looks she was getting at all from the humans that were populating the mall more and more as the seconds passed. She hated being weak at all and she didn't even know why they had thought it was a good thing to do this when Nissa was weak, knowing people would be after her. She sighed a bit, "I hate this…" She mumbled to herself as she jumped on the railing again and to the bottom floor not caring if she drew unwanted attention to herself as she walked as if nothing happened at all. She had her arms crossed though hiding the fact that she was holding her hurt side under her top arm as she squeezed it a bit softly and a small growl was heard from it.

'You should probably meet back up with the others.' Gremlin suggested causing a sigh to escape from Nissa's lips knowing she was probably right as she stopped walking and opened her eyes looking for a clock which wasn't far from her and saw that it was 1:28pm showing she had been walking around for a long while now as she looked towards where the most noise was coming from. She blinked seeing an arcade not too far from her and tilted her head to the side as she couldn't help but head towards the loud noise infested place. The first thing she noticed was how many people were in the dark place and all the contraptions around her. She smiled seeing it all feeling like a kid as she remembered coming to one of these places with Yuuske right before she was taken to that awful place. She laughed a bit when a pair of little kids pushed past her as they were racing to a game on the other side of the place as she watched them. She blinked seeing A large flashing machine where people were crowded around it and seemingly cheering on someone causing Nissa to raise an eyebrow as she walked over, though she was starting to feel nervous from the noise and the many people in this rather small space considering the amount of people that were in there.

Once she was close enough she blinked seeing a tall skinny male with dark skin and bright neon green hair that was spiked up with gel. She looked at him moving on the platform under his feet as she looked to the screen while the music was pumping loudly from the speakers next to it making Nissa roll her eyes. She noted the arrows on the screen and what the male was doing as he was bopping around she noted that the game's objective was to hit the arrows when the arrow hit the clear ones on the screen to the beat. She grinned a bit with her arms crossed thinking that this was childish but it looked rather fun as she watched this male taking on another shorter kid and they seemed to be battling it out. The one thing that did irritate her about the game was the annoying announcer in the game calling out everything and other stuff. Once the game ended the boys would wait there as they were awaiting their score, the small one frowned and left the platform as the other taller male with chocolate colored eyes smiled and seemed to get cocky as he turned around, "Who's next suckers!" He called out and looked around before point to Nissa who blinked a bit and tilted her head to the side, "You!" He stated loudly and she shook her head, "No money." She stated in a simple tone. "Poor excuse! Get up here!" He called out in a flirty but challenging tone causing her to roll her eyes and growl as she jumped to the free platform, jumping the safety rail; or at least she assumed was for safety, "Alright then let's go!" She called out and grinned a bit, yup she was in Yuuske's family for sure as she was standing there ready. "Don't worry honey I'll go easy on you!" He teased and flirted a bit causing Nissa to growl and narrow her eyes, "Oh yes please do just shows that you'll be beat by a girl!" She called out making the audience to call out 'ooohhh!' and him to glare at her switching it up to a fast hard song, "You asked for it girl!" He stated and hit the button starting the screen going to the start of the song.

The song started out rather quickly and they moving quickly the guy was showing off with moves causing Nissa to raise an eyebrow and grin a bit, "Showing off is the game then?" She asked not missing a single arrow as she flipped to her hands and used them only for a few arrows as the reaction the crowd had was huge never seeing something quite like it before as this made the male jealous and he did a move that purposely would kick at Nissa who jumped up and flipped to her feet, leaning on the safety bar as her feet were still hitting the arrows on time. When they were nearing the end of the song and Nissa was doing better the guy would glare at her now as he busted a move including punching towards her and on the last note Nissa jumped up causing the male that was throwing the punch to trip and land on his stomach as Nissa landed on his back with one foot and on the up arrow hitting the right not causing the man to hiss out in pain. When the song ended Nissa moved off the platform and through the crowd that was stunned before they started laughing at the one guy that was beat and cheered a bit. She blinked though seeing Yuuske standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a large grin on his face as Kurama was standing next to him with a smile on his face too. "Can't deny a challenge can you?" Yuuske asked while laughing out knowing that he couldn't either most the time. She shook her head and smirked a bit, "Taking the rest are ready to go?" Nissa asked and Kurama nodded, "We came to find you though and Hiei." He stated and looked to the fountain that Hiei was standing by out in the mall waiting for them. She nodded a bit as she walked past them but was hit on the back by Yuuske who was patting her with a large grin still planted on his face. She groaned and hissed out as she felt the pain in her ribs worsen now as she glared back at Yuuske now.

Seeing her glare at him he blinked and tilted his head to the side as his face now showed confusion, "What's wrong Nissa?" He asked but she just walked out of the arcade as she crossed her arms again concealing the fact that she was holding her ribs again, "Let's just go home." She stated in a sour way making Kurama and Yuuske exchange looks of confusion before following her. Hiei disappeared and reappeared beside Nissa who just glanced at him before looking forward to where she was going to where they had come from this morning as she seemed to be lost in thought but wasn't as her mind was completely blank as she focused on what she was doing. Gremlin glew a bit and then died down as if to say something but didn't at all. Someone pushed past Kurama and Yuuske who was behind Nissa a bit but blinked seeing the person from the arcade jumping towards Nissa. "Nissa!" Yuuske called out making Hiei look back and Nissa glance back before closing her eyes and jumping causing the male to fall on his stomach again as she landed on his back and her to land on his back as she put her foot on his head and pushed down glaring as the guy growled out in pain and frustration. "Someone got a hurt ego?" Nissa asked in a cold tone causing everyone but Hiei to shiver, as she didn't seem like she was her normal self and it bothered them to see that. She pushed down harder on the guy's head when he attempted to get up. He groaned out before speaking, "Bitch you ruined me!" He yelled out causing her to blink and after a few moments laughing darkly, "If I wanted to ruin you it wouldn't be on a childish game. Get a hold of yourself you pathetic piece of garbage." She whispered as she walked off of him with a snarl, as she didn't even look back. The guy seemed to be scared now as Kurama held his hand out to help the guy up and Yuuske blinked a bit watching Nissa before looking to the guy, "It's just a game kid." He stated as he walked over and helped the guy up too. Hiei shook his head, "Humans." He grumbled before walking after Nissa wondering what was wrong with her.

Gremlin started forming spiked around the pendent and glowing bright purple as she walked and it sort of bothered Gremlin feeling how Nissa was doing. "Onna." Hiei stated to get her attention as he walked up beside her and saw Gremlin. She didn't even glance at him as she kept walking to the other end of the mall to the doors. "What." She stated in a harsh tone just wanting to get out of this horrid place. "What's going on with you?" He asked causing her to glare at the ground as she walked a bit faster towards the doors. She wouldn't answer him causing him to glare at her as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her causing a hiss to be heard from her making his eyes widen a bit not expecting that response from her. He then took note that she had some bruises around her throat and her eye and that she tensed up her arms when he had turned her. He looked into her eyes and gave her a stern look, "What's wrong?" He asked, "I want out of this diseased place!" She yelled out not realizing she had said it that loud as her voice squeaked a bit, she caught the attention of other people who made her felt light headed again as she went to pull away from him roughly but she jerked her body and she dropped to her knees and bit her bottom lip hard enough for it to start bleeding.

Hiei knelt down and went to touch her but got shocked softly as she glared at the ground in front of her. "Don't. Touch. Me." She said in a dark tone as Hiei glared a bit at her, as he was confused. "I'm troublesome and cause you all issues." She stated as she put one foot down on the ground slowly putting her weight on it as she growled out in pain as she got up and stood up walking to the doors and pushing them open with her top hand revealing that she was holding her ribs causing Hiei to narrow his eyes at her as he walked towards her. It was cloudy and a little dark as the clouds were covering the sun currently. "Hiei!" Yuuske called out causing Hiei to stop and turn his head, this gave Nissa enough time to walk farther away to where the others were as she kept looking at the ground as she held her rib but again looked like she just had her arms crossed. Kuwabara was looking to the side away from them all, Yukina smiled at her along with Angel as they saw her. "Hey." Shizuru greeted, Nissa nodded her head in greeting, as she felt a little less stressed with less people around her. Keiko was standing there not looking at her from unknown reason that Nissa didn't even care about right now as she looked to Botan, "Portal please." She stated causing Botan to blink in a small bit of confusion but nodded and opened a portal as Nissa walked through it first without saying anything.

When the other's started coming through the portal they didn't know where Nissa was at all as she was no where to be seen. They paid no attention to it though as they all headed inside dropping their things in the living room and laughing a bit. They even had Nissa's things out in the living room that was nice of them since she wouldn't have remembered them. Nissa was in the training grounds outside as she was standing to the side of it near the trees with her shirt lifted showing a large purple bruise in the form of a large fist and the skin was more purple then a normal bruise, Nissa pushed on it and dropped to the ground in pain as she threw up followed shortly by her coughing up blood as she held her side tightly and shook violently. Gremlin turned to a snake like creature slithering off her and to the ground before turning back to normal but this time had rounded not harmful spikes running down its back to the tip of it's tail. "Mnn…" Nissa groaned out with her eyes closed tightly now as she rocked back and forth in pain. 'Master?' Gremlin questioned in Nissa's head but didn't get a response, which made Gremlin frown a bit before flying off toward the living room but stopped as it saw Hiei and went and landed on his shoulder. Hiei blinked at this and looked at Gremlin as if they were communicating back and forth before he disappeared with Gremlin.

Nissa was still on her knees as she was holding her side but wiped her mouth off as blood was on her lips. She shivered a bit seeing black and purple liquid on the ground as she was breathing heavily her hand under her shirt but the shirt was draped over her hand making the bruise hidden to people that didn't know it was there. She growled softly at herself as she glanced back knowing Hiei was near her, "You going to tell me what's wrong yet Onna?" Hiei asked now as he had his arms crossed as he stood a few feet behind her. "Nothing is wrong." She growled out as her eyes glew brightly as she glared down at the ground. "Don't treat me like I'm one of the other idiots." He stated and narrowed his eyes as his smirk faded a bit, as he was more serious now. She sighed out a bit but winced a bit in pain as breathing was hurting enough as it was. "Fine." She grumbled and squeezed her side causing her to bite her bottom lip again in pain. "What is it then?" He asked as he took a step forward. "Just pain." She stated causing him to roll his eyes as he walked over to her and knelt down beside her, "Let me see." He whispered bluntly but in a calming way. She looked at him then at the ground as she turned her body and closed her eyes as she lifted her shirt up showing the large bruise on her side from when the demon at the mall was continuously beating on her. Seeing this Hiei glared at the bruised part of her body before sighing a bit as he looked up at her face seeing that her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip as it hurt her to twist the way she was.

Hiei reached forward and brushed his fingers softly over the bruised area causing Nissa to jump just slightly not expecting it. She hissed out a bit in pain from her jumping as she opened her eyes and looked at Hiei who had Gremlin; who was glowing a little bit, on his shoulders. She then realized she was blushing a bit as he softly ran his fingers over her skin more. "Broke a rib." He stated and she huffed a bit, "I knew that much." She mumbled out causing him to look at her and shake his head before looking at it more. "Kurama can help with that." He stated and shrugged a bit, "He might just tell you to rest though." He stated. Nissa looked at him, "I'm not in a social mood." She stated bitterly before standing up suddenly causing her to growl in pain and hold her side. Hiei stood up now as Nissa walked passed him as she sat down in the middle of the training area with her legs crossed as she held her side. Hiei watched this as Gremlin flew off his shoulder and went and landed in front of Nissa. Nissa closed her eyes as she rested her hands on her knees but with her palms facing upward.

Hiei walked over to her and stood in front of her now before slowly sitting down in front of her with his legs crossed. He was curious as to what she was doing and why but he would keep quiet as she was focusing and he could see that. Nissa had a blank face as she was focusing on some things to relax herself but first thing was to calm down and return back to how she was before. She sat there as she felt the energy building up in her hands but she didn't focus on any of that just getting it out of her body the little bit she had. Hiei blinked seeing Gremlin glowing a bright purple as Nissa's hands began to glow and then the energy forming into balls in her hand of purple and black energy with black lightning running around them in each hand. Her short hair was standing up a bit as her energy was running through her as she concentrated a bit harder, Hiei smirked a bit watching her doing what she was doing. She opened her eyes suddenly, as they were now pitch black with violet sparks going through her eyes. He looked at her eyes and she grinned evilly showing that her fangs were rather long and sharp. "Onna?" Hiei asked in a confused and harsh tone as she just stayed like she was before she gripped the energy balls tightly in her hands and looked down at them as she squeezed them tightly trying to crush them it seemed.

Feeling the energy raising outside Kurama looked to the hallway before he got up along with Yuuske and Kuwabara as they left the girls to chat amongst themselves though Yukina and Shizuru watched the guys leave knowing something was up as they both looked at each other when the guys left and nodded a bit. Kurama was walking ahead of Yuuske and Kuwabara as they quickly made it to the back and to the outside of the training grounds before then blinked seeing what was happening. "Nissa?" Yuuske asked causing Nissa to look at him with the same grin and look as she had to Hiei earlier causing Kuwabara to shiver. She was still squeezing the energy in her hands and her eyes were still pitch black with violet sparks. "Hiei what's going on?" Kurama asked causing Hiei to shrug as he looked over at Kurama. "Want to play?" She asked as it wasn't her normal voice tone as it was eerie as she looked at Kuwabara and her grin grew a bit as she laughed a bit causing the others to look at her. "What is wrong with her?" Yuuske thought to himself out loud causing Nissa to tilt her head to the side her face going blank as she blinked at him. "What do you mean dear Yuuske?" She asked in a sort of hurt tone but she was clearly not normal self. Hiei stood up now as he stepped back a few steps away from Nissa and Gremlin; who still was glowing and hadn't moved at all since Nissa had started, "What's wrong Hiei? You scarreeeeddd?" Nissa teased as she looked at him seeing his eyebrow twitch a bit. "No." He stated bluntly. "Then let's play." She stated and laughed a bit as she jumped up to her feet swiftly but it looked like she didn't move at all as she disappeared and reappeared behind Kuwabara and grinned a bit.

Yuuske jumped and moved to the side seeing Nissa suddenly there as Nissa kicked Kuwabara in the ass and laughed about it as he fell forward. Kuwabara glared at her and grumbled out, "What you wanted to fight earlier. Don't got the balls to hit me still?" She taunted and then stopped and looked up at the sky as if in thought, "Oh right. This wimp has 'morals' not to hit a girl. I think he's just afraid to get his ass handed to him by a girl." She stated and looked at him seething out of the corner of her eye and grinned large, as she laughed a bit when Kuwabara swung at her and missed. "Oh come on now I didn't even move! You can do better then that!" Nissa taunted more as Kuwabara stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Aww little ego hurt?" She laughed a bit as Kuwabara went to swing at her as she stepped back causing him to miss and hit Yuuske. Nissa sighed out a bit and smiled slightly, "Now that's just sad." She stated as Yuuske hit Kuwabara back sending him in the dirt at their feet. Nissa laughed a bit as she looked to Kurama that seemed like he was in deep thought about something, "Don't try to figure it out pretty boy." She stated bitterly as she disappeared into the trees beside Hiei; sensing her they looked up into the trees where Nissa was crotched down and holding the branch. "See you freaks later!" She exclaimed sort of sounding like Botan which caused them all the shudder a bit from it as she dropped to the ground and ran off into the forest with Gremlin flying behind her matching her pace.

The somewhat cloudy day was now completely gray and slowly swirling into black as it threatened to pour down on them. The wind started to blow hard as they ran and the trees blew hard in the wind making branches falling here and there making Nissa and Gremlin avoid them as they ran. Nissa was still rather weak so it was surprising that she could still run as fast as she could, more so with a broken rib though only Hiei knew that. Nissa skidded to a stop suddenly in the middle of a large open area in the forest that surrounded the spot she was in. She stood there with her arms on either side of her limp but still holding the orbs of energy in her hands tightly as the ran began to pour down on her causing her clothing to stick to her body more and her hair to stick to her face. After what seemed like minutes of her standing there as still as a statue with Gremlin sitting on a branch watching her. Nissa's lips curled up into a wicked grin as her eyes snapped open as she gripped the energy orbs in her hand tightly before shooting her hands above her head and opening her palms releasing the orbs that shot up into the sky causing thunder to roll before a big burst of lightning came down and hit Nissa causing her to yell out in pain before laughing psychotically as she held her arms out as the lightning continued to hit her body sending jolt upon jolt into her body but did nothing to the clothing that was upon her body.

As the lightning stopped Nissa dropped to the ground as her eyes were closed, as she seemed to be passed out from the surge of energy in her body. Gremlin was still fine though it wasn't 100% sure why but it felt more calm as it flapped over to Nissa and landed on her back softly before shaking her shoulder softly, 'Masterr?' Gremlin called out in her head causing Nissa to groan a bit as she laid on the ground getting more and more drenched in the huge droplets of rain that were hitting her body. Gremlin felt a bit more energy then it had in the last few days coming from Nissa and a chuckle was heard coming from Gremlin as it now understood what had happened to Nissa. Nissa curled up in a ball as Gremlin would create a shelter stretching itself out over her body as if it were a very small tent but it did what it only needed to, to keep her out of the rain. Nissa's tail was back again as it swayed behind her before wrapping around her hip that was up and flickered in content as she had a small smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 26

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 26_

Only about an hour after Nissa had passed out on the ground the gang would find her. Yuuske blinked a bit seeing Gremlin covering her body almost looking like a shield. Nissa's energy was hidden or she didn't have any, as that's what had made it so hard for them to find her. Hiei walked forward and poked Gremlin who formed sharp spikes causing Hiei to step back a few steps and he sighed out, as Kurama walked up beside him, "Looks like Gremlin thinks were a threat to her." He stated as Kuwabara looked at the shield as he crossed his arms over his chest, as he was still mad about earlier; Yuuske narrowed his eyes at him, "I wonder why." He stated in a sarcastic tone. Nissa was sleeping peacefully in a ball completely dry while it was still raining just slightly, her tail swaying softly as her longer ears twitched a bit to the noise a bit. "Well how do you suggest we go about getting her out?" Kurama asked looking to Hiei who shrugged his shoulders a bit while his arms were still crossed over his chest.

They would ponder a bit in the rain for what seemed like a half hour, Gremlin pulsated and started glowing a bright purple as Nissa opened her eyes suddenly but didn't move from her spot at all. Hiei and Kurama looked over to Gremlin feeling the energy followed by Yuuske and then moments later Kuwabara looked confused before looking to the glowing Gremlin shield. Hiei narrowed his eyes seeing Nissa suddenly sit up her eyes back to normal but glowing as she stared out into the forest line away from them as she had her eyes set on something no one could see. Nissa put her hand on Gremlin causing Gremlin to shrink down and wrap around her wrist in the form of what seemed to be a serpent with wings. Nissa stood up on her feet and sighed out before closing her eyes and turned to look at the others as she opened her eyes with a small smile, "Hi guys." She stated and noted that Kuwabara looked away in a pissed off matter. She sighed out and shook her head, "We should get back to the others." She stated in a calm but serious tone as she walked passed the others and held her side for a moment as she made her way back to the temple. The guys blinked and exchanged looks before following her quickly to catch up to her. Nissa yawned out a bit and covered her mouth with her free hand that Gremlin had been on.

Back at the temple the girls were discussing what had happened in the mall and what not in the living room. Angel was smiling but her look quickly went blank as she stood up suddenly and walked to the back door and out to the porch, "Angel?" Botan called out but when no response or change happened the others looked over seeing Angel walk to the porch causing them to all get up and follow her outside as she was walking down the steps and stopped right in front of the forest trees. Angel looked into the forest with her eyes narrowed as Shizuru walked up behind her with her hands in her pockets after she slid a cigarette in between her lips, "What's wrong?" Keiko asked as she walked up beside Shizuru and looked at the forest before Angel and then Shizuru again. Yukina walked up on the other side of Angel and looked into the forest as did Shizuru, "We're not alone." Yukina stated in a soft tone as Botan walked up behind Angel and looked to the forest.

"We should get inside." Keiko suddenly stated as she was getting a bit worried about things and to be completely honest she was scared. Botan nodded looking at Keiko, "I agree." She looked at Yukina who nodded and looked down at Angel who didn't seem to budge at all. "Come on Kiddo." Shizuru stated looking from the forest down to Angel and touched her shoulder softly. Angel looked up at her, as her wings would beat hard on her back as she glared back at the forest as if saying she wasn't going to leave. She stepped forward as her wings opened up and she looked as if she was going to hold her ground as the other's blink a bit. Shizuru looked at Botan, "Get the other's inside." She stated as she looked back to Angel and tried to figure out what was going on as Botan nodded, "Come on girl's lets get inside." She ordered in a nice way making Keiko nod a bit as she headed inside with Botan, "Come on Yukina." Botan called out as Yukina looked back at her before shaking her head. "I won't just leave Angel and Shizuru here." She stated as Botan nodded a bit in understanding. "Shizuru…" Yukina spoke as she looked to the forest. Shizuru smiled over at Yukina, "Don't worry everything will be fine." She stated as she looked to Angel and the forest also.

Botan and Keiko were sitting inside staring out at the others as the watched hoping nothing would happen, as Botan would use her compact to calling Koenma. "Sir something's not right…" Botan started, as they would talk a bit about what was happening before hanging up with him as a large explosion went off behind them.

Back with the gang Nissa was leading them back to the temple before she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as Yuuske's compact went off making him jump from forgetting about even having it. Nissa glared in front of her catching a familiar scent of a mix of rain, metal and death moving quickly towards the temple. She didn't even pay attention to what was being said by Koenma to Yuuske before she bolted towards the temple causing Hiei to look quickly at where she was and running after her also catching the scent but didn't think much of it at the time. Kurama looked at the two disappearing before narrowing his eyes as he heard the Koenma said that the girls were in danger causing Kurama, Yuuske and Kuwabara to run towards the temple after Yuuske had shut the compact.

Nissa growled out softly as the snake Gremlin tightened around her arm and formed large sharp spikes ready for a battle. She wasn't near the ability she was at before the dart had got her but she didn't care to think about that now as she ran at top speed to the temple hearing an explosion and screams, she felt an energy raising that made her bite her bottom lip as she ran faster, "Fuck!" she growled out as she knew Hiei was right at her heels also going near his top pace but sped up also hearing that Yukina screamed from the explosion earlier.

Angel looked down at her feet as something rolled in front of her causing her eyes to go wide as she pushed Shizuru hard enough to send her out of the explosion as she turned around and her wings went huge as she covered Yukina as the beeping bomb went off behind them causing Angel to bleed and Yukina to scream out. Angel's wings were bleeding at the base as silver blood dripped onto the ground from the barbwire tightening on her larger wings, when the blood it the ground it would freeze as she stood up and coughed a bit before looking behind her to see nothing but a sharp toothy grin in the shadows of the trees on the ground. "Angel! Yukina!" Shizuru yelled out as she got up and ran to them just to be knocked back as something came out quickly from the forest where the toothy sharp grin was coming from. Angel stood in front of Yukina her wings spread out as if to create a wall between the enemy and Yukina. Angel had a dark look on her face that didn't even look like the normal Angel as she held a glare on the grinning figure that started to chuckle evilly and eerie like. "I've come to play…" It spoke out in a dark eerie way as it began to step out of the darkness.

The rain would begin to come down harder as the figure stepped out revealing a woman that seemed to be 19 years old, stood about 5'9" tall her skin was a gray dead color with stitches on her sides, her hair was short, wild and messy as it covered where her eyes should be casting a shadow over them. The figure wore a black tube top of sorts, a pair of tight black pants that were ripped a bit that had two thick white strips from the knee to her ankles, a pair of white and black combat boots but the more odd part about this woman's outfit was the long flowing black and white striped sleeves that were sown into her skin keeping them on her arms and also the black and white striped long scarf around her neck that was also sown into her skin. Angel moved a bit into a better stance as she tightened her hands into fists as she glared at the woman, "You don't like playing with me anymore 9054?" The woman asked and grinned evilly again as she brought her arm back and swung it in front of her at Angel and Yukina, "Then I'll make you both play!" She laughed out psychotically as three large finger like blades came out of her sleeves and Angels wings flared out as the barbwire that was making her bleed seemed to get a mind of their own as the came out from around Angel and wrapped around the woman's arm and stopped her arm dead in its tracks. The woman grinned and yanked back towards her making Angel's feet slide across the ground closer to the woman no matter how hard she tried to stop from moving forward as her wings flapped hard and looked in pain as the woman kept pulling.

Angel began to panic a bit as she looked around as she looked down at the woman's feet and more barbwire came out and wrapped around the woman's ankles causing the woman to laugh a bit as she stopped pulling and with her free arm she sent her arm towards her another pair of blade like fingers towards her under that sleeve also. Angel closed her eyes tightly as she held up her arms in defense the last thing she saw was the shine of the blade before a chuckle was a heard from the woman making Angel open her eyes seeing Nissa in front of her and glaring at the other woman as Gremlin was protecting them both as it formed a shield over all of them. "Well look at who decided to join the party." The woman stated before laughing and letting go of Angel's barbwire and pulling back her other arm from Gremlin as Gremlin stayed as a wall between Nissa and the woman. Hiei appeared behind Angel as he helped Yukina up and told her to get Shizuru and her inside now; as the other guys came out of the forest Kurama pulling out his rose turning it into a rose whip, Kuwabara's spirit sword in hand and Yuuske aimed his spirit gun at the intruder as Hiei pulled out his katana as he looked to Angel who was still standing there. Nissa looked back over her shoulder to Angel, "Get inside… Now!" She stated in a harsh serious tone. The woman started chuckling, "Oh this should be interesting." She spoke before grinning big and dangerously as Angel let go of her ankles and her wings went back down as she ran to where the girls were.

Nissa watched her run back before looking back to the woman who started speaking, "Let's play 397." the woman chuckled out causing a shiver to run down Nissa's spine and the other's as they were now standing behind Nissa ready to fight. Nissa grinned a bit as she glared at her, "Let's Twizzler." She growled out as she looked back at the others, "Don't underestimate this one." She growled out before Gremlin dropped the shield and wrapped back around Nissa's arm as Twizzler stepped back into the forest unseen now causing her to growl out. Nissa's tail flickered behind her dangerously as she knew what were to happen next as it suddenly became darker around them as if it were night time but even darker as the moments passed. Nissa's eyes would glow brightly as she looked back at the others seeing their aura's glowing around them and seeing their body heat helped knowing who was where. "What the hell is going on?" Yuuske growled out in frustration. "Setting the scene." Was heard from all around them causing them to look around not sure where Twizzler was, Kuwabara and Yuuske put their backs together as did Hiei and Kurama causing Nissa grin and shook her head as she looked forward feeling something coming at her as she jumped back and flipped in the air with a growl as she couldn't see Twizzler's body temperature but she knew she wouldn't since she wasn't alive per say.

"Don't use your sight it won't help at all." Nissa called out as she dodged another hit towards her as she growled out in the air now as she grinned a bit feeling the movement beside her as she turned and her fingers grew and there was a sickening laughter that came from beside her as she knew Twizzler had been hit as she felt the black blood rolling over her fingers. "Come now 397 you'll have to do better then that." Was heard as the laughter continued as Twizzler swung around and knocked Nissa back causing Nissa to gasp out and groan as her back his something hard as it felt like a tree as it fell over making a crashing sound. "Nissa!" They would yell out hearing the crash and the psychotic laughter after it. "You're not trying that hard 397! Shall your allies be my play toys?" Twizzler chuckled causing Nissa to get up and quickly appear in front of them. Nissa looked back as she heard Yuuske yell out and saw him fall forward as he held his arm in pain causing the others to tense up as Kuwabara turned around to help his friend up and then fell down too in pain.

"TWIZZLER!" Nissa yelled out in a dangerous tone feeling herself losing control a bit as she growled out showing her fangs. At Nissa's response to what she had done Twizzler began laughing more as she felt movement to the side of her as Kurama sent his rose whip at Twizzler causing a hiss to come from Twizzler who hadn't expected to be hit at all. "I see the other two might be a bit more difficult." She sounded disappointed yet excited at the same time as she went towards Hiei now who held up his katana to block her massive blades as Twizzler got close to his face and grinned a toothy sharp grin again and laughed before he pushed her away from him causing her to go back into the darkness. She looked down at the glowing Gremlin on her arm before throwing Gremlin behind her to the others who turned into the shield from before and got large spikes as Twizzler came down at Yuuske and Kuwabara who were just getting up and growled out in pain as a spike grazed her body and caused her to look towards Nissa with a grin again as Gremlin glew brightly showing the area around the who place. "That's more like it 397." She laughed and jumped towards Nissa who prepared to defend herself but noticed Kurama's rose whip wrapping around Twizzler's torso and tossed her to the side with a growl escaping her lips. Nissa grinned a bit and Hiei smirked a bit as Twizzler seemed a bit irritated as a frown was on her face as she stood up and fell back into the darkness.

Nissa looked at Kurama who smiled at her before she looked at Hiei as she had a look of shock on her face, as she was still not use to having people to defend her. "Come here!" Was suddenly heard as out of the darkness Twizzler's arms came out and wrapped around Nissa's waist tightly and started pulling her into the darkness, Nissa's eyes became wide as she started trying to back up and fight it but it wasn't working as Twizzler's laughed rung through the area around them. "Nissa!" Everyone would scream as Gremlin let Yuuske and Kuwabara out who ran towards her quickly, Hiei was the first one there holding Nissa now by the waist also and Kurama wrapped his rose whip around her waist under Twizzler's arms, not causing any harm to Nissa though as he started pulling also, Kuwabara started helping pull on the rose whip as did Yuuske. Laughter was still heard as this didn't help at all as Nissa was still being dragged into the darkness. Gremlin landed on the ground feeling a little too weak to help its master as it watched seeing her grabbing on to Hiei's waist and attempting to not let go no matter what. Gremlin kept aglow though so they could still see the world around them the best that they could. Nissa's tail went between her legs, as she was slightly frightened of the darkness that held Twizzler as her eyes glew brightly, "Come play…" She could hear ringing into the darkness.

Flashes of her past ran through her head as she remembered the things that happened in the darkness causing her to close her eyes tightly, "N-No!" She screamed out right as Yuuske let go and pointed his finger to the darkness, "To hell with this! Spirit Gun!" He yelled out as a large energy ball burst out of his finger lighting up the darkness as Twizzler let go to dodge the energy causing them to all fall backwards. Hiei kept his arms around Nissa, as he was feeling more protective of her as Kurama pulled his rose whip away from Nissa's waist and stood up with Kuwabara who had also fallen now. Hiei stood up with Nissa still in his arms as he set her down and glared at the darkness getting his katana at the ready again. Nissa still had her eyes closed and didn't move at all as Gremlin glew brighter and brighter making the area more visible from the temple to the forests edge. "Are you okay Nissa?" Yuuske called out but they all felt energy raising from her causing them to glance at her as her hair started stand up a bit and her tail swayed behind her violently as she suddenly grinned, "I'm fine." She whispered out her demonic voice taking more over. "Oh now the big bad side comes out!" Twizzler laughed and taunted Nissa who opened her eyes and glared into the forest's darkness her eyes were pitch black and violet sparks running through her eyes again like they were earlier.

Hiei noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "Onna?" He questioned as if he knew what would be to come from this. She turned her head to him as if to show she was looking at him. "Don't worry…" She stated and grinned eerie like as she took a step forward towards the darkness. "Are you ready to play now 397?" Twizzler taunted as Nissa laughed evilly, "Bring it." She egged on, as she knew the others would become nervous at this but at least they weren't in the dark. Nissa looked down at her hands as the same energy orbs from earlier formed in her hands and she squeezed them hard as she jumped into the air as Twizzler jumped out of the darkness at her and missed her creating a crater where Nissa had been standing and Hiei jumped back with the others. Nissa grin grew seeing Twizzler as she threw the orbs at her the first one missed causing a small electric explosion while the other one hit Twizzler directly as Twizzler was jumping in the air at Nissa; when the orb hit her it went inside Twizzler's body causing Twizzler to fall the ground and scream out as black and purple electricity ran through her body violently.

Twizzler hit the ground causing dust to come up and laughter to be heard shortly after as Twizzler stood up and swayed just slightly, "Oh how I miss this." She stated in a creepy way as Kuwabara ran at her with his spirit sword ready to swing at her, he yelled as he got close causing Twizzler to turn and face him but disappear when he slashed at her as he stood there looking for her Nissa landed on the ground. After a moment Twizzler was seen coming down towards Kuwabara to land on him but was wrapped up in Kurama's rose whip within moments causing her to laugh out and struggle a bit but felt the whip tightening tighter the more she struggled. Laughter erupted from her as they surrounded her looking completely serious and ready to kill her. "Ahhh pain…" Twizzler whispered out as if it were a massage and Hiei put his katana to her throat, "You're caught now!" Kuwabara stated loudly and proudly causing Twizzler to tilt her head a bit as her grin went away and she seemed confused, "I am?" She asked before grinning as her blades came up and sliced through the rose whip like it were butter and swung at all of them knocking them back with only their clothing getting cut. Nissa was still aways away as she watched this and glared as Twizzler went to swing at them again as a long spike came out of her palm of her hand and stabbed Twizzler in the back causing the already bleeding Twizzler to growl out at the pain and stop dead in her tracks. "Remember why you're here!" Nissa yelled out and glared at Twizzler but her hand was bleeding where the spike had come from.

Twizzler got a wicked grin as she yanked out the spike and threw it to the side before turning fully to Nissa and running at her ready to slice her but was caught off guard as Nissa's fingers grew long and sharp as she sliced Twizzler's stomach causing black blood to ooze out slowly from her new wound. Twizzler touched her stomach with her blade like fingers and brought her blades to her lips and licked them off once real slowly before grinning over at Nissa. "Reach farther then last time." Twizzler noted out loud and chuckled a bit as Nissa grinned and crossed her arms, "Scared?" Nissa taunted and Twizzler grinned a bit, "Excited." She stated before disappearing and reappearing directly in Nissa's face catching her off guard as she was thrown towards the forest slamming into a tree hard making her gasp out as her rib hurt again. "Nissa!" They yelled out as they ran forward to get her but stopped when Twizzler appeared in front of Nissa as she knelt down and grinned evilly. "Get away from her!" Yuuske yelled out as Hiei ran at Twizzler who blocked him as he sliced through her sleeve showing the skin under her sleeves that was fused to the blades. Twizzler grinned more as she pushed him away sending him flying back. Nissa growled a bit as she went to get up but was pushed back down by the bladed hand pinned her there. "You lose." Twizzler laughed as she knelt down and got into Nissa's face with a big grin. "Step away from her!" Hiei yelled out as he held his katana to Twizzler's throat.

As small chuckle was heard coming from the back of Twizzler's throat, as she ran her blades over Nissa's stomach softly cutting her a bit making Hiei glare at Twizzler but before he could slice her Twizzler disappeared from sight and appeared behind him. Nissa's eyes got huge as Hiei's blood hit her face from one of Twizzler's blades going through his side causing him to go wide eyed and cough up blood as he dropped to his knees and held his side. Twizzler disappeared again but her laughter rang out around all of them, "HIEI!" Kurama and the others; including the girls who had been watching from inside, the guys began running towards them as Nissa was completely frozen with her eyes large as she began to shake a bit violently as Hiei dropped to the ground and blood started pouring out of his side slowly. She pulled him into her arms now, as tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry Hiei." She whispered softly to him as the other's reached her, her energy flared out around Hiei and her as a tear dropped from her cheek that was turned into a clear gem with red glowing inside it this was the first gem she ever had like this before as she leaned down and kissed Hiei's forehead softly before standing up letting the other's take him as she growled.

"Awww how touching… it makes me sick!" Twizzler taunted and groaned a bit before laughing seeing that she had hit a sore spot for Nissa. Nissa clutched her fists while the guys took Hiei to the porch of the temple as Yukina and Angel ran out to tend to his body, which would be harder, than everyone thought. Nissa knew now that the game was over and this was a war as she opened her eyes and screamed loudly causing the other's to jump and look to her as she opened her eyes and had a wicked grin on her face, "Let's play." She stated as her tail flicked hard behind her and she seemed just as eerie as Twizzler now. The gang looked completely frightened by her change, as she seemed amused by the situation as she started laughing before Twizzler started laughing psychotically as her arms came out of the forest towards Nissa…


	28. Chapter 27

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 27_

As the arm came towards Nissa it all seemed in slow motion as her eyes were closed but she could heard the others screaming for her to move as she let out a sigh as she simply stepped to the side as the ground beside her crushed from the force of missing Nissa. They all stared at her as she opened her eyes as she looked sad for a moment before looking to Gremlin who nodded and stretched out over everyone as the other girls had come out also and created a shield around them causing Yuuske to hit Gremlin causing him to get a small shock as a voice rang out in all their heads, 'She can't have anymore people getting hurt because of her…' They all blinked well minus Yukina, Angel and Hiei; who was still breathing hard as they girls worked on his wound, "Who was that?" Kuwabara asked out and a chuckle was seen in the shield rippling a small bit, "Gremlin." Kurama stated as he caught on to it quickly and crossed his arms over his chest loosely. "All we can do is sit and watch?" Yuuske asked now looking to Kurama who nodded, "It seems so." He stated in a bitter tone not happy about it either.

Nissa grinned evilly knowing that her friend's would be protected now as the area glew brighter showing Twizzler coming up behind her and send her arms forward causing Nissa to spin around and dodge before she grew her nails out again and slashed at Twizzler with a matching psychotic grin on her face that Twizzler had. "Just you and I now." Nissa laughed a bit as Twizzler grinned more, "Just the way I wanted it." She stated as she dodged Nissa's attack and jumped at towards her, her arm back as if she were going to swing again. Nissa put her arms up as they got slashed by the blades causing her blood to fall to the ground as she groaned a bit landing on the ground as she took off the arm warmers she had on and tossed them to the side now and held her bleeding arms as Twizzler landed behind her and turned her body around her arms flying towards Nissa again blades out and shinning in the little light. Nissa grinned as she spun around her blood flying off her body in what seemed to be like darts as they hit Twizzler they would sizzle and burn sending her flying back from the power of them. As Twizzler hit the ground Nissa walked towards her slowly with her hair covering her face as she grinned more. "Getting weak?" She taunted Twizzler who started laughing after brushing off the blood darts that were sticking out as black blood oozed out of her wounds she had.

"Just getting started." Twizzler chuckled out as she got up and ran towards her as Nissa started running also as Twizzler swung her arms back and then in front of her as Nissa formed the energy orbs in her hand again that formed into matching energy claws and she grabbed Twizzler's blades in her hands and pushed as did Twizzler who grinned as they fought for the power of each other. Twizzler started laughing as Nissa growled out as her tail flickered hair behind her, "New tricks?" Twizzler hissed out like a snake before she jumped and kicked off Nissa with both her feet as sharp spikes came out from the bottom of her shoes. Nissa screamed out in pain as they pierced her skin and she went flying a good 50 yards back as she groaned and turned coughing up blood as now there were many puncture holes in her stomach but her body wasn't healing them at all which didn't surprise Nissa at all. "Nissa!" Botan and Yuuske called out worried about her, as they wanted to run to her but couldn't. A wick psychotic laughter was heard all around them but they looked and saw Twizzler right in front of them on the other side of the shield, "She'll be dead in no time then we can all play." She laughed as Gremlin glew brighter and sent spikes out catching Twizzler a bit making her bleed more as she jumped back and frowned a bit. "Guess I'll have to work on you some first!" She called out but groaned out in pain as suddenly there were spikes going through her torso. Twizzler growled and spun around seeing Nissa standing there and spiting out her blood, "We're not done here Twizzler." She stated in a bored dull tone making Twizzler grinned sickly as she walked towards Nissa with the spikes sticking out of her body as if she didn't mind them being there.

"Then let's finish this." Twizzler stated as she held her arm out as she scrapped the blades across the ground as she walked slightly faster towards Nissa before running at her. Nissa grinned a bit as she looked at Twizzler with her black eyes that sparked purple still as the sparks got more violently as energy suddenly formed around her knocking Twizzler back from the energy field around Nissa that formed and Nissa laughed a bit. "What's wrong Twizzler? Scared of a little lightning?" She taunted as she raised the energy in her body up as she suddenly let out a scream as Twizzler made her way towards her as she slammed her hands on the ground causing the ground to become brittle and black and violet lightning lashed out at Twizzler from the cracks causing Twizzler to dodge as they attacked her viciously. Nissa had a wicked psychotic grin on her face as her fangs grew and her eyes sparked violently as she seemed to have a look for sick enjoyment at what she was doing. She didn't even seem to be bothered by the blood pouring out of her body faster then it had been before to the ground below her. Twizzler jumped in the air and pulled out one of Nissa's spikes that were still in her body and threw it at Nissa; it was so fast that Nissa didn't have the time to dodge as she stood up and it went through her stomach and out her back sticking into the ground behind her. She coughed out blood as her head fell backwards in pain with her eyes wide open. All she heard was screaming of her name as it happened as she fell limp her eyes closed as her energy field went down and she seemed to be dead. Twizzler laughed as she landed on the ground and crossed her arms around her body while walking towards Nissa now. "Time to come home now 397." She stated, as she got close and ran her blades over Nissa's stomach causing blood to run down more from the lifeless body of Nissa.

"Nissa!" Yuuske called out as he hit Gremlin's shield hard but Kurama stood there and stared at Gremlin remembering when she last had died it had also. Angel was smiling seeing this as she knew what was about to come as she watched now as Yukina took over the healing completely now. Twizzler turned her head and grinned, "I'll be with you soon deary." She called out to Yuuske and suddenly gasped out in sudden pain as she looked down and saw 4 black long spikes coming out of her stomach causing her to look back at Nissa who had blood running out of her mouth and a grin on her face, "Got you." She stated as she growled out pulling her hand back with her fingers retracting as she pulled the spike out of her body slowly with a growl in pain as Twizzler fell to the ground in shock as she touched her stomach with her blades in disbelief that she had fallen for Nissa's trap. Nissa moved to Twizzler and grinned more psychotically then Twizzler had as she pulled hard on the scarf that was sown into Twizzler's next making her stand up as she pulled more causing Twizzler to arch her back as Nissa with her other hand grew her fingers out and repeatedly stabbed Twizzler through the back and out the front.

After a few moments of doing this she stabbed through her one last time feeling Twizzler's black blood on her fingers running down her arm. Nissa leaned forward and growled in a dangerous whisper into Twizzler's ear, "Don't ever come back here." She then grabbed the scarf tighter as she swung her around before throwing her into a tree hard enough for the tree to break. Twizzler laughed hard as her body began to fade into black mist, "This isn't over 397!" She spoke while laughing and disappearing. Nissa was facing her while holding her stomach, glaring at the fading Twizzler and spit on her fading body. As the laughter faded so did the darkness as the rain poured down on Nissa's body she turned to the other's her eyes going back to the normal golden color with black whites as she began to sway and fell to the ground, blood pouring from her wounds and out of her mouth. When Nissa had fallen Gremlin began to shrink and fell to the ground back to the normal form it was usually in breathing heavily. Nissa's tail shrunk back into her body as her fangs shrunk too along with her long ears going to their normal size.

Once Twizzler had faded Hiei's wounds would begin to heal quicker though he had lost a lot of blood. Angel's eyes widened as did everyone else as she pushed past the shocked Yuuske as she ran to Nissa and skidded to a stop as she touched her softly and began crying hard her tears turning to ice crystals on her face that shimmered. Her bleeding wings fell down as she sat beside her friend sobbing. "Nissa!" Yuuske yelled out as he ran to her and went to flip her on her back causing her to cough as blood sprayed out of her mouth as the blood pooled around her. Her eyes were shut tightly as she squeezed her stomach in pain as her whole body was being covered in her blood but it wasn't healing her at all, Angel touched her hand softly as she looked at Nissa's face. The others were still standing back either to see how Hiei was doing or just in shock unsure of what to do. "Nissa…" Hiei whispered in his passed out state as his wounds were now healed completely as Yukina was sweating as she looked at Nissa from where she was and saw all that blood and her eyes widened, "Oh no! Nissa…" She whispered and covered her mouth. Kurama and Shizuru had heard Hiei say Nissa's name causing Kurama to become a little confused but not for long as he looked over to Nissa who had her head on Yuuske's lap as he didn't know what to do as he was crying also. Botan had tears coming to her eyes as she looked at what was going on still in shock about it all while Kuwabara didn't seem to have any emotion which was slapped by Keiko who looked as if she were going to cry, "Why aren't you upset about this?" She yelled out as he was shocked that Keiko had slapped him as he went inside causing confusion from the others as they went to Nissa now while Yukina looked at Shizuru, "Can you stay with him?" She asked and Shizuru nodded as Yukina who was breathing a bit heavily ran over to Nissa's side and knelt down beside her and began trying to heal her.

Gremlin crawled up with the little energy it had left to Hiei up on his chest as it started glowing brightly for a moment as it entered Hiei's head. Shizuru blinked when Hiei suddenly opened his eyes and looked over at everyone crowded around the near dead Nissa as Yukina was trying to heal her still and shaking since she was unable to do so and Angel cried but slowly was beginning to become cold as Kurama touched her shoulder softly. Hiei glared a bit seeing this as he got up and winced at there still being some pain in his side as he ran over to Nissa and scooped her up into his arms causing everyone to look at him in complete shock but then looked over at Kuwabara who started talking. "Would this help at all?" He asked holding up the dart from before that he had kept a hold of without anyone's knowledge.

Angel blinked seeing it and stood up pulling on Hiei's shirt causing him to glare down at her as he held onto Nissa's body protectively. She ran over quickly to Kuwabara and snatched it out of his hands and looked around for Gremlin who was on Nissa's bleeding stomach now. She ran back to Hiei and pointed to a puddle and made her arms go out as if describing something. Kurama blinked, "She needs a lot of water?" He questioned as she nodded and pointed to the dart with the purple liquid in it. "Bathtub size?" Angel looked angry and shook her head and huffed out and made her arms bigger and pointed to the dart. "Bigger?" Botan asked causing her to nod, Keiko blinked a bit, "She needs lots of water and add the liquid…" Angel nodded and kept bring her hands in circles and pointed to Nissa now. "To bring her back." Shizuru stated as Angel nodded and Hiei nodded as he began to run off causing Kurama to pick up Angel and run after him at a high speed. Yuuske told Kuwabara to stay with the girls as he ran after them also now wanting to make sure his cousin would be all right and what not. They all hoped this would work…


	29. Chapter 28

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 28_

All anyone heard were footsteps running across the forest ground and heavy breathing, as they got closer to water they could hear drips from the raindrops lightly sprinkling over the water. Hiei skidded to stop breathing heavily as he looked down at Nissa who was bleeding still in his arms that were covered in her blood. Her chest wasn't moving and Gremlin was losing its form as Nissa faded away from life. He growled a bit and looked back to see Kurama with Angel in his arms skid to a stop with Yuuske shortly behind him. Angel jumped out of Kurama's arms and ran over to the large pond that had lily pads and a large flat rock over it as she pointed to Hiei and Nissa and to the water. Hiei understood as he walked into the water without thinking about anything else as Angel frowned a bit as she broke the dart open and poured the liquid into the water causing it to glow and multiply spreading through the water quickly; the lily pads glew a bright green and the flowers that were on top of them glew all sorts of colors. Nissa's blood washed into the water as she was still laying bridal style in Hiei's arms as he put her upon the water as he was a bit over waist deep Angel jumped into the water her wings growing and bleeding a little bit freezing the water a little bit as she looked up at Hiei now and frowned a bit. She knew this wasn't going to go over well with him but it had to be done as she put her hand on Nissa's forehead and stomach causing all three of the guys to look over curiously before

Angel looked at Nissa and her wings spread far as she shoved her body into the water making sure to get her head under. She had a serious look on her face as she pushed her under knowing Nissa's body would fight it which it did as Nissa clawed at Hiei's chest. "What is she doing?" Yuuske yelled out and Hiei attempted to pull Nissa up but Angel some how had the strength to keep him from do so at this moment. "Don't fight it…" Kurama stated as he watched this, as he trusted the little girl that seemed to know what she was doing. "Hiei let go." He then stated again as Hiei glared at him and looked to Angel who was drowning Nissa in the odd water as she nodded to what Kurama said. Hiei let go of her hesitantly as he felt like killing them all as he was upset at this all. When he let her go Angel pushed her all the way under the water as the fight stopped in Nissa's body, as the water didn't move Angel kept holding her under. She was frowning still as her wings flapped more as they shrunk down again though the blood that was still coming from the girl would freeze the water top for a few moments here and there.

Angel let her go and Nissa's body didn't come back up as Angel backed up slowly as she seemed upset that she had to do that as all as she quickly ran out of the water and ran to the nearest tree and threw up behind it. Kurama walked to her and rubbed her back softly and made sure she was all right. Hiei looked down in the water before he went to search for Nissa but didn't find her at all making him blink and look more a little worried now as it showed. Yuuske looked between Angel and Kurama to Hiei who was looking for Nissa, as he was confused as he walked to the rock that was over the pond and looked into the waters for above wondering if he could see her there at all. Yuuske blinked a bit seeing the water moving towards the edge of the pond near the shore, "Hiei." He stated, which startled Hiei as he looked up with a glare but blinked seeing Yuuske pointing to somewhere as he followed to where he was pointing to seeing the water move. He glared a bit but slowly walked towards it as he tripped on something in the water and went under for a split moment.

Hiei was back up in no time as his hair was flattened a bit from the water as he started moving towards the thing that was moving and when he got to it he reached down into the water and blinked feeling goo between his fingers as he pulled it up seeing Gremlin in his hand and wrapping around his arm now like a serpent. Hiei took this in before seeing movement as he reached down and grabbed a hold of the thing pulling it up revealing that it was Nissa who had her eyes closed as he pulled her to the shore and sat there panting a bit as he had her between his legs. She was on her back that showed that there were still holes in her body but she wasn't bleeding anymore; this was somewhat of a sickening sight one could see into the wounds. Angel looked over seeing Hiei sitting on the other side of the pond with Nissa as she quickly stood up pushing Kurama to the side as she fluttered her wings jumping into the air and landing on the other side and knelt down beside Hiei and Nissa. Hiei eyed the girl, as he didn't understand what was happening at the fact that Nissa was still lifeless but some how she was moving and Gremlin had wrapped around Hiei's arm making it look like he had another Dragon of the Darkness Flame on his opposite arm.

Nissa's body began to glow brightly as she glew a golden color causing everyone to look down at her as Angel smiled brightly and innocently seeing it working. Hiei stared down at Nissa and a smile curled over his lips but only a slight one as he held onto her a bit more. The wounds on Nissa's body slowly began to close as the light glew brighter from those spots, the bigger the spot was the brighter the glow would be. Yuuske and Kurama would come over also as Yuuske knelt down beside Nissa and Hiei and Kurama knelt on the other side next to Angel. "Is she going to be okay?" Yuuske asked as Angel looked over at him, smiling and nodded her head to him before looking back down at Nissa as her stomach started to go up and down showing signs of her breathing. "She's breathing." Kurama stated as they all looked down seeing this. Hiei moved Nissa's wet bangs that were sticking to her face out of her face as she slowly started to stir in his arms. Gremlin was now moving also and glowing a bit on Hiei's arm as Nissa slowly opened her eyes and then groaned a bit from the light hitting her eyes as she closed them a bit. Everyone smiled seeing this, "Hey shrimp." Yuuske stated with a smile as he stared at her. She opened her eyes and noticed everyone around her and then the arms that were holding her causing her to look up at Hiei and her cheek glew a bit, "Hey…" She whispered and he smirked. Angel began to giggle a bit but it wasn't heard just seen while Kurama chuckled a bit causing Nissa to glance at the others a little confused.

She sat up and groaned a bit her body being sore as she ran her fingers over her nearly healed wounds and then over to the pond that was still purple and glowing causing her to stop and look over at Angel who smiled now as bit nervously. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked as Angel and Nissa stared at each other before Nissa shook her head and Angel smiled again. Nissa shivered and laid back into Hiei's lap again causing him to blink a bit as she had her eyes closed. "It's been a long day." She whispered as she kept her eyes closed while the others noticed that it was starting to get dark. "Come on guys let's go back. I'm sure the others are worried too." Yuuske stated as he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Nissa groaned a bit making everyone look at her, Yuuske grinned a bit, "You're not getting out of it." He stated as if knowing what was on her mind. She opened her eyes and glared at him for a moment before sitting up but meeped softly when Hiei picked her up bridal style all protective like. He looked to the others and started walking as Nissa looked up seeing that his hair was wet and sticking to his face making her blush a bit as she noticed that Angel and Hiei were both soaking wet along with her but she knew why she was and Angel was since Angel was the only one that was able to know what to do.

Nissa stared at him long enough for him to look down at her, "What Onna?" He asked as they all started walking back though he was ahead of everyone. She blushed a bit causing Gremlin to glow around Hiei's arm as she looked away and shook her head. She frowned a bit as some things came back to her as she glanced to his side that was healed but she knew it was still going to sore and tender for a bit. "Are you alright?" She asked which caught him a bit off guard as he stared down at her before nodding, "I'm fine, why?" He asked a bit of a cold tone making her look back at the others who were chatting a bit as they walked about stuff unheard to her. She glanced back up at him, "Just worried is all." She stated. Hearing this he blinked a bit and looked down at her a bit confused as he tilted his head to the side while eyeing her a bit. She knew that look as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side while a faint purple blush was seen come across her cheeks as she didn't say anything as Hiei walked back to the house still having a slightly confused look on his face.

Before Nissa knew it they would be back to the temple as she grinned a bit and went limp in Hiei's arms making her seem lifeless in his arms as she breathed very softly trying to control her breathing a little bit. Hiei nearly dropped her when she didn't and looked at her with a slight glare, "What are doing Onna?" He whispered out in a low whisper as Yuuske, Kurama and Angel walked up to the now stopped Hiei and looked down at Nissa. Kurama blinked a bit, "What is she doing?" He asked as she lay there and grinned a bit and Yuuske shook his head. "Playing dead." He stated and a small giggle would be seen from Angel as she covered her mouth a bit when she did so and frowned a bit causing hair to fall in her face covering it. Kurama chuckled and shook his head while Hiei rolled his eyes and they all began to walk forward causing the girls and Kuwabara to run to them and crowd around Hiei causing him slight discomfort. They all frowned seeing that she wasn't moving in Hiei's arms as Kuwabara, Botan and Keiko stared in disbelief as they all had frowns on their faces in sadness. Shizuru nudged Yukina who seemed really upset and nodded her head toward Gremlin on Hiei's arm and the fact that the wounds on her were healed causing Shizuru to shake her head and Yukina smile as they stepped back a bit as they let Nissa do what she was doing though were unsure of what she was doing.

"Oh Nissa…" Botan was tearing up at this as she looked down at the girl she had dragged from her room by her ankle just this morning. Keiko glared down at Nissa as she began tearing up too, "The Shortette really fought well…" Kuwabara whispered and it took all of Nissa's will power to not move after he called her shortette again as she listened when Keiko took in a breath, "She was stupid!" She yelled out all upset but of course this was Keiko so she wasn't done. Keiko had tears running down her cheeks now making Yuuske get a little uncomfortable but went to hold her but was stopped by Kurama as Keiko went to speak again. "Even though I wasn't fond of her doesn't mean I hated her…" She whispered and sniffled a bit as she wiped her eyes angrily, "if it weren't her I'd be dead right now!" She exclaimed, "I never got to say thank you to her for that…" She looked down and sobbed a bit. Angel began to move a bit as if she were giggling as she looked through her hair as she saw Nissa grin as she opened her eyes and jumped out of Hiei's arms and knocked Keiko down to the ground as she was sitting over her with her hands on Keiko's stomach and her legs on either side of her as she crotched there and waited for Keiko to realize what had happened. Keiko was laying there on the ground completely confused as she looked up seeing Nissa grinning all goofy like. "Nissa!" Botan gasped out as Kuwabara looked down at her completely confused before looking to Hiei who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't ask." Was all he stated towards Kuwabara as if knowing what he was going to ask.

"NISSA!" Keiko yelled out as she seemed shocked, happy and completely pissed off at the same time as she went to hit her upside the head. Nissa groaned a bit as she rubbed her head where Keiko's fist had connected to her before blinking as Keiko hugged her suddenly catching off guard. She blinked down at Keiko who was sobbing and mumbling something into Nissa's stomach that was muffled and unable to understand from anyone. They all watched this, as Nissa was a bit tense still unsure of what to do before she hugged Keiko back and smiled a bit. Feeling the hug Keiko let go of her and Nissa turned her head to glare daggers at him, "And you…" Kuwabara took a step back knowing he was going to get attacked. Nissa jumped at Kuwabara sending him onto his back as she was crotched down as if she were a frog in the middle of his stomach. He groaned out a bit as he held up his arms as if to defend him but blinked when she didn't attack him. He dropped his arms a bit to see a psychotically grinning at him as she chuckled in the same manor, "Get her off me!" Kuwabara yelled as Nissa tilted her head to the side as her grin changed to a scowl as she hit him hard upside the head. "What did I tell you about calling me Shortette?" She growled out as he groaned and held his head as she hit the other side, "Hmmm?" She spoke causing him to grab the other side of his head and groan. The others started chuckling, laughing and giggling at the scene while Hiei rolled his eyes and walked inside. He stopped though as Gremlin tightened around his arm and zapped him making him glare at it as he winced in slight pain.

Shizuru looked at him and smirked at him causing him to glare at her, as she looked back at her little brother still being slapped upside the head. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be doing this!" He cried out between slaps. She stopped in mid slap as she looked at him and then Angel who nodded. Nissa sighed a bit, "Is that so?" She asked and he nodded as he went to sit up and got all proud looking, "I used my intelligence to help save you!" Everyone sweat dropped as Hiei rolled his eyes and smirked a bit, "That's a big word for you." He stated and Kuwabara sat up more as he shook his fist at him, "You want to go shorty I can take you!" He yelled causing Hiei to close his eyes and smirk more, "I doubt it." Kuwabara seemed to get angrier with this as Nissa smiled seeing them fight, as it was rather amusing to her. Her vision had begun to blur a bit as she swayed slightly on Kuwabara's stomach as her body began shaking as she became weaker. "Nissa?" Yukina asked seeing her acting funny and they gasped when she fell forward. Everyone stared wide eyed as Kuwabara turned his head just in time as Nissa fell forward and her breasts landed on his face as she went limp. He tensed up and Hiei growled softly in the back of this throat that only Kurama, Botan and Shizuru had heard; hearing it had made Botan grin all cat like sneaky as she began devising something in her head.

"God damn it Kuwabara!" Yuuske glared at Kuwabara also as he grabbed the back of Nissa's shirt and pulled her up as she was limp and sleeping from exhaustion as she slept just dangling there. Kuwabara's face was red as he had a perverted look on his face, Shizuru walked over and hit her brother upside the head making him groan a bit and look around, "What?" He asked causing the others to stare at him and Hiei to roll his eyes. Yuuske pulled Nissa completely off of Kuwabara by her shirt, "She's still surprisingly light…" He stated as he looked at her before he moved her to his back to give carry her as if giving her a piggyback ride. "Yukina!" Kuwabara got up and ran to her and got on his knees, "Forgive me!" He whined out and began getting lovey dovey on her causing the others to sweat drop as Yuuske rolled his eyes and looked towards Hiei who was glaring at Yuuske making Yuuske blink before Hiei glared over at Kuwabara and rolled his eyes heading inside all grumpy like. "Wonder what's wrong with him." Yuuske thought out loud making Kurama glance to Hiei whose figure disappeared out of site inside and shrugged, "Could be a number of things." Kurama replied as he looked to the group. "Well I should probably get her up to her room." Yuuske stated as he looked to the others and began walking inside with Nissa out like a light still breathing heavily.

Yuuske walked slowly through the temple towards Nissa room as he smiled back at her as she let out a purr as she slept on his back. "Not much has changed." He stated knowing full well that a lot had but remembered when he use to carry her all the time when they were little and they wrestled and what not. He shook he head and chuckled softly as he kicked open her door without breaking it seeing as it was still open a small bit from that earlier morning. He walked over to her bed and turned around gently dropping her down on her bed. There was a soft groan when he did as he turned and looked to her as she rolled onto her side and curled up in a tight ball as she started shaking suddenly. Yuuske blinked seeing this and moved her covers up to cover her now, making her snuggle into the covers with a small smile on her face. He shook his head, "Sleep well Nissa you deserve it." He stated, as he made sure everything was all right before walking out of the room closing it softly behind him as if to not wake her.


	30. Chapter 29

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 29_

All through out the night Nissa even in her sleep felt like she had been watched in her sleep; she slept peacefully at points but had her usual nightmares in the middle as she let out a scream in her dream she shot up in her bed and gasped out, breathing heavily and sweating hard as she looked around the room with wide eyes. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and trembles running through out her body as she closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. "Breathe…" She instructed herself as she tried to calm herself down. After a few minutes she had finally calmed herself down as she heard Kuwabara snoring. She opened her eyes as she glared at the wall across from her knowing he was in the room on the other side of the wall. Honestly she couldn't help it as a thought of her going in there are putting a pillow over his face to stop that awful sound ran through her head for a few minutes. She smirked and shook her head as she pulled the covers off her as she turned in the bed and groaned feeling her sore body tense up more causing her body to start shaking. She pulled her hands up in front of her as she stared at them as they shook violently, her staring turned to a dark glare as she watched them shake.

It would be a few minutes later when she angrily put her arms down to her side and huffed out. "I hate that awful liquid." She grumbled to herself as she put her hands on the bed as she put pressure on them her body would shake more as she stood up and swayed a bit but pushed herself up to her feet. Once she was on her feet her legs began to shake violently as she held her arms out as if to balance herself and keep from falling as her knees went together. "You can do this Nissa get a hold of yourself!" She growled to herself in a whisper as she closed her eyes and focused. Slowly she began to stop shaking as much as she stood straight and smiled a bit opening her eyes as she went to take a step forward and fell to her knees. Her arms went out in front of her as she knelt there on the ground on her knees with her hands flat in front of her on the ground as she glared at the ground. "Damn it." She grumbled frustrated with herself. Nissa just sat there on the ground like she was for a few minutes before she huffed out and started standing up quickly this time not as shaky as she walked towards her bathroom and flipped on the light; groaning a bit from the bright light that hit her sensitive eyes causing them to close as she leaned on the doorway with her hand over her eyes.

After a few moments Nissa took her arm away from her eyes and looked around the room seeing it was just the same as before as she walked to her sink and looked into the vanity mirror. She scowled seeing her reflection staring back at her as she abruptly turned her head as she moved to her shower and turned it on making it a nice temperature for her body before she began stripping off her ripped new clothing that was covered in her blood and Twizzler's. She slid out of her clothing with ease even though she was sore and felt weak at points. She tossed her clothing to the corner before stepping into the shower feeling the warm water softly covering her skin. She felt a tingle with each drop as she shivered a bit looking down at her stomach seeing a little bit of zaps here and there with some droplet. She sighed a bit knowing her body was still in 'that' mode which meant no bathing for her just quick showers; she didn't want another incident like she had about a week ago. She stepped completely into the shower as the water ran down her naked body and pinned her hair to her face making it stick. She tilted her head back as her hair slowly went back in the direction the water was hitting her.

She stood under the shower for a few minutes enjoying the warmth calming her muscles more and more as the seconds passed. She had her eyes closed as she let her thoughts wonder making her look emotionless as she stood there. She slowly began to wash her body and hair after a little bit as she seemed to look completely emotionless as if someone could come at her and she wouldn't care who died in the process. She closed her eyes as she let out a sigh opening her shower curtains as she reached forward and grabbed her black towel with little skulls all over it. She began to dry her body off slowly that was sparking just a little bit here and there. When she was done she dried her hair with her towel and then wrapped the towel around her body as she ran her fingers through her hair letting out another sigh as she opened the door while holding her towel around her body. As she opened the door she opened her eyes and froze in horror as a black shadow was standing in the middle of her room that turned to face her before running at her causing her to tense up and freeze up more. When the figure got close enough it went to stab her but went right through her and disappeared into thin air. She was shaking more now as she quickly closed her eyes seemingly terrified about what had just happened but knew no one would believe her; heck she didn't even believe what she saw she thought she might be losing her mind… again.

Nissa shook her head as she tried to push it from her mind as she walked out to her room and blinked seeing her bags from going to the mall the day previous. She smiled seeing them as she walked over and blinked, stopping seeing a wrapped up present in the corner with a note on it as she tilted her head to the side as she walked to it and knelt down looking at it. It was in simple shiny wrapping paper with a bow on it as she looked to the folded note as she picked off the note and began to read it; it read:

_"This is from all of us to you for your birthday Nissa. So Happy Birthday!_

_We hope you enjoy it!_

_~Botan"_

Nissa stared at the note for a few minutes and frowned a bit realizing it was her birthday as she looked at the wall blankly. After a few minutes she glanced back down at the note as she looked to the wrapped present in front of her as a slight smile curled up on her lips as she grabbed it and set it down on the bed along with the note. She shook her head as she walked to the bags and pulled out some clothing with her free hand that wasn't holding her towel on her body. She dropped her towel as she let go of it and walked to the bed setting her clothing down as she grabbed her underwear and went to slip them on now before grabbing her another simple black pushup bra and putting it on. She still seemed a bit emotionless but more so now as thoughts rushed through her head. She then slid on her new shirt that was purple and hung off her shoulders and in black letters on the front said 'You can't spell slaughter without laughter' the shirt was a big baggy on her and she didn't care as she slipped on a pair of black silky pajama pants and tied them loosely before she sat down on her bed with her back leaning against the wall as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them softly as she stared at the gift on the end of her bed with an emotionless look as thoughts still plagued her mind. Slowly her stare would turn to a glare that was so violent that it was surprising that the gift didn't explode into flames or something.

She'd stay like she was glaring at the gift for hours without moving a muscle as she started to hear others waking up and moving around but the last one she heard to wake up was Kuwabara that sounded like Yuuske had flipped him off his mattress. Nissa still didn't move a muscle even when her door was knocked on a few times. "Nissa?" She heard Yukina call out but she didn't answer as she closed her eyes as if she were sleeping in that position. As she did this, her door would open a slight bit as someone peeked in other then just Yukina. "Well that's a weird way to sleep." Botan stated and Yukina giggled softly as Yuuske was heard, "Guys you should just let her rest." He stated as Botan whined a bit wanting to bother Nissa but agreed. When they shut Nissa's door she opened her eyes again her eyes on the door coldly as she looked back to the gift and glared again.

She abruptly got up and closed her eyes as she huffed softly as she walked over to the bags of stuff she got yesterday and looking through them finding an ipod as she pulled it out along with the headphones as she walked back over to the bed and sat like she was before as she messed with the ipod trying to figure out how to use it as she was forced to get one yesterday by Botan. She sighed a bit as she turned it on finally as she remembered the previous day she was being taught how to use it and how to get music on it by a guy that worked in the store that they were in at that time at the mall. Nissa put the ear buds in her ears as she flipped through the music albums on the new ipod she had gotten and put on it at the store with some help. She had a few melodies that had gotten stuck in her head from the music clips she had heard from the samples they had. She pressed play as the music rang through her ears as she closed her eyes and laid her head down on her arms that were crossed on her knees as she sighed letting the music envelope her mind. She had come to the conclusion that music was one of those things that could relax her as she listened to it and she faded into light sleep again as the music continued to play in her ears.

It was about 3hours later when Botan busted through the door causing Nissa to jump a bit as she glared over to Botan who had a huge smile on her face. Nissa's glare was cold and hateful causing Botan to shiver a bit and smile nervously. Seeing this Nissa sighed a bit and pulled out the left ear bud that was still in her ear, "What Botan?" She asked in a blunt bitter way causing Botan to smile more but still a bit nervous as Nissa paused the music that was playing in her ears. "Happy Birthday Nissa!" She exclaimed and then stepped back a bit scared as Nissa glared hard over at Botan as if she was going to murder her in her sleep. "I-I mean… it's 11am so it's time to get up anyways…" She stuttered out a bit as she backed up as the room seemingly felt colder but that was all in her mind as Nissa wasn't like she was before. Botan had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to win anything with Nissa, as Nissa would really kill her. "Whelp I will see you in the living room!" She stated as she started walking quickly towards the living room.

Angel was peaking around the corner of Nissa's door shortly after and Nissa sighed not looking at her but knew she was there, "What?" She asked causing the girl to jump and move into Nissa's doorway just staring at her with sad eyes. Nissa glanced at her feeling her heart have a pain in it causing her to look away again. Angel looked to Hiei's door seeing that it was cracked open as she smiled a bit before looking at Nissa as she walked in slowly as Nissa's eyes turned to Angel and she glared a bit seemingly cold and dangerous but Angel saw the sadness behind them as she walked forward again. "Angel…" Nissa said in a warning tone making the girl grin a bit as she walked closer until she was beside Nissa as she climbed up on the bed with her and looked at Nissa's face. Nissa didn't look at her as she looked away causing Angel to narrow her eyes as she put both hands on Nissa's cheeks and turned her head so Nissa had to look at her. Nissa stared at her confused for a few moments. Angel stared at her sternly but then smiled slightly causing Nissa to sigh a bit and close her eyes, seeing that she wasn't pushing her away Angel took her hands off Nissa's face as she stared at her and stayed there sitting on her knees as her wings stretched out a bit. Angel put her hands on her lap and sat there looking at Nissa as if telling her that she was ready to listen.

Nissa opened her eyes seeing Angel sitting there like that, "What?" She asked a bit coldly as Angel stared at her with sad eyes, "Don't look at me like that." Nissa demanded in a softer tone as she looked away to the window in her room. Angel looked to the note that was still sitting on the bed by the present and picked up the note and glanced at it. Angel then frowned a bit understanding a bit what was going on with her. Nissa glanced at Angel again before looking back to the window and sighed, "Now you see." Was all Nissa said in a sad cold tone as she stood up suddenly with her ipod in her hand as she winced feeling sore still as she walked to her window and opened it slightly. She felt the breeze blow in her window she closed her eyes as it hit her and her hair moved in the breeze. Angel watched as Nissa opened her eyes now as she looked up at the bright blue sky, "Storm is coming." She stated making Angel blink a bit in slight confusion before she nodded a bit showing that she had heard and understood her in away. Nissa sat in the window with her back leaning against it and her legs out a bit but still a bit bent as she looked out the window as she held her ipod in her hand and rested her arms on her knees softly as the window blew softly in her wind.

Angel's wings fluttered a bit as they were bandaged a bit from the previous night and she stood up and looked to Nissa, "I'll be out in a little bit Angel." Nissa said softly as she stared out the window. Angel nodded a bit at she walked to the door and looked back at Nissa before smiling weakly as she walked out and shut the door almost all the way behind her. Nissa turned the music back on as she kept only the one ear bud in while the other one hung down on her chest as she stared out the window. As 'Straight Out of Line' by Godsmack played into her ear she suddenly felt her body wanting to train more then it had been already wanting to. She began scratching her left arm with her right hand though she didn't realize she was doing so until blood dripped down her arm slowly causing her to blink, as she looked down at her arm a bit confused. She sighed out and closed her eyes as she turned off the music and tossed her ipod onto the bed as she got up and walked over to her bathroom, turning on the sink water.

As Nissa put her arm under the water causing her to hiss a bit as it stung and she let the water poor on it she felt someone in the room. She closed her eyes and sighed irritated as she opened her eyes and stared coldly down at her bleeding arm. "What do you want three eyes?" She asked a bit bitterly. She heard a snort from Hiei as he leaned in the doorway of her room with his arms crossed. "Watch it Onna." He stated in a deadly warning tone causing her to smirk a bit as she turned off the water as she crouched down and opened the cabinets under the sink as she pulled out some bandages. She rolled her eyes a bit as she stood back up and walked over to her bed after turning off the light. She sat down on her bed not looking at him as she started to bandage her arm with a little bit of trouble. "So what is it you want then?" She asked as she glanced up at Hiei before looking to her bandages that were fighting her. "Do you mind getting this thing off me?" Hiei growled out and held out his left arm showing Gremlin was there. Nissa looked up seeing Gremlin wrapped around his arm causing her to blink a bit confused. "But Gremlin looks so comfortable." She stated with a smirk as she went back to what she was doing. He growled a bit at her and went to grab his katana but stopped at Gremlin caused a shock throughout his body. Seeing the light in her room she looked back up and narrowed her eyes, "Gremlin." She stated in a stern tone which made Gremlin stop and slide off Hiei's arm now as Hiei dropped to the ground with a hate filled growl. Gremlin formed into its normal self but the wingspan was longer along with the tail that had a spade like tip to it now and spikes running from on top of its head down its tail as its tail flickered dangerously.

As Nissa watched this she stopped bandaging her arm as she watched Hiei reach for his katana and Gremlin started glowing and electricity ran over its body as if daring Hiei to attack. She wondered why Gremlin was getting so violent but she had a small idea though knew it wasn't the only reason. "GREMLIN!" She snapped her ice-cold glare on it as it turned to look at her and made a small scared squeaky sound as it stepped back away from her towards Hiei. Hiei blinked and grinned a bit seeing this as he went to pull out his katana but stopped, "Don't." Nissa growled out in a dangerous tone as her eyes landed on him, as there seemed to not be a single nice bone in her body, which caused confusion for Hiei, but he shook it off and glared back at her. One would swear that they could see the sparks going between them as their eyes connected and neither Nissa nor Hiei would back down.

After what seemed like forever Hiei snorted a bit and slipped his katana back into its sheath but didn't pull his eyes from hers as she was still glaring as cold as before. Gremlin kept looking between the two of them but stopped at Nissa as she growled as the bandages started to burn from her arm and fall off. She looked down at them as she threw them to the side and let the blood run down her arm as it sizzled and burnt her skin back together. Nissa stood up as she walked towards Hiei and pushed past him roughly causing him to growl and turned and pinned her to the hallway wall with his katana to her throat. She seemed unfazed by this, as she looked at him emotionless as he stared at her seemingly looking for something in her face. She grinned but by the time Hiei saw this he fell back on the floor as she had kicked him in the stomach but being weak she didn't have much power in it. She simply walked off after her grin faded as Hiei glared at her in anger and slight confusion, "Gremlin." She stated coldly as Gremlin flew after her and looked back at Hiei, as it seemed a bit worried now.

'Master?' Gremlin questioned as Nissa glared back at it before closing her eyes as she walked as she crossed her arms over her chest now as she walked to the back door and promptly walked outside not minding the cold grass going between her toes as she walked towards the train grounds. Gremlin was honestly becoming worried and a bit scared not remembering Nissa being like this since it was made. "What?" She suddenly responded in an irritated tone and Gremlin shook its head quickly. 'N-Never mind…' Gremlin answered as they walked to the middle of the training grounds before she just stopped and stood there. From the window Angel was looking out at Nissa with a frown across her face as she just watched her with sad eyes. Nissa knew she was being watched but she honestly didn't care as she looked to the pillars in the corners of the area's as she jumped up and flipped in the air as she landed gracefully on the top of the far one. She was on her tippy toes crotched down while holding on with her hands, as she seemed nearly like a gargoyle as she glared out at the horizon. Gremlin was following behind her flapping its wings as she looked at her and watched knowing that something was going to happen even though she was completely statue like as she stayed in that pose not even blinking.

A lot was flowing through Nissa's mind yet nothing at the same time as so much was going at once it was all a bunch of white noise; this showed as her eyes began sparking a bit as her emotional look stayed on her face but a single black tear ran down her cheek. Seeing this Angel sighed a bit as she walked outside, hearing the door open Yukina looked over as she was walking around the temple but saw Angel walk out she walked towards the door and blinked seeing Angel walking over to Nissa who was up high on the pillar. Yukina watched this out of curiosity and wondered what was wrong as she watched Angel a bit more seeing her stop in front of the pillar Nissa was on. Nissa looked down blankly at Angel who stood there with a sad but stern look on her face as she shook her head as if Nissa and her were talking without words. Yukina just watched at Nissa stared down at the little Angel but nearly jumped out of her skin when Kurama walked up behind her and spoke, "What are you looking at Yukina?" He asked causing her to smile just slightly and breathe out a bit heavy as she held her chest where her heart was. Kurama chuckled, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." He apologized before looking back out the door with Yukina, "I don't know what's going on but Angel just went out there… Nissa doesn't look alright." She whispered in a small worried tone. Kurama nodded a bit, "Botan said she frightened her earlier." He stated as they both went silent and watched waiting for something to happen.

"Go away Angel." Nissa growled out as Angel shook her head and Gremlin flew down to the ground and away from the two feeling energy rising in them both. Nissa growled a bit as Angel flared her wings out and the bandages were torn to shreds as the barbwire moved in a quick circle motion as if it were a saw blade. Angel smiled a bit as the barbwire moved a bit seemingly alive again as Nissa growled out, "Don't." She stated roughly and energy rose around her as electrical sparks came off her body dangerously. Yukina blinked seeing all this as Kurama's face fell into a serious look, "Well this doesn't look good." He stated in thought as he stared at Angel now who seemed to be starting the fight that would soon break out. Angel seemed to be giggling as a barbwire went up and sliced Nissa's cheek only leaving a scratch. Nissa felt the small trickle of blood run down her cheek as she growled now, "Angel…" She growled out in a warning as another barbwire would come at her and hit her other cheek. Nissa let out a growl as she jumped at Angel and pinned her to the ground and hissed out. Angel grinned mischievously at Nissa as her wings grew and pounded the ground causing blood to be drawn again from the barbwire that tightened around the wings but grew wrapping the barbwire around Nissa's body and throwing her to the side. Nissa yelped out as she was still tender causing her to get up on all fours glaring at the other now who was giggling at bit it seemed. Nissa narrowed her eyes more as she saw the girls body moving up and down in a silent giggle as she and her began to fight it seemed.

"What are they doing?" Yukina gasped out as she watched Nissa get thrown again with small cuts over her body and Angel giggling more in an evil way it seemed but they didn't really see a good look of her face. Kurama frowned at this as he went to open the door but dropped to the ground and held his head tightly and groaned out in discomfort; it felt like someone was putting a lot of pressure on his head as if trying to kill him. "Kurama!" Yukina cried out as she dropped beside him asking him what was wrong. Hearing Yukina yelling and Kurama's name heard Botan, Kuwabara and Yuuske ran from the living room to where they were as they were the only other ones there other then Hiei. "Dude what's going on?" Yuuske asked as he noticed Kurama on the ground clutching his head in pain. "Yukina what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked as he knelt down beside his girl. "It's Kurama… I'm not sure…" She said as she looked to Kurama who had his eyes closed tightly. Botan blinked looking out at the two girl out there and hit Yuuske's shoulder a few times, "What!" He growled out and turned to her as she pointed to the training grounds seeing Nissa being thrown and Angel have barbwire spinning around her as she was guarding herself as Nissa got back up and went to attack her again. "What are they doing?" Botan asked as Nissa was thrown back as she saw her heaving a bit.

"Hey guys! Look at Angel's hands!" Kuwabara yelled out as he pointed making the others look seeing Angel had her hands down by her sides it was seen that she had a bright glowing magenta Jagan in each palm. "Is that a Jagan?" Botan asked as Kurama passed out on the ground as they all looked at him in shock before back to Angel's hands. "We need Hiei!" Yuuske yelled out as Nissa was seen being picked up in the air as barbwire wrapped around her throat and began squeezing tightly making her claw at her neck as she closed her eyes and struggled to breathe. They all gasped out and when Yuuske went near the door he would have the same pain as Kurama did as he dropped to the ground, "FUCK!" He yelled out in pain. Nissa opened her eyes hearing Yuuske yell out in pain causing her to see the others as she growled a bit her emotionless face seeming to get determination to it as she gripped the barbwire tightly making her hands bleed. She growled out though it was soft and shaky as the barbwire tightened a bit more as she was now a good 50 feet in the air as she closed her eyes tightly and screamed out as Angel looked up at her as she suddenly screamed out too as golden electricity went through their bodies causing Nissa to be dropped and Angel to fall back as her barbwire retracted. Yuuske felt the pain go away as he groaned a bit opening his eyes and looking out to see Nissa be caught by Hiei as he stood there holding her as she panted hard.

Hiei looked over to Angel who was slightly moving now, as she seemed to groan but Hiei looked back down at Nissa who was in his arms as he was a little irritated at being confused on why they were fighting. Nissa then began giggling as did Angel as she sat up and looked over to Nissa who was looking over at the other as their eyes connected they both began laughing hard though only Nissa was heard. "Wait what's going on now?" Asked a very confused Kuwabara as he opened the door and everyone rushed out though Yukina stayed inside with Kurama as he started to stir. Angel looked back at them and smiled with a small blush coming over her cheeks as she waved to them as her Jagan closed completely and disappeared. Hiei grew more confused and let out an irritated 'hn' before he suddenly dropped the laughing Nissa to the ground causing her to land on her butt a little hard. She stopped laughing as she glared up at him irritated that he dropped her. He crossed his arms and smirked before he turned to look at the others as Kurama came out still holding his head while Yukina helped him. "What's your malfunction Hiei?" Nissa asked as Angel got up with Botan's help and Angel walked over and held out her hand to Nissa who just grabbed her hand softly as she got up. "Thanks Angel." She stated not taking her eyes off Hiei who just 'hn'ed again. Nissa was about to say something but was cut off by Yuuske shouting now causing Nissa to cover her ears, "What the hell just happened?" He yelled out causing Nissa to groan a bit as she glared at him now. "Lower your voice!" She snapped back and he seemed a little ticked off, "No I have a freaking headache!" He yelled causing a groan from Kurama as he rubbed his temples, "You're not the only one Yuuske." He stated walking beside Yuuske who blinked, "Oh you're awake." He stated dumbfounded.

Angel frowned a bit and looked to the ground kicking a pebble and putting her hands behind her back as she was feeling bad and embarrassed. Nissa looked at her as she crossed her arms, "Really?" She asked causing Angel to frown more and hide her face behind her long hair. Gremlin flew over and landed on Nissa's shoulders causing her to blink and look over to it a blinked a bit. "Alright so what was it all about then?" Yuuske asked in a normal tone now as his eyebrow twitched a bit and Nissa shrugged as she put her hand on Angel's shoulder softly and smiled down at her. "Thanks." She stated causing Angel to look up and smile as Nissa walked past them pushing her shoulder into Yuuske's arm roughly as she walked past him. They watched this even Hiei did from the corner of his eye and hn'ed softly as he disappeared causing the others to sigh, as they knew that Angel couldn't tell them. Angel smiled weakly as she walked up at Kurama and hugged him as if telling him she was sorry as her wings shrunk back down to their normal size. Kurama smiled a bit as he hugged the small girl back as Yuuske rolled his eyes and went to walk back inside with his arms behind his head. "I'm going back inside." He stated annoyed and bored like. Botan shook her head and put her finger on her bottom lip as she began thinking a bit.

Kurama looked over at Yuuske before he looked to the others, "Let's get back inside too and get your wings back bandaged up." He suggested as he looked down at Angel with a smile. Botan nodded as they all headed inside to do their things but all ended up in the living room to discuss a 'surprise' for Nissa later on tonight. Oh this was going to be a fun night…


	31. Chapter 30

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 30_

Nissa was back in her room with a small smile on her face as she went towards her bathroom as Gremlin went to her bed and sat there watching Nissa as she turned on the water and cleaned her blood off her skin as the wounds were gone and what not. She laughed a little bit randomly and shook her head as she looked to Gremlin as she came out and turned off the bathroom light. She walked over to the light switch in her room and flipped it on revealing the gift on the bed again as she looked at it as she eyed it a bit she was bitter towards it still but not as bad right now though no one really understood what was up with her mood swings. She stared at the gift a bit more before sighing knowing she had to open it sooner or later. She walked to the bed and sat down there with her legs crossed as she reached forward and grabbed the gift, pulling it over to her as she stared at it yet again wondering what it could be.

It seemed weird to her to get a present as she just stared at it in confusion now before she smiled just slightly as she carefully began unwrapping it without messing up the paper or anything, as she was being cautious. Her eyes glew a bit with confusion and small excitement as she opened the wrapping revealing a box that was tapped shut, as she went to open it she could see Gremlin glowing out of the corner of her eye as it also seemed a bit excited to see what was inside. Nissa blinked a bit seeing a case inside in the shape of a violin case this caused her to smile weakly as she pulled it out of the box and set it down seeing another note inside. She grabbed the note and began to read it,

_'Hey Nissa,_

_I remembered you use to play all the time I hope you enjoy it._

_~Yuuske'_

Nissa chuckled softly to herself and shook her head, "I see I was remembered." She stated and frowned a bit at her own words. She quickly shook off the words as if she never had spoke them as she turned to the case and undid the clasps on it making a small popping sound. She opened it and stared down at it with somewhat large eyes, as her eyes sparked a bit and glew looking down at the gorgeous violin sitting in the case that was laced with deep purple velvet. She pulled it out slowly to look closer at it seeing that the violin was also a deep purple color with a normal black bridge of course as she looked at it she noticed something on the back causing her to flip it over. She blinked seeing a silver encryption on the bottom part that said; 'Remember the ones that are important to you.' She smiled seeing this as she set the violin down after reading this. She was happy as it even showed in her eyes that she was which was nice to see as Gremlin was smiling at her.

Nissa looked to the case as she pulled out the bow and tightened it to where it needed to be and grabbed the resin for the bow and put a little bit on before she began tuning the violin. Once it was all tuned she smiled a bit and put it to the crook of her neck as she put the bow to the strings and slowly began to start playing it. She began playing passionately as it showed when she started playing 'Requiem For A Dream' as if she were a professional violin player. Her song was so full of emotion that anyone near that could hear could feel the emotion playing off the strings as her eyes were closed as she played a small smile on her face but the song seemed sad, dark and a little demented as she played it. When the song was half way through she opened her eyes for a split moment as her eyes glew brightly and she closed them again as she started the next chorus, which almost sounded like a song that should be played on a battlefield, filled with death, violence and sorrow. Gremlin watched and glew a bright purple as she played and her emotions came out in the music as she swayed a bit on the bed as she played her heart out for a good 6 minutes before the song ended with harsh notes that faded into soft dying notes. As her bow played the last slow note she had her eyes closed again but she was so out of it and in her own little world that she didn't notice the audience she had formed inside the doorway of her room.

Yuuske was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets as he had watched his cousin play. Kurama was also standing in the doorway with Yukina and Botan; Botan had her hands over her mouth as if she were going to cry and in awe, as Yukina was standing next to her with a smile on her face staring at Nissa. Kurama was staring at Nissa too as he smiled a bit and looked to Botan as she suddenly started clapping yelling "Bravo!" over and over again. He looked back to Nissa who seemed to nearly jump out of her skin as she stared over at them with wide eyes and was holding her chest where her heart was with the bow in that hand. Yuuske snickered seeing this and grinned a bit, "Told you she was good." He stated and Kurama nodded, "That she is." He responded as Nissa's shocked look turned dark a bit as she glared at them though her cheeks were glowing brightly from embarrassment. "What are you doing?" She suddenly asked and Kurama chuckled a bit as he smiled at her, "We couldn't help it." He started but was cut off by Yukina, "It was so beautiful. Where did you learn how to play like that?" She asked with a soft smile on her face.

Hearing that it was beautiful just made Nissa's cheeks flush more as she quickly looked away trying to hide her glowing face but it didn't help that Gremlin was glowing too causing her to eye the small creature who looked away also. "Um… erm…" She began as she didn't know how to answer the question and she was rather embarrassed so that didn't help. "Awww she's embarrassed!" Botan said causing Nissa to glare at her out of the corner of her eye causing Yukina to giggle a bit and nodded. "Do you try to rub me the wrong way Botan?" Nissa asked in a bitter tone causing Botan to meep and hide behind Kurama who looked at her like she was crazy before sighing and looking back to Nissa. "We aren't here to upset you Nissa." He stated. "Yeah cuz. Just couldn't stay away from the music." Yuuske piped up causing Nissa to look at the two of them then to Yukina who nodded at her. Nissa sighed a bit and looked to Botan who peeked around Kurama at Nissa, "Yeah and you need to get dressed anyways we're going out tonight!" She exclaimed causing Nissa to blink a bit and eye her, "What do you mean?" She asked a little nervous of the answer as Botan smiled big. "You'll see!" She exclaimed before skipping off down the hallway where Angel was peeking out of the living room staring at Botan like she had grown another head.

Nissa watched this before looking at Yuuske with her eyes narrowed, "What does she mean?" She growled out softly in a dangerous tone. "I have no clue what you're talking about…" He stated as he backed up out of the door with his hands up in defense. When he got clear of the doorway he quickly ran off down the hallway, "Yuuske!" Nissa yelled out at him as he ran off. She growled out a sigh and shook her head before eyeing the other two. Kurama held his hands up like Yuuske had, "Sorry we can't tell you." He stated as Yukina nodded a bit as they both began walking off where Yuuske had run. Nissa sighed again and rolled her eyes as she loosened the bow white horse hair and put it away along with her new violin that she smiled at. She moved the violin case to the middle of her bed as Gremlin moved now so it was on top of it watching Nissa as she stood up and stretched a bit as her bones in her body popped and moved back into place. She murred out softly when they did as she closed her eyes and yawned a bit before running her fingers back through her hair as she walked over to her bags from the day before and pulled them up to her bed.

Once all her stuff was on the bed she opened the bags and went to her closet and dresser to open them so she could put things away. Before she went to put things away she grabbed her ipod again as she put her ear buts in her ears that twitched a bit and turned it on; she didn't know why exactly but she loved music a lot though it could be because she loves to play music herself. Nissa slipped her ipod in between her breasts knowing that it was less likely to fall out there then other places. She bobbed her head back and forth to the music as she walked to the bags and pulled out some clothing as she put dresses and fancy shirts that she was forced to get all hung up in the closet, as she was relaxing to the music a dance song came on as her hips began swaying back and forth as her body was reacting to the music though she didn't even notice. She grabbed the underwear, bra's and socks she had gotten and walked to her dresser to put them in the top drawer and blinked seeing the small little glowing blue tear gem and bright pink gem that matched it. Seeing these she frowned a bit as she set the things in the drawer and picked them up in her hand as she stared down at them as the music played In her ears but it sounded to her like nothing as the world stopped for a few minutes as she just kept staring down at them.

After awhile she'd blink and glare down at them as she put them back in the drawer for now as she turned around to do more and stopped dead in her tracks her eyes wide as she saw a tall black shadow figure taller then the one from this morning as a sharp toothy grin was seen and bright amber eyes that turned a bright crimson red. Nissa gasped out as it's long bony black fingers grabbed her neck and lifted her up off the ground so she was eye level with the figure that could be seen through. Her ipod and headphones began having problems, as it was all static when the figure was holding her neck. She started into its eyes as her own were bigger then ever as she gasped for air and clawed at the things hand and wrist trying to get out of it grasp as it chuckled but it echoed around the room. Gremlin couldn't do anything as it was petrified also as it's body started to melt from the terror they both felt seeing this creature. 'Soon…' was heard from the evil chuckling as she quickly closed her eyes wishing it away as it's hand came up as if to attack her.

When the attack never came she began shaking as the chuckling rang out more loudly in the static of her headphones. "Nissa!" A voice was heard in a deep dangerous but shocked tone coming from her window. The figure turned to it's head around 180 degrees and the chuckles became harder as it turned the rest of the way back to facing Nissa as it disappeared suddenly causing her to drop to the ground. She landed on her side and she rolled over on her stomach and clawed at the ground as she began coughing and gasping for the air she had been lacking. The chuckling was heard fading as in the static of the headphones 'Soon…' could be heard echoing. Quick walking could be heard coming towards her from the window making her open her eyes looking up at Hiei's crimson eyes making her scream out but cough as he knelt down and she moved away from him quickly while coughing still needing more air. "Onna…?" He questioned as he looked at her as she moved to the other corner of the room near her bathroom as she sat there with her back to the corner and closed her eyes tightly; bringing her legs up to her chest as she held them close to her body as she began rocking back and forth as she shook violently. Hiei stared over at her very confused on what this thing was that had scared her so bad.

The voice was heard in the headphones again causing her to squeak out a scream, ripping the headphones out of her ears and throw the ipod and them across the room on the floor. Once the headphones were away she rocked back and forth again as she was having a nervous break down her eyes closed very tightly as she whimpered out. Hiei didn't know why but he felt a pain in his chest as he watched this happen still knelt down on the floor where she had been. "Onna…?" He asked again causing her to squeeze her legs closer to her chest and rock more.

Meanwhile in the living room Angel tensed up suddenly causing Kurama to look at her. He was about to ask what was wrong when a scream was heard coming from Nissa's room. Yuuske shot up off the floor as Kuwabara who was holding Yukina's hand talking to her had stopped as Yukina looked towards the hallway. "Oh no." She whispered out. Before any of them could do anything Angel began shaking a bit causing Kurama who jumped up also to look at her. "What is it Angel?" He asked as she suddenly started running down the hallway to Nissa's room who was followed quickly by Yuuske, Kurama and then Kuwabara who had told Yukina to stay there though Botan had gone back to do some stuff in the Spirit World so she'd be alone. Yukina didn't listen as she made her way towards Nissa's room also.

Angel was the first one to get to the door as Yuuske kicked open the door ready to fight anything that came at them. They were all on edge but was confused when only Nissa was in there and Hiei was knelt on the floor in confusion looking to the corner where Nissa was rocking back and forth completely terrified. "What the heck happened Hiei!" Yuuske yelled out blaming Hiei for the reason Nissa had screamed which he was right just not the context he was thinking it was in. Kurama came in and looked down at his friend and then at Angel who had spotted Nissa and slowly started to walk towards her, her wings folded back and a terrified but sad look on her face as she walked to her. Hiei glared up at Yuuske, "Not what you think!" He yelled as he looked to Angel who was moving towards Nissa who was creating sparks off her body now as her shaking worsened. Kuwabara looked around and looked down at Hiei, "Did you make her scream Shorty?" He asked causing Hiei to grumble a bit, as he didn't take his eyes off Angel unless he looked at Nissa seeing what was happening. Kurama blinked as Yukina moved in beside him and looked at Hiei then at Angel and Nissa, as Angel suddenly stopped moving and held her hands up as her Jagan opened up but quickly closed when they glew trying to get in Nissa's mind but fell over holding her head as she had been shocked in defense. "Angel!" Yukina ran over to her as she pulled her up, "You okay?" Angel nodded to Yukina's question but every one then looked to Nissa as they could hear soft shaky mumbles coming from her.

Kurama noticed Gremlin on the bed that was half melted itself before looking at Yuuske who moved towards Nissa, "What's wrong Nis?" He asked as he knelt down near her and was shocked by the sparks coming off her body. She whimpered a bit, "No… No… No… No. No. No." was what Nissa kept repeating over and over again as she rocked back and forth. Angel looked over at them as Nissa opened her eyes revealing the black tears forming in her eyes. She looked like a terrified child as she looked up at Yuuske with big watery eyes, Yuuske smiled just slightly but in a weak sad way as he opened his arms a bit for her. Hiei watched this in slight jealousy but more in confusion, as she wasn't scared of Yuuske, what was wrong with him?

Angel looked back at Hiei causing him to look back at her as she glared a bit knowing something was up. Hiei glared back but watched as Yukina stood up and moved toward Nissa and Yuuske, looking at Yuuske, "What's wrong with her?" She asked as Nissa looked up at her crimson eyes and screamed out, closing her eyes tightly as she began rocking a bit. They all blinked at this and Yukina seemed taken back by this and a little hurt. Nissa was now tightly holding her knees to her chest as she buried her face into her knees. Kurama blinked a bit looking at Yukina and then over at Hiei, "Hiei what happened?" He asked in a serious tone as he was trying to piece this all together. Kuwabara ran over to Yukina and pulled her back not wanting her to get hurt, as he was now all sorts of protective glaring down at Nissa.

They all looked over at Hiei now except Kuwabara who was still glaring at Nissa who wouldn't look up as she kept shaking and rocking back and forth. "Something else was in here-" Hiei started but was cut off, "What?" Yuuske said all mad causing Hiei to roll his eyes as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "I was getting to that." He said in a ticked off tone as he glared at Yuuske who glared back. "Go on Hiei." Kurama gently pushed, Hiei huffed a bit as he shut his eyes. "it had her by her neck when I came in and when it noticed me it dropped her and disappeared into thin air." He explained and Kurama nodded a bit, "What did it look like?" He asked causing Hiei to open his eyes and looked to Kurama with a small glare, "Might help." Kurama said seeing the glare. Hiei sighed out irritated now, "about 7feet tall, thin but strong it had no other looks… as it was pitch black but see-through but had a sharp toothy large grin like that stupid Onna from the other day but the eyes were blood red." He stated and looked at Kurama from the corner of his eyes wondering if he needed to say anything else. Kurama nodded a bit as if taking in the information, "Is that why she screamed?" Yuuske asked causing Hiei to glare at Yuuske hating feeling like he was being interrogated, "No." He stated bluntly making Yuuske glare at him, "Why then?" He asked eyeing the short fire demon in front of him. He growled a bit, "After it disappeared she looked up at me and screamed and now here we are." He stated in a quick irritated tone glaring at Yuuske waiting for more questions.

"I get it." Kurama stated out of the blue causing everyone to look over at him, "It's your eyes." He stated and pointed to Hiei and then Yukina, "You both have red eyes and so did that creature as you say Hiei." Kurama started, everyone looked at Hiei and Yukina before over at Nissa while Hiei and Yukina looked at each other before over at Nissa. "But I haven't seen her this terrified before…" Yuuske spoke in a sad tone as he frowned over at her, "Not since we were little…" He finished. "How can she be scared of anything?" Kuwabara spoke. "Everyone has a fear." Hiei growled out glaring at Kuwabara who glared back, "And what's yours shorty?" Kuwabara spat back causing Hiei to glare at him, "I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it." He stated and quickly turned his attention to Yukina who pushed away from Kuwabara and moved towards Nissa. "What are you doing Yukina?" Kurama asked as she smiled over at him. "Don't worry." Is all she said as she moved over and knelt down in front of Nissa's sparking body "Nissa…?" Yukina spoke out softly causing Nissa to look up as she stopped rocking but seeing Yukina's eyes she held her knees even closer then before and shook more. "We're not going to hurt you… You know that…" Yukina spoke trying to calm her down which was actually helping a bit as she looked around the room and locked eyes with Hiei's cold crimson ones that made her start shaking a bit more before she looked to Yuuske's brown eyes and then back to Yukina's red eyes.

Nissa just stared at Yukina's eyes trying to calm down herself with Yukina's help. Yuuske touched Nissa's shoulder softly, "You're safe." He reassured causing Nissa to jump slightly as she looked at his chocolate eyes with her tear filled ones. "No I'm not…" She whispered as her eyes landed on Angel's eyes as Angel frowned a bit and looked away quickly. Kurama saw this and looked at Angel as their eyes connected as if Angel wanted to talk but she knew she couldn't. Kurama nodded his head in understanding as he looked over to Nissa as she was breathing normal again. "None of you are." She stated and the looked back at the ground. Gremlin was more solid now but passed out on the bed where it had melted from the fear, "I think we should give you some space." Kurama spoke as Nissa nodded. "I'm staying." Yuuske stated and Kurama nodded. "Yukina. Hiei. One of you should stay in here with Nissa also." Kurama stated as Hiei looked over him as if to ask why, "She'll need to get use to red eyes is all." He stated as he walked out with Kuwabara and Angel, but Kuwabara stopped at the door and looked back at Yukina. Yukina looked back at Hiei, "Are you willing to stay or shall I?" She asked softly as Hiei looked to her with his arms crossed, "Hn, I will." He stated, as he really didn't want her to get hurt if something were to happen.

Hearing that he would stay Yukina nodded and walked over to Kuwabara, "Let us know if something happens." Yukina stated and Yuuske and Hiei nodded a bit. Yukina shut the door behind her leaving Nissa, Yuuske and Hiei in there alone. Yuuske looked over at Hiei before at Nissa who was resting her head by putting her forehead on her knees she was still holding. Her body wasn't sparking as bad now as she seemed to be relaxing or sleeping as her eyes were closed now too. "So short stuff." Yuuske started and looked over at Hiei who glared over at him not liking the name. "What?" Hiei growled out slightly but in a calm tone. Yuuske grinned a bit as he turned to Nissa who wasn't sparking any more as he moved over and scooped her up in his arms revealing that she was asleep. Yuuske looked down at her while Hiei looked to Nissa also who was sleeping with her arm crossed over her tummy once she was picked up. "Worried?" Yuuske asked as he didn't look away from Nissa as he moved her to her bed and gently sat her down covering her up with her covers though there was still bags and what not on her bed but she was small enough it really didn't matter. Hiei snorted a bit, "Not at all." He stated and Yuuske snickered a bit. "If you say so short stuff." He spoke in a teasing tone and sighed, "If you ever hurt her I'll skin you alive." Yuuske stated with a smile on his face but his tone was dark and dangerous. Hiei snorted out an hn again and Yuuske sighed a bit walking to Nissa's open window and shut it and locked it. "She's the closest thing I have to a little sister Hiei. You should understand." He stated causing Hiei to look at him before back at Nissa and hn'ed again in response.

Yuuske smiled just slightly as he walked over to the edge of Nissa's bed and looked down at Gremlin, picking the small creature up causing it to coo softly as it curled up more in his hands. "Come on you." He spoke before looking at Hiei, "Keep an eye on her." Yuuske spoke and Hiei nodded slightly with his arms still crossed over his chest as he watched Yuuske look at him as he walked out of the room holding Gremlin. Once Yuuske shut the door behind him Hiei looked over to Nissa and sighed softly. "You must be related you two sleep a lot." Hiei spoke towards Nissa not expecting an answer back from her. "I do not…" Was heard causing Hiei to raise an eyebrow as he looked at her walking toward her bed. She kept her eyes closed, "I sleep as well as you do." She stated in a shaky tone still showing she wasn't completely all right yet. He snorted, "And how do you how well I sleep Onna?" He asked eyeing her. "I just do." She stated and sighed as she sat up still with her eyes closed. Her eyes being closed made Hiei raise and eyebrow, "Why aren't you opening your eyes Onna?" He asked concern showing in his tone behind the confusion. "I don't want to be afraid of you." She spoke and brought her legs up to her chest like she was like on the floor.

Nissa could only hear the environment around her as she kept her eyes closed feeling defeated as she didn't want to be scared of her friends like she was. She was terrified still but angry with herself as she thought she was pathetic. "You're not pathetic. Open your eyes." She heard Hiei say as she grumbled a bit, "Stay out of my head." She whispered softly as she felt the bed move beside her as she turned her head towards where the bed had moved. "Open your eyes." He demanded softly as she shook her head, refusing to. A soft growl was heard from him before Nissa felt her body being softly pushed back on the bed. She felt her cheeks flush as she felt Hiei's warm lips pushing against her lips; this all caught her off guard as she opened her eyes looking up at his crimson ones as he pulled back and smirked softly at her. She stared at his eyes in a bit of shock but she didn't feel anything other then shock and her heart beating hard in her chest. Hiei's smirked turned a little cocky as he had gotten her to open her eyes and she wasn't freaking out.

Nissa blinked seeing his smirk as she snapped out of it looking at his crimson eyes with her golden and black ones, "Cheater." She mumbled a bit as he smirked more and turned away from her as if he were just toying with her feelings. "You seem better." He stated but stopped and looked at her when she sighed out. When he looked over he saw her head was to the side and her cheeks were a light glowing purple. "In some ways." She whispered as she sat back up. "What does that mean?" He asked really trying not to care but he couldn't help it and he knew it and it frustrated him. She glanced back at him with her eyes as she slid her legs off the bed putting her bare feet on the cold ground as she looked to the window as she sat on the edge of her bed just staring out the window. "Onna?" He asked and she didn't move at all or act like she heard him. "Onna." He stated a bit more roughly causing her to look back at him with a sad yet blank stare as she smiled a bit. "Don't worry about me Hiei I know you don't like doing so." She said showing that she had heard Yuuske and Hiei talking when she was 'asleep'.

"Onna…" He spoke out as he moved towards her on the bed; he didn't know what to say as her own eyes stared into his waiting for him to answer. After a few moments of silence she smiled weakly, "I never asked anyone to worry about me." She said as she went to get up off the bed but stopped looking down out the window and stared out seeing the same dark figure from before grinning and pointing at her as if beckoning her out there. Static was heard from the headphones that were on the floor. Seeing her tense up and hearing the static on the headphones Hiei ran over as Nissa closed her eyes and shook her head holding her head tightly as she began pulling her hair. Hiei looked out but didn't see anything as the static went away as he looked to Nissa who was shaking again. He didn't think as he walked over to her and pulled her close into his arms protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you… Calm down…" He whispered into her ears as she buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly her body trembling in his arms. Feeling her tremble he didn't know what to do as he glared out the window knowing that, that thing was out there to torment her as he rubbed her back softly.


	32. Chapter 31

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 31_

Later that night Botan arrived via portal in the middle of the living room as she was smiling brightly. "Hello!" She greeted Kurama, Yuuske, Kuwabara, Angel and Yukina who was all in the living room. They said their hellos as Botan looked around, "Where are Hiei and Nissa?" She asked looked around before Kurama spoke up, "Hiei is in Nissa's room." As he stopped Kuwabara spoke up, "Yup, had a fun little issue today." Botan blinked and looked at the others before back to Kurama, "Is that so?" She asked as Kurama nodded. Botan grinned her face turning cat like as she looked away as everyone saw that look and sighed a bit. Yukina laughed a bit and looked to Angel who was confused but looked at Botan like she was nuts and scared her a bit.

Botan skipped happily down the hallway while calling out to the others, "Start getting ready everyone~" She seemed in a cheery mood as she skipped all the way down to Nissa's door and stopped. Angel peaked down the hallway at Botan, "Well this is going to be interesting." Kurama said as they all got up and headed towards their rooms to get ready. Yukina looked at Angel, "Come on." She spoke as Angel nodded though they stopped seeing Botan at the door and just walking in and held back a giggle, "Awwww~" Botan said causing the others to be curious enough to look. Hiei was in the window ceil with Nissa between his legs with her head lying on his chest sleeping peacefully. Hiei had his eyes closed with his arms wrapped around Nissa's body still in a protective way while Nissa was loosely holding onto him also. The others saw this as the peaked around and Yuuske eyed them both but got snapped out of his thoughts by Kuwabara who spoke up, "Aww Shorty and Shortette!" He called out but was suddenly shocked making the others scatter as Gremlin had awaken and wrapped around Kuwabara and was shocking him causing him to scream out and drop to the ground twitching. Botan blinked looking at Gremlin who moved across the ground towards the bed and flew up on to the bed.

"Seems you need to watch what you say Kuwabara." Botan spoke with a small nervous laugh in her voice. He got up slowly after and knocked on Yukina and his room though she told him to wait since Angel was in there with her. Botan smiled and looked over seeing Hiei's eyes open and glew for a moment making her shiver and turn a bit pale. She smiled though as she walked in, "Alright wakey wakey sleepy heads!" She called out causing Nissa to groan a bit and bury her face more into Hiei's chest. Hiei glared at her, "What do you want?" He asked and Botan laughed nervously again and pointed to Nissa, "We're going out all of us for her birthday." She stated and Hiei rolled his eyes. Nissa opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Hiei blushing a bit realizing how they were causing Gremlin to glow too but Gremlin seemed mad for some reason as it was on the edge of the bed glaring over at them with its little arms crossed. Nissa noticed Botan and a groan escaped her as she went limp, "What now you psychotic woman?" She asked really not wanting to deal with her for some reason. "Time to get up and get dressed!" She exclaimed all happy in a high-pitched tone. "No." Nissa spoke as she sat up slowly. "Get up." Botan said more roughly causing Nissa to roll her eyes. "Get out." She spoke and Botan blinked. "So that means you're getting up?" Nissa nodded slowly as she sat back on her knees looking at Botan.

Botan smiled big as she won without even trying as she looked to them, "Both of you need to get dressed so Hiei go to your room and get ready." Hiei growled a bit not wanting to be pushed around, "Please…?" Botan asked now a little scared of him now. He hned as he got up and looked back at Nissa as if to ask if she was all right, as she simply nodded; Hiei walked off to his room where Kurama followed him in even with Hiei's unhappiness about it. Botan closed the door and flipped on the lights turning to Nissa and smiling big with her cat face; Nissa blinked, "What?" She asked a tad bit scared as she got up and walked to her closet to look around. "What's going on with you two?" Botan asked trying to be noisy. Nissa blushed a bit and shook her head, "Nothing that should concern you." Nissa stated bitterly as she looked back at Botan from the corner of her eye. "What am I dressing up for?" Nissa asked, "Just dress in something sexy." She stated causing Nissa to blink a bit and sighed, "Fine." She stated. It was surprising on how much Nissa wasn't fighting Botan. Botan smiled a bit as she was already dressed in her outfit for the night, which consisted of light pink plated mini skirt with a glittery belt around it, a white halter top with a silver large O-ring around where the tube top part was and the straps on the halter top that was tied behind Botan's neck and she also whore white strap sandal high heels. Botan's hair was up in a very high ponytail even higher then normal and she had some nice makeup on that matched her outfit. "And makeup." Botan stated as Nissa turned around and glared at her, "Can you please leave?" Nissa asked knowing she told her to get out before. Botan meeped a bit and nodded as she went out the door and before shutting it she popped her head back in, "Sexy!" She called out as she shut the door as Nissa threw something at her.

Nissa wasn't one for new clothing as she looked around her closet and in the bags as she pulled out a few things and set them on the bed before she slipped off her current clothing minus her bra and underwear. Nissa picked out something she thought would be 'sexy' as she slipped on her black leather mini skirt that she put a double row of studded leather belt. She hooked on some barbwire like chains that hung off her hips as she smiled seeing that it didn't look that bad on her. She had put on a garter belt underneath her skirt also as she put on thigh high black fishnet stockings on and clipped them to the garter belt before standing back up and grabbing the next article of clothing she was going to put on. Nissa slipped on long sleeve black fishnet top now as she looked to the under bust corset on the bed as she grabbed it now. She walked over to her bathroom with it as she flipped on the light looking at herself in the mirror. She shook her head as she put the corset around her like she was shown at the mall when she had first tried it on. It was a black leather corset that laced up in the front that had a dark violet dragon going around it. She smiled at herself not looking half bad even though she wore her black push up bra under the fishnet that looked more like a shirt now that the corset was on her. She shook her head as she walked back to her room as Yukina knocked on her door.

Nissa walked over to her door and opened it peeking her head out, seeing Yukina standing outside her door smiling as well as Angel. "Can we come in?" Yukina asked and Nissa nodded as she backed up opening the door for them to come in. Yukina and Angel were wearing different stuff from the usual clothing also. Angel was wearing a white dress that was tattered at the bottom but was poofy at the same time, she also wore detachable sleeves that were held on by a white buckle around her upper arm, the sleeves were tight from her elbow up to the buckle and under her elbow flared out covering her hands which her nails were now a silver blue color that had sparkles in it. Nissa stared at Angel for a moment noticing she had on white see-through stocking as a pair of white lace up boots that went up to her middle calf. Nissa looked more noticing she had on some silver and white-eye shadow and her hair was curled into ringlets. Nissa laughed a bit seeing this, "Cute." She spoke as Angel spun around happily. She looked to Yukina now and tilted her head to the side noticing her outfit and that she was blushing. Yukina was wearing a pink dress that was flowy down to her knees that had a white waist belt that almost looked like an obi but it was thinner. Looking down at Yukina's feet she noticed she was wearing a pair of flat dress shoes that matched her dress; Nissa then looked back up to Yukina's eyes seeing she wasn't wearing any real makeup just natural colors and her hair was down with nothing holding it back now.

Nissa smiled at them both as they looked at what Nissa was wearing, "Was wondering if you needed help with makeup before Botan tries to help you." Yukina stated with a nervous smiling making Nissa smile nervously, "Maybe a bit… I only remember a little bit from when we were at the mall." She stated as she moved to the makeup kit that she was forced to buy with some makeup in it and walked to the bathroom as Yukina followed her and Angel ran over to Gremlin and picked it up giving it a hug that caused it to coo softly. Yukina watched as Nissa messed with her make up a bit before Nissa turned to Yukina who giggled a bit and fixed it up just a little bit as Nissa did a good job as it was. After a bit Yukina was doing some more including mascara being applied that Nissa had a bit of trouble with at first. There was a knock at Nissa's bedroom door causing them to glance over seeing Angel opening the door and Botan bopping into the room happily and excited. "Alright girls we almost ready?" She said all said in a high-pitched tone causing Nissa to sigh out as she stood up again as Yukina was done, "We are now." She stated as Botan smiled seeing Nissa's outfit and that her hips showed a little bit showing off her curve. "Alrighty!" She said as she walked to the door as Nissa looked at Gremlin, "If you want to come you have to be like at the mall." She stated causing Gremlin to nod as it flew over and wrapped around her neck again in the black chain necklace with the purple pendent.

Nissa smiled down at Gremlin as she ran her finger over the chain softly, "Alright." She looked to Botan who was too excited for her own good as she closed her eyes revealing that the scars on her top eyelid was covered by dark gorgeous makeup. She let Botan, Yukina and Angel out first as she closed the door behind her, as she wasn't looking forward to this really. Botan ran forward to the living room, "And now introducing the rest of us sexy women!" talking to the guys making sigh out and rub her forehead as she watched the other walk in as she stood there and leaned against the wall side ways with her arms crossed over her chest. Botan blinked, "Come on Nissa." Botan whispered over at her as they could hear Kuwabara fawning over Yukina and how gorgeous she was tonight and Kurama complimenting Angel's outfit. Nissa shook her head no being stubborn now just to piss off Botan. Botan narrowed her eyes, "Come on." She whispered out in a frustrated tone. Nissa chuckled a bit as Botan turned to her, "Nissa!" She called out as Nissa sighed pushing off the wall as she walked over as Botan smiled brightly as she turned to the living room again.

"And now the one the only, gorgeous Nissa Gracelyn!" She introduced, as held her arms out as Nissa rolled her eyes walking around the corner with her arms crossed. Nissa's hips swayed a bit with each step, as she walked into the room and heard a whistle from Yuuske as he was attempting to embarrass the hell out of her… and it was working. Gremlin's pendent started glowing bright as did Nissa's cheeks as she glared over at Yuuske who was laughing up a storm seeing Nissa get all uncomfortable in her skin for once as she pulled at her skirt slightly. Nissa looked at the guys one by one her first one she was looking at was of course Yuuske as he was still laughing on the floor at her being embarrassed causing her to roll her eyes. Yuuske had his hair spiked just slightly and slicked back a bit with gel that caused Nissa to eye him a bit not liking gel in the first place. Next she noted his outfit that consisted of slightly torn up blue jeans, red and white tennis shoes, a black wrist band on his right wrist and a black tank top with white letters that said 'You want me? Come get me!'. Nissa shook her head as she looked over to Kuwabara that was holding Yukina in a small embrace as he wasn't really wearing anything special just some shoes, jeans and a yellow T-shirt that actually suited him pretty well. She smiled over at the couple as she looked to the other side of the room as she spotted Kurama standing beside Angel who was embarrassed about him complimenting her either which cause Nissa to snicker a bit, shaking her head. Kurama was wearing a pair of black and green shoes, a dark pair of nice blue jeans as she looked a bit more she noted that he was wearing a white shirt under his green plaid button up shirt that was loose and not tucked in at all, the sleeves were also rolled up a bit, which she noticed since his hands were in his pockets.

Nissa shook her head her eyes finally seeing Hiei who had been looking at her and turned his head seemingly a bit cold as he was in the window ceil like usual but his outfit distracted Nissa quite a bit as she began staring, taking it all in. Hiei seemed unhappy that he was dressed like this as he was wearing a pair of red somewhat baggy crimson red Tripp pants with black straps hanging off it and making some crosses on it, black fishnet long sleeve shirt like Nissa was wearing except his stopped at his wrists that had spiked leather wrist bands over it and a pair of black leather fingerless biker gloves, Nissa saw he was wearing black combat boots from what she could tell but then she noticed he had a matching spiked choker that went with his wristbands. After taking this in she noticed his nails were black and he had black make up on around his eyes also, this is what Nissa thought Hiei was unhappy about as he glanced over at Nissa with a cold glare his eyes connecting with hers. Nissa blinked and quickly looked away, turning to Botan who was smiling big at Nissa now seeing the glowing coming from Nissa and Gremlin. Nissa glared at her now causing Botan to look at the others and smile. "Alright! Everyone got everything they need? The club opens up at 9!" She yelled out all happy.

When everyone acknowledged that they were ready in one was or another Botan nodded and opened a portal in the middle of the room. "Let's go!" She said as she went through the portal as Kurama and Angel followed her whom was followed by Kuwabara and Yukina. Yuuske looked at Nissa and Hiei, "Come on you two." He stated with a smirk on his face, as Hiei got up all cranky and went through the portal, as did Nissa. Once Nissa was on the other side of the portal she looked to the others who were waiting in line as Yuuske came out behind Nissa and put his hand on her shoulder softly. "Don't worry it's not going to be that bad." He assured as he pushed her softly so she would start walking to the others. She looked up at Yuuske but blinked hearing the booming music coming from the doors that were open in front of the line where people were going in. Her ears twitched a bit as she looked from the door to Yuuske and he waved his hand a bit, "Not that bad you get use to the noise." He stated as if reading her mind about it all. Hiei was standing ahead of them as he rolled his eyes his arms still crossed.

Once they were at the front Nissa looked towards the doors as Botan paid for them to get in as they all walked in with Yuuske pushing Nissa through the door somewhat. Nissa glared back at him as her ears twitched from the violent dance music attacking her ears once they got in. She looked at all the people dancing and being grotesque making her nose wrinkle a bit as they walked over to a table where the group stopped at and sat down at chairs and a booth around the table on one half. "Drinks!" Botan exclaimed causing everyone to shake their heads except Nissa, Yukina and Angel who just stared at her. Botan looked at Angel and Yukina, "Don't worry you guys won't get any, Angel is too young and Yukina we know you don't like it." She spoke up over the loud music. Yuuske seemed completely up for it though as he patted Botan on the back softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get some drinks!" He said all happy. Nissa shook her head causing Yuuske to grin a bit, "The birthday girl has to have at least one!" He said pushing her to it as she rolled her eyes. Yuuske grinned knowing he won this one cause Nissa knew he wasn't going to stop.

After they ordered drinks they all sat at the table before Kuwabara dragged off Yukina to the dance floor, as Hiei was still not talking or anything he stared at Kuwabara and Yukina but was giving Kuwabara a nasty glare. Hiei snapped out of it when he heard Nissa snicker a bit causing him to glare at her. Nissa still hadn't drank at all as she was staring at the blue drink in front of her moving the straw in a circle avoiding drinking it completely; Yuuske noticed this as he moved closer to her, "Drink it you'll like it." He pushed a bit causing Nissa to glare at him, "I'll do what I damn well please!" She yelled at him over the music so he could hear. Yuuske had already drank a bit which was showing on his flushed cheeks as he sighed a bit. "Please?" He asked as Botan got in her face with puppy dog eyes, Nissa rolled her eyes, "No." Angel then came over and pulled the same face. "Ugh!" Nissa downed the whole thing and shivered from the feeling she had before she looked at them. "Well?" Yuuske pushed as Nissa shrugged her shoulders, "Not horrid." She said. "Come on Nissa let's dance!" Botan said pushing Yuuske out of the way. Nissa shook her head, "What! Why?" Botan asked as Nissa looked down at the table. "I don't think she knows how to." Kurama stated as he was sitting at the table still.

Hearing what Kurama said Botan looked from Kurama back at Nissa and grinned evilly as she grabbed Nissa's wrist and pulled on her to get her up. Nissa growled out as she attempted to pull her wrist out of Botan's grasp but surprisingly couldn't as Angel pulled Nissa's other wrist causing her little wings that looked like part of her outfit to flap as they both worked on pulling Nissa to the dance floor. Nissa squeaked when they actually pulled her up out of the chair she was sitting in. After they pulled her a few feet Nissa groaned a bit, "Fine!" She yelled out as they stopped pulling as hard and she stopped sliding, standing up straight now. Botan smiled along with Angel as they still held her hand as they started walking to the middle of the dance floor that was crowded. Nissa's hips swayed to the music as she walked, causing a lot of stares from the horny males on the floor as her curves really showed at this point.

Once to the middle of the dance floor Telephone by Lady Gaga started playing as Botan squealed screaming something about this being one of her favorite songs. Nissa started laughing and what not as the song started playing and the others began getting her dancing slowly. When she finally started dancing she was dancing as if she had danced for years as all eyes around her were on her as she danced to the music with her eyes closed as she felt the music moving through her body as she danced. Yuuske made his way out to where the girls were and were laughing and having a good time, as a few songs passed now.

Hiei and Kurama was staring out at everyone though Kurama kept turning down girls that wanted him to dance with them as he wasn't interested in doing so. Hiei was glaring at the others but watching Nissa as thoughts ran through his head though seeing the others staring at her made him jealous in away as he glared at them. "Why don't you go out there and dance Hiei?" Kurama suggested causing Hiei to glare at his friend bitterly. "Even if you can't dance there is a good chance that there is someone that looks more ridiculous then you do." Kurama pushed as he looked at Kuwabara who was dancing with Yukina still and having a good time. Hiei rolled his eyes, "I'm fine here fox." He stated and glared out at the dance floor. Everyone came back to the table for a drink after the song was over needing something to drink though Nissa was trailing behind them and suddenly stopped meeping a bit as she jumped as someone grabbed her ass and whispered softly in her ear, "Hey baby wanna go out back for some fun?" Nissa growled out and turned around punching the guy that was tall and looked rather cocky and strong in the middle of his face causing his nose to make a sickening crack as he flew down to the dance floor. Nissa held up her fist as gasps were heard from behind the gang as everyone looked back hearing the gasps and Kurama staring at the dance floor. "Don't touch me you puke!" Nissa growled out before she turned back around acting as if nothing had happened as she walked back to the table and sat down beside Hiei taking her water that was there for her and gulping it down before leaning on the table with a groan.

Everyone looked at her before at each other then back to her as they shook their heads. "Everything okay Nissa?" Kurama asked causing her to roll her eyes, "Beside the meat market down on the dance floor? Yeah just peachy." She stated bluntly making Yuuske spit his drink of water out at what she referred to the dance floor as. His water landed on Kuwabara who glared at Yuuske, "Uremshi!" He yelled out and Nissa rolled her eyes as she leaned forward breathing slightly hard not use to dancing. Kurama chuckled a bit at it as Hiei smirked just slightly, "Meat market?" Yukina asked, "Yeah also known as a Fuck Fest of diseased creatures." This time Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan and Yuuske spit their drinks at Nissa's quick answer toward Yukina. Nissa smiled brightly, "Wow Guys is something wrong with the water? Do I need to worry?" She asked feeling a bit playful as she laughed as she stood back up and walked out to the dance floor her hips swaying happily. "What's wrong with her?" Botan quickly whispered over to the others as they shrugged and Yuuske started laughing, "Nothing." He stated as he looked back at his cousin who was dancing to some music where they were before. "She's being her real self." He stated causing the others to look at him before out at Nissa. "Oh?" Yukina asked softly watching Nissa dance as Yuuske was smiling softly out at her. "Yup." Was all Yuuske said in response to Yukina.

Nissa could felt the eyes on her and she didn't care one little bit as she felt a little lightheaded as she danced to the music as I'm Sexy And I Know It came on by LMFAO but the DJ's club mix. She danced to it even easier then some of the other songs that had been on before as she lost herself in the music as her eyes opened slightly her eyes glowing brightly before she closed them again. She felt someone come up behind her wrapping their arms around her and grabbing her breasts causing her to open her eyes and glare before smirking, as she turned around and put her hands on the blonde male's chest; seemingly interested in him before she pushed hard on his chest sending him to the ground hard making him groan, as he glared up at her as she was dancing and flipped him off. The man's face turned pale as he looked past Nissa behind her before he got up and scurried off somewhere else.

Nissa then felt the presence behind her causing her to look down at her wrist as it was grabbed firmly. Nissa looked over her shoulder her eyes connecting to the crimson red one's of Hiei's as the song Chain Reaction by Kesha came on her cheeks turned a slight purple as he pulled her a bit with a smirk on his face. Nissa felt the glares on her from other women around her as Hiei had come to her to dance though Nissa didn't think Hiei ever would come on the dance floor. Nissa couldn't stop staring into his eyes for a little bit as she a few moments she closed her eyes and began dancing and felt surprise as Hiei began moving with her as she was now in front of him while he was behind her, he slowly wrapped his arms around her torso and held her softly as she moved; it seemed a bit protective as he held her his palms flat on her stomach. She moved her hips against his and her a soft growl in her ear as Hiei leaned forward his head beside hers now on her left side causing her to look over her should her eyes landing on his usually unemotional one just to see a sea of emotions running through them. His eyes held so much as she blushed brighter the pendent on her chest and her cheeks glew brightly most would stare if they noticed but they were in a club.

Hiei ran his hands down the curve of her body while staring into her eyes that had began sparking when he did this and his trailed his hand to her outer thigh as she moved her arms back and held his hips in her hands as they moved against each other. Hiei's fingers trails to her inner thigh, as Nissa felt his warm touch moving to her inner thighs she couldn't hold it in as she murred out softly and her eyes closed her body slipping just for a moment; Her body would be lifted back up a bit as Hiei's hand pushed up between her legs causing Nissa to moan out as she began feeling more heated then she already ready. Hiei was now getting a little pink spreading through his cheeks as he felt the warmth on his hand and hearing Nissa moan over the music as he couldn't help himself as he nipped at her neck as she leaned back on him as laid her head back on his right shoulder. Nissa wiggled a bit against him though as she moaned into his ear that was closest to her as she did this and the song came to an end Hiei suddenly pushed her away realizing what he was doing.

Nissa's knees hit the floor roughly when she was suddenly pushed causing her to groan and looked back at where Hiei had been but frowned seeing him completely gone. Nissa could now hear the squeals coming from the table they had been at but she refused to even look over as she looked to the ground and just sat on her knees unsure of what just really happened. She could tell Yuuske was drunk, as he hadn't even noticed what was happening as he danced with some girls not too far away from her. After a few moments she heard growls as someone stopped in front of her causing her to look up seeing Kurama with his hand extended and a knowing somewhat sad smile on his face but it was covered up by a comforting one. "Need help?" He asked with his hand still extended causing a small sigh to escape her lips, as she stood up with out his help. "I don't need anyone's help." She seemed a bit cold and distant now her face slipping into an emotionless one causing Kurama to frown a bit. Nissa crossed her arms over her chest her head turned to the side but she glanced back over from the corner of her eye. "Thanks though." She said softly that even with the music blaring he had heard. Kurama nodded in response but he could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes, which was completely understandable from what had happened. "I need air." She said glaring at the table knowing the girls would want to talk about it. Kurama nodded, "I understand." He said as Nissa pushed past him and everyone whom was in her way to get to the door.

Nissa felt an aching in her chest as she felt the need for air, feeling as if she couldn't breathe. "Move!" She growled out the speaker all getting static in them, as she literally pushed a tall guy that stood about 6'8" that was rather good looking to the floor when he wouldn't back off her. He glared up at her from his position on the floor as she walked past him and out the door and she some how knew that being outside wasn't going to help her. She walked down the side walk past the line of people that were trying to get in still as she rolled her eyes seeing some already drunk people in the line. Once she was past the end of the line she glanced back and sighed seeing a group of angry looking females following her. She kept walking and turned the corner of the block and kept walking down the sidewalk. "Hey Bitch!" One of the taller less dressed females yelled causing Nissa to stop and grin a bit. "Oh deary I hope you're not talking to me like that." Nissa spoke softly she could fell that there were about 10 of them and she didn't even care they couldn't hurt her too bad. "Come here!" She suddenly heard a male voice followed by her hair being grabbed and yanked back into the alleyway making Nissa hiss out as she was pulled back into the alleyway by her hair.

She looked up with her eyes seeing the male that she had knocked to the floor inside the club being the one that was grabbing her hair. She looked forward and saw the large group of girls blocking the entrance of the alleyway she had been dragged into while still standing up. "How dare you, you little wench." Was growled into her ear by the male as he yanked on her hair hard causing her to growl out and glare back up at him. "Stay away from our males you whore!" A female yelled out followed by the rest of the girls agreeing with her loudly. Nissa grew confused for a moment before she started laughing her duo voice very apparent now, as the females shivered a bit. "What are you laughing about?" Asked the male that just yanked on her hair again causing her back to arch as she laughed more with her eyes closed. She gasped out though as a pain shot through her stomach by a very rough and hard punch, the male dropping her to the ground as she fell to her knees holding her stomach. A large female was standing in front of Nissa now cracking her knuckles with a large grin on her face. She stood about 6 foot and the only reason Nissa knew it was a female was the large breasts on her body but even then Nissa wasn't sure.

Nissa was silent for a moment as her hair fell in front of her face as she was holding her stomach that was bound to bruise as that wasn't a punch from a human and she knew it. Nissa began chuckling a bit as she had been around a bunch of people for too long she needed air and she wasn't getting it. "Burtha! Slap that smile off her face!" One girl yelled and again the rest agreed as 'Burtha' nodded with a grin as she went to slap Nissa but blinked when her hand hit thin air but Nissa was still where she was before as they all became confused. "You're pathetic." Nissa said while laughing as the man yanked her up by her hair and slammed her against the brick wall making Nissa yelp out and then laugh harder. She smelt it now the demonic scent coming off 'Burtha' and the male that was holding her against the wall now by her neck tightly. She wasn't fighting at all as her hair was in front of her face as she still had a large grin on her face. "I see you are strong to be beating up on a girl. Tells a lot about a man." Nissa whispered while snickering about it and the women giggled softly causing his cheeks to flush, "Shut up you stupid cu-" He started to go to hit her across the face but before he could finish the last yelled word Nissa's amused look quickly turned to a dark one as she brought her legs up and kicked his chest hard in the middle with both feet. He yelled out high-pitched as he crashed through the brick wall across from where Nissa had been held. Nissa dropped to the ground on all fours not caring if her skirt had rode up on her hips at all.

Energy was sparking off her as her face was still covered but a demonic growl was heard from her. She stood up straight as her arms dangled at her sides only one eye was seen in a spilt in her hair showing her eyes were pure black and violet sparks were going through it. The girls all screamed and ran away except one thin, tall curvy female with orange hair, freckles and bright green eyes and Burtha who stood there. The curvy one crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "You really are something aren't you." She stated as Nissa's uncovered eye landed on the woman's eyes coldly and dangerously. "Burtha if you will." She spoke as Burtha grinned as a set of 4 horns grew out of her forehead and her bottom canine teeth grew large, her skin turning a bright yellow as her eyes turned completely red. Nissa now saw the spiked 'choker' around Burtha's neck and an energy leash that lead from it into the other female's hand that was holding it the energy was barely seen as it was nearly see-thru. Burtha's body grew to be about 9 feet tall causing Nissa to look up at the towering creature. Burtha brought her hand up and went to slam it down; Nissa jumped back and out of the way she knew what she had to do.


	33. Chapter 32

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 32_

Angel was on the dance floor dancing with Botan as Kurama was watching from the table, as another female walked up to him and asked him to dance. Yuuske was dancing with a random girl clearly a bit drunk as Kuwabara and Yukina were dancing also. She wondered where Nissa had gone as she looked around feeling something was off. Kurama was also feeling it and it wasn't just because something had happened on the dance floor between Nissa and Hiei that was honestly a little odd and he knew the fire demon was also a bit confused knowing his friend better then anyone else here. Angel suddenly stopped dancing on the dance floor as she looked toward Kurama and suddenly turned around and went towards the door causing Botan to blink and suddenly fell to the floor when an 'earthquake' hit causing the music to skip and everyone to scream. Kurama had been confused along with the others until they felt demonic energy flaring close by causing them all to quickly head out the door even the drunk Yuuske began sobering up almost instantly.

Nissa growled out as she dodged another blow from Burtha that hadn't worked last time as she ran up the wall of the alleyway causing the large creature to swat at her. Nissa knew she needed to get the fight away from the humans. Nissa groaned as she got to the top of the tall building she had been climbing up on. She glared down with her black eyes, "Come get me you hog!" She growled out just to piss of Burtha as she sped off running across the roof, jumping from roof to roof. There was a small roar and tremors causing Nissa to look behind her seeing the large bulky creature to run after her on the rooftops with her 'master' behind her. Nissa kept running as she came to the end of the buildings, looking over she saw an empty park as she slid down the side of the building and hit the ground as Burtha stopped in front of her and hit Nissa hard, catching her completely off guard. Nissa flew through the air as she hit one of the trees of the park knocking it over. Well at least the lovely Burtha had hit her in the right direction. "Go get her!" Yelled the small curvy woman that order Burtha around; Burtha made her way slowly over to the fallen tree and grabbed the front of Nissa's shirt and slammed her hard against the groan, Nissa yelled out and coughed up blood as she impacted with the solid ground.

Nissa's eyes closed as she was lifted up to the demons face and was breathed on. She groaned and held her nose, "God. What is that awful fucking smell?" She asked as she cracked open and eye her eyes back to normal but sparking a bit. Burtha growled and threw her deeper into the park while running at her and jumped up into the air and was coming down to land on Nissa's small body. "Gremlin." Nissa whispered out as Gremlin quickly came off her neck and made a shield around Nissa as Burtha came down and was shocked and sent flying back into a group of trees.

When Gremlin's shield went down and it wrapped itself back around her neck into a pendent Nissa was standing up with her fists clenched and her eyes closed. She had her legs spread slightly with her arms to the side of her as she rolled her shoulders and then her neck. She turned her head to the side and spit a mouth full of blood to the ground causing a small sizzle. Her eyes opened as they landed on the smaller curvy female with the leash who started laughing while her arms were still crossed. "Come on. You know you don't belong here… with these people…" The woman taunted causing Nissa to glare at her and scowl as she growled softly. "I mean the forbidden child? Really? He's probably just messing around with your emotions." Nissa growled out and with out any warning disappeared and reappeared behind the woman kicking her in the back of the head hard enough to send her flying a good 100 feet away through some trees. "That's none of your goddamn business! Stupid filthy wench!" Nissa yelled out in a low growl as her energy flared around her body with black and violet sparks.

The woman wiped her lip on the back of her hand and looked at it seeing bright crimson blood on the back of her hand. Seeing this the woman glared at Nissa, "You're going to pay for that." The woman said in a dangerously slow tone. Nissa brought her arms up at Burtha got back up and lifted her hand up as she swung her massive hand down on top of Nissa. Nissa caught the massive hand as she pushed up on it as Burtha kept pushing down with all her might. Nissa opened her eyes just in time to close them again as the woman was running at her and energy radiating off of her fist as she punch Nissa in the middle of the stomach. Nissa coughed out from the punch as she was sent flying back in the air. She skidded across he ground for a few feet after hitting the ground. Nissa lay there and coughed up some blood as the woman walked over to her and picked Nissa up by the front of her fishnet shirt that was torn up a bit. She brought Nissa up to her eye level and glared into her eyes as Nissa's eyes were closed. "Any last words?" The woman asked causing Nissa to laugh and open her eyes a bit. "Was just about to ask you that." The woman blinked and glared hard as her energy raised but stopped when barbwire wrapped around the woman's neck very tightly causing her to gasp out for air and drop Nissa.

The woman clawed at her own skin trying to get the barbwire out but the more she struggled the tighter it became as it lifted her off the ground by a few yards. Nissa was laughing as she stood up looking past the woman to see Angel standing in the middle of the park her wings large and the barbwire coming from her. Angel's eyes were completely white as the glew brightly; she looked pissed. Nissa blinked seeing the look on her face, as she knew that dark look anywhere as her own eyes widened but for some reason she had a large toothy grin on her face. She looked over to Burtha who was making her way over to Angel now with a loud growl. Angel took her eyes off of the woman and now placed them on the attacking Burtha, as Nissa and Angel heard their names being yelled out causing them both to look behind Angel seeing Kuwabara, Yuuske and Kurama running towards them. Kurama pulled a rose out of his hair as it turned into a thorny whip, Kuwabara had a yellow spirit energy sword form in his hand and Yuuske pointed his finger towards Burtha whom was about to hit Angel and fired off a spirit energy like bullet. Burtha was blown back into the tree line and while Nissa was distracted her eyes suddenly widened when she felt a burning, stabbing sensation in her stomach causing her to scream out and drop to the ground on her knees.

Nissa looked down at her stomach seeing blood pouring from it and a large glowing orange spear going through her stomach area. The spear was made out of demonic energy and it was on fire at the same time. Nissa quickly grabbed the spear only to get burned really bad as her hearing faded out as she focused hard on what she was doing she could hear people yelling her name as the battle went around her. She could hear the slight laughter of the female that Angel still had by the throat, had hit her with the spear as she started to pass out from lack of oxygen. Once the woman had passed out Angel threw her to the side like a rag doll and quickly ran over to Nissa who screamed out in frustration as she gripped the spear that was burning her hands though no one could tell as her hands were black to begin with. She closed her eyes as she pulled but it wouldn't budge. She knew that it was only the spear on the outside that was on fire and it seemed to only burn things that tried to get it out. She was breathing heavily and gasped out a breathless scream as the spear grew and went out her back now as blood rolled off the spear onto the ground behind her.

Angel saw this as Gremlin came off Nissa's neck and formed into its normal self before going to Angel's shoulder. Angel looked horrified seeing this as her eyes were large and she was shaking. Angel looked to the side at the guys as she felt the earth quake a bit as Burtha fell to the ground lifeless. Yuuske was breathing Heavily as Kuwabara as sprawled out on the ground as they didn't expect Burtha to be all that tough to go down. Kurama turned around and saw Angel shaking on her knees before Angel looked back at Nissa. Kurama's eyes trailed to Nissa and widened seeing the spear as Yuuske had noticed also, "Shit Nissa!" Yuuske yelled and began running towards her. Kurama ran after him, as did Kuwabara when he stood back up after hearing Yuuske yell. Yuuske skidded to a stop on his knees beside Nissa and Angel; he wasn't sure who was shaking more Angel or Nissa as Nissa was officially freaked out as the spear was still burning her, as she wanted it out of her body now!

Nissa tilted her head back as she yelled a high pitched scream that didn't even sound like it came from her at all, as she yanked on the spear again making it grow only a little bit thicker. "Nissa stop!" Kurama yelled out realizing that trying to get it out wasn't helping in the least if anything it was making the situation worse. Nissa opened her eyes and looked at Kurama the look in her eyes caught them all off guard; her eyes held distress and fear, which are two emotions they never had seen or expected to see in her eyes. "What the heck do we do!" Yuuske yelled out in worry. "Yeah I don't think that much blood coming out is good." Kuwabara agreed but was punched in the arm by Yuuske, "You think!" Yuuske yelled all mad as Nissa looked down seeing the blood pooling under her legs now. Angel moved her hand over as it glew touching Nissa's leg as she attempted to heal her but was zapped and not by Nissa, making her gasp and pull her hand back with a frown. Kurama saw this and grabbed Angel's hand making sure it was all right before looking at the spear in Nissa's body.

"Where is Shorty?" Kuwabara suddenly asked causing the others to look at him except Nissa who was starting to feel light headed. "Yeah! Where did short stuff go?" Yuuske asked as Kurama looked to Angel and then Nissa who was breathing hard and shaky breathes now as she closed her eyes tightly. Nissa began rocking back and forth in her own little world now trying to tune out the others and focus on herself. 'Breathe… concentrate… God why me…?' Nissa kept thinking to herself as Gremlin looked at her and blinked a bit. 'It burns…' She kept thinking as Gremlin frowned a bit hearing these words as it looked around as if trying to find something. Kurama and the others were discussing what to do and what not as Nissa began rocking back and forth just slightly. Angel frowned seeing this as she pulled on Kurama's shirt to get his attention and when she did she pointed to Nissa. Kurama frowned a bit as he scooped her up in his arms careful not to get himself hurt or Nissa in anymore pain then she was already in.

Nissa still had her eyes closed tightly as her body automatically curling inwards a bit as she whimpered a bit from being moved at all. She could smell the scent of roses surrounding her now as she had felt the strong arms holding her. "Yuuske." She heard Kurama speak and silence before he began speaking again, "I'm going to take Nissa to Genkai to see if she knows anyway to help." Right after Kurama finished speaking Yuuske piped off loudly, "I'm going with you!" He yelled and she felt Kurama's body move a bit as if he shook his head no. "You and Kuwabara should take the demon that did this to Koenma." He stated. There was no fighting being heard just movement as if they all had a silent agreement as if to say get information from her if Genkai couldn't figure out a way to help Nissa at all.

Kurama then took off at a high speed towards Genkai's temple Nissa wasn't conscious too much after he had started as she began to feel too light headed. She began to fight off the impending blackness that attempted to take her away but it was a feeble attempt for after a few moments she was completely limp in Kurama's arms, barely breathing normal enough for him to realize she was still alive. Her poor body was twitching and shaking in his arms shortly after she was completely out.

_"It's time…" was heard as Nissa's eyes shot open, she groaned a bit as she felt a pain in her stomach and looked down seeing it bleeding with the spear glowing in the darkness. She looked around shortly after; "Hello?" she called out as her voice echoed around the room causing her to sigh out. She then realized she was again stuck in the darkness of her mind and worst of all she knew she was dying slowly and painfully. "Come child…" she heard in the distance causing her head to shoot around looking for the voice that was echoing. "Who's there?" She yelled out in surprise as she pushed herself off the ground and wobbled a bit._

_Moments passed and she sighed a bit as her body began shaking feeling the pain and silence overwhelming her. She looked down at the spear in her and groaned as she grabbed it feeling the flames eating at her skin as she pulled hard trying to yank it out and let out a very loud scream as she dropped to the ground. As she stopped screaming her screams echoed around her causing her to hold her head to cover ears as she leaned forward and began rocking a bit as the pain became nearly unbearable for a mere moment._

_After God knows how long she stood back up and looked around with her eyes glowing brightly along with the spear protruding from her that had gotten thicker from her pulling. She sighed a bit, as she knew she had no idea where she was going like usual when she was stuck here. She hoped that whatever happened that she would wake up and not be anywhere she didn't want to be as she began walking forward to find her way out or to the voice that had called to her._


	34. Chapter 33

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 33_

"What do you mean you can't do anything Grandma!" Yuuske yelled as he was pacing in Nissa's room where Kurama, Genkai, Kuwabara and Yuuske were. Nissa had been unconscious for hours now the bleeding had slowed down but still was oozing out of her onto the bed underneath her. She was lying on her back but propped up so the spear that was still coming out of her wouldn't hit the bed. The fire from the spear didn't burn anything as long as no one tried to take it out or anything. Kurama was sitting on the edge of the bed near Nissa's feet as he watched Yuuske pace angrily back and forth at the foot of the bed. Genkai was sitting on a pillow with her legs and arms crossed, her eyes closed as if she were in deep thought while Kuwabara was in the doorway seemingly confused about what had been happening the last few hours. It was now morning and they haven't found anything out about what was going on, demon was refusing to talk no matter the methods Spirit World was using and this only frustrated Yuuske more. On top of all that Nissa had gotten worse when they had tried things as the spear was much larger now, as she had screamed louder then she ever had that they knew of. They were all afraid to do anything else as it might kill her.

"Ugh!" Yuuske yelled out and pulled his own hair. "Uremshi you need to calm down." Kuwabara said but was shot a nasty look from Yuuske as he turned around. "Calm down? She's dying there and we can't do shit to save her!" Yuuske yelled out. Genkai opened her eyes and glared over at Yuuske, "Calm down dimwit being worked up like this isn't helping anyone." She stated causing Yuuske to give a nasty look to her too but before he could say anything Kurama sighed and began to speak. "They are right Yuuske you need to calm down. This isn't helping Nissa at all." Yuuske huffed a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his right foot on the ground nervously. "It's all frustrating I understand but-" Kurama was cut off by Yuuske, "Yeah no shit she won't even wake up." He grumbled causing Kurama to sigh a bit. "She's trapped in her mind from what I can tell." He stated as something clicked in Kuwabara's head, "Well can't Angel get her out again?" Kuwabara asked causing Kurama to shake his head slowly. "Her abilities go so far we need someone stronger." Genkai stated as the room went silent. They all looked at Genkai now before frowning and looking to the bed where Nissa was. "So we need shorty?" Kuwabara asked and Genkai just nodded her head once towards his question. Yuuske sighed out in frustration, "We don't even know where he ran off to either!" He yelled and pulled his hair. "We need to find him though Uremshi." Kuwabara spoke up. "And where do you suggest we start Kuwabara?" Yuuske asked with a small bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"He'll probably be in the Demon World…" Kurama spoke softly causing Yuuske and Kuwabara to look at him and groan. "Whether you two like it or not you all need to go find him." Genkai stated. They looked to her now, "Will you all be alright here?" Kuwabara asked and Kurama looked over at him, "You should stay behind Kuwabara." Kurama suggested, as Kuwabara looked at him. "That way someone is with the girls." Kurama finished and Kuwabara puffed his chest up and patted it proudly, "I will gladly protect them!" He said in a macho man tone. Everyone sweat dropped and Genkai shook her head before standing up and going to walk out. "You two should probably leave soon." Was all she stated before walking out of the room to find Yukina and Angel who were doing things around the temple.

Once Genkai was out of the room the guys all looked at each other and started to discuss how they would go about it and what not. Gremlin had been watching outside the window that was cracked open a little bit. Gremlin growled softly hearing that they needed to find Hiei and Gremlin blamed him for what was wrong with Nissa. Kurama blinked hearing the growling and looked to the window seeing the glowing Gremlin watching them. "What?" Yuuske asked as they were in the middle of talking and looked to where Kurama was looking before blinking seeing it. 'I'm coming with you.' Gremlin spoke in their heads causing them to blink and Kuwabara to look around the room confused cause he didn't see Gremlin at all yet. "What was that? Did you hear that guys?" He asked and Kurama chuckled a bit, "It's Gremlin." Yuuske stated as he watched Gremlin fly in looking a bit weak since it was connected to Nissa. "It would be best if Gremlin stayed here though wouldn't it?" Kuwabara asked and Gremlin glared at him now wings flared out and tail flickering. "Seems we don't have a choice in the matter… and besides Gremlin will let us know Nissa's situation if it worsens." Kurama stated as Gremlin looked to Kurama now and then to Nissa. They continued to discuss this farther for a little bit until they all agreed on things, Kurama, Yuuske and Gremlin shortly after contacted Koenma and told him to keep them in the loop about the demon that had done this to Nissa and then left for the Demon World. Little did they know that she had less time then they had thought…

_It seemed like days as Nissa wondered around chasing the voice that talked to her and called to her ever so often. It even seemed to get darker as she went; if that was even possible it was already pitch black minus her glowing eyes and the still glowing flaming spear in her body. She felt weaker the longer she was stuck inside her mind and she was beginning to lose her mind being lost in here. She held up her hands palms up, she looked at her black palms not seeing much but some purple marks showing she had burnt herself on the spear, which only the trained eye would see the burn marks. She sighed when she looked at them though as she felt energies come and go as she walked around the never-ending world. "Child… You're not safe." Nissa heard causing her to swing around and a scream stopped in her throat as she was frozen in fear. In front of her; her eyes laid upon something that emerged from the darkness and shown from the glow of her body, less then a few inches from her face was a male face that had no features and was completely black to her the only things that were seen were the sharp toothy grin before she was some how pushed back with great force making her fly back God knows how many feet before skidding across the ground. She screamed out as her back hit the ground pushing on the spear causing her to start coughing up blood as she covered her mouth blood hitting it now._

_Nissa opened her eyes just in time to see glowing red eyes looking directly into hers as it grabbed her hair and yanked her across the ground causing her to groan out in pain. She looked up at the eyes again and was frozen in fear seeing them knowing it was the same figure from before that terrified her and she wasn't sure why. She kicked as she was grabbed by her wrists and put them above her head while straddling her lap. She whimpered out as her back pushed against the ground again moving the spear. The laugher sent a shiver deep in her spine as she looked up at him in pure fear as she felt a cool breeze on her skin as her shirt was torn in half causing her to buck her body in an attempt to get him off her as she cried out loudly. Her cries bounced around and echoed in the darkness, she knew no one was coming to help her as she looked around and hissed out feeling him grabbing her right breast roughly and squeezing it a bit hard. She growled out as she gasped a bit as her body formed a spike into the figures stomach which shrieked out in pain before the spear was grabbed and ripped out of it's body and thrown to the side. The eyes glared down at her as she heard static coming from somewhere in the darkness as hate burned in it's eyes. She suddenly felt more terrified as the figure grinned evilly and quickly grabbed the spear in Nissa, dark black smoke coming off it's black hands as rope appeared around her wrists keeping them in place while the figures hands were both on the spear. The creature looked into Nissa's eyes as the static got louder as it gripped the spear tighter and rammed down the spear hard, attempting to push more into her body making her scream out a blood curdling scream as her body bucked and her eyes closed tightly. Tears rolled down her cheeks turning to pure black tear gems underneath her, as she couldn't stop screaming the figure obviously loving her screams as she felt something hard twitching on her lower stomach in front of where the creature was straddling on her hips._

_Nissa didn't like feeling so defenseless as she whimpered out before screaming again as the spear was pushed on again making it get thicker then it was before as shocks radiated off her body lighting up the darkness before the sparks were consumed by the darkness. She still wore her outfit from the club the previous night but her corset and everything on the top half of her body was ripped off her body and was still under her even though she was extremely exposed now. The figure kept his hands on the spear as the spear turned black but was still burning a golden red color. He laughed evilly as the static returned and the voice was heard from before in the static, "So sweet…" Was heard in the static as fear struck Nissa's heart again feeling the blood pool under her body as the figure slide down her legs and went between them now and held down her hip causing her to buck a bit and try and fight as he slid her mini skirt up a bit on her body revealing her black panties. "Gonna enjoy this…" Was then heard as the figure grinned showing it's sharp teeth again as her panties were pulled off her kicking body. Her arms being still pinned by the rope above her head that appeared before kept her from using her arms at all as they tightened around her wrists tightly. Nissa knew that this situation she had got herself into some how wasn't going to end well at all…_

It had been a few hours now that Kurama and Yuuske had been searching for Hiei in the Demon world. They stopped as Yuuske punched a hole through a tree as he yelled out in frustration. "Yuuske calm down." Kurama spoke up as Gremlin was resting on Kurama's shoulders now. Yuuske glared at him while huffing from running so much just to find him. "I can't just calm down Kurama!" Yuuske yelled out, "Where the hell is he Kurama?" Yuuske asked now breathing heavily and not yelling as much as he was a little too out of breath now to do so. Kurama sighed out a bit, "I'm not sure to be completely honest." He said as he looked to the side into the forest that surrounded them currently. It was already getting close to nighttime in the demon world as the blood red sky was darkening a bit as the sun was lowering in the sky. "Ugh!" Yuuske pulled at his hair a bit and began pacing back and forth as Kurama and Gremlin watched him do this knowing how stressed Yuuske was about all this.

"What now? Where could he be that we haven't looked?" Yuuske asked but before Kurama could answer they heard a deep voice that they recognized almost instantly. "And who are you looking for detective?" They all looked over seeing Hiei walking out from the tree line and lean against the tree with his arms crossed. He had a smirk on his face and he wore his usual outfit showing that he had come back to the temple when he ran off from the club. Before anyone could react Hiei was on the ground rubbing his cheek and glaring at Yuuske who had his fist held up and leaned down grabbing Hiei by the front of his shirt pulling him up by it to be eye level with a very pissed off Yuuske. "Where the hell have to been Hiei!" Yuuske yelled out as he was glaring. Hiei blinked in confusion for a moment before narrowing his eyes into a death glare, "Put me down." He growled out. Kurama quickly stepped forward, "Yuuske!" He yelled softly as he was going to try to defuse the situation. "You didn't answer me where have you been!" Yuuske yelled out in a growl his spirit energy flaring around him. "That's none of your concern!" Hiei growled out back. "Hiei… Yuuske…" Kurama started before a high-pitched scream was heard causing Yuuske to drop Hiei and all three of them to cover their ears in pain. "What is that infernal sound!" Hiei yelled out as the sound continued for a few moments as Gremlin who was flying after Kurama had moved to Yuuske and Hiei was rippling before falling to the ground sparking and convulsing violently.

Yuuske's eyes got wide seeing the small creature fall and the sound stopped, "Damn it!" He yelled out as the small creature continued sparking and convulsing whimpering out in pain. "Gremlin! What's happening?" Kurama asked calmly but in an urgent way. Hiei stood up from the ground confused as Yuuske was calling Koenma for a portal back to the temple. 'She's being hurt… bad…' They all heard in their heads as another scream came from the small creature it's tail flickering hard on the ground. "How?" Kurama asked. 'Someone else is with her… Physically and Mentally.' Gremlin spoke again before passing out still sparking. Kurama picked up the small creature not caring about the sparks. "This is not good." Kurama stated as Hiei blinked catching on to something happening to Nissa, "What happened Fox?" He asked bluntly. Kurama started to explain to him the whole situation as the portal opened and they began running back to the temple where screams were echoing in the forest that they landed in near the temple. "Nissa!" Yuuske yelled as he ran off towards the temple with Kurama behind him and Hiei next to him still getting all the information from Kurama as they ran. Gremlin suddenly glew as a symbol appeared inside its goo like body that glew bright for a moment and disappeared.

_Nissa wasn't doing good at all as the figure leaned down and began licking and nipping roughly down between her legs as she wiggled and fought for the male to stop only hurting herself in the process from the spear digging into the ground behind her. She whimpered as she bit her bottom lip trying to keep from screaming out her eyes closed tightly. She couldn't help as a sudden unbearable pain was felt in her pelvic area as she screamed out in pain, her back arched as her eyes opened wide looking down at the figure seeing his sharp teeth sinking into her skin between her inner thigh and crotch area causing her to cry, black tear gems rolling to the ground under her. "Stop!" She screamed out as the teeth sunk deeper into her skin. Her back arched more the deeper his teeth sank into her as she closed her eyes tightly not seeing a symbol glow on her skin before disappearing as he pulled back and laughed through the static causing a shiver to run down her spine._

_"Now for the fun part…" Came through the static followed by the laughter again causing her to struggle again as he grabbed her hips with his rough hands that had long claw like fingers as he lifted her up before moving one hand off her hip to spread her open revealing her inner labia was a pale purple causing him to grin as he moved his body forward much to her attempts to stop it he slipped into her body causing her to scream out in pain as only the tip had entered her but she began crying once more. He put his other hand back on her hip as he shoved the rest of himself inside her roughly; a scream was heard as her back arched up from the pain as he was extremely deep before she even had a chance to react to it he was pumping into her wildly and viciously. She felt her body going limp as if something was drugging her as tear gems continued to roll down from her eyes that she closed trying to focus on something else. The laughter was heard and a grunting noise as he continued with what he was doing._

_She heard a growl but ignored it until a sudden pain in her shoulder as she whined out with a small scream as she kept her eyes closed knowing he was biting her, feeling his sharp teeth going into her skin. He pulled back and she felt it as the teeth were gone but she was bleeding much then before causing her to feel more and more light headed as she panted a bit, her throat was starting to sting from screaming. She hissed out as she felt the figures claws dig in her skin and slide down her hips breaking the skin causing more of her blood to fall and roll down her skin. Nissa refused to open her eyes though as they were shut tightly this aggravated the figure as she heard to static growl come from him as he shoved in hard to her making her whine out in pain. "Scream for me…" The static voice demanded and Nissa shook her head back and forth in response refusing to no matter what he did for the next few minutes. She the more she held it in the louder the growls got and finally he growled out in frustration, "Fine…" Was heard before Nissa's eyes widened completely glossed over as she let out a blood curdling scream as he had dropped her hips but kept them up with his thighs as he wrapped his hands around the spear and pulled up on it causing her back to arch as she screamed out; the spear expanded getting thicker before he slammed down on it pushing on her body making her cry out in pain as blood sprayed out of her mouth as she screamed and coughed._

As Hiei, Yuuske and Kurama got closer to the temple the screaming became louder and suddenly stopped for a few minutes. They ran inside the temple as Genkai, Angel, Yukina and Kuwabara were outside of Nissa's door trying to get it open in anyway. "Nissa!" Yukina was screaming and calling her name hoping her friend was all right in there. Genkai was even trying to blow the door down as Kuwabara attacked it with his spirit sword only to get blown back. They were all very confused as the door was locked and a force field of some sort blocked any energy used. Yuuske ran in first and punched Kuwabara hard in the face, "You were suppose to be watching her!" He yelled as Kuwabara groaned now sprawled out on the floor ready to say something. Hiei skidded to a stop along with Kurama beside him as they saw this. "Not now!" Genkai barked as Angel ran over to Kurama and took Gremlin from him now but was shocked causing her to drop to her knees as another scream erupted from inside Nissa's room louder then any of the other ones. "Hiei! The window!" Kurama stated loudly at the fire demon beside him remembering the window was cracked open when they left. Hiei nodded as he took off in a blur as Kurama pulled out his rose whip while Yukina ran over to Angel and Gremlin to make sure they were all right. Kurama began attacking the door trying to get it open as Yuuske and Kuwabara attacked it as well.

Hiei appeared outside looking towards Nissa's window seeing it wide open, why didn't they attempt to come through the window to begin with? Hiei wondered as he pushed the thought to the side and unsheathed his katana, jumping up to the window but was taken back by the strong scent of blood and tears; Nissa's blood and tears, and the scent of the thing from before along with some disturbing smell. He looked around noting that the room was near pitch black and a growl was heard along with a soft whimper. A small tinking sound was heard and the sound of small things rolling across the ground. Hiei glared as he made his way inside the room ready for anything that came at him but blinked seeing the glowing of the spear lighting up the scene in front of him. His blood began to boil as he saw the figure inside Nissa's unconscious body and her blood soaking the bed her make up from the night before running down her cheeks. He growled softly causing the red-eyed figure to look over at Hiei with a sharp toothy grin showing Nissa's purple blood on his lips and teeth. Static was heard from the darkness as the figure began talking through it, "How glad of you to join us…" He stated as his hands were still on the spear, "I'll be done with her shortly…" was heard causing Hiei to growl out flying forward ready to slice the creature in half. "Get off of her!" Hiei growled out in a dark dangerous tone as the figure laughed and pushed hard on the spear causing another scream to come from Nissa her body arching from it as the back of the spear went through the bed now.

Hiei's katana just sliced right through the figure that began laughing causing Hiei to growl again. Hiei then remembered what Gremlin had said back in the Demon World, Hiei reached up and grabbed the white sash like bandana off his forehead and threw it to the side as his Jagan opened up glowing brightly as he hoped he was completely late…


	35. Chapter 34

Yuu Yuu Hakusho ©Yoshihiro Togashi

Nissa Gracelyn and other Characters not related to YYH ©Me

Storyline ©Me

**Experimental Obsessions**

_Chapter 34_

It was dark… too dark. Hiei was looking around for any signs of movement in the dark depths of Nissa's mind when he heard another scream echoing around him as he clenched his fists tightly and began to try and pin point where the scream originated from as he her static laughter. "Call his name." Was heard from the static followed by silence, which then was followed, by a loud slap sound and a scream. This repeated a few times before the scream got worse the last time but Hiei's heart nearly stopped as Nissa screamed out his name. "Nissa!" Hiei yelled out as he took off in the direction that the screams were loudest from. "Again." Was heard as Nissa cried out in another scream in the darkness, "Hiei!" She whimpered out as her back was arched as the figure pulled and pushed on the spear while still inside of her doing his worst to her to make her do what he said. He laughed in a sick sense of pleasure from all this before he growled out in pain as he looked down seeing a silver blade coming through his chest above where Nissa had stabbed him herself. He coughed up some of his black blood, which hit Nissa who was now limp on the ground. The figure looked back into the deadly crimson ones of Hiei who had his katana through the back of the other male and out the front as he growled.

"Die scum!" Hiei growled out as the figure started laughing as he was cut up the middle causing blood to spray everywhere before he fell back and disappeared into thin air. Nissa's body dropped the rest of the way sort of roughly as the figure's body disappeared; her breaths were short and staggering as she felt in more pain then she has been in a long time. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and die but she refused to as she opened her eyes half way revealing her glossy eyes looking up into Hiei's eyes but she wasn't afraid of him as she could see many emotions running through them and not one that wanted to hurt her. "H-Hiei…" She whispered as she coughed out blood that followed by a small pained groan. "Come on Onna… let's get you out of your mind…" Hiei whispered trying to keep his cold demeanor about him but he couldn't help it not seeing someone this bad before as it angered him and upset him. She smiled just slightly as her fangs grew a bit as she closed her eyes. "My hero." She whispered and laughed before coughing up more blood making him confused before frowning a bit.

Hiei knelt down beside her and scooped her up into his arms gently trying not to hurt her more then she really was. Nissa gasped out a groan when he picked her up making him tense a bit as the blood ran down her body and his as he walked toward the exit of her mind.

Once outside her mind Hiei was standing beside the bed when she opened her eyes as his Jagan closed. She coughed a bit again as he frowned looking at all the blood, black tear gems and how horrible she looked as the darkness in the bedroom lifted slowly. "Get it out of me…" She whimpered as she touched the flaming spear that was a few inches thick through her body; Nissa hissed softly when the flames started burning her hands again when she touched it. Hiei blinked and frowned a bit but before he could say anything her hand that was closest to him grabbed his hand tightly, her entire body was shaking along with her grip on his hand. "Please…" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Nissa had closed her legs once she had awaken but they kept moving up and down as she was sore and she felt so vulnerable. In away Hiei felt bad knowing this was his fault some how as he looked down at her bloody burnt hand that held his tightly so conflicted not understanding how he was feeling at all.

Nissa kept looking up at him as if she was going to cry as she was clearly in enough pain. He sighed softly as he nodded, "Just… pull it out." She whispered and he froze for a moment, as he felt… afraid? No that was impossible he didn't feel that ever! He looked at her as he knew that he'd need to be above her some how to pull it out but not in the way he currently was. Nissa was breathing heavily and as if she knew what he was thinking a tear trails down her cheek and hit the pile of black tear gems that were beside her head. "Sit on me if you must…" She whispered and he tensed up, as he looked into her eyes shocked that she'd suggest that after what happened. He nodded though as he moved his cloak off his body over her lap not wanting her to feel more awkward then she already felt about it all. He moved over on top of her as he straddled her legs softly though noticed when she flinched and breathed heavier as if in more pain then before.

Hiei looked over to her as he grabbed the flaming spear of energy with both hands; it didn't burn him considering the demon he was. Hiei looked up at her as she gripped the drenched bed covers getting ready for the pain as they heard the door being pounded on still by the others. Nissa looked up at him now her eyes connecting with his as if she said she was ready as she nodded her head and he began pulling on the spear causing her back to arch as she bit her bottom lip trying to contain the screams that were building up in her throat. Hiei groaned out as he pulled with all his might to get the spear out of her body after a few moments she couldn't take it anymore as she let out a scream as she clutched the covers ripping holes through them with her fingers as they grew sharp suddenly. Hiei started sweating a bit as he closed his eyes tightly as her body started glowing as the flames around the spear spread out engulfed both of them as the door was kicked open by Yuuske as everyone ran in and covered their eyes from the glowing as they heard Nissa's screams and Hiei's growls before everything went deathly silent.

"Nissa? Hiei?" Yukina called out though was afraid to know the response she'd get if any. Angel stood behind her holding her Kimono tightly in worry. Genkai blinked the first to see the scene in front of them followed by Kurama, "Kuwabara take Angel and Yukina out please." Genkai said looking him directly in the eyes causing Yuuske to look at her before she looked at Yuuske, "You too Dimwit." She stated but before either could object to what she said she spoke up again, "Now!" She yelled causing them to blink and do what was told as the four of them left to the living room leaving Kurama and Genkai to look at each other before back to the bed. The flames of light quickly died down showing Hiei straddling Nissa's lap as he threw the spear to the side on the floor causing it to disappear. Hiei was looking down at Nissa with wide eyes and panting heavily the look of shock and confusion on his face as clear as day. Kurama was the first to walk forward and put a hand on Hiei's shoulder softly but quickly pulled his hand back a moment later when Hiei growled at Kurama touching him at all.

Genkai was the next to walk over as she slid the remaining part of the door shut slowly and went to Nissa's side to look at her. Kurama had a sympathetic sad look on his face along with Genkai, "Poor girl." Genkai whispered. Hiei's eyes didn't turn away from Nissa as Nissa was barely breathing as she was bleeding worse then before the blood literally soaking through the bed and now and hitting the floor with Tear gems under her. Hiei felt a pain in his heart as he looked down at her battered bleeding body, smelling the figure's scent on her. Nissa's eyes were closed as she had passed out from the pain though a growl was in the back of his throat when Kurama touched her neck to make sure her pulse wasn't too faint. "Do you think you can handle it?" Kurama asked turning to Genkai who nodded slowly, "For the main wound…" She spoke and looked down at Nissa's body. "Yukina or Angel should not see this and most of all that dimwit." Genkai stated not wanting to scar the girls or deal with Yuuske's rampage. Kurama nodded in agreement as he looked to Hiei, "We're going to need bandages." He spoke causing Hiei to glance out of the corner of his eye though he didn't move his body at all. Hiei didn't say anything as he disappeared; when he did Kurama and Genkai both looked at each other before back at Nissa.

"She is in bad condition." Kurama spoke softly as he looked down at her body noticing Hiei's cloak over the bottom half of her. Genkai nodded at this as she moved over towards Nissa's large gapping hole in her stomach area where the spear had been; she placed her hands a few inches above Nissa's body over the wound as her hands began to glow as she attempted to heal Nissa's wound. Hiei came back into the room and tossed the bandages towards Kurama who caught them. Hiei crossed his arms as he moved over to the window ceil as if say he wasn't going to leave any time soon. After 30 minutes of healing Genkai was starting to feel tired and over whelmed as the wound was near closing but Kurama put and hand on her shoulder causing her to stop. "I can't do any more." She spoke as she looked at Nissa when they heard a creaking in the hallway. Hiei glared at the broken door and Kurama walked towards it opening it seeing Kuwabara fall on the ground as if he were trying to listen. Kurama sighed a bit seeing this, "Go away fool." Hiei stated bitterly glaring daggers down at Kuwabara who blinked looking over at Hiei glaring, "Make me shorty we're just worried about her." Kuwabara stated as her blinked and Hiei's cold katana blade was at his neck while Hiei growled darkly. "Then leave." He growled out causing Kuwabara's face to pale as he nodded before looking towards the bed where Genkai was moving Nissa's bloody body around.

Kurama sighed a bit as he held out his hand as Hiei pulled his katana away as Kurama went to escort Kuwabara out who had a sad look on his face as they walked to the living room. "If you're going to stay you have to help." Genkai stated causing Hiei to glare at her but come over to her nonetheless. Genkai and Hiei would work together though Genkai noticed that Hiei was gentler with Nissa's body then she was. Genkai walked over to Nissa's bathroom and heated up the water in the showerhead, as she came back out to Hiei and looked at him. "Put her in the tub." Genkai spoke as Hiei nodded scooping her up into his arm though her body tensed up and a soft whimper escaped her lips when he did causing him to tense up a bit. After a few moments Hiei walked into the bathroom and slid Nissa into the bottom of the tub but he got a bit wet from the water hitting him also. He did note that she still had her miniskirt on and her ripped fishnet stocking that were held up by the garter belt that's when he noticed she was bleeding under her skirt and a small growl escaped from his throat. Genkai walked in and sighed a bit and crossed her arms as she walked over to the tub, looking to Hiei now, "Wait outside…" She stated as he nodded but he didn't really want to leave. His emotions were really starting to confuse him more then he thought they would.

Kurama walked back in as Hiei walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Kurama looked at Hiei who just looked at him and looked away, "What fox?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head as he looked over to the blood drenched bed and sighed. "We should clean up the room." Kurama suggested trying to help his friend not get too lost in thought, knowing he was struggling with his feelings. "Hn." Hiei said in response as he had his arms crossed now as Kurama walked to the bed and looked at all of the tear gems that were scattered on the bed and incased with Nissa's purple blood. Kurama sighed softly, "Come on." He said as he picked up the bed with Hiei's help as they both began moving the bloody bed covers and everything outside of the temple and piled them up once everything was out. Yukina walked out to the porch as Hiei set the things on fire turning them to ash slowly. "How is she doing?" Yukina asked almost scared of the answer, as her voice was shaky. Hiei and Kurama looked over at her as Yuuske came out behind Yukina followed by Kuwabara who stood beside her and Angel who was hiding behind Kuwabara.

Hiei looked away with his arms crossed and Kurama sighed a bit, "Not sure… She lost a lot of blood but Genkai is taking care of her right now." Kurama explained Yukina nodded to his answer. "I should see if she needs any help." Yukina spoke and went to turn around. Hiei glared at Kurama from the corner of his eye, "No!" Kurama spoke causing Yukina to jump as everyone looked to Kurama, "I mean… Genkai has everything under control." Kurama covered after his sudden burst of an answer. Yukina nodded a bit slowly but didn't understand why she wasn't asked to help like usual if Nissa really lost that much blood. Yuuske was eyeing Kurama now and crossed his arms knowing something else was going on. Hiei blinked seeing a bright flash in Nissa's room from her window and frowned a bit as Kurama noticed also. Hiei disappeared as he went into Nissa's room through the window again and quickly made his way to the bathroom door as he knocked and another surge was seeing behind the door. Hiei opened the door after that point and blinked seeing Nissa's body arched in the bathtub as her body let off a large spark. Genkai groaned a bit as Hiei walked over and turned off the water before scooping Nissa back up into his arms biting his bottom lip as her body surged every few moments. Hiei looked down at Genkai as she got up and walked out of the bathroom with the bandages in her hands now. "We'll need to take her to another room." Genkai stated and Hiei nodded. "Yours works." Genkai stated as she walked out with a glaring Hiei behind her as they went into his room.

"Set her down." Genkai ordered as he walked to his bed and laid Nissa down on it softly. He looked at her body seeing that she was completely naked now causing his cheeks to flush just slightly before he turned his head. Nissa's wound showed clearly now as she was clean of all the blood that had caked her body. Nissa's wet hair clung to her face though her body wasn't surging anymore; seeing that he body was better Genkai walked over to the bed and looked to Hiei, "Help me wrap her." She spoke. Hiei really didn't like being ordered around but he bit his tongue knowing that it was for the best interest as Nissa. Hiei pushed Nissa up so they could bandage her body as Genkai started with Nissa's torso where the spear wound was still healing, making it tight enough before she moved to Nissa's shoulder and neck having to wrap both from the large bite mark on her shoulder that was a bit in the crook of her neck. Hiei glared at the bite marks seeing them but didn't say anything though he didn't need to as Genkai kept her eyes on what she was doing.

Genkai looked down to the lower half of Nissa's body and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she moved down to wrap her hips that still had some blood rolling down from the claw marks. She pushed Nissa's left leg open slightly revealing the deep bite marks in the crook of her thigh and crotch area, Hiei saw this and couldn't help a growl escape from the back of his throat as he quickly turned his head away realizing it angered him. Genkai shook her head as she wrapped that area the best she could as it was in a very awkward part of the body that the bandages didn't want to sit right. Once she was done she didn't look up as she tied the bandages as she began to speak, "She'll need help changing these every day." Genkai spoke softly before glancing up at him and closing her eyes. "She might need to wear baggy clothing for a bit while she heals." Genkai suggested as Hiei nodded a bit staring at the small old woman. Genkai stood up and looked Hiei directly in the eyes, "Keep and eye on her." Her voice was dead serious as if she knew something everyone else didn't know. Hiei blinked as he watched Genkai walk out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Hn." He spoke to no one in particular as he looked down at Nissa whose head was resting on his lap he brushed his fingers through her hair a few times before moving the strands of her hair out of her face as she slept. What was this woman doing to him…?


End file.
